Série Draicon 02 - Amante inimigo
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: A mulher que tentou matá-lo era sua verdadeira companheira... Depois de quase ser assassinado pela companheira que lhe foi destinada, o homem-lobo Damián Marcel Draicon a persegue até Nova Orleans e descobre que ela foi infectada por um feitiço mortal: seu corpo está lentamente se transformando em granito. Se não encontrar rapidamente a cura Jamie será aprisionada para sempre...
1. Chapter 1

**Série Draicon**

 **Livro 02 - Amante inimigo**

A mulher que tentou matá-lo era sua verdadeira companheira...

Depois de quase ser assassinado pela companheira que lhe foi destinada, o homem-lobo Damián Marcel Draicon a persegue até Nova Orleans e descobre que ela foi infectada por um feitiço mortal: seu corpo está lentamente se transformando em granito.

Se não encontrar rapidamente a cura Jamie será aprisionada para sempre dentro da pedra, com seu espírito vivo, mas preso por toda a eternidade.

Jamie Walsh odeia e teme Damián, pois acredita que ele assassinou seu irmão, mas deve trabalhar em conjunto com o líder dos lobisomens para encontrar um livro perdido de magia que contém a cura que vai salvá-la. Quando iniciam a busca pelo livro sabem que estão lutando contra o tempo e contra os terríveis Morphs, que usarão a magia negra que contem o livro para eliminar os Draicon para sempre...

 **CAPITULO 01**

«Antes fui presa e agora sou caçador», pensava Damián Marcel enquanto procurava por toda Nova Orleans à mulher que tinha tentado matá-lo. A companheira que lhe estava destinada. Jamie Walsh. Sua draicara.

O aroma do rio próximo o golpeou como uma bofetada. Damián elevou o nariz ao vento e aspirou o ar do Mississippi. Ao fim tinha voltado para casa.

Mas a sensação era agridoce: já não tinha lar algum. Aquele lugar já não o era. Era uma maldita tumba que ameaçava tragá-lo.

Tentou concentrar-se na paisagem, resistindo em transformar-se em lobo. Nova Orleans era conhecida por sua predileção para o sobrenatural, mas um lobisomem rondando o bairro francês poderia assustar os turistas. Esboçou um triste sorriso ao imaginar.

De repente o assaltou o aroma. Um aroma de madressilva e mulher. Dilatando as aletas do nariz, esforçou-se por apanhar aquela esquiva fragrância. Estendeu as mãos e tocou o ar como se estivesse acariciando a macia pele de uma mulher.

—Jamie. —Murmurou— Jamie, chéri. Pode fugir, mas não se esconder. Te encontrarei.

Amaldiçoou em francês quando perdeu o aroma. Em algum lugar daquele matagal de becos, cheios de lojas e locais noturnos, tinha conseguido esconder-se dele.

Afundou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, indiferente aos turistas.

Do outro lado da Praça Jackson, sentado em uma cadeira dobrável à sombra de uma frondosa árvore, um pequeno pintor enchia de cores uma tela. Em um banco na varanda um músico arrancava lastimosas notas de um banjo, acompanhado por um saxofonista. A música refletia bem o sombrio humor de Damián.

Nova Orleans ainda seguia lutando por recuperar-se dos efeitos do furacão Katrina, mas o Bairro fervia de música, álcool, sabor e magia. A magia que Damián levava no sangue. Magia branca, dos draicon.

E magia escura, dos morpb. Esboçou uma careta. Os morpb, antigos draicon que se voltaram malignos, podiam adotar a aparência de qualquer animal. Matavam sem piedade e logo absorviam a energia de suas vítimas. Jamie tinha se unido aos morpb para aprender sua magia, mas Damián a despojou de seu poder com um feitiço. Tinha-a deixado escapar no Novo México, consciente de que precisava estar sozinha e que depois poderia encontrá-la facilmente. O risco não era grande, uma vez que há uma semana atrás tinha matado Kane, o líder dos morph. Damián recordava bem a voz angustiada de Jamie:

—Me libertarei do seu feitiço, Damián. Nunca me terá.

Uma pontada de arrependimento lhe atravessou o peito, seguida de outra de desejo. A pequena Jamie, com seu delicioso rosto em forma de coração, sua pele delicada, quase translúcida, e seus enormes e expressivos olhos cinzas. Seus suaves e quentes lábios sob os seus...

Acelerou o passo, varrendo a multidão com o olhar. O sol arrancava reflexos do velho sax do músico. Ao passar a seu lado, o pintor lhe lançou um triste olhar. As palavras que pronunciou o fizeram deter-se em seco.

—Ouviu o uivo do lobo?

Sobressaltado, voltou-se para olhar o pintor. Estudou suas têmporas encanecidas e sua roupa velha, quase uns farrapos, manchada de tinta; suas fundas bochechas e seu nariz largo e afiado. O tipo estava pálido e magro como um fantasma.

—Há dito «lobo», senhor?

O homem o olhava com os olhos protegidos por seus grandes óculos de sol.

—O loup garou nunca fais dodo no bayou, mon frére. Joga uma olhada ao quadro. Interessante, non?

«O homem lobo nunca dorme no bayou, meu irmão» era o que lhe havia dito. Instantaneamente alerta, Damián contemplou a pintura: um lobo uivando à lua cheia, perto de uma cabana de madeira. Assaltou-o uma sensação de familiaridade. Olhou ao homem, mas não conseguiu identificá-lo. Por um instante, sentiu bater as asas da esperança; seria possivelmente um membro de sua antiga manada? Teria sobrevivido ao menos um?

—Mon frére? Quem trabalha duro não dorme nunca. Por favor, joga uma olhada a isto... — pediu-lhe o homem.

Mas a esperança morreu em seguida. Fazia muito tempo que todos seus irmãos estavam mortos. Não podia permitir-se distrair-se com suas lembranças. A vida de Jamie era sua prioridade. Aquele homem simplesmente tinha reconhecido seu acento e tinha tentado simpatizar com ele com a única intenção de lhe vender um quadro. O tipo não era mais que o que parecia: um artista meio morto de fome tentando sobreviver.

De repente captou sua atenção um aroma familiar, que lhe recordou imediatamente sua infância.

—Desculpe. — murmurou.

Varreu a zona com o olhar até posar em um velho de aspecto decrépito que estava carregando um grande cubo vermelho até uma pequena mesa de madeira.

—Caranguejos! —gritou o vendedor— Caranguejos do rio!

Damián se dirigiu diretamente para ele. Os caranguejos de cor cinza se agitavam no fundo do cubo. Vendo-os, lhe fez água na boca.

As lembranças o invadiram: lembranças de quando se internava no cristalino arroio, recolhendo caranguejos para a comida. Seu estômago se queixou: necessitava a energia da carne crua. Tirou dinheiro de sua carteira e pagou ao homem, que lhe guardou os caranguejos em uma bolsa de plástico.

—Crus são melhores. —lhe disse— Todo o sabor está na carapaça.

—Eu sei.

Damián se dirigiu ao Moon Walk, o passeio à beira do Mississippi. Ali, oculto dos olhares dos curiosos, abriu a bolsa e foi devorando os caranguejos. Quando foi tirar o último, algo maior que os outros, viu que não se mexia, mas sim estava estranhamente quieto. Possivelmente estivesse morto...

Dispunha-se a comer-lhe quando se deteve em seco. O caranguejo abriu a boca e vaiou:

—Draicon.

Alarmado, soltou-o. Era um morph. O caranguejo começou a agitar-se e a trocar de forma antes inclusive de cair ao chão. Damián fechou os punhos, esperando.

O caranguejo arrebentou multiplicando-se em um exército deles. Alguns se afastaram. Damián se concentrou em esmagá-los com o pé, rápido como o raio. Mas... onde estava o anfitrião?

Ao ouvir uma espécie de risada a suas costas, voltou-se rapidamente... mas não antes de sentir uma lacerante dor em um flanco. O morph, em sua forma humana, tinha-lhe cravado algo. Damián necessitou de toda sua energia para manter-se em pé.

Imediatamente elevou os braços e duas largas adagas apareceram em suas mãos. O morpb se equilibrou para ele, com a faca procurando seu peito.

Damián se colocou de lado e continuou esquivando-se enquanto o estudava. A criatura era rápida, mas ele era mais. De repente o morpb começou a trocar. Suas mãos se transformaram em garras e umas largas presas substituíram seus amarelados dentes.

—É muito tarde, draicon. Sua draicara está morrendo. Seu feitiço não funcionou.

Aquilo conseguiu distraí-lo. O morpb se aproveitou e lhe aplicou um golpe. Damián se recuperou justo quando a criatura começava a mudar de novo. Sabia que, com outra forma animal, seria mais difícil matá-lo, assim não perdeu tempo. Lançou-lhe um chute que o fez cair de joelhos, e a seguir soltou as adagas e saltou em cima dele. Imediatamente lhe golpeou a mão contra o chão, obrigando-o a soltar a faca.

Apertou-lhe a terceira vértebra cervical, o suficiente para lhe provocar uma insuportável dor sem matá-lo. A dor lhes roubava a energia e suspendia seus processos de metamorfose.

—Me diga, maldito covarde. Por que não funcionou meu feitiço?

O morpb chiava, negando-se a falar. Damián aplicou uma maior pressão.

—Pára, pára. — gemeu, com a espuma lhe correndo pela boca.

—Fala.

—Conseguiu atrasar o efeito da magia escura, mas nada mais. Seu sangue... está se espessando. — o morpb se revolveu, tentando liberar-se.

Com um grunhido, Damián lhe afundou o polegar no pescoço. A criatura não cessava de gemer.

—Oh, por favor, pára essa dor... —suplicou— A magia negra está dentro dela, convertendo-a... em pedra.

Consternado por aquela revelação, Damián o soltou. Ao ver que o morpb tentava escapar, retorceu-lhe um braço detrás das costas.

—Quero detalhes. Agora. Ou te romperei até o último osso do corpo.

—O feitiço de Porfirio... usa-se muito pouco. Não p-podemos absorver a energia da vítima. Demos a ela magia escura, e quanto mais magia escura tenha em seu interior, mais rapidamente funcionará. Em questão de s-semanas, converterá-se em pedra. Em pedra viva...

A mente de Damián estava trabalhando a toda velocidade.

—E não podem desfazer o feitiço, certo? — retorceu-lhe ainda mais o braço.

—N-não — soluçou o morpb— Nada pode detê-lo. Só o Livro Oculto de Magia.

Damián o soltou de repente e recolheu suas adagas. Já era tempo de terminar com aquilo.

O morpb se levantou e voltou a lançar-se contra ele, com seus traços convertidos em uma careta de raiva. Damián lhe cravou então as duas adagas no peito.

Depois de contemplar impassível sua agonia, empurrou o corpo para o rio. Antes inclusive de tocar a água, desintegrou-se em cinzas.

Olhou sua ferida; se curaria sem problemas graças a sua magia. Com um gesto de sua mão, trocou imediatamente de aparência. Sua rasgada camisa de seda, sua calça de linho e seus sapatos de pele se viram substituídos por uma camiseta negra, uns desbotados jeans e umas botas de motorista.

Encolheu seu estômago ao recordar as palavras do morph. Tinha ouvido antigas lendas sobre o feitiço de Porfirio. As vítimas apresentavam ao princípio sintomas de letargia. Comiam qualquer coisa que pudesse lhes dar energia, especialmente açúcar. Mas não assimilavam a comida. Choravam lágrimas doces, e o sangue se espessava nas veias, voltavam-se cinza, seus órgãos internos começavam a petrificar-se... Era uma morte horrível.

—Merde — resmungou.

Voltou correndo à praça onde tinha comprado os caranguejos, em busca do vendedor. O tipo tinha desaparecido. Tinham-no enganado. O vendedor também devia ser um morph.

Jamie, morrendo... e os morph se transformando pela cidade? Que diabos estava acontecendo? Estariam por toda parte, disfarçados de humanos? Nem sequer sua potente magia draicon podia reconhecê-los naquela forma.

Ele ergueu o nariz e cheirou, tentando traçar o rastro do vendedor ... quando de repente ele virou-se para o cheiro: o aroma de madressilva e da mulher flutuando no ar. Jamie.

Tinha que encontrá-la. Em questão de semanas, estaria morta. Ou, pior ainda, convertida em pedra. Em estátua viva. Virou-se, enchendo os pulmões daquele aroma Agora era mais forte... abriu passo entre um grupo de turistas que desfrutava da música do tocador de banjo.

O remédio estava no Livro de Magia. Aquele oculto texto de magia branca e negra, de dez mil anos de antiguidade estava carregado de segredos. O pai de Damián o tinha oculto para que não caísse em poder dos morpb. Cada setenta anos era necessário um feitiço para mantê-lo ativo.

Se Damián não encontrasse logo o livro, Jamie morreria em meio de uma atroz agonia. «Prometo-te que te salvarei, minha adorada draicara, embora seja quão último faça na vida», pronunciou para si. Com seu instinto de lobo alerta, seguiu o rastro do aroma de Jamie.

Quanto podia chegar a perder uma pessoa na vida? Perguntou-se Jamie Walsh. Muito. Seres queridos, por exemplo. Ela tinha perdido seus pais. E seu irmão. E agora estava perdendo também sua própria força, sua própria magia.

Sentia-se aturdida, morta por dentro, como se tivesse apagado sua chama interior. Apoiou-se em um poste para recuperar o fôlego. Um frio cortante lhe atravessava a camiseta. A caminhada até a loja de alimentação nunca a tinha fatigado tanto. Baixou ao chão a bolsa de plástico e esfregou as mãos nas pernas das calças dos jeans. Era como se levasse pesos de chumbo nos pés. E não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer, ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la.

Não: a solidão estava bem. Sozinha, suas possibilidades de sobreviver eram maiores. Não necessitava de ninguém.

Um aroma familiar a assaltou de repente. Um aroma de água fresca e a especiarias. Fortes. Sensual. O inimigo: Damián. A adrenalina começou a bombear por suas veias. Olhou a seu redor, mas só viu turistas desfrutando da ensolarada tarde. Fazendo um esforço, continuou andando para sua casa.

A casa de seu irmão Mark, perto da praça Jackson, não despertava nenhuma suspeita. Abriu a grade e fechou o ferrolho. Suspirando de alívio, chegou ao jardim interior, deixou as compras sobre uma das mesas de ferro forjado e se sentou.

Rodeada de muros centenários, sentia-se a salvo naquele refúgio. Ninguém a encontraria ali... exceto possivelmente Damián. Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas. O que faria se chegava a encontrá-la? De que maneira a castigaria?

«Tentou matá-lo», recordou-se. O que quereria o draicon dela? A resposta era clara: sexo. A excitação sexual e o medo se confundiam quando pensava em Damián, no seu corpo duro e musculoso. Tinha lhe roubado a virgindade, e agora quereria convertê-la em sua companheira. Daria-lhe caça e não retrocederia até encontrá-la: até arrastá-la para sua cama para afundar-se entre suas coxas e possuí-la de novo.

Excitava-se só de pensar... esforçou-se por colocar aqueles pensamentos a um lado para concentrar-se em sua sobrevivência. Naquele momento era como uma fortaleza sem defesas, exposta a Damián. Ele, que desejava seu corpo, apoderaria-se também de seu espírito e a levaria consigo, em qualidade de companheira, com sua manada de ferozes homens-lobo. Não ficavam mais armas além de sua vontade, sua guelra.

Depois de subir as escadas e guardar as compras na cozinha, passou ao salão e se aproximou de um velho escritório coberto de computadores, móveis e outros aparelhos. Tirou um laptop e um aircard e os guardou em sua mochila. Sem perder tempo voltou a sair para dirigir-se a Petite Maison, artigos de vodu.

Mama Renee conhecia o secreto mundo dos seres sobrenaturais, como os morpb e os draicon. O tinido de uma campainha de bronze anunciou sua entrada. De um lado se elevava o altar a Marie Laveau, com dezenas de velas acesas em memória da antiga sacerdotisa vodu. Jamie se dirigiu a um quarto e bateu na porta fechada. Foi Mama Renee quem abriu.

—Chére! —exclamou, abraçando-a.

—Trouxe um presente. Eu comprei uma placa wireless e conectei ao telefone para que você possa se comunicar com sua neta. Já é hora que entre na era da informática. Leva duas décadas de atraso...

Aquela antiga brincadeira arrancou um sorriso de Mama Renee enquanto aceitava o presente. Mas em seguida os soltou para fazê-la entrar na cozinha, onde a convidou a um chá de ervas. Um grande gato negro se enredou entre suas pernas. Jamie se agachou para acariciá-lo.

—Arquimedes está ficando gordo e são. — Comentou. Recordava bem o aspecto que tinha quando Mark e ela o encontraram, todo ossos e pele, no alpendre de uma casa destroçada pelo furacão Katrina.

—Seu irmão e você trabalharam muito duro para resgatar a esses pobres animais e lhes buscar um lar. Se não tivesse sido por vocês, teriam morrido. Mark era uma pessoa maravilhosa, carinhosa e com um grande coração, como você. O mundo perdeu muito com sua morte.

De repente se sentiu afligida por uma insuportável sensação de solidão. Mark a resgatou de uma infância traumática. Ele era quão único tinha. «E você o matou, Damián. Você assassinou meu irmão». Sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela tampouco era muito melhor. Ao fim e ao cabo, tinha tentado matar seu antigo amante...

—Algo aconteceu. — comentou Mama Renee, escrutinando seu rosto — Vejo escuridão em seus preciosos olhos. Mas também vejo a luz, esforçando-se para sair.

Consternada, Jamie explicou tudo.

—Tem algo, uma poção, qualquer coisa que possa combater o feitiço de Damián? —pediu-lhe desesperada.

Renee tomou brandamente uma mão e estudou sua palma. Sacudiu a cabeça.

—Carinho, não há magia que possa rebater isso. Necessita a fonte. É uma magia muito poderosa.

—Tenho que recuperar a minha.

Aproximou-se do açúcar. Só depois de comer várias colheradas, bebeu um gole de chá.

—Jamie, quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que isso é perigoso, e não só para ti, chére? Olhe o que te fez a magia escura.

—Mas era a única magia que tinha... e agora desapareceu —deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e se abraçou, estremecendo.— Me sinto tão... tão perdida e tão sozinha. Quando consegui aquele poder, por fim pude me sentir minimamente cômoda em minha própria pele... embora odiasse a maneira em que o consegui. Cada vez que me sentia culpada, procurava usar os poderes para me recordar o benefício que supunha. Não necessitava de ninguém. Tinha a magia. Mas agora... — acrescentou, triste— Agora já não sei quem sou. É como se não encaixasse com ninguém, como se me tivesse perdido...

—Mas os morpb lhe acolheram. —repôs a mulher, irônica— Te fizeram se sentir um deles, não? Era isso o que queria?

Jamie estremeceu, recordando a sensação do mal infiltrando-se em sua alma.

—Sei que me utilizaram e odiei o que me fizeram. Mas o poder... Oh, Renee, não pode imaginar isso! Pela primeira vez, senti-me normal. Tinha que me vingar e o mal era o único caminho. Mas agora estou perdida de novo.

—A vingança só traz escuridão. —suspirou a mulher— Por que quis se vingar de Damián? Por que tentou matá-lo?

Jamie mordeu o lábio. Mama Renee era a única pessoa em que podia confiar.

—Quero que me jure por sua vida que não dirá a ninguém.

A mulher pareceu surpreender-se, mas ao final assentiu.

—Vi como matava a meu irmão.

—Non, chére, os jornais disseram que o mataram uns assaltantes. A polícia só o identificou porque...

—Encontraram sua carteira perto, com sua identificação. O corpo de Mark... estava abrasado, reduzido a cinzas —suspirou— Faz seis meses, estava em um bar do Bourbon esperando Mark quando conheci Damián. Pareceu-me... irresistível. Disse-me que era um draicon, um homem-lobo. Mark chegou então e ficou furioso por me ver com ele. Estava claro que não se davam bem. Mark me ordenou que voltasse para casa, mas Damián colocou uma nota na minha bolsa com o número de seu quarto no hotel.

Um ardiloso sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Renee.

—Me deixe adivinhar. Foi buscá-lo.

Jamie assentiu, ruborizada. Evocou seu próprio acanhamento, a poderosa sensualidade de Damián. A sensação de pura loucura, de absoluta inibição... e a convicção de que tinha sido muito mais que sexo,

—Damián prometeu que me ensinaria a magia. Voltei para o hotel no dia seguinte para lhe recordar sua promessa, mas ele já havia partido. Senti-me manipulada. De retorno em casa, Mark estava furioso. Adivinhou o que tinha acontecido e me ordenou que ficasse ali, sem sair. Disse-me que os draicon eram uns miseráveis e que faria Damián pagar.

Nunca tinha visto seu irmão tão furioso como aquele dia... nem tão preocupado por ela. E Damián o matou.

—Como sabia Mark que Damián era um draicon? — Perguntou Renee.

—Mark sabia coisas do universo sobrenatural — deu de ombros— Aquela noite Mark necessitava que o ajudasse a tirar um cão de rua de um edifício que acabava de comprar. Ficamos de nos encontrar ali. Disse-me que pusesse uma roupa nova, orvalhada com um produto que ocultava meu aroma para que Damián não pudesse me localizar. Eu estava no edifício procurando o cão quando ouvi um ruído de motos no beco. Apareci fora e vi... vi o Mark. Estava enfrentando Damián e aqueles cinco motoqueiros, todos altos e vestidos de couro negro...

Renee a escutava com atenção, compadecida.

—Ouvi Damián dizer: «Esse é Mark Walsh. Matem» Os motoqueiros se converteram em lobos. Vi Damián transformar-se também em um enorme lobo e... Mark gritou... —fechou os olhos com força, recordando os grunhidos dos lobos e os gritos de seu irmão em plena agonia — Eu desmaiei. Quando despertei, saí ao beco. Não havia nada mais que um montão de cinzas. Informei o desaparecimento e a polícia me disse que uma testemunha tinha visto Mark morrer nas mãos de uns assaltantes. Então, como não sabia o que fazer, fugi...

—Oh, Jamie... —Mama Renee abriu os braços, convidativa.

Que vontade tinha de abraçá-la, de deixar-se reconfortar! Mas desde a morte de seu irmão, não se atrevia a baixar a barreira detrás da que se refugiou para defender-se daquele mundo hostil. Sacudiu a cabeça.

—Vivi em hotéis, temerosa de voltar para casa, por medo de que Damián me encontrasse. Poucos dias depois, encontrei-me com um amigo dele. Supunha-se que Nicolás devia me proteger até que Damián aparecesse. Eu lhe disse que só me reuniria com ele se me ensinava a magia. — sorriu triste— E o fez. Assim usei a magia para encontrar aos morph, conseguir mais magia e tentar matar Damián. Eles usaram meu sangue para elaborar um filtro letal e eu o infectei com um beijo.

Mama Renee a olhava angustiada.

— Sofreu tanto... mas por que Damián teria que querer matar a seu irmão? Possivelmente não saiba a história completa...

—Provavelmente sabia que Mark pretendia buscá-lo por me haver seduzido. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos como o despedaçavam. Os draicon são uns assassinos desumanos.

Os gritos ainda ressonavam em sua cabeça. Os terríveis chiados de dor e o ruído da carne rasgada... Renee voltou a tomar a mão para lhe examinar a palma.

—Jamie, sofreu muito sendo tão jovem. É muito especial, diferente, e pagou por isso. É hora que se liberte, de que aprenda que nem todo mundo é seu inimigo. Às vezes aqueles de quem mais desconfia são precisamente os que mais merecem sua confiança. Eles são sua verdadeira família.

Removendo-se em sua cadeira, Jamie pensou nas cicatrizes que marcavam a parte baixa de suas costas, voltou a ouvir os risos irônicos de seus primos, a sentir a ardência na pele... Sentiu uma pontada de vergonha. E essa tinha sido sua família?

—Você é minha verdadeira família. —replicou. «Não tenho a ninguém mais», acrescentou para si. — Assim... não há nada que possa me dar para que possa recuperar ao menos uma mínima parte de meus antigos poderes?

—Nada. Impede-lhe isso um antigo feitiço draicon. Mas se Damián lhe fez isso, seguro que foi para te proteger.

—Necessito outro feitiço draicon para me liberar. O Livro de Magia.

—Esses textos são secretos. —Renee a olhou preocupada — São muito perigosos, inclusive nas mãos das feiticeiras mais sábias e experientes.

Jamie não era nem sábia nem experiente. Mas estava desesperada.

—Me prometa que se encontrar esse livro, entregará-o aos draicon —suplicou a anciã— Já se converteu em uma vítima de terríveis força. Esse livro poderia te destruir...

—Não fui uma vítima e sim uma participante voluntária.

Renee lhe acariciou meigamente a mão.

—Uma vítima, carinho. Os morpb sabiam que estava vulnerável. Por muito que agora tente negá-lo, aproveitaram-se disso.

Jamie se indignou de novo.

—Não. E nunca voltarei a ser débil. Obrigada, Mama Renee. Arrumarei isso sozinha.

Uma enigmática expressão se desenhou nos rasgos da feiticeira.

—Jamie, recorda. Inclusive o bem pode proceder da escuridão. O chefe dos draicon te busca e eles necessitam de seu poder de cura.

Aquelas palavras não tinham nenhum sentido para Jamie. Ela não curava, mas sim destruía. Era como se tudo a sua volta tivesse se tornado absurdo de repente.

—E nem todos os draicon são maus — acrescentou a mulher, sorrindo triste.

Jamie sentia uma dolorosa opressão no peito enquanto se deixava acompanhar até a saída. A campainha da porta tilintou a suas costas.

Sentindo-se perdida e desorientada, dirigiu-se ao Pedestrian Malí. Seria outro dia de rotina no Bairro Francês... Mas se equivocava. O coração começou a lhe pulsar com o dobro de velocidade quando viu uma estranha figura dirigindo-se diretamente para ela. Não era o rosto de Damián, que conhecia tão bem, a não ser outro de traços disformes, olhos negros, sem alma...

O morph seguia caminhando para ela: sua figura encolhida dava pavor, parecia um pesadelo vivo... Acaso ela era quão única o via? Quis gritar as pessoas para avisá-las: «Corram, loucos!».

Piscou várias vezes. De repente, no lugar do morph, viu um homem de meia idade vestido com uma camisa de flores e bermuda. «Estou perdendo o juízo», pensou. Respirando fundo, obrigou-se a relaxar-se. Os morph não passeavam pelas ruas de Nova Orleans: só os humanos. E um solitário homem-lobo chamado... Damián.

De repente ficou paralisada de medo. Ali estava. O vento lhe despenteava os cabelos escuros. Sua elegância natural o fazia destacar-se entre a multidão. Caminhava com graça para ela, com seu corpo musculoso movendo-se como uma máquina bem lubrificada. Alheio à multidão, aos turistas, aos pintores, a tudo.

A tudo que não fosse ela. Seus olhos verdes percorriam sua figura como um laser. Voltou a acelerar-se o pulso. O instinto a impulsionava a fugir. Virando-se, começou a abrir-se passo entre a multidão. Caminhava cada vez mais rápido, sentindo seu fôlego na nuca...

Uma mão se fechou sobre seu braço, obrigando-a a deter-se. Jamie perdeu o fôlego, aterrada. Arrastou-a longe da multidão, para um edifício de tijolo.

—Jamie... por fim te encontrei —murmurou com sua voz suave, acariciadora, uma vez que a meteu em um velho portal.

—Me solte, draicon. Me solte agora mesmo.

Lutou em vão. Um soluço histérico lhe subiu pela garganta. Iria castigá-la por ter tentado matá-lo. Tinha-a encurralada contra a parede. Estava apanhada.

Quando abriu a boca para pedir ajuda, Damián a atraiu para seu duro corpo... e a beijou afogando seu grito.

Seu beijo a deixou paralisada de assombro. Foi um beijo terno, apenas um delicado toque. Damián elevou a cabeça, suavizando sua expressão e lhe embalou o rosto entre as mãos.

—Não grite, chére. Prometo que não te farei mal, ma petite.

Com uma simples carícia, tinha conseguido tranquilizá-la. Jamie amaldiçoou para si. O que era aquilo? Magia draicon?

—Não quero te fazer dano, Jamie. Eu só quero te ajudar. — um brilho de desejo apareceu em seus olhos — Mas primeiro... maldita seja...

Voltou a beijá-la, como se não pudesse resistir. Jogando a cabeça para trás, Jamie sentiu que lhe fraquejavam os joelhos. Elevou uma mão para lhe acariciar o pescoço, duro como uma rocha sob a pele ardente. Reconheceu seu sabor quando sua língua invadiu sua boca. Sentia-se tão desinibida e tão incontrolável como a primeira vez que a possuiu...

Aquilo não era real. Nem justo. Mas o suculento sabor de sua língua a reclamava com cada carícia. Agarrou-o pelas lapelas da camisa, aproximando-o para si. Só que justo nesse instante Damián interrompeu o beijo. Um rouco grunhido surgiu de sua garganta enquanto se afastava, sem soltá-la.

Alarmada e consternada, Jamie umedeceu os lábios. «Acabo de beijar ao assassino de meu irmão. O draicon que tentei matar».

—Sshh —Damián lhe embalou uma bochecha com a mão — Não te farei nenhum dano.

—Então me libere desse teu feitiço —ficou olhando. Tinha um rosto perfeito, de uma beleza clássica. E, entretanto, sabia que um lobo espreitava atrás.

Tinha tentado matá-lo no Novo México, mas Nicolás, seu beta, tinha-o curado. E logo Damián lhe tinha arrojado um feitiço lhe impedindo de fazer magia. O escuro poder que lhe tinha outorgado Kane, o chefe morpb, tinha desaparecido. Conforme lhe tinha contado Damián, tinha-o feito porque sabia que, sem seus poderes, deixaria de interessar aos morpb. Mas lhe tinha mentido. Sabia.

Depois ela tinha escapado, mas agora acabava de encontrá-la. Não importava. Voltaria a fugir.

—Não posso. A magia que há em ti é escura. Até que lhe possa apagar isso, o feitiço persistirá.

—Encontrarei uma maneira de combatê-lo. Posso te vencer, draicon.

Uma sombra obscureceu de repente a expressão de Damián.

—Tenho que te dizer algo, Jamie. Está em perigo. Necessita minha ajuda.

—Sua ajuda? Antes preferiria beijar a um morpb. Ao menos eles me deram poder.

Ficou olhando pensativo.

—Como te transmitiu Kane sua magia?

—Deitei-me com ele.

Damián apertou os lábios até convertê-los em uma fina linha. Aproximando-se, acariciou-lhe o pescoço com o nariz; estava-a farejando como um lobo a um coelho. Quando se afastou, um brilho de masculina satisfação relampejava em seus olhos.

—Não é verdade. Não o cheiro em você. Não esteve com nenhum outro homem depois de mim.

—Mas poderia me deitar com qualquer um. —elevou o queixo— E vender meu corpo por alguma maneira de combater seu feitiço.

Damián sorriu, mas seu olhar era o suficientemente eloquente. Falava de raiva e de posse masculina.

—Não se subestime, Jamie. Seu corpo vale muito mais. E se encontrar a algum voluntário, farei que se arrependa de ter posado seu olhar em você. — acariciou seu pescoço com deliciosa ternura, em contraste com o brilho assassino de seus olhos — O despedaçarei. Pouco a pouco.

—E comigo? O que faria comigo?

Sua expressão trocou de repente. A intensidade de seu olhar a derreteu.

— O que faria contigo? Arrancaria sua roupa, beijaria todo seu corpo e te faria desfrutar até que suplicasse a gritos que parasse... Nunca voltaria a estar com outro homem, porque cada vez que te aproximasse de um, eu estaria ali, meu aroma em seu nariz, meu sabor em sua boca e a sensação do meu sexo no teu... —soltou-lhe o pescoço—Entendido?

Jamie umedeceu os lábios enquanto sentia crescer em seu interior um profundo e primitivo impulso ante aquele faminto olhar... Suas pupilas se dilataram por momentos, obscurecendo sua íris de cor verde jade. Damián exercia um estranho poder sexual sobre ela, certamente; mas ela também sobre ele.

—Entendo. Despojou-me de meu poder para me castigar. Bem, ganhou. Se me liberar desse feitiço, compensarei você como você já sabe. Se não, encontrarei alguma outra maneira. Como certo livro secreto de magia, draicon.

Damián lhe acariciou uma bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

—Meu nome é Damián, não draicon — sua voz se suavizou de repente. Jamie acreditou inclusive distinguir uma nota de arrependimento — Não há necessidade de que me compense de nenhuma forma, Jamie. Esse feitiço que te lancei foi por seu bem, para seu próprio amparo. Confia em mim, é o melhor...

—Eu sei o que é o melhor para mim. Não te necessito nem a ninguém.

Uma expressão de horrível sofrimento se desenhou nos olhos de Damián, antes que chegasse a fechá-los. Perplexa, Jamie ficou olhando a sombra de suas largas pestanas. Quando voltou a abri-los, a dor tinha desaparecido.

—Passeia comigo. Precisamos falar. É urgente.

Não queria, mas a cálida mão com que a guiava no cotovelo lhe impedia de negar-se. Começou a levá-la para o rio.

—Me solte. Não confio em você.

Deteve-se, olhando-a muito sério.

—É certo que eu tampouco te dei uma boa razão para que confie em mim. Mas temos que falar. Iremos ao Café du Monde. É um lugar público, assim se sentir-se ameaçada, sempre poderá gritar pedindo ajuda. Parece-te bem?

O café estava cheio e Damián a guiou para uma das mesas do terraço. Galante, puxou-lhe uma cadeira. Indecisa entre sair fugindo ou ficar, Jamie se sentou ao fim.

Damián franziu o cenho ao ver sua desanimada expressão. Estirando uma mão, tomou delicadamente o queixo.

—Ei, tranquila. Tudo se arrumará. Não é o fim do mundo.

«O do meu sim», quis lhe dizer. Mas em lugar disso deu de ombros, em um valente esforço por dissimular seus sentimentos. Damián ficou olhando pensativo antes de chamar uma garçonete.

Logo após ter partido com sua ordem Jamie tirou um guardanapo de papel e estendeu sobre a toalha. Ato seguido tomou o pote de açúcar, verteu todo seu conteúdo no guardanapo... e começou a comer a colheradas.

—Vá... —murmurou Damián, impressionado.

Ignorando-o, Jamie continuou comendo... cada vez mais rápido. O açúcar lhe dava a energia que necessitava. Quando terminou, soltou a colher.

—Uf! Necessitava de glicose... —disse como desculpando-se — É que ultimamente me encontro tão cansada...

—Jamie, por que pediu aos morpb precisamente o poder de voar quando teriam podido te conceder qualquer outro?

—Não o fiz. Kane me infectou com magia escura e me disse que podia me metamorfosear em qualquer animal que quisesse.

Damián desviou o olhar para uma mosca que estava revoando pela mesa, perto dos restos de açúcar. Esmagou-a com assombrosa rapidez. Jamie o olhou surpreendida.

—Não era mais que uma mosca... Embora nunca se sabe. —explicou, em velada referência aos morpb.

A garçonete se aproximou então com o pedido, duas xícaras de café e dois beignets. Ao ver o pote de açúcar completamente vazio, pôs os olhos como pratos.

—Estão loucos? Acabei de enchê-lo...

—Então traz outro. —lhe ordenou Damián com tom áspero.

Jamie se afundou em seu assento, envergonhada, enquanto bebia um gole de café.

—Queria falar, pois falemos de uma vez.

—Quanto tempo leva comendo açúcar de uma maneira tão compulsiva, Jamie?

—Hoje é o primeiro dia, acredito. —ela era a primeira a estar surpreendida com seu comportamento.

—É a primeira vez que te passa?

Assentiu, baixando o olhar a seu café. Seu café puro, negro. Negro como tinha sido sua alma, quando teria sido capaz de fazer qualquer coisa de ruim contra Damián. Agora o desejo de vingança se evaporou, lhe deixando um horrível vazio.

—Por que veio, draicon? —sussurrou— Se vingar pelo que te fiz?

Acariciou-lhe uma mão com a ponta dos dedos, como se não pudesse suportar não tocá-la.

—Vim te salvar.

Duvidava-o. Ele queria muito mais. Podia senti-lo.

—Mas, dado que levantou o tema... por que tentou me matar? A maioria das mulheres não tentam matar seus amantes.

—Eu não sou como a maioria das mulheres.

—Há algo mais, verdade? O que é?

«Não confie em ninguém», recordou-se Jamie. Tinha que se esquivar da verdade.

—Mentiu-me, draicon. Ao menos, com os morph eu sabia o que esperar. Escuros, poderosos...

—Malvados.

—Mas não hipócritas. Segui-lhes o jogo. Pensei que você, depois do que fizemos aquela noite... Voltei o dia seguinte ao hotel e vi que tinha ido. Rompeu sua promessa de me ensinar a magia.

Damián tomou então as mãos entre as suas. Aquele simples contato resultava tão tranqüilizador... Jamie ficou olhando aqueles compridos e finos dedos. Mãos que, entretanto, tinham matado, esmigalhado...

—Deixei-te um recado, te dizendo que nos veríamos depois.

—Eu não vi nenhum recado. —se soltou.

—Você... seu irmão provavelmente o viu primeiro. Eu tinha que ir. Precisava me ocupar de um enorme problema que te ameaçava... Enviei Nicolás, meu melhor guerreiro, para que te localizasse e protegesse. Eu queria te ensinar a magia, mas esse outro assunto era mais urgente. E agora, responde minha pergunta: por que tentou me matar, Jamie?

—Por que me enganou? —replicou ela—Por que me contou toda essa história absurda a respeito de que eu estava destinada a ser sua companheira?

—Não é nenhuma história absurda. Você é minha draicara, a que me está destinada... Quão único isso tem de absurdo é que você é humana e eu um Alpha draicon. E não nos relacionamos com humanas. —acrescentou, sombrio.

—Eu sou humana, assim... por que teria que ser seu casal? Está bem, terminemos de uma vez. Lamento ter tentado te matar. Que passe bem.

Dispôs-se a levantar-se da mesa, mas ele impediu retendo sua cadeira com um pé e aproximando-a de novo. Jamie pôde ver seus potentes músculos delineando-se sob o tecido dos jeans. Estremeceu ao recordar aquelas musculosas pernas enredadas nas suas enquanto se afundava nela...

Quando voltou a elevar o olhar, viu que sorria levemente. De repente franziu o cenho enquanto lhe agarrava de novo a mão.

—Me diga, como te infectou Kane? Disse-te algo?

—Mordeu-me. Foi como uma dentada de homem lobo. E me disse algo em uma língua estranha.

Aquilo lhe doeu, muito. Estremeceu ao recordá-lo.

—Recitou um conjuro. Só a magia de um Alpha puro sangre pode lhe ajudar. —a olhou fixamente— Minha magia, Jamie.

—Assim se você me morder, isso rebaterá a infecção? Não, obrigado. Com uma dentada já estou satisfeita.

—Há outras maneiras. —murmurou— Muito mais agradáveis. Posso fazer que chegue a desfrutar muito.

O significado de suas palavras ficava mais que claro em seu olhar.

—Não, nunca mais. Não penso ter sexo contigo. Por certo, o que tivemos não foi mais que isso: sexo. Pura biologia. — tinha medo de olhá-lo, não queria ver em seus olhos um reflexo de seu próprio desejo.

—Não é certo. Entre nós sempre haverá muito mais que sexo, chére. Você sabe e eu também. É algo que nenhum dos dois pode ignorar. Mas te prometo que nunca mais voltarei a lhe deixar. — lhe acariciou o dorso da mão com o polegar— Como foi, Jamie? Em que momento a escuridão se abateu sobre você?

Em um impulso, Jamie entrelaçou os dedos com os seus. Damián pareceu surpreender-se: seu sorriso apagou de repente suas olheiras. Mas, com a mesma rapidez com que tinha aparecido, desapareceu. Quando Jamie voltou a elevar o olhar, só viu curiosidade e preocupação em seu olhar.

—Foi como cair em um poço negro, senti como o mal impregnava até o último poro de meu corpo. Não via nenhuma luz, nenhuma esperança. Só o eco de meus próprios gritos...

Damián lhe apertou os dedos, a mandíbula tensa.

—Querem algo mais?

A mal-humorada garçonete havia retornado. Parecia irritada, nervosa. Provavelmente estava a ponto de terminar seu turno.

—Olá? Perguntei se necessitarem algo mais.

Damián a fulminou com o olhar.

—Me traga a conta e nos deixe em paz.

A mulher deixou um papel sobre a mesa. Enquanto olhava suas mãos entrelaçadas, sua boca desenhou uma desaprovadora careta. Seus lábios se abriram, descobrindo... uns dentes afiados e amarelos, como os de um crocodilo.

Jamie piscou várias vezes, sobressaltada. Não, só eram uns dentes sujos de nicotina. A garçonete lhes lançou outro olhar de censura antes de retirar-se. O que lhe passava? Tremendo, retirou a mão, em um intento por dissimular sua reação. Afundou-a em um bolso e tirou um par de notas.

—Eu convido. Está ficando tarde. Tenho que voltar para casa. — mas tinha as pernas intumescidas, como de cortiça. —Por que me sinto assim? —exclamou em voz baixa, enquanto as esfregava.

—Eu sei por que. —olhou a seu redor e tomou uma mão—Jamie, quando Kane te mordeu, te transmitindo sua magia... envenenou-te ao mesmo tempo.

Olhou-o incrédula. Mas a expressão de Damián não podia ser mais séria. Seus lábios se converteram em uma fina linha.

—Ao te morder, infectou-te com um conjuro do Porfirio. Quanta mais magia usava, maior era a rapidez de seus efeitos. E o motivo de seu cansaço é... —suspirou— porque seu corpo está se convertendo em pedra. A ânsia de açúcar é o primeiro sintoma. Busca se carregar rapidamente de energia, mas os efeitos não duram.

Fez-se um denso silêncio. Até que Jamie soltou uma gargalhada.

—Mark me disse que era um mentiroso, mas nunca comentou que os draicon fossem tão amantes da fantasia.

Um brilho de fúria apareceu nos olhos de Damián.

—Seu irmão era o mentiroso. Sei que sofreu muito quando o perdeu... e que essa foi a razão pela que fugiu.

«Você o matou», quis gritar Jamie. Em troca, mordeu o lábio enquanto riscava um gancho de ferro com um dedo no açúcar que tinha ficado sobre a mesa.

—Se inteirou de como morreu?

—Sei como morreu. Ele não era quem você acreditava que era, Jamie. Quando chegar o momento, direi tudo o que queira saber. Sei que dói perder a um membro da família.

—Não tem nem idéia — sussurrou.

Uma sombra cruzou de repente pelo rosto de Damián.

—Sei mais do que você crê. — voltou a olhar a seu redor, esticando a mandíbula—Temos que ir. Agora. Posso senti-lo. Aqui não está a salvo. Precisa ir para casa e descansar.

Descansar: a idéia a atraía. Levantou-se da mesa.

—Acompanho você — Ele se ofereceu sorridente— Considere-me seu convidado.

Era um sorriso malicioso, carregada de promessas. Jamie imaginou seus corpos enredados sob os lençóis, arrebatados de paixão... «Para!», ordenou-se. Acelerou o passo, mas ele a alcançou.

—Não sabe o que é um hotel? Se não puder te permitir um, há um albergue para animais vagabundos...

—Você é minha companheira, Jamie. Pertence a minha manada. E os componentes de uma manada nunca se separam. Assim é como sobrevivemos. Eu jamais te abandonaria, assim vá se acostumando à idéia de me ter perto, por seu próprio bem.

Pegou-a pelo braço em um gesto galante, mas carregado de decisão. Estava apanhada; era sua prisioneira. Muito fatigada para resistir, seguiu-o. Dirigiam-se à praça Jackson, perto da catedral, quando se deteve em seco. Um cruel e desumano sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

—Ah, acabo de ver um velho amigo. Me espere aqui —lhe ordenou enquanto a levava a um banco do parque.

Agradecida pela pausa, sentou-se. Viu que o draicon entrava em um portal, muito perto do outro onde a tinha beijado. A porta estava aberta. Era estranho, porque o edifício estava vazio e...

«Ao diabo», exclamou para si mesma. Ela não recebia ordens de ninguém. Levantou-se e entrou no portal. A parte debaixo estava vazia, abandonada, cheia de pó e de escombros. Em pé em um canto, Damián parecia ter encurralado a um homem mais velho, vestido com uma camisa de manga curta e bermuda caqui. Reconheceu-o em seguida. Era o vendedor que às vezes montava seu posto perto do Café du Pode: vendia fruto do mar fresco e se evaporava sempre que aparecia a polícia.

O pobre homem ganhava dessa forma a vida desde que perdeu seu barco de pesca durante o furacão Katrina. De repente Jamie ficou sem fôlego.

Damián o estava agarrando pelo pescoço e o sacudia como se fosse um boneco de trapo. O homem soltou um gemido. Mas a surpresa de Jamie foi ainda maior quando Damián tirou uma adaga da manga e a cravou no seu peito.

Ato seguido lançou-o ao outro extremo da habitação. O homem golpeou a cabeça contra a parede com um ruído seco, estremeceu... e caiu, morto.

Jamie não chegou a gritar. Mal soltou um gemido estrangulado antes que Damián se voltasse, descobrisse-a e corresse a seu lado. Embalou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, escrutinando seu rosto.

—Ah, Jamie... teria dado qualquer coisa para que não tivesse visto isto.

—T-você... mataste-o —sussurrou.

—Olhe.

Ante seus olhos, o cadáver do vendedor se converteu em um montão de cinzas. Cinzas escuras.

—Não era humano. Era um morph, disfarçado.

—Mas eu o conhecia! Faz um ano pelo menos, estava acostumada a comprar fruto do mar, vive em... —interrompeu-se, estremecida.

—Os morpb o mataram, e um deles adotou sua forma humana. Este é o segundo que matei hoje. Acredito que a cidade está cheia deles, Jamie. Inclusive conhecidos teus podem ser morpb disfarçados.

Tomando-a pelo braço, guiou-a fora do edifício. De caminho a sua casa, Jamie sentia os pés tão pesados que tinha a sensação de estar andando por um espesso lodaçal.

Chegaram por fim. Abriu a grade e ele entrou atrás; em seguida lhe tirou a chave e se encarregou de fechar. Exausta, Jamie se dirigiu ao jardim e se deixou cair em uma das velhas cadeiras de balanço.

Damián a seguiu até ali. Olhando a seu redor, apoiou uma mão na parede de tijolo.

—É uma boa casa — comentou com expressão aprovadora —Uma casa segura.

Jamie levantou da cadeira.

—Busca você mesmo um lugar onde dormir. É um draicon, assim que se arrumará sem problemas no chão. Ah, e não uive à lua. Despertará aos vizinhos.

—Que os lobos uivam para a lua é um conto da carochinha. Apenas uivo quando quero sexo. Portanto, não se assuste se você ouvir-me no meio da noite ...

Sobressaltada, voltou-se para olhá-lo. Damián sorria com expressão sedutora.

—Uiva tudo o que queira, draicon. Terá que me forçar se quer voltar a se deitar comigo.

—Não te forçarei, fique tranquila. Você mesma virá para mim. E muito em breve.

«Sim, e os lobos voam», pensou Jamie, irônica. Damián a seguiu escada acima, mas ela o ignorou. Meteu-se no dormitório e fechou com chave antes de derrubar-se na cama de dossel. Abraçada a um travesseiro, ficou olhando o teto amarelado. Pelas portas abertas do balcão entrava uma brisa fresca. Ao contrário de Mark, ela sempre tinha odiado aquela habitação por seu fantasmal silencio.

Sentia seu corpo como se fosse de chumbo. Estaria se convertendo realmente em pedra? «É um truque que utilizou para ganhar sua confiança. Para poder deitar-se contigo», disse-se. Não podia chorar. Não o permitia a si mesma. Já nem se lembrava da última vez que o tinha feito.

Não era verdade: tinha chorado desconsoladamente o dia em que morreram seus pais. Após não havia tornado a chorar, apesar de tudo o que tinha passado. Duvidava que fosse capaz de fazê-lo alguma vez.

Leves sons apenas audíveis para os humanos alertaram Damián. Deteve-se frente à porta de Jamie. Esperou, imóvel, lutando contra o instinto que o impulsionava a entrar e abraçá-la... Sabia que lhe arrancaria a cabeça se lhe ocorria fazê-lo.

Estava gemendo em sonhos.

Forçou a fechadura e entrou. Acendeu o pequeno abajur Tiffany que havia a um lado. A suave luz amarela descobriu uma habitação de cor salmão, cheia de móveis antigos, austeros. Muito severo para Jamie.

Aproximando-se da grande cama de dossel, olhou-a atentamente. Estava dormindo, encolhida, toda despenteada. Não havia rastro de lágrimas em seu rosto. Respirava pesadamente, como se algo lhe oprimisse o peito.

Admirou uma vez mais seus delicados traços, o gracioso queixo, as pestanas impossivelmente compridas, a cútis quase translúcida, como de alabastro, as altas maçãs do rosto, a boca de lábios cheios. Parecia tão jovem... Tinha visto brilhar a tristeza naqueles expressivos olhos cinzas. Por muito que tentasse dissimular seus sentimentos, os olhos sempre acabavam traindo-a.

Viu a si mesmo no espelho do armário, o arrogante e poderoso draicon que tinha tido tanto que lhe oferecer, mas que em lugar disso tinha lhe tirado tudo. Muito mais que sua inocência, ou sua virgindade. Tinha-lhe roubado seus sonhos de magia e de poder. E, ao fazê-lo, tinha-a entregue às forças do escuro.

Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento. Emendaria seus enganos, mas antes teria que ganhar sua confiança. Por fortuna não tinha perdido nem seu espírito nem sua coragem, duas qualidades que ia necessitar.

Aquela casa era a mais segura para Jamie. Damián havia sentido seu antigo e sólido poder. Algum tempo atrás, alguém a tinha protegido contra a magia escura. Qualquer um que desejasse atacar Jamie teria que tirá-la antes daquele edifício.

A cama se afundou sob seu peso. Só queria abraçá-la, tocá-la embora não fosse mais que um momento. O instinto o empurrava a possuí-la. Como Alpha puro sangue que era, Damián somente podia aparear-se e procriar com Jamie. Necessitava-a para sua manada do Novo México, a seu lado.

Mas se sobrepôs ao desejo enquanto retirava meigamente um cacho de seu pálido rosto. Tinha a pele gelada. Acariciou-lhe a testa. A salvaria a qualquer preço. Era sua.

Estendendo-se a seu lado, agasalhou-a com seu corpo. Passou-lhe um braço pela cintura. Sem despertar, Jamie se apertou contra ele.

Embebeu-se da sensação de seu delicado corpo contra o seu. Sua incipiente ereção lhe recordava o incessante desejo que o torturava, mas se conteve. Era tão pequena e delicada... e no entanto vez dura e resistente. Apesar de estar infectada pela magia escura, ainda conservava toda sua inocência.

Voltou a ouvi-la gemer. Uma solitária lágrima escorregou por sua bochecha. Emocionado, Damián a enxugou com um beijo. Esperou um sabor salgado, mas não foi assim. A lágrima era doce como o açúcar. Incorporou-se, apavorado.

—Já está acontecendo —murmurou— Que diabos vou fazer?

«Não te deixarei morrer. Não permitirei que morra, como morreu minha família. Farei o que seja para te salvar».

Levantou-se da cama e abandonou sigilosamente o quarto. Pela primeira vez pensou que possivelmente já fosse muito tarde. Se não pudesse encontrar o livro, aperderia para sempre.

Damián necessitava respostas. Seu amigo de infância e irmão adotivo, Raphael Robichaux, poderia ajudá-lo. Pegou o celular.

Estava para marcar seu número quando se deteve no último momento. Ia chamar pedindo ajuda... Uma ajuda que sua família jamais chegou a receber dele. «Oh, merde, outra vez não». Mas as lembranças voltaram, em uma maré esmagadora. Soltou o telefone, que caiu sobre o sofá.

Tinha doze anos e se empenhou em caçar no igarapé. Seu pai lhe tinha ordenado que ficasse em casa. Sair não era seguro. Os morph estavam à espreita.

Mas Damián não tinha medo. Annie lhe tinha suplicado que ficasse:

—Tenho medo, Damián. Por favor, não me deixe!

Tranqüilizou sua irmã pequena enquanto a agasalhava carinhoso, ao lado de seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito. Mas logo escapou ao igarapé. Sentia-se poderoso. Draicon. Caçador. E invencível.

Pouco depois ouviu os gritos. Os morph tinham irrompido na mansão. Cheio de medo e dor, correu de novo à casa. Chamou as portas de seus vizinhos, mas todos ignoraram seus gritos de ajuda. Tinha o aroma da morte pego ao nariz antes inclusive de entrar. A porta estava aberta. Seu pai jazia no chão, envolvendo com gesto protetor o corpo de sua esposa grávida. Seus irmãos, também mortos. Annie. Onde estava Annie?

Encontrou-a escondida atrás da cama. Abraçada ainda a seu cachorro de pelúcia, todo salpicado de sangue. O horror e a dor nublavam seu olhar vidrado. Tinha só quatro anos. Sustentou seu corpinho contra seu peito, embalando-a e lhe cantando sua canção de ninar favorita... até que encontrou a força necessária para enterrar os cadáveres, na metade da noite.

Fechando com força os punhos, obrigou-se a voltar para a realidade. Nunca mais voltaria a violar uma regra ou a abandonar a aqueles que estavam sob seu amparo.

O passado era o passado. Agora tinha uma família adotiva ali, na Luisiana, e no Novo México o esperava a manada que comandava. E muito em breve também teria consigo a sua companheira.

Justo naquele momento soou a campainha da porta. Voltou a guardar o celular e baixou as escadas. Através do olho mágico, viu uma mulher pequena e magra, pele amarelada.

—Sou Mama Renee, a amiga de Jamie que tem a loja de vodu desta rua —se apresentou— E você é Damián.

Surpreso, apertou os olhos.

—É vidente?

—Pois claro. Posso entrar? Tenho algo para Jamie.

A mulher parecia inofensiva. Mesmo assim, recordando seu encontro com o vendedor de fruto do mar, ficou olhando receoso.

—Não me reconhece, verdade? É normal, só tinha uns cinco anos — Eu sim que me lembro. Seu pai, André, estava muito orgulhoso de você. Chamava-te loup petit.

Aquilo lhe surpreendeu. Inalou, aspirando seu aroma. Não advertiu nada estranho, além de uma leve fragrância a perfume.

—Minha família não se relacionava com muita gente.

—Sim, só confiavam em uns poucos. Vai deixar-me entrar? Preciso ver Jamie.

Damián se colocou de lado. Mas voltou a suspeitar enquanto fechava a porta com chave e se apoiava nela.

—O que é que quer?

—Trouxe-lhe algo para que se sinta melhor.

Tirou um pequeno saquinho de tecido de um bolso do vestido. Damián reconheceu o aroma a ervas e especiarias. Um talismã. Os morph detestavam os talismãs da sorte. Mesmo assim...

—Para você todo mundo é inimigo. Não confia em mim, o qual está bem. Mostra-se muito protetor com ela. Está em graves problemas, mais oui?

Damián não disse nada. Retirando-se à cozinha, marcou o número de Raphael. Seu irmão adotivo respondeu à primeira chamada. Em francês, Damián lhe contou sucintamente o que tinha ocorrido desde sua chegada.

—Conhece uma vidente chamada Mama Renee? —perguntou-lhe.

—Tem uma loja vodu na cidade. É boa gente. Por que?

—Está aqui. Agora não posso deixar Jamie sozinha, mas preciso falar contigo. Em privado, para que ela não possa nos ouvir — sussurrou enquanto voltava para a sala.

—Se precisa partir, eu posso ficar com ela — se ofereceu Renee.

Com seu singelo vestido de flores e seu bonachão sorriso, a mulher parecia perfeitamente inofensiva. Era uma humana, certamente. Mas até os humanos podiam ser perigosos.

—Quer que vá ai? —perguntou-lhe Raphael.

—Espera um momento — pediu Damián.

A mulher lhe sustentava o olhar, teimosa.

—Eu te vi nascer.

—Não acredito — replicou secamente.

—Digo-te que sim —insistiu. De repente desviou o olhar... e ante os assombrados olhos de Damián, metamorfoseou-se em lobo.

—Mon Dieu... —murmurou, vendo como voltava a converter-se em humana— É minha família, non?

—E ainda há mais que não conhece —explicou. Uma expressão de tristeza cruzou por seu rosto— Meu marido e meu filho... ambos abraçaram a escuridão. Seus pais me acolheram. Sempre lhes estarei agradecida por isso. E lamentei muitíssimo o que lhes ocorreu. Por favor, me permita que te ajude.

Damián a escutava atento, evaporadas todas suas suspeitas. A mulher lhe pôs uma mão no braço.

—Pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu cuidarei dela.

—Obrigado — lhe disse, antes de continuar falando por telefone com Raphael— Preciso te ver. Onde?

Raphael nomeou um lugar. Segundos depois Damián desligava e voltava a guardar o telefone.

—Não deixe entrar ninguém. Quando Jamie despertar, que não abandone a casa.

—Vá com seu amigo. Tome cuidado. Uma onda de escuridão se abateu sobre a cidade.

Embora confiava em muito pouca gente além de sua manada e sua família adotiva, Damián se despediu da mulher com um abraço.

Seu irmão estava sentado em uma das primeiras mesas do café da rua Charles, justo ao lado da entrada. Sua Harley esperava na rua, toda reluzente.

—Damián, como está? Eu mal te reconheci sem o seu terno Versace.

—Eu tento passar despercebido.

—Você passa despercebido como um lobo em um galinheiro.

Raphael acenou para uma garçonete se aproximar. Pediu caranguejo e água com limão.

—Eu só água - disse Damián, pensando com desgosto no caranguejo-metamorfo. — Me alegro em te ver, Raphael.

O olhou de cima abaixo. Seu irmão adotivo tinha uma longa cabeleira castanho-escura com uma mecha branca que caía sobre a testa. Ele estava vestindo camisa preta, calça jeans desbotada e jaqueta de couro preta. A sombra de uma barba escura no queixo. Na orelha esquerda usava um pingente com a figura de uma pequena espada de ouro.

—Tão grave é a situação? —perguntou Damián sério—Quantos são?

—Muito grave. Há morpb em toda a parte. É difícil estimar o número. Talvez cinqüenta ou mais de cem.

— Dit moula vérité! Você está falando sério? A que vieram?

—Acreditamos que pelo Oculto Livro de Magia. Esteve oculto durante setenta anos, verdade? Se não se lançar um novo feitiço nas duas próximas semanas, todos os feitiços se desvanecerão. Incluso os maléficos que querem os morpb, para aumentar seu poder.

E o feitiço que poderia curar Jamie se desvaneceria também. Damián estremeceu só de pensar.

—Se apoderarem-se antes do livro...

—Usarão toda sua magia para aniquilar aos draicon. Sua missão nesta cidade não é outra que matar. E já sabe o que fazem com as pessoas que matam... estão se cevando com os indigentes, com as pessoas sem lar. Eu treinei meus meninos para que os localizem e destruam seus corpos antes que apareça a polícia. Não podemos nos arriscar que os policiais coloquem os narizes em nosso mundo. É nossa guerra.

—Canalhas...

—Não se inquiete, t'frére, eu já me encarreguei de uns quantos. Alguém se atreveu a me chamar «cão». Tive que lhe mostrar a folha da minha adaga —esboçou um cruel sorriso.

Raphael era o kallan, o único draicon que podia matar a um congênere, inclusive a um familiar, sem sofrer conseqüência alguma. Já tinha morrido e passado ao Outro Mundo, no qual tinha recebido o dom da imortalidade. Poucas coisas lhe assustavam.

Seu caranguejo chegou nesse momento. Atacou-o com vontade.

—Meu pai não me disse onde o escondeu — disse Damián— Só que tinha confiado o segredo a um bom amigo dele, até que eu fosse mais velho.

—O que aconteceu com esse amigo de seu pai?

—Os morph mataram Jordán quando acabaram com toda a família de papai. — ficou olhando uma gota de água que escorregava lentamente pela borda de seu copo, como uma lágrima— E a cura de Jamie está no livro.

—Isso, falemos dela. Estivemos investigando-a. Seus pais e amigos morreram em um acidente de avião, quando ela tinha cinco anos. Foram seus tios que a educaram. Diabos, inclusive rastreamos a esse canalha de morph que usurpou o corpo de seu irmão. Como ela é?

—Tentou me matar.

Raphael ficou olhando assombrado. Damián procedeu a explicar-se.

—Como diabos pode confiar em uma mulher assim? —Exclamou, dando um tapa na mesa que fez tremer pratos e copos— Merece um castigo —levou uma mão a sua adaga, que levava sempre ao cinto— Recorda nosso voto? Você é meu irmão de sangue.

—E ela é minha companheira — replicou com tom suave.

—Então, t'frére, tem um bom problema. Se não te emparelhar com ela, converterar-se em uma fera. Mas como pode te emparelhar com alguém que deseja sua morte?

Damián se recostou em sua cadeira, inquieto. Aquela draicara alvoroçava sua testosterona, punha constantemente a prova sua força de vontade. Nos Alpha como ele, o emparelhamento era obrigatório; caso contrário, os machos se voltavam feras perigosas inclusive para sua própria manada.

Desejou-a uma vez mais: seu aroma, o sabor de sua pele, o tato de seu corpo nu e suave sob o seu. Não podia livrar-se de seu próprio desejo.

—Tranqüilo, Rafe. Eu me encarregarei dela.

—Pois então faz rápido. Parece que lhe está acabando o tempo. O sexo pode atrasar os efeitos de cunja no Porfirio. Isso se confiar em que não te cravará uma faca nas costas enquanto se emparelha com ela... —apertou a mandíbula.

Sim, o sexo podia ser uma solução. As células de um draicon, como a do sangue e o sêmen, continham magia. Como Alpha puro sangue que era, sua magia era mais potente que a de outros machos.

—Poderia curar Jamie lhe inoculando minha magia enquanto fazemos amor?

—Não. Seu sangue ou seu sêmen só conseguiriam atrasar o resultado final.

—Tenho que encontrar o livro — Damián passou uma mão pela cara— Mas não posso deixá-la sozinha. É muito arriscado.

—Então me deixe te ajudar. Enviarei Adam e Ricky. Eles se encarregarão de vigiá-la.

—Não consentirei que nenhum outro macho se aproxime dela — grunhiu Damián, cravando as unhas, que se tinham convertido em garras, em seu guardanapo. O instinto o impulsionava a atacar, a despedaçar a qualquer congênere que se atrevesse sequer a olhá-la...

—Damián, se tranqüilize...

Acabou de destroçar o guardanapo. Enquanto se esforçava por tranqüilizar-se, suas unhas voltaram a adquirir seu aspecto normal.

A cautelosa expressão de Raphael disse tudo. Seguiu comendo, em silêncio.

—Me diga... realmente está morrendo?

Damián explicou, e essa vez seu irmão adotivo já não pôde conter-se.

—Escuta, irmão, meus homens estão a sua disposição. Leve Adam e Ricky, são dois de meus melhores guerreiros. Ou a qualquer de meus homens, tenho vinte, asseguro-te que são bons lutadores. Faria qualquer coisa para te ajudar, t'frére.

Raphael tinha tomado a seu encargo jovens draicon não aparentados entre si, tinha-lhes inculcado um férreo sentido de disciplina e com eles tinha formado uma manada para lutar contra os morph.

—Merci, mas não posso me arriscar: uma manada deixa muitas pistas. Você faz seu trabalho. Matem todos os morph que possam.

—Como queira, Damián. Mas essa tal Jamie... Espero para seu bem que não volte a te atacar. É da família, t'frére.

—Isso é meu assunto, Rafe.

—O que posso fazer então por você?

—Estar disponível. Pode ser que necessite ajuda. Para recolher minhas coisas no hotel, por exemplo — um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios— Quero me instalar em sua casa.

—Bem. Vemo-nos então.

Despediram-se. Damián partiu. Suas prioridades estavam claras: ganhar a confiança de Jamie e encontrar o livro.

Pensou que possivelmente teria fome. Fruta fresca: a frutose natural a ajudaria. Deteve-se em uma loja e comprou pêssegos. Voltou para sua casa e subiu as escadas com a bolsa. Jamie estava sentada no sofá, teclando em um notbook.

Quase deixou cair a bolsa ao chão quando viu as cômicas orelhas de elfo que levava postas, largas e de cor vermelha. Jamie só levantou a vista quando viu os pêssegos que acabava de deixar sobre a mesa.

Olhando-a com expressão inquisitiva, Damián se sentou a seu lado e puxou brandamente uma das orelhas de elfo, brincalhão.

—Sou uma guerreira elfa —explicou, bocejando— Estou muito cansada para pôr o resto do disfarce. Me disfarçar de algo sempre me levantou a moral. E Celyndra, a elfa, é meu personagem favorito. É uma grande lutadora.

—Ah, seu alter ego... —murmurou— Que imaginação. De onde tirou a idéia?

—Ouviu falar do WoW?

—Não,

—World of Warcraft. É um jogo muito conhecido. Meu personagem é a guerreira elfa da noite. Estava acostumada a jogar com meus amigos —sorriu— E também nos disfarçávamos. Alguma vez jogou isso?

—Não.

—Que estranho. Não parece tão velho. Que idade tem?

—Oitenta.

—Oitenta anos! Parece que tem vinte e poucos... Não é de estranhar que não conheça o WoW. É um jogo online. Escolhe um personagem e luta com ele. Bom, é algo mais complicado, mas...

—Batalhas? —Damián apertou os olhos— Você sabia como lutar e organizar um exército... Essa habilidade que ensinou aos morpb... aprendeu-a em um jogo?

—Algumas coisas, sim. Mas isso não é nada comparado com o que sabem algumas pessoas que conheço. Ex-fuzileiros navais, pessoas do exército. Minhas amizades.

A manada de Raphael tinha investigado todas suas amizades de Nova Orleans. Jamie tinha poucos amigos. De repente se encheu de uma terrível suspeita.

—Onde conheceu esses tipos?

—Na rede. No MyPlace.

Olhou-a alarmado. Jamie estava envolta em um mundo cheio de perigos dos que ele nada sabia.

—Tem uma página no MyPlace?

Baixou o olhar a seu notbook. O tirou rapidamente das mãos e começou a navegar. Encontrou sua página. Jamie Walsh, em letras azul lavanda, com um fundo de preciosas ilustrações de fadas. Leu os detalhes pessoais: era aficionada às novelas de fantasia, a música alternativa, desenhava páginas Web e se descrevia como uma «friqui» da informática. Gostava de conhecer «gente com magia, porque necessito magia em minha vida». Por último, revisou a lista de amigos. Os primeiros eram antigos militares. Mas... jogou uma olhada às últimas amizades que tinha feito. Nomeie como Wolfeater, Draiconheater... Todos morph.

—Com isto está se convertendo em um alvo fácil.

—O que diz? É minha página. São meus amigos.

—Amigos? Irão em sua ajuda se os necessitar? Estes canalhas não, certamente. Eles lhe utilizaram, Jamie. Você não necessita amigos. É minha companheira e tem uma manada, minha manada. E uma família também, que sempre estará a seu lado. Apague— ordenou, assinalando a página.

—Não. E eu não necessito da sua manada. Vá ao diabo — lhe espetou, desafiante.

Damián partiu então o notbook em dois com um só movimento. Jamie ficou olhando assombrada, estupefata.

—Não voltará a fazê-lo. Seus inimigos, e meus, estavam nessa página. Quem crê que te infectou com esse feitiço? Está se convertendo em pedra, Jamie.

—Kane não pôde ter sido quem... Não tinha nenhuma razão para fazê-lo — protestou com voz tremente.

—Você é minha draicara, minha companheira. Essa já é razão suficiente. Kane te manipulou para que tentasse me matar. E ao mesmo tempo te enfeitiçou para te eliminar lentamente.

—O único que queria era aprender magia... —defendeu-se, abatida— É algo que quis sempre, durante toda minha vida. Isso é tão errado?

Damián tomou delicadamente seu queixo.

—Então olhe, pequena. Olhe e aprende. Eu te ensinarei magia. Magia boa. Branca.

Soltando-a, com um gesto de sua mão fez aparecer uma bola de luz esbranquiçada. A luz dançou no ar enquanto Damián lhe dava forma com os dedos. Jamie a contemplava admirada, sem fôlego. Um lento sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

Damián teria dado qualquer coisa para vê-la assim sempre: feliz, despreocupada.

Jamie se inclinou para diante para examinar de perto a bola de luz. Sobressaltada e maravilhada, atreveu-se a tocá-la com um dedo. De repente a luz se agitou, tornou-se cinza, e logo negra. Ante seu assombrado olhar, foi encolhendo até desaparecer.

—Oh! Oh... matei-a.

Tremiam-lhe os lábios. Aproximando-se dela, Damián tomou uma mão. Tinha-a fria como o gelo.

—Não é você. É o que há dentro de você — murmurou com tom suave— Quando desaparecer a magia escura, a luz já não se apagará quando a tocar.

—Oxalá pudesse te acreditar... —um trêmulo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

«Isso, oxalá», pensou Damián enquanto lhe oferecia um pêssego.

—Come. Necessita de força. — olhou ao redor, franzindo o cenho— Quando partiu Renee? Disse-lhe que ficasse com você.

—Disse-me que tinha que voltar para a loja — aceitou a fruta— Obrigada. Tenho tanta fome...

Sua expressão se animou. Damián teve que lutar contra a tentação de beijá-la de novo.

—Sabe por que tinha que voltar para a loja?

Jamie se dirigiu à cozinha.

—E você me pergunta isso? —replicou— Me disse que você a tinha chamado para lhe pedir que me trouxesse outro amuleto.

Damián ficou absolutamente imóvel, o pêlo da nuca arrepiado.

—Já volto. Não se mova daqui.

Preso em uma horrível suspeita, abandonou correndo a casa.

A porta da loja vodu estava entreaberta. Entrou sigilosamente. O aroma o golpeou com a força de um furacão. A sangue. A morte. Misturado com um leve aroma de madressilva.

Um gato negro saiu a recebê-lo, miando lastimosamente. Damián atravessou a habitação, dirigiu-se ao quarto e se deteve. A angústia o corroia como um ácido.

—Oh, maldição... sinto muito, sinto muito...

Mama Renee estava caída em um canto, com os olhos abertos em uma expressão de terror. O vestido e as paredes estavam salpicadas de sangue. Alguém lhe tinha arrancado o coração. Morpb.

Fechou os olhos, doente de raiva e dor. Renee tinha sido seu último vínculo com seus pais. Quanta gente mais devia morrer? Seus pais, seus irmãos, sua irmã. Membros de sua manada, lá no Novo México.

Se recompôs. Já haveria tempo para a dor. O aroma de sangue lhe dava arcadas. Murmurou uma antiga oração draicon pela alma de Renee. Logo se aproximou do altar de Marie Laveau, a sacerdotisa vodu. A escuridão tinha apagado as velas.

A polícia não demoraria para aparecer, começaria a investigar. Damián não podia arriscar-se que descobrissem seu mundo. Necessitava um motivo que explicasse o assassinato. Um crime hediondo, um roubo. Tirou todo o dinheiro da caixa registradora e o guardou nos bolsos, com a idéia de queimá-lo depois. Deixou a gaveta aberta, logo procurou uma caneta e escreveu na parede mais próxima: "Adoradores do diabo."

O gato começou a miar mais alto. Parecia um animal normal, não um morpb. Levantando-o, estudou-o atentamente.

—Já usou uma de suas sete vidas. Vamos te pôr a salvo.

Com o gato nos braços, olhou a seu redor. Bastou um simples gesto de sua mão para que todos os seus rastros fossem apagados. O problema era que mesmo assim possivelmente a polícia interrogasse Jamie e...

Jamie. Tinha-a deixado sozinha. Apavorado, pôs-se a correr rua abaixo. Abriu a grade, soltou o gato e subiu os degraus de dois em dois.

Estava sentada no sofá. Damián quase desmaiou de alivio ao vê-la. Mas logo a examinou de perto. Com um gesto de horror, estava olhando sua mão. Ao vê-lo, mostrou-lhe a palma. Tremia violentamente.

—Olhe, Damián. O que me passa? Não posso sangrar. Não posso sangrar!

Sobre a mesa havia uma faca e rodelas de fruta. Devia ter se cortado acidentalmente. Cheirava a pêssego no ar, mas não a sangue.

Tomou sua mão e examinou a ferida. Dela, em vez de sangue, emanava lentamente um pó cinza.

Estava se transformando em pedra ante seus olhos horrorizados.

«Estou morrendo», pensou Jamie. Tudo isso não podia estar ocorrendo. Não era real. Não podia sê-lo.

—Não me deixe morrer...

Era seu castigo. Ao tentar matar Damián, condenou a si mesma. Não sentia dor: só aquela lenta e progressiva letargia, como se seus membros estivessem convertendo-se em pedra. Queria sentir algo, o que fosse, e não aquela horrível consumição, como se já estivesse morta.

Damián sentou a seu lado no sofá e enfaixou a ferida. Logo a estreitou contra seu peito. Murmurando algo que não chegou a entender, afastou-lhe os cabelos do pescoço.

Jamie apenas teve tempo de ver suas largas presas aproximando-se de sua pele. Mordeu-a.

Sentiu uma pontada de dor. Seu grito foi seguido por um som estranho: aquele que fez a sua língua quando ele lambeu lentamente, eroticamente a ferida. Exausta, ela caiu no sofá como uma boneca de pano.

«Maldito seja, draicon. Já estava morrendo», pensou antes que tudo se voltasse escuro.

Não devia morrer. Não suportaria vê-la morrer, perdê-la como tinha perdido a sua família. Tinha atuado por instinto, mas sabendo que com sua dentada lhe transmitiria sua magia, a magia branca. Sabendo que isso poderia salvá-la.

Sustentou-a delicadamente em seus braços. Sua palidez já não era tão acentuada. Tocou-lhe a testa: estava fria, mas não gelada. Esperou durante uns segundos, terrivelmente preocupado, antes de lhe revisar a ferida. Havia tornado a emanar sangue.

Quase desmaiou de puro alívio. Lambeu-lhe as marcas das presas com sua saliva curativa. Logo foi procurar uma manta e a agasalhou com cuidado. Continuando, tirou seu celular e chamou seu irmão para explicar-lhe tudo.

Raphael chegou carregado com um saco com os pertences de Damián, que tinha tirado de seu hotel, e uma bolsa de papel marrom. O primeiro que fez foi examinar Jamie, tomando um pulso.

—O feitiço começa a trabalhar de dentro e se distribui pelas extremidades. Por último, afeta os órgãos vitais, obstruindo a passagem do sangue. Cabelo e unhas tendem a ficar cinza antes dessa hora chegar. Mon Dieu, eu nunca tinha visto um processo tão rápido. Quando a morderam?

—Kane a infectou faz um mês e meio. Por que está se estendendo tão rápido? É humana e não deveria lhe afetar tanto.

Raphael franziu o cenho enquanto lhe soltava a mão.

—Humana. Ela é sua draicara. Nenhum Alpha draicon teve uma companheira humana. Possivelmente não seja.

Consternado, Damián se deixou cair no sofá.

—Por agora, teremos que supor que o é. Que mais posso fazer por ela?

Raphael deixou a bolsa de papel sobre a mesa da cozinha.

—Chamei o Paw Paw e lhe pedi a receita de uma poção. Isso a ajudará por um tempo.

—Isso espero. Agora necessito que se encarregue de um corpo. Mama Renee, da loja vodu. Os morpb a mataram.

—Renee? — exclamou, pálido.

Baixou correndo as escadas. Quando voltou, tinha uma expressão triste, abatida.

—Muito tarde. Há gente diante da loja. Encontraram-na.

Damián experimentou uma pontada de preocupação, mas se sobrepôs para concentrar-se em Jamie. Ela estava em primeiro lugar.

Alguém lhe aproximou uma taça aos lábios.

—Bebe —lhe ordenou uma voz grave e profunda— Isto te ajudará Jamie.

Aturdida, abriu a boca e obedeceu. O líquido tinha sabor de cobre e a sal. Abriu os olhos: era de cor vermelha.

—Outra vez—insistiu a voz.

Jamie negou com a cabeça, mas de repente sentiu que recuperava a energia.

—O que é isto?

—Uma poção mágica de ervas e especiarias que te fará bem.

Sua mente processou a informação. Uma poção que a ajudava. Um feroz desejo de viver surgiu à superfície.

Damián voltou a lhe aproximar a xícara. Jamie tomou com suas mãos e bebeu, resistindo as arcadas. Logo se sentou lentamente e olhou o corte da mão. Já estava curado.

Lendo sua pergunta nos olhos, Damián assentiu com a cabeça.

—Volta a sangrar, Jamie. Mordi-te para te transmitir minha magia, mas o efeito não é permanente.

—Quanto durará? —inquiriu, estremecida.

—Sem mais magia, uma semana possivelmente, talvez algo mais. Não estou seguro. Não tenho experiência com essas coisas — lhe acariciou a mão ferida— Como se sente?

Mais forte. Muito melhor. Mas perplexa também.

—Por que o fez?

—Chére, não entende? —apertou-lhe a mão— Quero te salvar.

—Por que? Eu tentei te matar. Eu não sou o tipo de companheira que você quer.

—O que eu queira ou deixe de querer nada tem que ver nisto. Chama-o biologia. Ou lei da manada. Eu te necessito e você me necessita —lhe acariciou brandamente a palma.

Jamie amaldiçoou para si mesma. Aquilo era tão desconcertante... Sua terminante declaração contrastava com a terna carícia de seus dedos em sua pele fria. Não queria morrer.

«Tenho que sobreviver», pensava. «E se ele for o meio, então me resignarei».

—Preciso ver mama Renee. Ela sabe muito de poções. Estou certa que terá respostas que me dar.

Damián cruzou um olhar com a outra pessoa que se achava na habitação, em pé na soleira. Era um homem de juba escura com uma mecha completamente branca que lhe caía sobre a testa. Um pouco mais alto que Damián, era muito bonito e vestia um traje de motoqueiro. Jamie acreditou reconhecê-lo vagamente. Tinha-o visto antes.

—Quem é você?

Damián o apresentou como seu irmão. E as lembranças devoraram Jamie como uma praga de formigas furiosas. Era um dos draicon que se uniram a Damián para matar Mark. Que tinham despedaçado seu irmão enquanto ele gritava e gritava...

—Outro draicon? Quantos cães há nesta cidade?

Raphael apertou os dentes.

—Damián, estou indo. Se necessitar, me chame —e partiu dando uma portada.

Jamie deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e se levantou do sofá, contente de que as pernas lhe funcionassem bem.

—Aonde vai? —perguntou-lhe Damián.

—Com Mama Renee, aqui ao lado. Possivelmente ela possa...

Damián se levantou então e a puxou pelos ombros.

—Fique aqui, Jamie. Há algo que deve saber...

Através do tecido da camiseta, sentiu o calor de suas mãos. Jamie resistiu ao impulso de apoiar-se nele e absorver sua força. Tinha transcorrido tanto tempo da última vez que se apoiou em alguém...

De repente soou a campainha da porta. Liberando-se, Jamie desceu as escadas. Damián a seguiu de perto. O visitante era um homem de expressão cansada, vestido com um enrugado traje escuro.

—Sou o inspetor Robert Ryan. Conhece você à mulher que vive a poucas portas mais abaixo, a senhora Renee St. Clair?

—Sim, é uma boa amiga minha.

—Sinto ter que lhe dizer isto, mas... acredito que a senhora St. Clair foi assassinada.

Encolheu-se sobre si, com o coração pulsando a toda velocidade.

—Possivelmente se trate de um engano...

—Sabe se tinha algum parente na cidade?

—Não. Sua filha vive na Califórnia. Seu filho faleceu em um acidente de carro, faz tempo.

—Poderia nos acompanhar para reconhecer o corpo, senhorita Walsh?

Jamie assentiu. Damián tomou então seu braço e lançou um áspero olhar ao inspetor de polícia.

—Faça o favor de esperá-la fora. Só será um momento — disse, e fechou a porta para que o policial não pudesse ouvi-los— Renee não esteve aqui contigo, entendido? Do contrário, converterá-te em uma suspeita.

Voltou a assentir, com o coração encolhido. Abandonaram a casa, seguindo o inspetor. Vários carros de polícia se alinhavam na estreita rua. O perímetro da calçada estava bloqueado com a faixa amarela. O clássico cenário de crime que tinha visto centenas de vezes no cinema ou na televisão.

Só que essa vez era real. A primeira vista, o interior da familiar loja de vodu lhe pareceu perfeitamente normal, apesar do intenso aroma acre, como de cobre. Aroma de sangue e a violência. Havia policiais por toda parte, recolhendo rastros e tirando fotos.

—Está no fundo —a informou o inspetor enquanto se dirigia ao quarto. No chão havia um lençol de plástico amarelo— Pronta?

Jamie assentiu com a cabeça, suspirando. Mal sentia o contato das fortes mãos de Damián em seus ombros. O policial retirou o lençol.

Reconhecia e não reconhecia aquele rosto. A boca tinha ficado aberta em um silencioso grito, com um olhar de horror em seus olhos frágeis. Um gemido estrangulado lhe subiu pela garganta.

—É ela, mas... como...? —tinha que saber como tinha acontecido.

Agarrou com dedos trementes a ponta do lençol e o retirou de repente, descobrindo o corpo. Tinha o pescoço esmigalhado, o vestido de flores cheio de sangre e... um buraco no peito. Seu coração. Seu grande e generoso coração. O tinham arrancado.

Levou-se uma mão à boca. Sua amiga... tinha morrido vítima de horríveis dores. Algo lhe oprimia terrivelmente o peito, lhe impedindo de respirar. Seus pais, Mark... Não terminaria nunca aquele fluxo de mortes? Procurou recompor-se, dizer algo. Tinha a garganta seca. Damián lhe pôs uma mão no ombro e o apertou com gesto consolador. Logo tomou delicadamente sua nuca.

—Q...quem pôde fazer algo assim?

—Alguém dotado de uma grande força —respondeu o policial.

Mas quem podia possuir tanta força? Os draicon...

—Quando a viu pela última vez, senhorita Walsh?

Damián lhe lançou um olhar que teria sido capaz de congelar o inferno.

—Não está em condições de responder perguntas.

—Não, não passa nada —disse Jamie a Damián antes de voltar-se ao inspetor—Esta manhã tomamos chá juntas, e logo recebeu a uns clientes.

Respondeu a cada pergunta com tanta calma como firmeza, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava a toda velocidade. Quem poderia desejar a morte de Renee? Aquela mulher não tinha inimigos, nem nada de valor que pudessem querer lhe roubar... O notbook. Desviou o olhar para a mesa onde a mulher o tinha deixado pela última vez. Não estava.

—Posso dar uma olhada no local, inspetor? Renee era uma boa amiga e eu poderia lhe dizer se falta algo.

—Claro. Acompanho-a.

Na cozinha estava o notbook fechado, com seu cartão sem fio. A brilhante superfície azul estava cheia de rastros.

—Bonito notbook —comentou o inspetor Ryan— É estranho que o intruso não o levasse; a caixa registradora esvaziou. Hoje mesmo o utilizou para enviar um e-mail a sua neta.

Jamie sentiu um calafrio. Elevou a vista para encontrar-se com o impassível olhar de Damián.

—Talvez o assassino não quis arriscar-se a deixar alguma pista —murmurou antes de olhar a seu redor— Onde está o gato de Renee?

Ryan franziu o cenho.

—Não encontramos nenhum gato.

Supôs que Arquimedes teria escapado. Como bom gato de rua, era um sobrevivente.

—Inspetor, o pendente de diamante de Renee... desapareceu? Adorava-o. Deveria estar em seu porta jóia, no piso de acima. Se não lhe incomodar, esperarei-o aqui enquanto o comprova. Não me sinto nada bem.

Sentando-se ao lado do notebook, enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. Não era uma mentira: tinha vontade de vomitar. Esperou até que o policial abandonou a cozinha antes de voltar a elevar a cabeça.

Damián se inclinou sobre a mesa.

—Tenho que te tirar daqui.

—Não, espera. Preciso comprovar uma coisa — olhou a seu redor— Você vigia, de acordo?

Ligou o notebook e revisou os arquivos. Estava o e-mail que Renee tinha enviado esse mesmo dia a sua neta, tal e como lhe havia dito o policial. Revisou logo o histórico. Apagado, é obvio.

Foi ao DOS e se meteu em outro programa. Na tela apareceu uma larga lista de direções. De repente ficou consternada.

—O que acontece?

—O notebook. Renee não chegou a tocá-lo. Está cheio de rastros, mas não foi ela quem o utilizou. Ela não sabia navegar pela Internet. E todos estes lugares pertencem a lojas de antiguidades do Bairro Francês.

—Lojas de antiguidades?

Jamie detectou seu tom de alarme. Podia sentir seu quente fôlego na bochecha enquanto se inclinava para ler a tela. Murmurou algo em francês.

Jamie desligou então o notebook e viu que fazia um gesto com a mão.

—Acabo de apagar seus rastros. Vamos. Direi à polícia que está doente.

Damián a levou diretamente a sua casa e fechou a grade com chave. Jamie acabava de sentar-se em uma cadeira do jardim quando viu sair um gato negro entre os arbustos.

—Arquimedes! —exclamou com tom alegre, levantando-o do chão.

O gato lhe deu as costas e se sentou ao pé de um vaso de palmeira. Jamie franziu o cenho. Pelo comum não era tão anti-social...

—Trouxe-o para você... —explicou-lhe Damián, suspirando.

—O que aconteceu? Conte-me tudo.

—Claro, por isso a mataram — refletiu Damián em voz alta— Sabiam da loja de antiguidades.

—Que loja?

—A primeira pista do esconderijo do Livro de Magia. A antiga mansão de meu avô, que agora é uma loja de antiguidades — ficou a passear de um lado a outro, com os punhos cerrados— Renee sabia que essa casa era a primeira pista. Meu pai adorava os jogos. Ele escondeu o livro e revelou-me que tinha semeado todo o Vieux Carre com pistas e que a primeira estava na casa do meu avô. Os morpb devem ter descoberto isso. Não a direção exata, só que se tratava de uma loja de antiguidades.

—Mas Renee não podia saber onde estava oculto o livro... Ela nem sequer te conhecia.

Damián se voltou para olhá-la:

—Conhecia-me, Jamie. Renee conhecia muito bem a minha família. Ela era uma draicon. Por isso a mataram: para absorver sua energia e adquirir um maior poder. O medo da morte de um draicon é muito mais capitalista que o temor dos humanos à morte.

Jamie tinha ficado aniquilada. Impossível. Os draicon eram seres malvados. Desumanos e brutais homens-lobo...

—Tempo atrás, os draicon se viram superados em número pelos morph. Renee estava conosco. Eu não a reconheci porque não cheguei a cheirar seu aroma. Renee usava um composto químico que escondia seu aroma dos morph, e parece que também funcionou comigo. Muito inteligente. Quem quer que a tenha matado devia conhecer sua identidade e sua relação com minha família.

Ou possivelmente a torturaram para lhe tirar a verdade. Tudo aquilo era muito fantástico para Jamie.

—Mas sua neta é humana. Ela mesma me mostrou as fotos!

—Também é draicon. Seus pais procedem de uma manada da Califórnia.

Inclusive sua melhor amiga tinha sido sua inimiga... Tentou recuperar-se e pensar. Como tinha feito com a morte de seus pais e depois do Mark, devia sobrepor-se à dor. A sobrevivência estava em primeiro.

—Tenho que encontrar o Livro —afirmou Damián— Contém um feitiço que pode combater a magia escura e rebater o mal que te infecta. Os morph sabem agora por onde começar a procurar e não se deterão até encontrá-lo —apoiou-se na parede de tijolo, cruzando seus poderosos braços sobre seu peito— Detesto te deixar aqui para sair a procura do livro, mas não fica outro remédio: chamarei os homens de Raphael para que venham te proteger.

Mas Jamie não pensava afastar-se daquele jogo. Damián encontraria o livro e o utilizaria contra ela. Dominaria-a de uma vez por todas com sua magia, com o que se veria apanhada para sempre. Seria dele.

Aferrou-se aos braços da cadeira. Damián era a chave para encontrar o que tão desesperadamente necessitava. Confiar nele era impossível, mas, no momento, teriam que unir suas forças.

—Não penso ficar aqui. Vou contigo.

—Nem pensar.

—Minha vida depende desse livro. Crê que vou ficar aqui sentada, esperando?

—Me escute. Tomou decisões antes, decisões equivocadas, e tem feito o que quis. Isso acabou. Fará o que eu te diga, Jamie. Ponto.

—Não — o fulminou com o olhar.

—Eu sei o que é melhor para você e sei como te manter a salvo. Isso me basta.

De repente o ânimo de Jamie fraquejou quando pensou no estranho pó cinza que tinha visto emanar de sua ferida.

—Pergunto-me se haverá algo que possa me manter a salvo. Essa coisa que levo dentro de mim...

Uma fugaz expressão cruzou o rosto de Damián. Seria o reflexo do sol da tarde em seus olhos? Por um instante, tinha-lhe parecido um olhar de intensa, desesperada preocupação. Ridículo. Damián jamais sentiria medo por ela, a mulher que tinha tentado matá-lo...

Sim, mas também a mulher a que reclamava como companheira. Porque tinha um plano para ela. Queria convertê-la em um dos seus, obrigá-la a mudar. Durante toda sua vida, as pessoas tinham querido moldá-la, conformá-la segundo suas expectativas. Seu tio, por exemplo. Ou inclusive Mark.

«É hora de trocar de tática», decidiu.

—Está bem — deu de ombros com falsa naturalidade— Ficarei aqui com esses tipos que mencionou. Possivelmente inclusive me passe muito bem. Seguro que saberão jogar o World of Warcraft. Espero que sejam o suficientemente jovens para que gostem dos jogos on line.

Fascinada, contemplou como se alargavam suas unhas até converter-se em garras.

—Não. Mudei de opinião: virá comigo. Mas fará exatamente o que eu te diga.

Isso era diferente. Agora se sentia muito mais animada.

—Quando quiser.

Em vez de olhar seu relógio, Damián elevou o olhar ao sol, que já começava a cair.

—A loja está fechada. Começaremos amanhã pela manhã, quando abrirem. Então encontraremos a primeira pista.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 02**

Entraram na casa, com Arquimedes lhes pisando os talões.

Jamie tinha fome. Na geladeira, encontrou sua comida de costume. Nada lhe pareceu muito apetitoso, nem sequer os restos de tofu ou a cunha de queijo suíço. Estranhamente... o que queria era carne fresca.

—Morro de fome — confessou, fechando a geladeira— Sabe? Gostam de caranguejos de rio. O mais frescos possível. Comeria isso até vivos...

Damián empalideceu imediatamente, recordando o episódio do morpb.

—Que tal um saboroso filet?

Chamou alguém por telefone e disse algo rápido, em francês. Minutos depois entrou Raphael e deixou uma bolsa de plástico sobre a mesa da cozinha. A Jamie fez água na boca quando bisbilhotou seu conteúdo.

—Oba! Tacos de carne crua!

Viu que Raphael olhava Damián de uma forma que não soube como interpretar. Rasgou o pacote. Sem preocupar-se de procurar faca e garfo, sem sentar-se sequer à mesa, começou a comer. Quase nem se detinha em mastigar a carne, tão faminta estava.

Só quando se deu conta da forma em que a estavam olhando, baixou a vista à mesa: estava cheia de sangue. O estômago lhe deu um tombo e levou uma mão à boca.

Damián se apressou em tranqüilizá-la:

—Não. Só está experimentando uma reação natural. Seu corpo precisava comer.

—Mas eu sou vegetariana... —abraçou-se, consternada— Oh, meu Deus, acabo de comer como um animal... Que diabos me tem feito, draicon?

—Salvei-te.

—Agora leva seu sangue em suas veias — lhe disse Raphael— Sua potente magia está trocando a química de seu corpo para rebater o feitiço. Deveria lhe estar agradecida.

—Sangue? Que sangue... ?

O olhar carrancudo que Damián lançou a Raphael a fez suspeitar. Claro, a poção...

—Pôs seu próprio sangue naquela poção? —inquiriu. Davam-lhe arcadas só de pensá-lo.

—O sangue de um draicon Alpha contém uma magia muito capitalista —explicou Damián— Era a única maneira de atrasar os efeitos do feitiço.

Estava se convertendo em uma mulher lobo... Graças a Damián, seu corpo já tinha começado a mudar.

—Tranqüila — lhe disse ele, tomando delicadamente seu queixo— Aceita-o, Jamie. Isto não te fará nenhum dano.

—Não me importa que me faça mal ou não... Não posso suportar o pensamento de fazer mal a algum animal... E agora vou comer isso? —ficou olhando fixamente— Me converterei em um lobo? Em um predador?

—Non. Mas se sentirá melhor.

«Pensa em seu interesse imediato», ordenou-se. Tragou saliva, lutando contra a náusea.

—Está bem — disse resignada— Se isto serve para me ajudar... .

Damián esboçou um sorriso de imenso alívio.

—É uma zirondelle.

—Me diga que isso não é um insulto... —arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—É a palavra em francês cajún para «libélula». As libélulas são admiradas entre minha gente porque podem mover-se rapidamente de um lado a outro, navegar pela vida, vê-lo tudo desde muitos ângulos diferentes e adaptar-se segundo suas necessidades. Uma zirondelle recolhe a luz do sol que se reflete nas águas do igarapé, é apaixonada, emocional, e cavalga em lombos do vento com a mesma paixão com que adora a vida.

Ninguém lhe tinha feito nunca um elogio tão formoso. A comparação comoveu Jamie. Sempre tinha desejado ser uma criatura assim, capaz de navegar pela vida planejando sobre a dor e o sofrimento. Um ser maravilhoso e iridescente que brilhasse como o sol à força de refletir sua luz. Mas no fundo sabia que aquilo não era mais que um sonho ilusório...

—Eu não sou uma zirondelle. As libélulas são criaturas fabulosas e encantadoras. Eu não sou assim.

Damián a beijou meigamente em uma bochecha. E de repente Jamie ansiou seu calor, a cercania de seu corpo contra o seu.

—Donnezmoi un petit baiser, chére —murmurou— Vamos, um pequeno...

Jamie elevou o rosto. Não passaria nada se lhe desse um pequeno beijo. Não haveria mais. Entreabriu os lábios ao tempo que deslizava os braços por sua cintura...

Mas Damián se apoderou rapidamente de sua boca. Com um grunhido, atraiu-a para si enquanto prolongava o beijo. A mente de Jamie batalhava contra seu corpo. Seu cérebro lhe gritava que era um engano beijar a um draicon, ordenava-lhe que pusesse fim ao delicioso calor que aquele ser estava destilando em seu corpo...

E seu corpo dizia a sua mente que se calasse de uma vez e a deixasse em paz.

Aferrou-se a seus fortes ombros. Damián deslizou a língua no doce interior de sua boca, explorando-a em uma erótica e prolongada carícia, apoderando-se dela como se fosse uma propriedade dele. Jamie estremeceu de desejo enquanto imaginava despindo-a, abatendo-se sobre ela, lhe separando as coxas com suas fortes mãos... Montando-a com seu grande e poderoso corpo enquanto se afundava profundamente nela, enchendo-a daquele maravilhoso calor... para que nunca mais voltasse a sentir frio.

—Excusez moi. Vale lembrar que se precisarem o quarto está aqui ao lado.

Raphael assinalou o dormitório com o polegar. Jamie se apartou rapidamente. Já não sentia aquele frio por dentro... Uma onda de calor lhe subia pelo pescoço. Para dissimular sua confusão, olhou carrancuda para Damián.

—Terminou lobo?

—Ainda não —murmurou— Te reservarei para... a sobremesa.

O penetrante olhar que lhe lançou foi toda uma advertência. Umedeceu os lábios, como se a estivesse saboreando... E Jamie voltou a excitar-se imediatamente.

Tinha que pôr fim a tudo aquilo. Manter a distância. Não podia confiar em um draicon. Pelo que sabia dos draicon, não estavam acostumados a matar-se entre si, mas... e se tinha sido ele quem tivesse matado Renee?

—Se ficar com você... como posso estar segura de que não acabarei como Renee? São homens-lobo.

Raphael murmurou uma maldição.

—Jamie, somos draicon e caçamos para comer quando é necessário, mas jamais arrebatamos a vida a seres inocentes —explicou Damián— Nós não somos seus inimigos. Sei que recebeu um forte choque. Mas precisa reunir toda sua coragem e lutar para sobreviver.

A antiga Jamie ressurgiu quando ouviu aquilo. Sua elfa da noite não teria se intimidado naquela situação. Ela tampouco.

—Não tem idéia da quantidade de vezes que tive que lutar para sobreviver.

Lhe tinha escapado: não tinha tido intenção de dizer isso. Damián ficou olhando fixamente. O gato escolheu aquele momento para explorar a cozinha. «Pobrecito», pensou Jamie. Imaginou a horrível cena de violência que teria sido testemunha. «Agora temos algo em comum, Arquimedes».

Levantou o gato e enterrou o nariz em sua suave pelagem. Antigamente, aquele gato tinha sido seu único amigo... Mas o animal se revolveu e teve que soltá-lo. Correu até uma esquina e ali ficou, observando-a receoso.

Damián franziu o cenho.

—Teve um dia duro —disse ela, como desculpando o comportamento do felino.

—Parece que está muito bem alimentado.

—É um grande caçador de ratos. Depois do Katrina, saímos a resgatar animais perdidos. Quando Mark e eu o encontramos, estava sobrevivendo a base de ratos e... —interrompendo-se, elevou o olhar. Damián a estava olhando fixamente, como se quisesse lhe ler o pensamento.

—Seu irmão. Ele não era o que você acreditava que era.

—Meu irmão era tudo para mim —lhe espetou à defensiva— Era um biólogo muito importante, um grande especialista sobre a fauna selvagem, milhões de pessoas viam seu programa de televisão. Wild & Wonderful era um êxito de audiência.

—Era um bom programa — reconheceu Raphael, sorrindo levemente.

—Mark tinha um dom com os animais — prosseguiu ela— Os apaziguava. Inclusive com os insetos. Uma vez pisou em um ninho de vespas. Passaram por cima dele sem picá-lo. Foi incrível.

—Vespas! —Damián esboçou uma careta.

—T´frére, sua alergia... —sorriu Raphael— Se lembra da vez que colocou a mão em um vespeiro, por acidente? A cara te inchou como se fosse um balão.

—Se é tão poderoso... como pôde sofrer alergias? —quis saber Jamie.

Sua pergunta foi acolhida com um áspero silêncio.

—Os draicon jovens são como os meninos humanos. Até que alcançam a puberdade, estão indefesos. Os Alpha puro sangue como eu temos sistemas imunológicos vulneráveis só até os cinco anos de idade. Alguém colocou um vespeiro no meu quarto quando tinha dois anos — a expressão de Damián se escureceu.

—Deve ter doído muito...

—O suficiente para que o recorde ainda hoje. Maman, minha mãe, ouviu-me gritar. Me salvou, mas ficou a seqüela da alergia. As picadas, em um número elevado, não podem me matar certamente... mas sim me debilitar bastante.

—Oh, Damián... —exclamou, compadecida— Por que lhe fizeram isso? Pretendiam acaso... ?

—Queriam que sofresse antes de morrer. Havia suficiente vespas para provocar a minha morte.

Jamie estremeceu.

—Quem o fez? Apanharam-no?

—Meu pai... fez cargo dele. Era parente de uma amiga nossa. A pessoa que se encarregava de me cuidar quando meus pais se ausentavam de casa.

—Estava afeiçoado a ele?

A resposta se fez evidente em sua expressão. Sim, Damián também tinha provado o sabor da dor e a traição. Mas ele tinha tido pais que o tinham cuidado e protegido, ao contrário dela. Ou não? Aquele homem estava carregado de segredos.

—Basta de falar de mim. Me fale do Mark, da vida que levavam —lhe pediu Damián.

Jamie ficou olhando em silêncio o papel da parede, de um apagado tom azul. Compartilhar informação sobre Mark com ele seria como um sacrilégio.

—Há algo de seu irmão que me tem preocupado. Depois daquele último episódio, que seguiu ao furacão Katrina, o programa acabou. Ouvi rumores que Mark tinha matado a um animal e que muitos telespectadores se indignaram.

—Meu irmão jamais matou a nenhum animal! — replicou, indignada. Mas o penetrante olhar de Damián fez seu efeito. Mordeu o lábio— Está bem, só uma vez... mas não foi culpa dele. Acredito que foi por isso que se interrompeu o programa, pelo muito que aquilo lhe afetou. Estava percorrendo o bayou, mostrando os danos que tinha produzido o furacão. Eu o acompanhei para ajudá-lo a resgatar animais perdidos. Ouviu um cão uivando em uma cabana abandonada e se meteu dentro. Zane, seu produtor, insistiu que levasse um rifle no caso de... Um animal doente ou ferido podia resultar perigoso — sua voz tremeu— Ouvimos esses horríveis sons, os uivos do cão e os gritos de Mark... e logo o disparo. Mark saiu feito uma fúria; demorou um bom momento para tranqüilizar-se. Parecia diferente. Disse que o cão tinha raiva e que tinha tido que matá-lo.

Damián e Raphael se olharam. Jamie odiava aqueles olhares de cumplicidade. Como tinha odiado a aqueles que, depois daquele evento, tinham acusado seu irmão de atos muito mais horríveis...

—Ele nunca teria feito algo semelhante se não tivesse sido para defender-se. Mark amava aos animais. E aqueles que disseram todas aquelas tolices sobre ele... não o conheciam realmente. Não como eu.

—Estou seguro de que tem razão —murmurou Damián— Parecia um homem incapaz de fazer mal a alguém.

Se Damián chegasse a descobrir que ela sabia que ele tinha matado a seu irmão... como reagiria? Tinha que dissimular. Os draicon eram imprevisíveis. E naquele momento ela estava muito fraca e vulnerável. Preocupada, agachou-se para acariciar Arquimedes.

O gato vaiou, furioso. Por um instante, suas pequenas presas lhe pareceram letais, mais compridas que o normal. Apartou-se, encolhida de medo.

—Hey, dá-me igual que seja o mascote favorito de Renee ou não — estalou Damián— Terá que aprender boas maneiras — o agarrou com uma mão e se dirigiu para a porta com a intenção de jogá-lo.

Raphael se voltou então para ela:

—Jamie, escuta o Damián e faça tudo o que lhe diga. Ele é seu dracairon e cuidará bem de você.

—Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

—Damián está disposto a dar sua vida por você... —apertou os dentes— mesmo que tenha tentado matá-lo.

—Não te caio bem, verdade?

—Não precisa cair-me bem. Basta-me que goste de Damián. Eu sou seu irmão e você é sua companheira — deu um passo para ela, olhando-a com expressão ameaçadora— Mas volta a lhe fazer dano e descobrirá quão forte é o vínculo fraternal.

Seus caninos se alargaram enquanto esboçava um sorriso de lobo. Ato seguido partiu.

Jamie não se deixou intimidar por sua advertência. Tinha problemas mais importantes. Um problema de um e oitenta e tantos de estatura, largos ombros e pernas largas e musculosas. Ficou observando Damián quando retornou à cozinha. Aquele draicon era seu único meio de acessar ao Oculto Livro de Magia que podia curá-la...

Tirou outro notbook, pô-lo na mesa da cozinha e o ligou. Imediatamente se conectou a Internet.

—Precisamos elaborar uma lista com todas as pistas que tenha: a loja de antiguidades, o que te contou seu pai sobre o livro...

Damián olhou o notbook com expressão de desagrado.

—Acreditava que lhe tinha quebrado isso.

—Tinha outro.

—Esse aparelho não é seguro.

—Quanto sabe de computadores?

—O suficiente, acredito. O último que tive era um Commodore. Ainda os vendem? Jamie soltou uma gargalhada.

—Possivelmente no EBay... Não tem nem idéia do muito que evoluiu a tecnologia. Este aparelho está protegido por uma contra-senha. Ninguém pode entrar nele. Tenho uma dezena de maneiras diferentes de bloquear os ataques dos hackers, incluindo um vírus que pode apagar os discos rígidos. Poderia apagar o teu —acrescentou, sorrindo.

—Pode ser que não saiba grande coisa de computadores, mas conheço meu inimigo e sei que podem neutralizar qualquer precaução que você possa tomar.

O terno e considerado Damián tinha deixado passo ao duro guerreiro que jamais se permitia baixar a guarda. Viu que de repente estirava uma mão e capturava algo. Jamie se removeu em sua cadeira. Na palma de sua mão tinha uma mosca apanhada.

—Os morph podem converter-se em pequenos insetos. São os perfeitos espiões.

Jamie conteve o fôlego à espera que esmagasse a mosca. Em lugar de fazê-lo, abriu a janela e a soltou.

—Nos esqueçamos da Internet. Falemos do livro. Não consentirei que me deixe à margem disto, draicon. Quero toda a informação que tenha sobre esse livro.

—Já lhe disse isso. Meu nome é Damián. E se está pensando em encontrar o livro por sua própria conta... não poderá fazê-lo. As pistas estão todas em francês — um duro sorriso apareceu em seus lábios— Meu pai tomou suas precauções.

De repente soou o telefone. Desprendeu-o imediatamente. Segundos depois, quando voltou a pendurá-lo, tremia-lhe a mão.

—Era Armand, o genro de Renee. Está na cidade. A polícia lhe entregará amanhã o corpo e o funeral se celebrará ao outro dia.

À manhã seguinte saíram a procurar da primeira pista. Umas poucas nuvens cobriam o radiante céu azul. Damián a acompanhava como um guardião custodiando a um prisioneiro. O olhou de esguelha. Sua expressão não podia ser mais decidida. Escapar dele ia ser certamente difícil.

Tinha insistido em dormir em sua casa. Jamie o tinha mandado ao quarto de convidados, o qual, por certo não tinha servido de nada. Porque tinha passado a noite tendo sensuais e eróticos sonhos com ele. Lembranças de quando Damián a desvirginou.

Suas mãos acariciando seu corpo musculoso. Imaginando-lhe como um lobo que encabeçava altivo sua manada... O ardente prazer que lhe tinha provocado com suas ternas carícias, e logo a pontada de dor quando entrou nela... Mas o que mais lhe tinha impactado não tinha sido isso, a não ser a sensação de Damián lhe enchendo cada poro, cada célula, invadindo-a tanto com seu sexo como com sua mente. Ou perdendo-se a si mesma enquanto Damián a avassalava com sua potência masculina, dominando-a...

Despertou com o pijama úmido de suor... e pelo aroma do bacon procedente da cozinha. Jamie tinha levantado para tomar o café da manhã a base de carne que lhe tinha preparado. Era absurdo resistir. Se a magia draicon era o que a mantinha viva, o menos que podia fazer era satisfazer suas necessidades. Mais tarde, quando se livrasse do feitiço, voltaria para sua dieta vegetariana.

Seguiam percorrendo as lojas do Bairro Francês. Na segunda loja, soou seu Blackberry e jogou uma olhada enquanto Damián se achava distraído. Era uma mensagem de texto de Paul, seu amigo on Une, para se encontrarem em algum lugar público.

Respondeu-lhe em seguida:

"Não posso."

Resposta:

"Tenho um novo leitor de ebook. O último e o melhor."

Jamie abriu muito os olhos. Quase ficou a salivar. Escreveu uma mensagem aceitando e guardou o Blackberry.

Por volta do meio-dia se aproximaram de um edifício de tijolo, de dois andares, com balcões de ferro forjado; em um deles se via uma bicicleta atada com um cadeado. Prateleiras cheias de antiguidades resultavam visíveis ao outro lado das janelas.

Damián a fez entrar primeiro. O interior cheirava fortemente a umidade, com estreitos corredores que mal cabia uma pessoa. Jamie examinou as antigas armas de fogo e os quadros com nus que enchiam as paredes; as vitrines cheias de dólares de prata, com soldados de chumbo e bijuteria antiga.

Damián a seguia como um lobo à espreita. Havia-lhe dito que se fixasse na parede do fundo: antigamente tinha estado ali a poltrona favorita de seu pai. Logo se tinha detido a bisbilhotar os livros das estantes. Soava uma música dos anos trinta, em que o cantor entoava sem cessar a mesma frase: Ain't she sweet...

A expressão de comovedora melancolia que atravessou o rosto de Damián surpreendeu Jamie. Mas não durou mais que um instante.

—Deixa de perder tempo e te ponha a procurar — lhe espetou.

Damián revisou as prateleiras repletas de antigas bonecas de porcelana, trens de brinquedo e bolsas de lantejoulas. Foi nesse momento quando apareceu o proprietário, sacudindo as mãos de pó. Perguntou-lhes no que podia ajudá-los.

—Estou procurando as obras do André Marcel. Conhece-as?

O homem ficou olhando com evidente curiosidade.

—É você admirador de André Marcel?

—Sim, mas não sempre. Só quando me converti em adulto e descobri sua sabedoria.

Aquele estranho diálogo despertou suspeitas em Jamie. O homem sorriu aprovador. Subiu em uma banqueta, alcançou um livro da estante mais alta. Com um gesto de reverência, o entregou a Damián.

—Pode ser que lhe interesse isto —uma expressão de tristeza cruzou fugazmente seu rosto— O senhor Marcel era uma pessoa extraordinária. Considere-o um presente de um admirador dele.

Damián assentiu enquanto abria o velho tomo encadernado em pele. O proprietário recolheu a banqueta e se retirou a parte de trás.

Jamie estirou o pescoço para ler o título por cima do ombro de Damián.

—O estranho caso do Doutor Jekyll e Mister Hyde?

—Sim —sorriu, irônico— Meu pai estava acostumado a me dizer que a verdade se ocultava na ficção. E que as pessoas têm duas caras. Sempre estava me ensinando algo.

Na página da frente do livro havia um desenho estranho, a tinta: o da cabeça de um lobo. Ao lado havia umas palavras rabiscadas em francês.

—O cavalheiro se imbui do espírito do corsário — murmurou Damián.

Fechou o livro e o guardou debaixo de sua camiseta. Logo tomou Jamie pela mão.

—O que acontece?

—Allons. Retornemos já.

Uma vez fora, deslumbrou-a o resplendor do sol. As pessoas alagavam as ruas. Uma comovedora expressão de tristeza apareceu nos olhos de Damián quando se voltou para contemplar a loja pela última vez.

Por um instante, aquele ser capitalista pareceu um desconsolado menino perdido. Virando-se de novo, surpreendeu-a olhando-o.

Jamie sabia muito de mortes, de lembranças e de arrependimentos.

E de repente foi como se a tristeza que emanava Damián a tragasse, amplificando a sua própria.

Pouco depois Damián se dedicava a alimentar o fogo da chaminé do dormitório de Jamie. As chamas lambiam o livro encadernado em pele. Tinha-lhe explicado a importância de queimá-lo para que os morph não pudessem encontrar a pista.

—O que dizia a pista?

—O cavalheiro corsário. Meu pai sempre estava me contando histórias. Referia-se a Jean Laffite. O bar que leva seu nome se encontra no Bourbon. Ali é onde está a seguinte pista.

—Quando sairemos?

—Amanhã, depois do funeral. Quero distrair aos morph para que nos deixem um pouco em paz.

—De que maneira? — inquiriu, curiosa.

Damián lhe deu um golpezinho no nariz com gesto brincalhão.

—Já verá — se levantou, espreguiçando-se.

Jamie ficou contemplando fascinada o desenho de seus largos ombros baixo a ajustada camiseta.

—Tenho coisas a fazer, assim não fica mais remédio que mandar chamar os dois homens de Rafe, para que montem guarda na casa. Pertencem a sua manada e me juraram fidelidade enquanto esteja nesta cidade — lhe lançou um olhar de advertência— Têm ordens de não interagir contigo. Encontrará-os terrivelmente aborrecidos, mas por nenhum motivo abandonará a casa.

«Eu, prisioneira em minha própria casa? Nem pensar», disse-se Jamie. Desceu as escadas e recolheu sua mochila, mas Damián a seguiu. Antes que pudesse sair pela porta, ele a sujeitou brandamente pelo pulso.

—Te disse que não saia de casa.

—E eu te digo que não pode me reter aqui. Vou ver alguém.

—A quem?

—Não te importa —se liberou bruscamente, fulminando-o com o olhar— Além disso, é alguém do meu mundo. Um fanático da informática, como eu.

Damián se esticou visivelmente. Suas unhas começaram a crescer, a converter-se em garras. Passou uma mão pela porta de madeira, deixando umas profundas marcas em sua superfície. Soltou um grunhido animal, de fera, como se quisesse devorar o homem que ela acabava de mencionar.

Jamie retrocedeu assustada. Damián soltou um suspiro. Suas unhas recuperaram seu aspecto habitual. Quando falou, fez com tom tranqüilo, pausado.

—Seu mundo, chére... deixou-o atrás. Não pode voltar para ele. Agora está no meu e leva meu sangue em suas veias. Sei que tudo isto deve te resultar aterrador e desconcertante. Com todo seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, busca o familiar e o cômodo. Mas tem que olhar para o futuro, porque às vezes o familiar é precisamente o mais perigoso.

Começou a lhe tremer o lábio inferior. Damián acabava de resumir perfeitamente todas as emoções que a tinham embargado desde que morreu Mark. Estava a ponto de derrubar-se.

—Não, o familiar não é perigoso. Paul e eu nos conhecemos no ciber espaço. Fiz uma investigação a fundo sobre ele. Faz um ano já que nos conhecemos e sempre nos encontramos em lugares públicos, perfeitamente seguros. Preciso vê-lo.

Damián elevou uma mão e lhe acariciou uma bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. Um brilho possessivo ardia em seus olhos verdes.

—Você não necessita outro macho. Nem o quer.

Emanava energia sexual por todos seus poros. E o corpo de Jamie reagia de uma maneira automática para seu pesar. Como podia desejar ao ser que lhe tinha roubado o que mais tinha querido no mundo?

—Equivoca-se.

—Jamie, disse-lhe isso. Você é minha companheira. A química de nossos corpos está indissoluvelmente ligada. Não podemos resistir ao desejo que sentimos um pelo outro. E nenhum outro homem te satisfará tanto como eu.

—Possivelmente deveria tentá-lo.

—Não o faça — Damián tomou brandamente seus ombros enquanto escrutinava seu rosto— Jamie, me escute. Esse homem poderia ser um morph. Eu não poderia suportar que lhe fizessem mal...

A expressão repentinamente vulnerável dele confundiu Jamie. Por que se mostrava tão protetor com ela? Ninguém nunca tinha se preocupado tanto por seu bem-estar. Nem sequer Mark, que sempre tinha estado muito absorvido por seu programa de televisão...

Em um impulso, puxou-o pelos ombros, sentindo como se esticavam seus músculos... e o beijou. Foi apenas um roçar, o beijo que teria dado a um bom amigo.

Mas Damián a atraiu então para si, grunhindo, e aprofundou o beijo com a língua apaixonadamente. Foi incrível. Sua boca era cálida, úmida e tinha um leve gosto de especiarias... Jamie se permitiu mordiscar brandamente o lábio inferior.

Damián fechou os olhos. Sob seus dedos, Jamie o sentia tremer como um animal selvagem lutando por liberar-se. Estreitou-a com maior força entre seus braços, afundando a língua ainda mais profundamente no doce interior de sua boca, como se quisesse lhe devorar as vísceras...

O homem-lobo. O assassino. De repente aquelas palavras relampejaram em sua mente. «Perigo, cuidado. Freia já. Agora». E ficou paralisada. Suando de medo.

Para sua surpresa, Damián não insistiu. Ofegava como se acabasse de correr uma maratona. Apoiou a testa contra a sua.

—Por que se deteve? —perguntou-lhe ela.

—Porque tem medo. Posso cheirar seu medo.

Mais surpresas. Tinha pensado que os draicon eram seres implacáveis, essencialmente egoístas.

—Preciso ir. — murmurou, na dúvida entre ficar e partir.

—Não. É perigoso sair — tomou uma mão e lhe beijou a palma.

Parecia tão decidido a protegê-la... Isso a confundia.

—Por que se importa tanto com o que possa me acontecer?

—Você forma parte agora da minha manada, Jamie. É minha. E eu sempre protejo aos meus — acariciou uma bochecha com o polegar— A próxima vez iremos a seu ritmo. Não te pressionarei.

Vacilou. Enquanto contemplava seu largo e poderoso pescoço, não pôde evitar perguntar-se o que se sentiria ao mordê-lo, acariciá-lo... Sua pele seria salgada ou doce? As rígidas barreiras que tinha levantado apenas uns segundos antes pareceram tremer. A ninguém importava o que pudesse lhe ocorrer. Se um meteorito lhe tivesse caído na cabeça, seus primos se teriam posto a dançar de alegria. Sabia de algumas pessoas que poderiam entristecer-se se algo mau lhe ocorria, mas nada mais.

Acariciou-lhe os braços, apalpando seus duros músculos, seu poder. De repente o olhar daquele lobo grande e mau a excitou de maneira insuportável. Em um impulso, tirou-lhe a camisa de debaixo da calça e deslizou ambas as mãos por seu abdômen plano e musculoso, sentindo-o tremer sob seu contato...

—Me pressione tudo o que queira — murmurou.

O olhar de Damián se obscureceu enquanto se apoderava de sua boca em outro embriagador beijo. Jamie deslizou então as mãos por suas costas, fechou os dedos sobre suas duras nádegas e se esfregou contra ele, desesperada por aliviar o ardor que sentia entre suas pernas.

—Tenho que te saborear... —resmungou Damián contra seus lábios, lutando com sua calça de moletom. A desceu pelos quadris e depois pelas coxas.

Jamie ruborizou, envergonhada ao ver que ficava olhando suas singelas calcinhas brancas. Mas em seguida as abaixou. Estava claro que não lhe importava como fossem. Seu propósito era tirar-lhe o quanto antes.

Como se estivesse olhando do corpo de outra pessoa, Jamie viu sua roupa, a calça e a calcinha, enredada em seus tornozelos. Excitou-se imediatamente ao dar-se conta do que pretendia.

—Minha — pronunciou Damián com voz áspera, incorporando-se de novo— Nenhum outro macho te tocará, nem você o desejará. É minha.

Enquanto esfregava o nariz contra seu pescoço, começou a lamber-lhe lentamente. Jamie sentiu uma breve pontada de dor na ferida que lhe tinham feito suas presas, mas ele se apressou a acariciar-lhe com a língua.

—Meu aroma em você, chére. Seu aroma em mim. — murmurou rouco.

Caindo de joelhos ante ela, separou-lhe as coxas e aproximou sua boca a seu sexo.

Um inefável prazer percorreu todo seu corpo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, estirou as mãos para protestar... mas ao final enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos, cambaleando-se. Sua língua a acariciava intimamente, penetrando entre suas finas e delicadas dobras...

Quando localizou o lugar que tanto suspirava por seu contato, o acariciou com rápidas e fortes lambidas, fazendo-a gemer e estremecer. Jamie se aferrava a seus cabelos, cada vez mais excitada, temerosa em desmaiar.

Alcançou o orgasmo com um grito esmigalhado. Começou a convulsionar-se, gritando seu nome. Damián se deteve então e se incorporou.

Jamie se apoiou em seu peito, ainda tremendo.

—Se lembre Jamie. Eu sou o único — murmurou enquanto lhe acariciava com um dedo a boca dolorida por seus beijos— O único que deseja.

Voltou a vesti-la. Aturdida, seguia incapaz de falar.

—É minha Jamie. Pertence-me. Nunca poderá escapar. Posso seguir o rastro de seu aroma a quilômetros. Se outro macho se atrever a aproximar-se de você... romperei-lhe os ossos.

Sua expressão lhe dizia o que não diziam suas palavras. «Muito em breve voltarei a estar dentro de ti. E mais profundamente que nunca».

Excitou-se de novo, como reação. Levou uma mão a seus lábios trementes enquanto procurava uma cadeira onde sentar-se. O sexo com Damián era perigoso. O melhor que podia fazer era guardar distância.

Iria ao encontro de Paul na praça Jackson. Não necessitava de Damián. Não necessitava de ninguém.

—Irei logo que cheguem Adam e Ricky — lhe advertiu ele— Mas voltarei logo. Se te atrever a escapar, encontrarei-te. Sempre te encontrarei Jamie.

«Isso você crê», replicou ela em silêncio.

Com as mãos afundadas nos bolsos, Damián percorria a cidade de bar em bar, tomando uma e outra cerveja. Os vampiros lhe subministraram dados pouco tranqüilizadores. Inclusive eles estavam preocupados. Os morpb se camuflavam eficazmente entre o resto da população.

Seus pensamentos voltavam uma e outra vez para Jamie. Tinha insistido que não necessitava de ninguém. Como poderia convencê-la que se emparelhasse com ele e liderasse sua manada quando ela preferia estar sozinha? Tinha-lhe pedido que confiasse nele, mas diabos... como podia ele confiar nela?

Se chegasse a encontrar o livro, estava seguro que voltaria a escapar. Sua única solução consistia em assegurar-se de que não tivesse a menor oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Caminhava por um beco deserto quando de repente se deteve. O instinto lhe advertia que alguém o estava seguindo. Alguém sem aroma, exceto uma leve fragrância de perfume. Virou rapidamente.

Saíram de entre as sombras. Contou oito; não, dez. Homens jovens e alguma mulher.

—Draicon. —sussurraram.

Amaldiçoou em silêncio. Como tinha podido ser tão estúpido para deixar-se surpreender assim? E como tinham podido eles rastreá-lo com tanta facilidade? Pondo em tensão seus músculos, preparou-se para a luta.

Com um olho no jogo, Jamie vigiava discretamente os dois homens-lobo que a custodiavam. Ricky, de cabelos compridos e loiros, instalou-se em uma cadeira enquanto trabalhava com seu notebook. Adam tinha se acomodado no sofá, absorto na leitura de um livro.

Enquanto manipulava a Celyndra em sua luta contra uma horda de orcos, não parava de vigiá-los. Nenhum lhe prestava a menor atenção. Abandonando o jogo, abriu seu Blackberry e enviou uma mensagem de texto para Paul, marcando o encontro para às quatro no Jackson Square. Fechou o notebook e olhou seu relógio.

—Cansei de matar orcos. Vou descer.

—Acompanho você. —Ricky fechou também seu notebook.

—Não precisa. Está ocupado e o sinal é pior lá embaixo. Estarei no jardim.

Uma vez no jardim, aproximou a espreguiçadeira à palmeira, sentou-se e abriu de novo seu notebook. Como era de esperar, Adam apareceu no terraço do primeiro piso. Jamie o saudou com a mão e fingiu concentrar-se na tela.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, voltou a elevar o olhar. Tinha ido.

Rapidamente se dirigiu à porta e tirou uma chave de debaixo do tapete. A casa estava dividida em apartamentos, que Mark estava acostumado a alugar durante o Mardi Gras. Jamie fazia bom uso deles depois de sua morte, acumulando todo tipo de coisas que poderia chegar a necessitar algum dia. Como nesse momento.

Minutos depois saiu com um manequim de tamanho natural. Tirou suas sapatilhas e meias e os pôs no manequim. Ato seguido instalou-o na espreguiçadeira com o notebook no colo, colocando-o de costas à varanda.

—Se divirta Annie — disse ao boneco e partiu.

Eram dez contra um. Os morpb decidiram adotar sua forma natural. Corcundas, com longos cabelos de cor cinza, diminutos olhos negros, presas amarelas e afiadas garras.

Ao cabo de dez minutos de briga, estava absolutamente desconcertado. Aqueles morpb eram uns covardes. Tinha matado a um deles, mas as feridas de outros eram superficiais. Cada vez que atacavam, em lugar de lançar-se a seu coração, tentavam feri-lo com suas garras. Quando conseguiam lhe fazer um pouco de sangue, uivavam de triunfo e voltavam a retirar-se.

Estava farto. Concentrando-se no macho de maior tamanho, lançou-se por ele com uma adaga em cada mão. Mas outro morpb se metamorfoseou rapidamente em vespa e voou para sua cara. Damián cambaleou, surpreso.

Tinha-o picado no rosto. Matou à vespa com um tapa, mas não pôde evitar que o rosto começasse a inflamar. Maldita alergia... Procurou concentrar sua energia curativa na picada. Desaparecido o inchaço, voltou-se contra seus inimigos.

Mas essa vez, em lugar de lhe fazer frente, os morpb fugiram. Saíram correndo como se perseguidos pelo diabo.

Limpou o sangue que lhe corria pelo queixo. Era estranho: os morpb nunca fugiam. Desfrutavam matando, e se alimentavam do terror de suas vítimas. Se conseguiam aterrorizar um draicon, seu poder se triplicava.

Tinham lutado como uma matilha de cães, atacando-o por toda parte em busca de um ponto débil, como se... Para prová-lo. Para averiguar até onde chegava seu poder.

—Querem que primeiro eu encontre o livro —refletiu em voz alta— Logo me matarão. A próxima vez não serão só dez.

Dirigiu-se à mansão de Rafe em Esplanade. Seu irmão não estava em casa. Recolheu as chaves de sua Harley, que estavam penduradas na parede da garagem. Tremeu-lhe a mão quando tocou a parede de cimento. As lembranças daquele lugar o assaltaram feito ondas. Sangue, gritos, terror. Procurou recompor-se.

Escolheu um capacete negro, arrancou com a moto e saiu para seguir inspecionando a cidade. Foi para a praça Jackson e se deteve perto do Café du Monde... e reconheceu um familiar e embriagador aroma.

Era Jamie, caminhando ao lado de um homem alto e jovem, de aspecto universitário. Sentiu uma pontada de fúria ao reconhecer seu acre e denso aroma...

O macho apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro de Jamie enquanto se detinham para cruzar a rua Dumaine. Damián sentiu gelar seu sangue nas veias quando viu que lhe cresciam as garras... Um morph.

Jamie era perfeitamente inconsciente que se dirigia para a morte. Cruzaram a rua e subiram as escadas que levavam para o Moon Walk. Damián a seguiu na moto, mas justo nesse momento se fechou a passagem e passou o metro de superfície.

Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas quando pensou no que aquele morph poderia fazer com ela. De repente voltou a ver um cachorrinho de pelúcia ensangüentado, debaixo da cama. Sua irmã não tinha tido nenhuma possibilidade. Tinha que salvar Jamie.

Quando o último vagão terminou de passar, acelerou a moto antes que fosse muito tarde.

Um saxofonista tocava uma doce melodia de jazz. A fresca brisa do rio agitava as folhas das árvores do caminho. Jamie caminhava pelo Moon Walk com Paul, seguindo o atalho de tijolo que levava ao Bairro Francês e aos pilares que tinham ficado destroçados com a passagem do furacão Katrina.

Paul era alto e magro, de olhos azuis e cabelos de cor castanha, encaracolados. Vestia calças largas e uma camiseta larga cor verde oliva. Tinha um nível 60 no World of Warcraft e era aficionado em comer salgadinhos enquanto desenhava páginas Web para empresas. Mas na vida real se comportava de uma maneira absolutamente diferente que no ciberespaço. Parecia distante. Quase frio.

Jamie levava um bom momento tentando cercar conversação sobre qualquer tema, mas ele se limitava a responder com monossílabos. Possivelmente aquele encontro não tinha sido uma boa idéia, depois de tudo.

Olhou a seu redor enquanto seguia caminhando. Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas quando descobriu que estavam sozinhos: não havia ninguém à vista. Detendo-se em seco, voltou-se para seu acompanhante.

—Acredito que será melhor que me vá.

Paul afundou as mãos nos bolsos, olhando-a com expressão doída.

—Não quer ver meu leitor de e-book?

O rugido de uma moto chamou sua atenção. Jamie viu o motorista desligar o motor, tirar o capacete e avançar decidido para eles.

—Quem é esse? —perguntou Paul, receoso.

—Um amigo — suspirou— Será melhor que...

Ficou olhando a mão que Paul acabava de elevar para ela. Não era uma mão, a não ser uma garra.

—Não sabia Jamie? Nunca deve confiar em desconhecidos...

A criatura lhe sorriu, deixando escapar uma gota de saliva entre suas afiadas presas. Jamie não chegou a gritar. Não podia. Virou-se e pôs-se a correr, mas o morpb a agarrou pela camisa. Puxando-a para si, agarrou-a com seus compridos e fortes abraços.

—Vai morrer de toda forma... —aproximou uma garra do seu rosto— mas não antes que destroce sua bonita face...

Jamie conseguiu se libertar dando-lhe um chute. Pôs-se a correr justo quando se aproximava Damián. Tinha um brilho feroz nos olhos e sua concentração era absoluta.

Lançou-se para a criatura com uma adaga na mão... que acabou lhe afundando no peito. O morpb caiu no chão e pouco depois se convertia em um montão de cinzas.

Jamie tremia violentamente. Respirou fundo, tentando tranqüilizar-se. Não era propensa aos ataques de histeria, mas mesmo assim...

—Vamos — murmurou Damián, passando-lhe um braço pelos ombros.

Entregou-lhe um capacete enquanto subia na moto. Minutos depois entravam no jardim. Adam baixou em seguida as escadas. Primeiro ficou olhando Jamie, assombrado, e logo a Damián, que estava furioso. Ricky apareceu atrás.

—Oh, diabos... —murmurou Adam.

Suas palavras se converteram em um gemido estrangulado quando Damián o agarrou pela garganta e o empurrou contra a grade.

—Faltaram a seu dever...

—Não foi sua culpa — intercedeu Jamie, estremecendo— Eu coloquei o manequim

na espreguiçadeira e...

—Este é um problema interno da manada. Há regras. A disciplina é necessária. Quando dou uma ordem, espero uma obediência absoluta — olhou Adam, carrancudo—Todo mundo na manada conhece as conseqüências. As regras têm uma razão de ser: a sobrevivência do coletivo.

Soltou por fim Adam, que se derrubou no chão, meio asfixiado. Logo indicou a Ricky que se aproximasse. O jovem obedeceu, cabisbaixo. Jamie ficou sem fôlego ao ver o terrível murro que deu-lhe Damián. Ricky se retirou dolorido, mas não disse nada.

—Sinto muito. Sinto-o de verdade — se desculpou Adam, elevando as mãos— De cima vi seus pés calçados com as sapatilhas, por isso não suspeitei de nada...

—Me passou o mesmo —disse Ricky.

—Saiam —ordenou Damián, assinalando a porta de grade.

Os dois draicon obedeceram e a porta se fechou a suas costas. Depois de assegurá-la com chave, Damián se voltou para Jamie.

Olhou-o receosa. Ia castigar a ela também?

—Está pálida. Encontra-se bem?

—Sim, estou bem, mas...

—Mas o que? Diga-me Jamie — tomou-a delicadamente pela nuca.

Seu contato era reconfortante. Fazendo provisão de toda sua coragem, olhou-o aos olhos. Damián não precisava lhe recriminar em nada: tinha sido uma estúpida. Não tinha confiado nele, a não ser somente nela mesma. E como resultado tinha estado a ponto de morrer.

—Mudei de opinião sobre o leitor de e-book. Acredito que me conformarei com meu Blackberry, depois de tudo...

Um brilho de emoção apareceu nos olhos de Damián.

—É muito dura — lhe disse, apoiando a testa contra a sua— Nenhuma mulher de minha manada teria sofrido um ataque de um morph... para logo comportar-se como se não tivesse passado nada.

—Pois me assustei muito — se separou dele— Vou à cama. Foram muitas emoções por um dia.

Sem esperar sua resposta, retirou-se. Uma vez em seu dormitório, fechou a porta, sentou-se na cama e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

«Reconhece-o», disse-se. «Damián é muito mais sensato que você. Ele sabia que os morph podiam disfarçar-se de humanos. E se Mark... aquela noite... ?».

Não podia ser. Seu irmão não tinha sido um morph. Mas a dúvida continuava acossando-a.

Pela manhã, assistiram ao funeral convocado pela família de Renee.

Damián estacionou o carro que tinha alugado à porta do cemitério de St. Louis. A tensão se acumulava em seus músculos. Seus pais, seus irmãos e Annie estavam enterrados ali. A manada a que tinham pertencido seus pais se negou a ajudá-lo, assim teve que levar sozinho seus cadáveres ao cemitério. Na metade da noite, serviu-se de sua magia para abrir a cripta de mármore e enterrá-los. Logo, da mesma maneira, tinha gravado seus nomes na pedra e os tinha registrado nos livros do cemitério, para que ninguém pudesse fazer perguntas. Nunca havia retornado, até esse dia.

A família de Renee tinha formado um semicírculo frente à cripta aberta. Um nó de emoção lhe subiu pela garganta quando escutou a fórmula draicon de despedida que pronunciou o genro dela. Quando terminou, o jovem se voltou para ele, espectador. Segundo o rito, Damián, o Alpha, deveria pronunciar umas poucas palavras de consolo.

Mas as palavras lhe entupiram como se tivesse tragando algodão. Era culpa dele que Renee tivesse morrido. Nunca deveria lhe encarregar que vigiasse Jamie.

Jamie o olhou e, fazendo-se carrego da situação, começou a falar com comovedora eloqüência sobre Renee. Quando terminou, dirigiu-se a sua neta, a pequena Marie:

— Marie, sua avó foi uma grande mulher. Queria-te muitíssimo e sempre estava falando de você.

—Foi-se —murmurou a menina— E nunca voltarei a vê-la. Deixou-me sozinha.

Damián se emocionou ainda mais.

—Ela sempre viverá em seu coração —Jamie abraçou à pequena— Por isso nunca estará sozinha —ato seguido se incorporou, olhando ao resto da família— Por favor, venham a minha casa. Ali poderão repor forças depois da viagem.

Enquanto ela lhes dava a direção, Damián permaneceu com o olhar cravado na cripta. Jamie tinha dirigido muito bem a situação.

—Vá com eles —lhe disse— Eu vou depois.

O labiríntico cemitério se estendia interminável. Quando ao fim encontrou a imponente estrutura, apenas a reconheceu. Subiu os degraus e acariciou com uma mão o quente mármore. "Annie Marcel, quatro anos. Recordada para sempre em pedra." O coração lhe encolheu enquanto lia as palavras gravadas.

Ficou olhando o branco mausoléu, por dentro tão escuro, tão frio... «Annie, sinto tanto te haver abandonado... », pronunciou para si. Se tivesse ficado com ela em vez de escapar para caçar coelhos, como um loup fou... Delineou as letras de seu nome com dedos trementes. Tinha sido um estúpido e um insensato ao abandonar a sua família.

E qual era sua desculpa agora? Também tinha abandonado Jamie. Deveria havê-la encadeado a seu lado depois de desvirginá-la. Tinha tentado ser doce e terno, mas seu aroma havia o tornado tão louco... Tudo tinha sido muito novo, intenso e inquietante para ela, um homem enorme como ele invadindo seu corpo vulnerável, imaculado... Jamie teria necessitado um dia inteiro de carícias, ternura e romantismo. Mas em lugar de prestar atenção a suas necessidades, tinha jogado o papel de macho lobo. Tinha ido à chamada de seus irmãos para caçar ao morpb que tinha tomado a figura de Mark. O grande super herói disposto a matar o dragão e salvar à princesa.

Enquanto isso, a princesa se lançou nos braços do primo do dragão e se deixou engolir pela escuridão. Tudo porque se sentiu ferida e traída. E ele tinha sido tão preparado que se conformou lhe deixando uma simples nota de explicação, que o morpb que se fazia passar por seu irmão tinha destruído com toda facilidade.

Tinha falhado com sua família. Tinha falhado com Jamie.

De repente percebeu seu familiar aroma, muito perto.

—Sua família está aqui — disse Jamie.

Leu em voz alta os nomes. Damián a fulminou com o olhar.

—Disse-te que fosse para casa.

—Já deveria saber a estas alturas que estou acostumada a te fazer muito pouco caso—leu a inscrição de Annie— Meu Deus, só quatro anos? Quem era? Como morreu?

—Não é teu assunto.

—Eu também sei o que é perder a um ser querido. Perdoe, não queria te incomodar.

Sua voz estava cheia de compaixão. Mas ele era um draicon, um líder, e não podia permitir piedade. A piedade era para os fracos. Em silêncio, dirigiu-se para o carro.

Esteve tenso durante todo o caminho. De repente se recordou que Jamie era sua companheira. Estava destinada a sê-lo. Só por isso deveria saber o que lhe tinha ocorrido.

—Annie era minha irmã. Ela, meus irmãos e meus pais morreram assassinados quando eu tinha doze anos.

Sentiu a intensidade de seu olhar.

—Eu acreditava que Raphael era seu irmão...

—Depois daquilo, os pais de Rafe, Remy e Celine me acolheram em sua manada. Adotaram-me. Ao cabo dos anos, já adulto, fui ao oeste; ali encontrei a um parente longínquo de meu pai e formei minha própria manada. Sou um Alpha puro sangue e sabia que não podia ficar com eles. Teria tido que lutar com Remy para liderar sua manada.

Não quis lhe contar o resto. Nenhum detalhe. A vergonha de ser um pária com o coração esmigalhado pela dor. Concentrou-se em conduzir.

Silêncio. Tinha esperado as habituais palavras de consolo, mas não o que Jamie disse a seguir:

—Ela nunca teve uma oportunidade, verdade?

—O que?

—Annie, sua irmãzinha. —suspirou— Não teve oportunidade de aprender a andar de bicicleta, de aprender a ler, ir a seu primeiro baile, de receber seu primeiro beijo.

—Não. Nunca — apertou com força o volante— E tampouco teve nenhuma oportunidade frente a seus assassinos.

—A morte é odiosa. Mas quando se trata de uma criança, é o mais cruel que pode haver no mundo.

Damián comentou após um momento:

—Vi-te com a neta de Renee. Nota-se que lhe vão muito bem as crianças.

—Sei o que é sentir-se confusa e abandonada quando morre um ser querido —sorriu triste— Simplesmente lhe disse o que eu teria gostado que me dissessem quando perdi meus pais.

Damián estacionou a curta distância da casa e apagou o motor.

—Ao menos tinha a seus tios e a seus primos a seu lado. Tinha uma família. E uma família é tudo.

Uma fria expressão apareceu em seus olhos cinzas.

—Oxalá me tivessem abandonado na rua. Isso teria sido melhor que viver em tristes becos me alimentando do que encontrava no lixo.

—O que aconteceu?

Damián pôde sentir como ela se retraía mental e fisicamente.

—Isso pertence ao passado e prefiro não falar disso.

Caminharam em silencio até sua casa. Que diabos teria acontecido a Jamie?

Arquimedes saiu a recebê-los à grade, miando.

—Como conseguiu sair?

O gato ronronou nos braços de Jamie enquanto entravam. A família de Renee estava no jardim, comendo sanduíches e bebendo limonada. O antigamente arisco gato parecia ter trocado de humor e se aproximava de cada convidado. Inclusive a pequena Marie começou a lhe dar pequenos pedacinhos de pão.

Armand, o genro de Renee, aproximou-se de Damián.

—Jamie é tua, verdade? Mas não consigo sentir seu cheiro.

—Jamie é minha sim. Mas não é uma draicon.

O homem abriu muito os olhos.

—Fascinante — ficou olhando— É boa e carinhosa. Uma grande mulher.

Para consternação de Damián, Armand se dirigiu nesse momento aos presentes, elevando sua taça.

—Pelo chefe de manada Marcel e sua companheira. Que tenham muitos filhos!

O brinde foi acolhido com entusiasmo. Jamie, em troca, torceu o gesto.

—Sinto muito, mas isso não ocorrerá. Ao menos comigo.

—Mas você tem que ter filhos com o Damián — gritou Marie— É a única.

Jamie lançou a Damián um olhar divertido antes de voltar-se para a menina.

—Que única?

—Sua draicara. Damián é um Alpha puro sangue e só pode ter filhos contigo porque você é sua companheira. Você é a única. É que você não gosta dos bebês?

—Não estou feita para ser mãe — replicou Jamie.

Sandra, a mãe de Marie, olhou-a assombrada.

—Não entendo... Sem você, sua estirpe se acaba. É uma privilegiada de poder engendrar a seu herdeiro.

—Sempre fica a adoção, não? E lobas não faltam — se levantou, furiosa— Vou pegar mais refrescos.

O pequeno grupo ficou calado enquanto Jamie partia dando uma portada, Armand lançou a Damián um olhar de pura perplexidade.

—Para uma fêmea constitui a máxima honra engendrar crias com um capitalista Alpha...

Damián suspeitava que Jamie lhe cortaria suas partes privadas antes de participar da dita honra.

—É complicado...

—Desejo-te sorte — lhe disse Armand, respeitoso— Suspeito que o emparelhamento será difícil, mas pode ser que se trate de um sinal. Possivelmente sua companheira possua poderes que os draicon faz tempo que perderam, e por isso esteja destinado a se fundir com ela. Nosso Alpha nos contou que ultimamente estiveram acontecendo coisas muito estranhas.

—Minha gente lutará até o final, até o último fôlego. Não deixarei que nenhum morph acabe com outro membro de minha manada.

—Não está sozinho nessa luta. Devemos aprender a lutar como uma só manada, e acabar com o mal que caminha entre nós.

Armand contemplou como Arquimedes se esfregava contra os tornozelos de sua filha, miando alto para chamar sua atenção. Damián lhe disse que tinha sido o mascote de Renee.

—Marie sempre quis ter um gato. Se a sua companheira não se importar, poderíamos levar este. Você já tem outro.

Damián franziu o cenho.

—Dois? Eu não tenho dois gatos aqui.

—E isso o que é? —Armand assinalou um segundo gato negro que os olhava do outro lado do jardim. Do mesmo tamanho que Arquimedes.

Damián experimentou uma pontada de temor. A casa estava protegida contra os morph. Mas os escudos mágicos como aquele se debilitavam em proporção direta à magia que utilizava um draicon. E ele tinha utilizado magia mais que suficiente desde que chegou.

De repente os olhos do felino que estava escondido entre os arbustos se transformaram. De verdes trocaram a negros, quase sem brilho. O outro gato que se achava aos pés de Marie saiu correndo, assustado.

Damián compreendeu tudo. O verdadeiro Arquimedes tinha estado todo o tempo refugiado no jardim. O gato que ele tinha recolhido na loja de Renee, pensando que era Arquimedes... era um morph.

—Leve a sua família daqui. Agora mesmo — ordenou a Armand.

O draicon não necessitou que dissesse duas vezes. Levantou sua filhinha e partiu com os seus. Damián se concentrou então no gato. O animal começou a contorcer-se e recuperar sua forma original. A de um morph.

A figura corcunda, de compridas presas e juba gordurenta, não podia ser mais horrível. Mas logo voltou a transformar-se. Nessa ocasião em um humano. Uma mulher de olhos enormes e olhar necessitado.

—Por favor, não me faça mal... —choramingou.

Elevou o olhar para a casa, onde sabia que estava Jamie e sorriu. Mas Damián fez um gesto com a mão e se converteu em lobo. Lançou-se por ela.

Enquanto despedaçava ao morph com suas poderosas mandíbulas, rezou para que Jamie não estivesse contemplando a cena.

Que maneira mais exaustiva de fazer vinte e um anos. Primeiro a emoção do funeral de Renee. E logo descobrir que estava destinada a ter filhos com Damián.

—Feliz aniversário — murmurou, irônica— Querem te converter em mãe de uma estirpe de lobos.

De repente assaltou sua mente a imagem de Damián todo excitado, fazendo coisas maravilhosas... seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. Era algo biológico. Queria ter sexo com Damián, simplesmente sexo: nada mais. Queria aquele grande e poderoso macho em cima dela, dentro dela, lhe provocando incontáveis orgasmos...

De repente um grito de mulher a distraiu de seus pensamentos. Aproximou-se correndo à janela: justo naquele instante viu Damián converter-se em um lobo.

Ele carregou contra ela como uma locomotiva. Abriu suas grandes mandíbulas e as fechou sobre uma perna da mulher; o sangue salpicou as paredes de tijolo. A vítima abriu a boca em um silencioso grito.

O draicon não teve piedade. Ato seguido a atacou na garganta.

Jamie baixou as escadas e abriu a porta, gritando que se detivesse. Justo quando saía ao jardim, o lobo começava a lhe devorar o coração. Deteve-se em seco, aterrada.

O instinto lhe ordenava fugir, mas por alguma razão não o fez. Justo nesse momento, a mulher se converteu em um montão de cinzas escuras. Não era humano. Damián tinha acabado com um morph.

O lobo avançou para ela. Era enorme, cinza, musculoso, com duas raias negras que lhe atravessavam o focinho: as marcas do Alpha. Jamie se encolheu de medo. Era Damián, o lobo que tinha despedaçado seu irmão...

Rapidamente, voltou a adotar a forma humana. Uma expressão cruel endurecia seu rosto. Nu como estava, aproximou-se dela sem deixar de olhá-la aos olhos. Ao baixar o olhar, Jamie descobriu sua férrea ereção.

A doce voz de Marie ressonou em seu cérebro: «Só pode ter filhos contigo». Estava ligada à sobrevivência de Damián e de sua estirpe. E ele se asseguraria de perpetuar-se, tanto se ela se mostrava disposta a colaborar como se não.

Damián estava cheio de agressividade. Depois de ter vencido ao inimigo que tinha ameaçado a sua companheira, quão único queria era rasgar a roupa de Jamie, tombá-la de costas e lhe abrir as pernas. Afundar-se profundamente em seu sexo suave, enchê-la com sua semente. Reclamar a sua draicara. «Minha. Toda minha».

—Por favor — sussurrou Jamie— Não...

Uma só palavra bastou para que se detivesse. Damián estremeceu pelo esforço que teve que fazer para controlar-se. O terror se desenhava nos olhos cinzas de Jamie. «Oh, meu Deus», exclamou em silêncio. Tinha-o visto. Tinha-o visto despedaçar ao morph.

Em seus olhos podia ver seu próprio reflexo. O de um ser cruel, marcado pela violência.

—Oxalá não tivesse visto isso.

—Esse ser que acaba de matar... era um morph? —lhe quebrou a voz.

—Jamie, chére, eu jamais te faria mal algum. Deixa de me olhar como se fosse lhe fazer isso —lhe pediu com tom suave.

—O que lhe fez a... essa coisa...

—Fiz para te proteger. É minha natureza.

—Sua natureza. Refere-se ao lobo. Os lobos se regem pelo instinto — baixou o olhar a sua ereção— Poderia me obrigar, me forçar a fazer o que te desse vontade. Isso é o que faz sua gente, não? Consegue o que quer e ao diabo com todo o resto. Se o que quer é me possuir... o que lhe impede isso?

—Não tenha medo de mim... eu jamais forçaria nada...

—Mas é um lobo. E eu sua companheira, a que quer fecundar.

—Para que fique grávida, antes temos que nos emparelhar. Nos converter em iguais, absorver cada um o poder e a magia do outro. É o prazer mútuo e não a força o que tem que nos unir Jamie.

Tinha que convencê-la que não significava para ela uma ameaça. A todo custo. Nunca antes havia se humilhando diante de ninguém. Era um Alpha: poderoso, dominante. Mas precisava dar segurança a Jamie. Assim se ajoelhou no chão de tijolo, na posição menos ameaçadora que conhecia.

—Me olhe, Jamie. Eu não te farei nenhum dano, nem te forçarei jamais. O desejo me devora as vísceras, mas não o farei. Este impulso do emparelhamento... não posso evitar o desejo, a necessidade. Mas posso me dominar. Sou um draicon, sim, mas todo meu ser grita neste momento que te proteja, não que te viole. É o que fazem os machos de minha raça. Honramos e veneramos a nossas mulheres. Não as degradamos nem as humilhamos.

Fez-se um tenso silêncio.

—Honram às mulheres? Não as humilham?

—Até o último fôlego — levou uma mão ao coração— Te libertarei de todo mal. Morreria por você antes de permitir que alguém te fizesse mal ou te humilhasse.

Jamie deu um passo adiante. O medo de sua expressão tinha dado passo a um maravilhado assombro.

—Oxalá os homens fossem como vocês. Os draicon poderiam lhes dar uma grande lição de comportamento.

Durante um bom momento permaneceram olhando-se fixamente, compartilhando um estranho sentimento de comunhão. Damián pôde ver como suas barreiras se derrubavam. Era como se Jamie lhe estivesse despindo a alma. Por fim podia ter acesso a seus pensamentos.

Mas o que viu ali lhe gelou o sangue nas veias. Gritos, soluços, súplicas... «Por favor, não, por favor, não o faça... ». Imagens de um homem grande e forte, com uma faca na mão, a ponto de cravar-lhe...

Ele sentou-se, espantado e horrorizado de uma vez. O que aconteceu com Jamie? O momento mágico da comunhão foi repentinamente quebrado. Ele viu que ela piscou várias vezes saindo do seu devaneio. E logo recuperou a sua habitual máscara de indiferença.

—De acordo, então. O que fazemos agora? Ainda não é Mardi Gras. Vista-se. Esta noite precisamos ir ao bar Laffite, onde estou segura que todas as mulheres me olharão com inveja...

Damián forçou um sorriso. Mas Jamie não tinha conseguido enganá-lo; não lhe tinha passado despercebido o ligeiro tremor de sua voz. Com um gesto de sua mão, vestiu-se. A valente e voluntariosa Jamie de sempre... Seria capaz de enfrentar-se a uma horda de morph e lhes pedir por favor para se afastarem, porque lhe estavam bloqueando o caminho.

O sorriso se apagou de seu rosto quando descobriu a verdade. Atrás da atitude desenvolta e de suas bravuras, escondia-se o medo. Mas não dele, mas sim de outra coisa: seu próprio passado.

Jamie rebuscava em suas gavetas. Encontrou suas odiosas calcinhas, de cintura alta e tecido de algodão, e as guardou a contra gosto na mala. Arquimedes, o verdadeiro Arquimedes, foi-se com seus novos donos, a família de Renee. Damián não tinha querido arriscar-se com mais animais que podiam ser morph disfarçados.

O notebook já tinha guardado na mochila. Pasta de dente, escova, creme para o rosto... Cosméticos? Não levava nenhum. Surpreendeu-se ao descobrir duas tangas de renda no fundo da gaveta. Como odiava ter que levar aquela roupa íntima tão antiquada como de avó... Acariciou a fina seda enquanto admirava as cores, verde e azul elétrico. Não, aquilo não era para ela. Não com sua deformidade.

No último momento, entretanto, jogou-as na mala.

—Rafe mandou o carro. Está preparada?

Damián colocou a cabeça pela porta do dormitório. Jamie se apressou a fechar a mala, com um nó no estômago,

—Sinto-me como quando tivemos que evacuar a cidade por culpa do Katrina. Como se nunca fosse voltar.

—Voltará. Esta situação só durará até que meus irmãos possam desinfetar a casa com sua magia e limpar as cinzas — Damián lhe lançou um sorriso reconfortante.

—Usando sua magia — suspirou— Magia é o que me falta. Porque em meu interior não há nada mais que escuridão. Por isso me lançou esse enfeitiço no Novo México...

—Não — aproximando-se, embalou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos— Te lancei esse feitiço precisamente para te proteger. Em teoria, se não podia usar sua magia, os morph não tinham por que te reter. O que não sabia era que Kane já te tinha arrojado outro feitiço para te arrebatar lentamente a vida.

—Sinto-me como se ainda estivesse vinculada a eles —murmurou em voz baixa—Mas é estranho, porque também sinto que há algo mais, também...

—Como o que? — inquiriu, espectador.

—Como se algo estivesse lutando contra essa escuridão, querendo sair. Sinto-me... como se estivesse cheia de magia boa, branca, esperando ser utilizada.

Damián ficou olhando fixamente. De repente, afastando uns passos, elevou as mãos e começou a cantar algo em uma estranha língua.

Para surpresa de Jamie, a seu redor surgiram umas faíscas cintilantes. Sentiu-se mais ligeira, como se estivesse flutuando... mas a sensação desapareceu em seguida. Damián baixou as mãos.

—É livre. Acabo de desfazer o feitiço que te impedia de utilizar sua magia.

Sentia-se reverberar por dentro. A magia que Damián lhe tinha infiltrado por meio de seu sangue crepitava em suas veias como uma corrente elétrica. Emocionou-lhe aquele gesto de confiança por sua parte.

—Não tem medo de que a use contra você?

—Não pode me fazer dano. Minha magia é muito capitalista.

—Poderia tentá-lo — ficou olhando fixamente— Já o fiz antes. Estive a ponto de te matar.

—Com um beijo. Recorda? Quer prová-lo de novo? O de me beijar, quero dizer —um ardiloso sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Estava ao mando da situação, e sabia. De repente a olhou com expressão séria, pensativa— Por que tentou me matar, Jamie? —estendeu uma mão para tomar uma mecha de cabelo entre seus dedos, como se não pudesse suportar não tocar — Sei que sofreu muito. Vi sua dor, sua angústia. E sei também que me esconde algo, algo importante que ainda não posso ler em você.

Deixou cair a mão. Jamie olhou expectante.

—Se houver boa magia em você, — continuou Damián— chegou o momento de que a utilize. Mas cuidado. Quanto mais exercite seu poder, mais rápidos serão os efeitos do feitiço mortal de Kane — uma expressão de dor apareceu em seus olhos— De toda forma, é melhor assim. Se eu desaparecer, você terá meios para se defender. Não suportaria voltar a perder a alguém como...

—Como quem? —inquiriu Jamie. O coração lhe tinha dado um tombo no peito.

—Nada, deixemo-lo. Este lugar é muito perigoso. Vamos já.

Minutos depois, Damián estacionava o carro frente à mansão de Rafe, na Esplanade. Ao menos estariam em um lugar seguro, até que chegasse o momento de voltar para sua casa.

Jamie se perguntou se estaria alguma vez a salvo. Se um gato podia converter-se de repente em morph e atacá-la, que mais podia lhe ocorrer? Se não tivesse sido pelo Damián, teria podido acabar como Renee.

Damián lhe tinha assegurado que a mansão de Rafe era segura. Um fragrante aroma a rosas e a madressilva parecia envolver a propriedade. Pintado de cor marfim, o edifício de dois andares apresentava um pórtico imponente, sustentado por colunas dóricas.

Uma alta grade de ferro forjado protegia a mansão dos olhares dos curiosos. Damián se dispunha a abrir o ferrolho da porta quando de repente se deteve. Com expressão triste, quase nostálgica, ficou contemplando a casa durante uns segundos.

—O que acontece? —Jamie olhou a porta— Está quebrado?

—Mon coeur —sussurrou ele— Toujours.

Conhecia o significado daquelas palavras. «Meu coração. Sempre». Lhe fez um nó na garganta. Tocou-lhe o braço e Damián baixou o olhar até sua mão. Ato seguido correu o ferrolho e entraram por fim.

Suas sapatilhas logo que fizeram ruído no elegante chão de madeira encerada enquanto admirava o vestíbulo de entrada, com seu antigo rack de madeira de carvalho, seu enorme espelho e seus finos vasos de porcelana. E pensar que ela se apresentava ali com uma camiseta e uns velhos jeans... Mais que em uma mansão, acabava de entrar em uma espécie de santuário. A palavra assaltou sua mente por surpresa, sem que pudesse evitá-lo: «fantasmas».

Damián a observava. Jamie se voltou para ele, consciente que estava esperando uma reação por sua parte.

—É muito formosa.

—Pois eu a odeio.

—Então por que me trouxe aqui? Teríamos podido ir a um hotel.

—Porque é mais segura para você. Rafe tem suficientes homens.

Jamie elevou uma mão para acariciar o papel de seda das paredes. Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas. Sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não acredito que deva ficar. Algo aconteceu aqui. Algo mau. Muito mau. Percebo-o.

A expressão de Damián se endureceu.

—Aqui não há nada que possa te fazer dano. A energia que percebe é do passado.

Jamie esperou. Damián baixou lentamente sua mala ao chão.

—Esta era a casa de meus pais. Quando morreram, eu a herdei. Remy, meu pai adotivo, insistiu que a reconstruíssem para honrar a minha estirpe.

Assim era a casa de Damián. Não de Rafe...

—Como é que Raphael vive aqui?

—Eu a dei de presente. Considera-se uma espécie de zelador — a expressão doída, atormentada, que Jamie tinha visto antes, apareceu de novo em seus olhos— Eu não queria nem vê-la.

—O que aconteceu ao edifício original?

—Queimei-o depois que morreu minha família.

—Destruiu sua própria casa?

Damián se fechou, como uma máquina que tivessem desligado de repente. Jamie o entendia. Algumas coisas eram muito dolorosas de recordar. Mas se queria poder conciliar o sono aquela noite, tinha que sabê-lo.

—Vamos. Mostrarei o resto.

Do salão, impressionou-lhe o imenso tapete Aubusson color Burdeos, os velhos quadros que decoravam as paredes bege, o sofá de mogno e as cadeiras Luis XV. O percurso pelo térreo foi curto. Logo Damián recolheu sua mala e subiu as escadas. Ao final de um comprido corredor, abriu uma porta com maçaneta de vidro.

Jamie ficou sem fôlego. Os tapetes de tons verdes e rosados contrastavam com o chão de madeira escura. O grande espelho de marco dourado estava flanqueado por duas pinturas de Sargent. Dois abajures de cristal esculpido iluminavam a suntuosa cama de dossel. Completavam o mobiliário um armário de mogno e uma escrivaninha estilo Rainha Ana. Tudo maravilhosamente elegante.

Damián deixou sua mala no chão e lhe mostrou uma porta lateral.

—Por ali está meu quarto, ligado através do banheiro. Os dois temos os dormitórios maiores da casa. Meus irmãos residem aqui. A casa dispõe de cinco quartos e uma grande sala de jogo no sótão. Logo está o antigo apartamento dos criados, na parte traseira, reformado. Ali é onde se aloja Rafe.

Apesar da beleza da habitação, Jamie voltou a perceber algo estranho, horrível. Como um grito esmigalhado que subisse da terra, reverberando nos chãos e nas paredes daquela casa.

—Alguém sofreu muito aqui.

Damián ficou absolutamente imóvel.

—Como sabe?

—Tenho uma sensibilidade especial. Sempre a tive — se abraçou, olhando a seu redor— Não se trata de que habite aqui o mal, já não. Mas me sinto triste. Muito triste, como se o coração caísse em pedaços.

Damián apertou a mandíbula enquanto se aproximava da janela e elevava a fina cortina de renda.

—Damián, como morreu sua família? Foi de morte violenta, verdade?

Por um momento, ele não disse nada. Quando falou, fez com voz rouca, áspera.

—Os morph os mataram. Foi... brutal.

Jamie se reuniu com ele frente à janela. Consternada, acariciou o batente com gesto distraído.

—Mataram-nos aqui, e por isso percebo esta tristeza —murmurou— Sua irmã... sua irmãzinha só tinha quatro anos...

—Encontrei-a — confessou ele, com um suspiro— Estava debaixo da cama, como se tivesse tentado esconder-se.

Jamie estremeceu ao imaginar o terror da menina e a dor de Damián quando descobriu seu corpo.

—E você sobreviveu.

—Sobrevivi só porque aprendi a lutar. E a ganhar. Para minha gente, a vida não é vida, a não ser sobrevivência. Quando deixamos de lutar, deixamos de existir.

Mas havia algo mais sob a superfície. Jamie sabia agora que Damián tinha sofrido a perda de seus seres queridos, igual a ela. E isso cortava a distância entre os dois. Recordou de repente as palavras de Renee: «Às vezes aqueles de quem mais desconfia são precisamente os que mais merecem sua confiança».

—Vamos, se instale se quiser — lhe disse Damián— Eu estarei abaixo.

Quando a porta se fechou a suas costas, Jamie se sentou na grande cama. Uma densa quebra de onda de melancolia flutuava no ar. Não só pelo ocorrido no passado, mas também pelos sentimentos de Damián.

Decidiu tomar banho. Quando saiu do banho, a sensação de tristeza se intensificou. Colocou jeans e uma camiseta negra. Quase podia perceber a dor de Damián pulsando em suas veias...

Pensou em sair e explorar o jardim. Precisava respirar ar fresco. Baixou correndo as escadas, descalça. Quando chegou ao vestíbulo, a quebra de onda de tristeza esteve a ponto de afogá-la. Deteve-se frente a um escritório-biblioteca de aspecto sóbrio, com sua chaminé de mármore. Reconheceu o aroma de Damián.

Necessitava espaço e ar fresco, mas ao mesmo tempo detestava a idéia de deixá-lo só ali, sofrendo. Colocou a cabeça pela porta e o viu sentado em uma das quatro poltronas de pele dispostas em círculo. Ao lado, sobre uma mesa baixa, havia uma garrafa meio vazia. Uma taça de cristal dançava entre seus compridos dedos.

—Ei, gostaria de companhia?

Limitou-se a dar de ombros. Jamie entrou, tirou uma taça do móvel das bebidas, serviu-se da garrafa e tomou assento frente a ele. Damián continuava olhando a chaminé como se encerrasse todos os segredos do mundo.

—Bom vinho — disse de repente ela— Levemente defumado, com um sabor levemente áspero. Eu diria que é da região do Medoc.

Aquilo surpreendeu Damián.

—Sabe de vinhos?

—Aprendi com Mark. Era um grande aficionado.

—Meu pai também. Quando minha mãe e ele tiveram que abandonar a França como resultado da Revolução e vieram pra cá, trouxe consigo esse hábito.

—A Revolução. Trata-se de algum novo jogo on line? — tentou brincar.

—A Revolução Francesa não foi nada comparado com a guerra que estamos lidando agora.

Quando finalmente o viu elevar o olhar, Jamie voltou a ficar sem fôlego. Não havia vida em seus olhos. Só um denso e impenetrável negrume. Jamie conhecia aquela sensação de desolação. Ver aquele homem forte e poderoso consumido naquele estado lhe rasgou o coração

Baixou sua taça, impulsionada pela necessidade de consolá-lo de algum jeito.

—Conta-me Damián.

Damián bebeu um gole do Cabernet Franc. Um vinho excelente, mas que naquele momento lhe tinha sabor de barro.

Ela queria saber de sua guerra. Tinha-lhe feito uma pergunta.

—Minha vida foi sempre uma luta contínua. Quando minha família morreu, passei a viver com a do Rafe. Remy e Celine me adotaram, ensinaram-me a caçar e a sobreviver. Os fedoighlas, como se conhecem em minha língua aos morph, eram antigamente draicon como nós. Até o século passado, eram poucos e fáceis de eliminar. Mas agora nos superam em número. A única maneira de acabar com eles é lhes cravando uma adaga diretamente no coração.

—Por que os draicon se converteram em morph?

—Faz milhares de anos, nossa raça vivia na dimensão do Outro Mundo. Podíamos voar, criávamos matéria a partir de nossa energia, manipulávamos objetos e lhes dávamos forma a vontade... Mas quisemos aprender da Terra, deste mundo, e para fazê-lo tivemos que nos dividir em dois. Os draicon tomam forma de lobos, para estar mais perto do ambiente terrestre. Nossa outra metade, ou seus descendentes, seguem habitando a Terra. Por isso cada um busca constantemente seu casal, para que quando nossos corpos se juntem, e com eles nossos corações e nossos sentimentos... convertamo-nos em um outra vez. No emparelhamento, durante o ato sexual, intercambiamos pensamentos, sentimentos e magia: cada um absorve os poderes do outro. Mas alguns de nós se mostraram muito impaciente e ansiosos. Desejavam mais poder. E descobriram que matando o que é mais sagrado, a seus próprios parentes, podiam converter-se em qualquer outro animal ou adquirir forma humana. O mal lhes deu esse poder, mas para mantê-lo devem alimentar-se do medo de suas vítimas.

Jamie se abraçou, estremecida, e disse:

—Eles queriam que lhes ensinasse manobras de batalha. E eu lhes ensinei as que sabia dos jogos on line que praticava. Às vezes tive medo de me converter em um deles, não fisicamente, a não ser moralmente: por sua afeição à dor e à morte.

Damián baixou sua taça e a olhou preocupado.

—Jamie, você sobreviveu. É muito forte para lhes deixar que lhe destruam.

—E você é muito forte para deixar que a energia de tristeza que destila esta casa, com todas suas lembranças, faça o mesmo contigo.

Damián se ruborizou. Tinha acertado. Maravilhava-lhe a inteligência de sua draicara, que tinha manipulado a preocupação que lhe tinha demonstrado para utilizá-la em seu contrário. Apurou sua taça.

—Supõe muito. É um assunto pessoal, assim não te coloque.

—Isso não é possível, porque sinto que esta casa está gritando de pena e de dor. E que você é o que está gritando mais, em silêncio.

Damián se sobressaltou ao ver que Jamie se levantava para sentar-se no braço da poltrona onde estava sentado. Podia aspirar seu fresco aroma a juventude e energia. Amaldiçoou para si mesmo; necessitava-a, mais do que estava disposto a admitir. Mas não deixaria que se aproximasse muito, já que isso o debilitaria. A piedade e a compaixão eram para os fracos.

Jamie apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e começou a massagear-lhe brandamente,

—Está muito tenso. Me deixe te ajudar — murmurou.

Muito a seu pesar, não resistiu. A massagem conseguiu, entretanto, o efeito contrário. Damián jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto seu corpo sofria um verdadeiro ataque de prazer animal. Tremeu levemente quando Jamie lhe estava massageando os músculos do pescoço.

—O que acontece? —deteve-se— Te tenho feito mal?

—Ao contrário.

Jamie baixou o olhar para sua virilha. Com absoluta doçura, beijou-o nos lábios ao tempo que deslizava uma mão entre suas coxas... e começava a acariciá-lo.

Damián se excitou insuportavelmente. Deixou que o beijasse, que sua língua procurasse a sua, que lhe mordiscasse jacosamente o lábio inferior. A carícia de sua mão o estava incendiando por dentro. Começou a lhe doer o membro, aprisionado nos ajustados jeans, desejoso de sair, de entrar nela...

Com um grunhido, retirou-lhe a mão e interrompeu o beijo. Imediatamente se levantou da poltrona, sentou-a ali e lhe baixou a calça. Grunhiu de novo ao ver sua roupa intíma branca. As garras tinham começado a lhe crescer, e com elas enganchou um lado da calcinha, tomando cuidado de não tocar a pele, com a intenção de rompê-la. O som de tecido rasgado ressonou na habitação.

Ato seguido se agachou e lhe retirou os farrapos da calcinha com os dentes. Com as narinas bem abertas, aspirou seu aroma. Estava excitada, desejosa.

Uma vez conseguido seu objetivo, retraiu de novo as garras; suas unhas voltaram a adquirir seu aspecto normal. Deslizou as mãos pela parte interior de suas coxas, separando-as antes de baixar o zíper da braguilha. O instinto de possuí-la era muito capitalista, entristecedor... até que se deu conta de que ela estava tremendo.

Deteve-se, com as mãos sobre suas esbeltas e brancas coxas. Havia se esquecido. Jamie não tinha experiência, não estava acostumada à paixão de nenhum macho. Estava-o olhando com os olhos abertos, assustada.

—Tranqüila —sussurrou— Perdoa. Será bonito e lento desta vez.

Viu que ela sorria levemente, possivelmente de alívio. Começou a lhe beijar a parte interior de cada coxa. Sua pele tinha sabor de morangos amadurecidos...

Jamie se moveu na poltrona, ruborizada.

—O que é que quer, chére? Quer-me... aqui dentro? —aproximou uma mão do seu sexo.

—Sim — murmurou com voz rouca— Por favor — elevou os quadris ao mesmo tempo, a maneira de silenciosa súplica.

Damián sorriu. Logo colocou a cabeça entre suas coxas e, muito delicadamente, começou a acariciá-la com a ponta dos dedos, maravilhado de descobrir aquela úmida pérola rosada, sua secreta beleza.

—Ah, que perfeita é... —sussurrou, aproximando-se ainda mais para aspirar seu aroma.

Começou a lambê-la lentamente, desfrutando de seu sabor. Jamie foi escorregando pouco a pouco da poltrona, gemendo, afundando as mãos em seus cabelos.

Damián acelerou o ritmo de suas carícias, cada vez mais... até que lhe provocou o orgasmo. Beijou-a meigamente. Logo terminou de baixar o zíper. Aprisionado pela calça, doía-lhe o membro, os testículo. Tremiam-lhe as mãos.

Olhou-a. Estava ofegando de prazer, mas um brilho de medo relampejava em seus olhos. Medo dele.

Amaldiçoou em francês e procurou sua calcinha. Pareceu surpreender-se quando a descobriu feita farrapos, no tapete. Olhou o objeto com gesto entristecido e a guardou em um bolso, para jogá-la depois discretamente.

—Ei, não vai...?

Inclinando-se para ela, pôs um dedo em seus lábios.

—Ssssh... isto era para você —lhe sorriu— E também para mim. Desfrutei-o, e muito.

Jamie afastou os cabelos da face e se levantou. Dispunha-se a recolher sua roupa quando se deteve em seco.

—Fecha os olhos — lhe pediu— Não quero que me veja por trás.

Damián arqueou as sobrancelhas. Já a havia visto nua, tombada de barriga para cima enquanto a desvirginava em seu primeiro encontro. Estava tensa; notava-se na maneira que tinha de apertar os punhos. Deu-se a volta enquanto ela colocava os jeans. Quando ouviu o som do zíper, virou-se de novo.

Tinha baixado o olhar, como se tivesse vergonha. O que lhe teria acontecido?

O bar Laffite estava abarrotado de gente. Damián guiou Jamie para uma mesa vazia que dominava todo o local. Seu contato lhe provocou um estremecimento, lhe recordando o que tinha acontecido pouco antes.

Voltou a umedecer-se. Ao parecer, ainda queria mais. Seus hormônios se queixavam.

Damián a olhou, com um sorriso nos lábios. Tirou-lhe uma cadeira.

—O que quer? —perguntou-lhe.

«A você, em cima de mim», quis lhe responder. Ruborizou-se imediatamente.

—Er... uma cerveja.

Damián voltou com dois copos. Logo se sentou, olhando a seu redor. Sempre alerta.

Jamie conhecia aquele bar. Recordava ter querido celebrar ali seu aniversário, mas Mark tinha estado muito ocupado. O último ano até se esqueceu da data. Ela o tinha perdoado: ao fim e ao cabo, seu irmão tinha sido um homem muito importante, com muitas coisas na cabeça. E as festas de aniversário eram para crianças.

E o que importava se nenhuma vez lhe tinham feito um bolo, com velas, e muita gente lhe cantando feliz aniversário? Importava por acaso? Esses estúpidos sonhos eram para outros, não para ela. Lhe fez um nó na garganta.

—Fique aqui — lhe disse Damián de repente— Já volto.

Viu-o percorrer todo o perímetro do bar, examinando a centenária parede de tijolo. Parecia um turista fascinado pela arquitetura de tão antigo local. E entretanto estava procurando a segunda pista, escondida entre aquelas paredes.

Uma forte gargalhada chamou sua atenção. Um homem de figura rechonchuda, vestido com uma pólo vermelha, falava com uma bonita jovem morena. O tipo estava fazendo odiosos comentários sobre animais que não demoraram para pô-la nervosa. Sua indignação crescia rapidamente.

Jamie olhou a cerveja do homem, imaginando-se a si mesmo lançando-lhe à cara.

Logo tinha pensado aquilo quando o copo começou a deslocar-se lentamente sobre a mesa. Jamie ficou assombrada, mas continuou olhando-o fixamente. Quando o homem foi recolher sem olhar, já não estava em seu lugar. A morena pôs-se a rir.

Jamie continuava olhando o copo, rezando em silêncio para que se inclinasse... e vertesse seu conteúdo sobre as calças do tipo. E isso foi finalmente o que ocorreu, seguido do ruído do copo ao estelar se contra o chão.

O homem se levantou rapidamente, jogando faíscas.

—Que diabos... ?

Jamie sentia um leve batimento do coração nas têmporas. Tragou saliva, nervosa. Sim, tinha sido ela.

De repente lhe aproximou um jovem com aspecto de estudante universitário, de cabelo curto, jeans de marca, pólo branco e tênis. Sentou-se na cadeira vazia de Damián. Cheirava levemente a vodca.

—Hey, está sozinha? Está tomando algo? —assinalou seu copo.

—Estava desfrutando de um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade até que você chegou. Não me incomode, por favor.

Mas o jovem nem se alterou. Inclusive se aproximou dela, lhe tocando um joelho com o seu.

—É muito bonita, sabia?

Ante o assombrado olhar de Jamie, Damián apareceu por detrás, agarrou-o pelo pescoço e o atirou da cadeira como se fosse um boneco. O jovem se levantou para partir em seguida, acovardado.

Damián deu a volta à cadeira e se sentou escarranchado.

—A próxima vez me avise, d'accord?

Mas Jamie estava muito intrigada pelo que acabava de ocorrer com aquele copo de cerveja para lhe prestar atenção.

Damián ficou olhando pensativo.

«Parece que tem sua própria magia».

Sua voz grave e profunda, ressonando em sua cabeça, tinha-a deixado sem fala. Comunicação telepática? Um sorriso de satisfação apareceu em seus lábios.

Damián tomou então uma mão, entrelaçando os dedos com os seus.

«Você é minha draicara. É normal que nós falemos assim. Esperei tanto este momento, Jamie... Significa que enfim está se abrindo para mim e que a magia escura que havia em você está desaparecendo, por agora... ».

Damián invadindo sua mente. Enchendo-a de energia. Jamie se sentia como se acabasse de beber cem xícaras de café, só que sem a pontada de culpa que estava acostumado a acompanhar à magia escura. Aquilo era diferente. Natural. E entretanto sua intuição lhe dizia que a magia de Damián não era a causa, a não ser o catalisador.

Impossível. Ela não tinha poderes naturais.

Fazendo a um lado aqueles pensamentos, perguntou-lhe, em voz baixa, se tinha encontrado a segunda pista. Damián lhe respondeu mentalmente. Sua voz ressonou em sua cabeça tão claramente como se as palavras tivessem brotado de seus lábios.

«Encontrei as palavras gravadas no tijolo: Roda de pás de Natcbez que significa marca no busto do fracasso francês. Tem que ser a segunda pista».

«O que quer dizer?»

«Pensa nisso. O Natchez é um navio de roda de pás, e desloca a água com... ».

«Não tem sentido. O Natchez se construiu muito depois da morte de seu pai».

«Cada pá da roda», terminou ele. «Assim que o número de pás da roda é o mesmo que a marca de um fracasso francês... ». Franziu o cenho. Quem ou o que podia ser um fracasso francês? «Napoleão. Meu pai estava acostumado a me dizer que seu enorme ego tinha sido seu maior fracasso, a causa de sua perdição», replicou Damián com o pensamento. De repente abriu muito os olhos. Outra pessoa tinha posto ali aquela pista.

Outra pessoa conhecia o esconderijo do Livro. Mas... por que teria deixado ali aquela pista? E por que não levou o livro?

—Saiamos daqui — disse Damián em voz alta.

Enquanto se dirigiam para a saída, passaram por várias mesas cheias de clientes que conversavam e riam. Vários saudaram Damián, lhe lançando olhadas respeitosas.

—Seus amigos? Draicon? —perguntou-lhe ela, uma vez fora.

—Vampiros. Gostam da vida noturna — lhe deu uma piscada.

—Por que está me acontecendo tudo isto? Por que agora? Possivelmente adquiri este poder porque acabo de fazer vinte e um anos?

Damián se voltou para olhá-la.

—Como que tem vinte e um anos? Tem vinte e cinco. E faz aniversário dentro de dois meses. Rafe revisou sua carteira de motorista e...

—Oh, isso. É falso. Mark alterou uns quantos dados depois que fui viver com ele. Sabia a maneira de introduzir-se no sistema informático e realizar alterações. Disse-me que assim alcançaria antes a idade adulta legal e adquiriria a herança de nossos pais, de maneira que nosso tio não pudesse me tocar.

—Seu aniversário é hoje?

Jamie respondeu com um encolhimento de ombros. Damián a olhou enternecido.

—Felicidades.

Tomaram a rua St. Philip e continuaram para o colégio McDonough. De repente Jamie sentiu que lhe arrepiava o pêlo da nuca.

«Alguém nos está seguindo».

Ruborizando-se de novo, deu-se conta de que acabava de usar sua capacidade telepática. Damián se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

«Caminha diante de mim», disse-lhe, e ficou atrás.

De repente Damián se deteve e se virou rapidamente. Jamie soltou um suspiro exasperado quando reconheceu ao jovem que se aproximou dela no bar.

—Hey, bonita. Como é que vai com este estúpido? —fulminou Damián com o olhar.

—Nos deixe em paz — lhe ordenou Damián.

—Não te tenho medo — o tipo elevou o queixo, desafiante. Suas mãos se converteram em garras.

—É um draicon, mas sem manada — informou Damián a Jamie enquanto se colocava adiante, para protegê-la.

—Me entregue à fêmea. Necessito-a para fecundá-la. Tem um aura de poder que me fará ainda mais forte. Desafio você.

Jamie contemplou assombrada como começavam a lhe crescer as presas. Damián esboçou um lento sorriso.

—Como queira. Cometeu um engano. Mas aqui, na rua, não. Há muitos olhos.

Saltou a grade que separava o colégio da calçada e se internou no jardim, ao amparo das sombras. O outro draicon o seguiu, e com um gesto se desembaraçou da roupa. Uma vez nu, rapidamente se transformou em um grande lobo negro.

Damián fez outro gesto com as mãos e sua roupa se desvaneceu. Ato seguido se transformou em um lobo Alpha ainda maior e poderoso.

Jamie ficou sem fôlego vendo como os dois animais se encetavam em uma briga, furiosos. Quando pôde recuperar-se, saltou também a grade e, com o pensamento, fazendo um esforço supremo que lhe provocou uma violenta pontada de dor no cérebro, lançou o lobo negro para trás, contra a parede mais próxima. O lobo grunhiu, aturdido pelo golpe, sangrando por uma ferida no focinho. Logo, em uma carga suicida, lançou-se contra Damián, que o esperava paciente.

Jamie se deu conta que Damián teria sido capaz de matá-lo sozinho. Lutava pelo direito a emparelhar-se com ela e fecundá-la. De repente era como se conhecesse perfeitamente as leis daquele mundo animal. No entanto, não podia consentir que acabasse com a vida daquele imprudente e descuidado draicon.

Ignorando a dor que lhe ferroava as têmporas, Jamie se esforçou por concentrar-se. Justo no momento em que Damián se dispunha a cravar as presas no pescoço do outro macho, Jamie os lançou para cima. Com um esforço supremo de vontade, durante uns segundos conseguiu mantê-los no ar, separados.

Damián recuperou de repente sua forma humana e se vestiu. Jamie o baixou lentamente ao chão. Aproximando-se dela, embalou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

—Jamie, baixa-o. Posso sentir sua dor.

Baixou lentamente ao lobo negro. Logo se sentou no chão, gemendo.

—Minha cabeça... dói. Me dê uns minutos, por favor.

Damián lhe massageou brandamente as têmporas. O contato de seus dedos era terno, reconfortante. Parte da dor se evaporou. Levantou-se por fim, aliviada. O outro lobo tinha recuperado também sua forma humana.

—Poderia lhe haver feito mal —lhe recriminou Damián— Estava tão obcecado por tê-la que infringiu a primeira regra: a de proteger a seu casal, ou a quem quer que seja.

—Sinto — replicou baixando a cabeça, submisso.

—Precisa se incorporar a uma manada. A solidão entre humanos não te ensinou nada. Precisa ir com os teus — lhe deu um endereço— Amanhã vá a essa casa, pergunta pelo Raphael e conte o que passou. Diga-lhe que eu te enviei. Se mostrar suficiente humildade, te aceitará.

Envergonhado, o macho lhe deu agradeceu antes de retirar-se.

Jamie se apoiou em Damián, com um gemido. Usar a magia sempre tinha um preço. E o que acabava de pagar tinha sido muito alto.

Sentia na carne a própria dor de Jamie. Estava fria como o gelo. Apavorado, revisou-lhe o pulso. Muito lento.

Olhou-lhe as unhas: eram cinzas, como a pedra. A magia havia tornado a ativar o feitiço mortal. Levantou-a em seus braços como se fosse uma pluma. A rua estava deserta.

De repente escutou uns passos. Lentos, mas decididos. Ameaçadores. Um grupo de dez pessoas se dirigia para ela. O instinto o impulsionava a lutar, mas não podia arriscar-se com Jamie ali. Com ela nos braços, internou-se no escuro jardim da escola. Baixou-a ao chão e tirou seu celular para chamar Raphael.

—Jamie está ferida e tenho companhia.

Não precisou dizer nada mais. O grupo de morph se dirigia para ele. Rapidamente, converteram-se em um enxame de furiosas vespas.

Não ficou outro remédio. Com seu corpo protegeu o de Jamie. As vespas revoaram em torno dele, picando-o sem cessar. Atravessavam-lhe a camisa de seda, arrastavam-se por seu pescoço e suas mãos, procurando a pele nua. Só podia esperar que sua magia lhe permitisse recuperar-se antes que a alergia o atacasse. Sobrepondo-se à dor, manteve-se firme. Várias vespas o picaram nas bochechas, nos ouvidos, avançaram até seus olhos. Fechou-os com força. Foi inútil. Picaram-lhe nas pálpebras. Apertou os dentes.

Minutos depois, ouviu o rugido de várias motos. Com os olhos fechados, esperou.

—T'frére. Oh, merde —Raphael o ajudou a levantar-se. O solo estava coberto de vespas mortas, fulminadas por sua poderosa magia.

—Leve Jamie para casa. Está muito mal — murmurou com os lábios inchados pelas picadas.

Elevou nos braços Jamie e a montou na moto de seu irmão. Ardiam-lhe os braços e as pernas. Comunicou-se com ela com o pensamento:

«Vá com Rafe. Logo me reunirei contigo».

—Eu cuidarei dela — lhe prometeu Raphael, fazendo rugir o motor— E você?

—Irei a pé — passou uma mão pela cara inflamada.

—Não está bem. Deixa que te leve.

Negou com a cabeça: tinha que arrumar-se sozinho. Quando os motoristas partiram, internou-se nas sombras. Tinha a sensação de que pesava o dobro. A pele lhe ardia.

Deixou-se cair ao chão e permaneceu imóvel durante uns segundos, feito um novelo. Controle, disciplina: isso era o que necessitava. Quando Jamie o infectou com uma enfermidade que esteve a ponto de matá-lo, essa foi sua receita para combater a dor. Ninguém de sua manada suspeitou até que ponto tinha sofrido. Continuou dando ordens até na cama. Permaneceu sempre ao mando, preocupado por sua gente.

«Pode fazê-lo. Não é nada». Se levantou e pôs-se a andar. Quinze minutos depois se deteve, já mais recuperado. Seu corpo estava começando a curar-se, a inflamação minguava.

Seguiu andando. Se apareciam mais morph, poderia lutar. Não o queriam morto: sua intenção era feri-lo, debilitá-lo. Os chamarizes que tinha plantado Rafe para essa noite tinham fracassado. Estavam seguindo todos seus movimentos.

Quanto a Jamie, seus poderes recém descobertos apresentavam tantas possibilidades como preocupações. Dentro sempre tinha se escondido uma grande fonte de poder à espera de ser explorada. E já tinha começado a fazê-lo, certamente: sua energia era como um geiser. Porque a magia de Damián não só deveria ter servido para atrasar os efeitos do feitiço mortal, mas também para outorgar poder a ela. Mais poder do que ele mesmo possuía.

Mas precisava aprender a controlar-se. Ele poderia lhe ensinar, mas muitas perguntas continuavam sem resposta. O que era Jamie? Uma humana com tremendos poderes psíquicos, capaz de matar só com a mente? O vínculo entre eles já existia; só podia esperar que seguisse crescendo. Além disso, o feitiço mortal permanecia ativo. Procurou afugentar esse pensamento enquanto se concentrava em curar-se.

Quando chegou à rua Bourbon, já tinha se curado de tudo. Seu celular soou nesse momento.

—Já não está tão fria — o informou seu irmão— Suponho que se inteirou que nosso plano falhou.

—T'me dispas — repôs, irônico— O que passou?

Damián tinha espalhado que levaria Jamie ao City Park. Dois dos amigos de Raphael tinham assumido as figuras de Damián e Jamie: para isso tinha sido necessária uma enorme quantidade de magia, com o concurso de várias poções. Desgraçadamente, e ao contrário dos morph, os draicon não podiam manter esse aspecto durante muito tempo.

—Foram ao parque, mas ninguém os seguiu. Esses malditos adivinharam que só eram chamarizes. Alguém te está espreitando, t'frére. E não consigo entender por que.

—Já descobrirei — cortou a chamada.

Pouco depois chegava à casa de Raphael. Seu irmão adotivo estava sentado no sofá do salão, com um notebook sobre os joelhos. Olhou Damián.

—Joga uma olhada nisso — mostrou o complicado mapa que aparecia na tela— Está protegido com contra-senha. Cada vez que se produz um ataque dos morph, registro-o no computador.

—É perigoso, se alguém o encontrar. Ou se penetrarem em nosso sistema informático.

O mundo dos computadores inquietava Damián, como se encerrasse uma latente ameaça.

—Que o tentem. É seguro. Tenho verdadeiros gênios a meu serviço.

Damián já se dispunha a abandonar o salão quando se deteve.

—Ainda não te agradeci pelo que tem feito. Por mim e por todos os de nossa raça, Rafe. Assim... obrigado.

Entrou sigilosamente no dormitório de Jamie. Na grande cama de dossel, parecia dormir profundamente, com sua expressão alheia a todo sofrimento. Incapaz de resistir, deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

De repente teve a sensação de que algo ia mau. O terror martelava no peito. Inclinou-se para ela, contemplando-a fixamente.

Seu precioso cabelo escuro estava com mechas de cinza. Outro sinal que o feitiço mortal seguia avançando.

O pesadelo chegou pontual. Annie estava gritando e ele não podia chegar junto a ela. Agudas garras se arrastavam pelo chão de ladrilho da mansão, aproximando-se por momentos. Encolhida na cama, aferrava-se a seu cachorro de pelúcia. As garras estavam já a seu lado, Annie gritou ainda mais. De repente os gritos se fizeram menos agudos e o rosto de sua irmãzinha trocou... para converter-se no de uma mulher adorável, de preciosos olhos cinzas.

Os morph queriam matar Jamie. Damián despertou sentindo um leve peso sobre seu peito. Era Jamie que se aconchegou contra ele placidamente adormecida. Pestanejou várias vezes, assombrado.

Essa noite, ela tinha sonhado com ele. E tinha entrado no pior de seus pesadelos para consolá-lo com sua presença. Cuidadoso de não despertá-la, acariciou-lhe o cabelo já cinza. Por que tinha ido a ele em sonhos, dessa maneira? Que classe de vínculo estavam forjando entre eles? E... quanto poder ficaria ainda por revelar?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie Vanak

Série Draicon - Almas Perdidas 2.5

 **Disponibilização: Cris Skau**

 **Tradução: Leniria**

 **Revisão Inicial: Mariana P.**

 **Revisão Final: Jossi Borges**

 **Formatação: Karina Rodrigues**

 _ **Informações da série:**_

 _ **Draicon 01**_ _– A Empática - Distribuído_

 _ **Draicon 02**_ _– Amante Inimigo - Distribuído_

 _ **Draicon 2.5**_ _– Almas Perdidas - Distribuído_

 _ **Draicon 03**_ _– Trevas do Lobo - Distribuído_

 _ **Draicon 04**_ _– Lobo Imortal - Distribuído_

 _ **Draicon 05**_ _– Desembrulhado - Distribuído_

 _ **Draicon 06**_ _– Seduzindo o Inimigo – Distribuído_

 _ **Draicon 07**_ _– The Shadow Wolf - título provisório_

 **Nota da revisora Jossi Slavic**

 _"Katia Howard é uma Draicon, uma raça de humanos-lobos que vivem em grupos. Baylor também é um Draicon, que a encontra, dá a ela abrigo, proteção e a leva para viver junto de seu grupo._

 _A atração deles é imediata, mas Katia tem consigo uma mágoa, uma dor. Ela quer encontrar seu pai, que durante uma luta com metamorfos, se perdeu e desapareceu. E Baylor teme que o pai dela já esteja perdido, sem chance de voltar ao convívio deles. Mas ela insiste."_

 __ _ **Uma história repleta de suspense, com algumas cenas hot, sem exagero. Gostei muito das cenas de lutas, em que a gente sente calafrios e se imagina no meio daquelas florestas sombrias, rodeada por seres que se transformarm em todo tipo de animal... a leitura transcorreu rápida e agradável.  
Uma história curta, mas eletrizante.  
Recomendo!"**_ ****

 **Bjoss!**

 **C** **apítulo** **U** **m**

Eu não devo fazer isso.

Katia Howard estudou os tocos de vela em seu quarto. A cera colorida escorria para fora da mesa, como estalactites em miniatura. Cada vela representava um feitiço para ajudar um lobisomem Draicon em particular.

Damian, o líder do grupo, havia proibido a magia de sangue ao sangue. Era demasiado perigoso e poderia suscitar um parente que virou mal. Se alguém descobrisse que ela estava realizando uma, ela seria severamente punida.

 _Eu não tenho escolha._

Lá fora, o vento uivando fazia os ramos de pinheiro balançar e mergulhar. O outono em Novo México transformou o ar frio. As sombras dançavam ao longo da parede da lâmpada, arremessando misteriosas luzes sobre uma foto de Elvis.

Baylor sempre brincou sobre o rei, embora ele fosse o único que comprou o pôster para ela no eBay. Baylor. Seu melhor amigo. Seus quentes beijos molhados a intoxicavam, fazendo seu bom senso fugir. Katia sentia aberta a saudade ao pensar em seu rígido corpo musculoso, finalmente a sua reivindicação.

Ele a colocou nesta situação. Ela olhou para a vela branca, a sua forma fálica um lembrete do por que ela estava aqui. O ultimato de Baylor. Unir-se e vincular-se com ele para a vida ou ele encontraria a outra.

 _Eu tenho que fazer isso._

Era sua última chance de encontrar seu pai e descobrir o que aconteceu com sua família. Até que ela o fizesse, Katia tinha resolvido nunca sossegar.

Ela era uma Taneam, uma feiticeira Draicon cujos encantamentos na vela melhoravam as habilidades de uma pessoa. Os morphs, antigos Draicon que se tornaram maus por terem matado um parente, temiam Taneams. Foi dito que Taneams poderiam usar uma magia de luz branca para encontrar uma centelha de bondade escondida dentro de um morph, um leve traço de Draicon em si, e fazê-lo queimar. Essa façanha podia reverter o mal e o morph não teria que ser destruído, ou, no mínimo, enfraquece-lo assim já não poderia matar um Draicon.

O problema era que a magia tornou-se uma espada de dois gumes traiçoeira. O usuário tornou-se demasiado confiante de que poderia mudar o morph e fechava os olhos para o verdadeiro poder deles.

Katia sabia tudo sobre a energia de um morph.

Seus tios e tias saindo da porta, em seguida, seus gritos. Não encontrando nada, mas sentindo o fedor persistente do morph. Sua mãe cantando a magia da luz branca e o horror de perceber que não tinha funcionado quando o companheiro de Katia saiu de casa e nunca mais voltou.

Depois disso, tudo se tornou uma memória desfocada. Sua mãe e suas irmãs tinham desaparecido. Ela vividamente se lembrava de ficar sentada com o pai, vendo a porta da frente, o gosto do medo em sua boca como aparas de metal... Um grito enterrado em sua garganta enquanto um fluxo de baratas se retorcia sob os panos de debaixo da porta para mantê-las fora...

Imobilizada pelo terror enquanto morphs se transformavam então em seu verdadeiro eu. Presas se abrindo, garras arranhando os braços e o corpo, dor em queimação misturada com o cheiro enjoado de seu próprio sangue. Ela se transformou e passou a se defender. Então eles voltaram para seu pai, um mar de corpos atacando-o e gritou uma ordem para ela...

 _O quê?_

Tudo que ela sabia era que envolvia a promessa que ela havia feito. Será que ela quebrou a promessa ou a manteve?

Ela só conseguia lembrar-se de correr pela porta traseira. Correndo até o dia que Baylor a encontrou e levou para casa, quatro anos atrás.

Apesar de Damian e Baylor haverem procurado por ele, seu pai nunca havia sido encontrado. Ela acreditava que ele ainda vivia. A lealdade da família vinha acima de tudo. Mesmo este grupo, que havia adotado e amava.

Talvez até Baylor, o Draicon que significava mais para ela.

— Eu tenho que fazer isso, - ela sussurrou. — Oh, papai, onde está você? Volte para mim.

Para proteger o grupo de forças do mal, ela pegou sálvia e outras ervas em um anel em torno de outra vela branca alta e depois a acendeu. Katia soltou uma magia poderosa de proteção. Paz apareceu no ar.

Ela pegou a faca pequena de poda. Rangendo os dentes, Katia cortou a palma da mão. Sangue brotou. Ela segurou a mão sobre a vela, deixando o seu sangue cair sobre a cera.

Quando ele estava coberto de ponta a ponta, Katia deixou seu corte cicatrizar. Um fósforo queimava para a vida enquanto ela golpeou-o, a chama laranja entre os dedos trêmulos.

Era assim que ela ainda podia ouvir os sons de sua própria respiração rascante.

Ela acendeu a vela.

Negras palavras proibidas encheram o ar, quando ela acenou com as mãos, chamando a chama em sua direção. Ela terminou de cantar, viu o fogo queimar.

De repente, queimou e ficou negro. Então, a cor rapidamente mudou de volta para a cor laranja.

Katia estremeceu.

Baylor Devereux estava trabalhando no ginásio do porão. Vestido apenas com calças de ginástica marinha, ele dançava com os pés descalços sobre o chão. Seus dedos envoltos em fita branca, ele deu socos em um saco de pancadas. Ela estremeceu e virou a partir do vigor de seus golpes.

Katia pendurada para trás, olhou-o fixamente. O suor brilhava sobre os músculos dos braços e as gotículas pontilhavam a cobertura de cabelos escuros em seu peito forte. Ela estudou seus longos membros de atleta e amplos ombros, seu cabelo crespo castanho desgrenhado, sua mandíbula quadrada e cinzelado. Seu olhar caiu para a boca, franzida em plena concentração. Completa e sensual, ela conhecia o prazer de seus longos, lentos beijos.

Ela estava igualmente concentrada no beijo tanto quanto ele estava em combate. Ela sentiu que ele seria igualmente apaixonado na cama, se ela finalmente se rendesse.

Desde a morte de seu companheiro destinado, ela tinha tido outros amantes. Mas Baylor foi diferente dos outros, porque ela se importava com ele. Ser sua amante significava forjar um duradouro laço emocional. Como poderia fazê-lo quando o seu pai podia estar vivo e, graças à magia que ela realizou doze horas antes, ele poderia voltar e ela teria que deixar para trás Baylor? Seu primeiro dever era a sua família.

Músculos e tendões esticados debaixo de sua pele bronzeada enquanto ele flexionou os ombros largos. Katia respirava seu cheiro, almíscar, especiarias e homem. Baylor parou, evitando o saco de pancadas. Ele limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão. Então, chicoteou sua cabeça ao redor, queimando as narinas.

Ele a cheirou.

— Katia?

Ela saiu das sombras.

— Eu gosto de ver você trabalhar aqui fora - confessou.

Seu sorriso de menino puxou o seu coração.

— Eu gosto de saber que você gosta de assistir – Ele pegou uma toalha, secou-se e, em seguida, atirou ao redor dos ombros enquanto andava. — Você está pronta para me dar a resposta, Katia?

— Eu ainda tenho até Damian voltar - lembrou ela. — Eu vim para perguntar se você queria jantar esta noite na minha varanda. O cordeiro, seu prato favorito. A luz da lua hoje à noite.

Seus olhos se iluminaram e depois o brilho desapareceu.

— Não posso, tenho de patrulhar. Nicolas quer que asseguremos que o território está livre de morphs.

O líder do bloco Damian estava em Nova Orleans, caçando Jamie, sua companheira que tinha fugido depois de infectá-lo com uma doença letal. Nicolas, antigo inimigo e o responsável por curar Damian, ficou temporariamente no cargo. Dias depois Damian havia matado Kane, o autonomeado líder dos morphs. Pouca ameaça existiu. Mas, obviamente, Nicolas queria garantir a segurança de seu povo.

A premonição horrível apareceu quando ela lembrou que outros com quem se preocupava nunca mais voltaram. Algo terrível pode acontecer...

— Não saia hoje à noite. Informe Nicolas que você tem que ficar dentro. Proteja-nos em casa dessa vez.

— O que é Katia?

— Eu não penso que seja seguro lá fora.

Baylor segurou seu rosto e beijou sua testa.

— Eu tenho que mostrar a Nicolas que eu sou tão fiel como o próximo macho, e que estou disposto a obedecer.

Katia puxou a mão.

— Venha comigo.

Ele olhou para o relógio na parede.

— Tenho tempo apenas para um banho e eu tenho que pegar Ryan. Estamos patrulhando a fronteira do norte, a mais vulnerável.

— Então venha para o meu quarto depois do banho. Levará apenas um minuto.

Baylor deu-lhe um olhar de pálpebras pesadas.

— Só um minuto? Querida, não comigo.

Ele riu enquanto ela corava e a levou para cima.

Meia hora depois, ele chegou a seu quarto, seus cachos escuros e úmidos, com o rosto barbeado. As bem passadas calças cinza e blusa de malha preta o fez parecer polido e cortês. Seus espessos cachos escuros foram cortados curtos. Ele poderia ter sido um anúncio para a revista GQ.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta de Katia quando ele lhe deu um beijo longo e persistente. Katia deslizou os braços sobre seu pescoço, beijando-o de volta, relutante em parar.

Finalmente, ela o fez.

Baylor soltou um suspiro de frustração.

— Eu não sei quanto mais disso eu posso ter. — ele murmurou, apoiando a testa contra a dela.

— Nem eu.

Ele andou até a janela, as palmas das mãos apoiadas no parapeito, olhando fixamente para a escuridão.

— O que é isso, Baylor? Você parece preocupado.

Seu olhar se afastou para o cartaz de Elvis.

— Eu estou. Eu estou pensando que você acredita que ele ainda está vivo e foi abduzido por alienígenas.

Katia deu uma gargalhada.

—Você não é ninguém para falar. Você gosta de Alan Jackson.

— São cinco horas em algum lugar.

— E, mambo! Você é francês e gosta de música cubana!

Baylor fez uma volta, rápida e elegante de seus mocassins.

— Bom para dançar, senhorita. - Um sorriso de menino tocou a boca quando ele desligou o aparelho. — Eu gosto muito de música, mas tudo que você ouve é Elvis.

Seu humor jovial evaporou. Katia mordeu o lábio.

— Acho que é porque minha mãe gostava de sua música. Deve lembrar-me de casa e, às vezes, de como era inocente.

— Querida. —ele murmurou, puxando-a em seus braços.

Ela enterrou a cabeça contra seu peito, aspirando seu perfume masculino.

— Às vezes, eu sinto muito a falta deles. — ela sussurrou.

Sem dizer nada, ele segurou-a, acariciando seus cabelos. Katia fechou os olhos, sentindo o conforto que ele fornecia. Ele era seu melhor amigo, mas ele queria mais.

Ela queria dar-lhe mais, mas não conseguia. Ainda não.

Katia saiu do seu abraço.

— Sua vez. Diga-me o que o está incomodando.

— Minha maior preocupação é com você.

— Baylor, — ela repreendeu. — A verdade sempre entre nós, lembra?

Ele passou a mão pelos seus cachos.

— A verdade sempre. Eu gostaria de poder mostrar a Nicolas que eu sou leal ao grupo. - Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. — Eu lhe devo a minha lealdade.

— Você não teria dito isso antes. —ressaltou.

Baylor desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhado.

— Você sabe como eu empurrei todos os seus botões, dizendo coisas que eu não queria apenas para enervar-lhe sobre Maggie. Eu nunca confiei inteiramente nele. E, em seguida, Nicolas provou sua fidelidade ao nosso grupo e Damian. Eu o julguei mal. E eu estava errado. —Ele parecia incomodado. —Ele é o segundo grande erro que eu cometi neste grupo. O primeiro foi muito pior.

— Por que você se sente tão obrigado a provar que você é fiel, Baylor? Nicolas não é uma pessoa de guardar rancor.

Sua expressão tornou-se sombria.

— Muito tempo atrás, eu exercitei o julgamento errado e que custou a vida de pessoas do grupo. Eu nunca vou fazer isso novamente. O grupo vem em primeiro lugar, sempre. Pensei que Nicolas seria um perigo para nós, porque ele era um homem poderoso e de fora, e eu estava errado. Se não fosse por Nicolas curá-lo, Damian teria morrido. Eu me desculpei com Nicolas, mas eu não quero dar-lhe qualquer razão para duvidar da minha lealdade.

Desculpar-se com Nicolas tomou uma grande dose de coragem para alguém tão orgulhoso quanto Baylor. Katia olhou para as grossas sobrancelhas escuras sobre seus penetrantes olhos cinzentos, a boca sensual e aristocrática. De todas as pessoas, o que mais de perto se parecia com Damian.

Ela pegou uma vela branca alta.

— Eu estava indo acender uma dessas para o meu Draicaron na noite em que saiu para patrulhar o nosso território. Nós tínhamos acabados de nos tornar amantes. Eu queria protegê-lo, mas ele recusou. — Seu lábio inferior vacilou. — Eu esperei. Ele nunca voltou para casa, para mim. E ele foi o único corpo encontrado. Eu não quero que qualquer coisa aconteça com você, Baylor. Você não pode ficar aqui conosco?

— Querida, eu não posso. —disse ele suavemente, tocando seu rosto. - Eu vou estar bem.

Ele se sentiu compelido a provar a si mesmo. Tudo bem. Ela traria sua lealdade à superfície e ele não sentiria a necessidade de fazê-lo.

— Deixe-me acender uma vela por você. — ela insistiu.

— Se isso faz você se sentir melhor.

Baylor viu que ela acendeu a vela e cantou com uma voz baixa. A chama ardeu, lançando em seu rosto uma luz sinistra. Quando ela terminou, ele puxou-a em seus braços. Ela se aninhou contra o seu peito largo.

— Katia, eu esperei muito tempo por você.

—Eu sei que você vem sendo paciente. Você é tão bom para mim, Baylor, e eu me importo muito com você... Mas eu preciso encontrar meu pai, em primeiro lugar.

Katia recuou, sentindo-o tenso.

— Seu pai está desaparecido. Você precisa aceitar isso.

— Aceitar que perdi toda a minha família?

— Perdi toda minha família também. — ele disse calmamente. —Mas o grupo de Damian é a nossa família agora. Seu pai está morto.

— Damian é seu primo. Eu não tenho ninguém. — ela sussurrou.

— Você precisa de todos nós. Nós somos a sua família agora. Você cuida do grupo.

— Mas não é o mesmo. Se eu pudesse encontrar meu pai...

— Não é apenas isso, Katia. Por que você realmente deseja encontrá-lo?

 _Para pedir-lhe perdão por minha covardia._

— Por favor, vamos deixar isso pra lá.

Baylor cheirou o ar, seu olhar se voltando com antecipação.

— Eu tenho que ir. —disse ele distraidamente. - Hora de patrulha.

— Você deve comer primeiro e reconstituir a sua magia. E eu pensei que você tinha que esperar por Ryan.

— Não há tempo para o jantar. Ryan vai me encontrar.

Ele beijou-a e então correu. Ela ouviu-o correr pelo corredor.

Será que a magia que ela jogou foi muito poderosa? Era óbvio que Baylor estava ansioso para destruir todos os inimigos. Mas o que se provou, agindo temerária?

Katia fugiu para as portas francesas, atirou-as abertas e pisou em sua varanda. A lavagem de prata de luar derramava sobre o campo aberto abaixo. Ela viu Baylor correr para fora da hospedagem, acenando as mãos e fazer desaparecer as suas roupas.

Um lobo forte ficou parado onde o homem antes estava.

— Volte para mim. —sussurrou ela, olhando enquanto ele fugia com a noite. - Por favor. Não ouse fazer como a minha família e nunca mais voltar. Não ouse morrer sem mim.

 **C** **apítulo** **D** **ois**

O cheiro de sangue fresco tingia o ar da noite. O aroma metálico misturado com um cheiro fraco de decadência podre fez queimar suas narinas. Os sentidos de lobo soaram em alerta máximo. Em algum lugar perto, um morph matou.

Baylor, de orelhas em pé, para frente com o seu olhar afiado digitalizava seu entorno. O grupo de Marcel ocupava o território abrangendo milhas de terra no norte do Novo México em Pinyon Valley, e seus inimigos havia muito se dispersaram. Então, por que ele foi pegar a trilha de um morph tão perto de casa?

Em forma de lobo, ele colocou o focinho no chão, farejando os cheiros estranhos. Vento arrepiava seu pêlo cinzento. O luar cinzento se inclinava através da espessa mata de abetos e carvalhos. O ar estava frio com uma pista de neve, mas com um peso opressivo demorado. Nenhum som de vida ecoava em torno dele. Nenhuma coruja piando baixinho nos ramos ou até mesmo um ruído de pequenos animais na vegetação rasteira.

Perigo espreitava nesses bosques pacíficos. Era o seu trabalho nivelá-lo para fora e despachá-lo.

Ele estava patrulhando as fronteiras do norte, em busca de morph e duvidando que ele encontrasse algum. Eles poderiam mudar na forma de qualquer animal. Eles tinham sede de sangue Draicon, para matar e ingerir a vítima e o medo dava-lhes poder de mudar continuamente e clonar a si mesmos.

O cheiro de morph desbotava, deixando apenas o fraco odor de sangue e de algo pouco doce. Baylor trotou para frente, enrijecendo os músculos. Ele se coçava para uma boa batalha, para ter as suas frustrações em um morph solitário. Lutando tirava sua mente de Katia.

Katia, com seu sorriso cativante, cabelos loiros como milho e lábios macios de seda beijando-o sem sentido. Katia, que o confortava quando ele precisava, persuadindo-o a falar quando ele certamente engarrafava seus sentimentos. Katia confiante em Baylor, o fez sentir como se pudesse conquistar o mundo. Havia algo de profundo e duradouro entre eles. Mas ela se recusou a tornarem-se amantes e se mantinha distante quando ele perguntou-lhe se uniria com ele para toda a vida.

Finalmente, ele lhe disse que precisava de uma resposta até o regresso de Damian ou ele teria que encontrar uma outra fêmea.

Ele não lhe disse que já tinha decidido. Se Katia recusasse, ele deixaria o grupo. Como ele poderia ficar com seu perfume sempre em suas narinas, seu sorriso gentil gravado em sua mente?

Baylor cuidou dela desde o momento em que a encontrou nua e ensanguentada, em uma cabana abandonada no território do grupo. Tremendo, ela se transformou então em lobo, mas não rosnou. Em vez disso, ela rastejou até um canto longe dele. Quando ele avançou, segurando sua pata e falando com uma voz suave, ela mudou de volta para a forma humana.

E então ele correu de volta para a pousada com ela em seus braços.

Katia não confiou até que ele prometeu sempre dizer a verdade.

 _Eu nunca vou ferir, você pode confiar nisso. Verdade entre nós sempre, ok?_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em aceitação muda. Levou uma semana inteira para falar. Quando ela finalmente o fez, a sua história chocou até mesmo a Damian, normalmente imperturbável.

Baylor entendia seu desejo de encontrar seu pai. Mas ele também sabia o perigo de como o amor por um parente podia substituir o senso comum. A maior parte de sua família morreu depois que morphs atacaram seu reduto, quando ele tinha vinte anos. Apenas Baylor e seu irmão gêmeo Simon sobreviveram, mataram o inimigo e depois fugiram. Eles se separaram quando tentavam atravessar um rio inundado.

Quando Damian encontrou Baylor e o convidou para participar de seu grupo recém-formado, Baylor tinha esperança de Simon ainda estar vivo. Ele finalmente encontrou seu irmão gêmeo. Então ele cometeu o maior erro de sua vida.

Ele discutiu com Damian para aceitar Simon, dizendo que seu irmão não era morph e apresentava desculpas por Simon por um comportamento estranho. Baylor duvidou que seu irmão gêmeo fosse mau.

Sabendo que Damian precisava de sua força e habilidades de luta, Baylor tinha jogado. Ele disse a Damian que se Simon não pudesse aderir ao grupo, ele não poderia participar também. Simon se juntou ao grupo de Damian, e logo depois, mostrou sua verdadeira face e matou duas mulheres. Baylor foi forçado a matar o seu próprio gêmeo. Damian disse que sua ação mostrou a lealdade de Baylor para com o grupo, mas Baylor se sentiu obrigado a provar a si mesmo sempre.

Ele nunca se perdoou por ter insistido na busca de seu irmão gêmeo e chantageado Damian em deixar Simon entrar, e para as duas vidas perdidas pela maldade de Simon.

Katia não conhecia seu passado sombrio. Ele não podia se arriscar dizendo. Kátia destacou a lealdade à família acima de tudo. Ela podia rejeitá-lo. E agora Baylor faria qualquer coisa para evitar Katia de tomar essa mesma decisão terrível de matar uma pessoa amada.

Ele e Katia eram uma boa dupla. Ambos haviam perdido seus companheiros destinados. Sua Draicara tinha sido morta na infância. Mas ela recusava-se a aceitar ser sua companheira até encontrar a prova da morte de seu pai.

Mais de quatro anos de pesquisa e não encontraram o pai de Katia.

 _Não faça isso para si mesma, Katia. Mantenha-se alegremente ignorante. Eu só quero te fazer feliz, minha querida_.

O cheiro forte de sangue flutuava ao vento. Retomando a trilha novamente, Baylor rosnou baixo. Ele chefiou a leste, ansioso para matar o inimigo.

Entrou em uma clareira e viu a fonte de sangue. Um cervo, seus olhos cegos fitando a lua, sua garganta arrancada. Baylor não sentiu nada, mas o sangue de cervo e algo mais, algo familiar que tinha um cheiro podre. Um guincho acima enviou o seu sangue a correr. Dor queimante gritou junto às terminações nervosas. Ele uivava enquanto metia garras afiadas ao longo de seu traseiro e um bico como faca bicou-lhe a cabeça, tentando chegar aos seus olhos. Rosnando, girou, pulou e agarrou com suas mandíbulas poderosas uma asa, ouvindo o que se seguiu, trituração de ossos ocos. Gritos ecoavam no ar e ácido sangue espirrou sobre seu focinho, ardendo em seu nariz e pele.

Um morph. Quantos mais para matar?

Ele balançou a cabeça, correndo, pulando sobre a carcaça de veados, tentando combater os alados predadores rolando para baixo a atacá-lo. Baylor entrou em um pequeno bosque de mato grosso e tentou aliviar a dor, concentrou-se em direcionar a energia de cura para seus ferimentos. Enquanto magia fluia por ele, foi sem emoção analisar seus atacantes. Espiando a partir de sua capa, ele assistiu e julgou. Apenas um morph o que tinha clonado a si. Logo a sua energia diminuiria.

 _Vem buscar-me_ , disse ele em silêncio, olhando para o próximo ataque. O pensamento de um morph presente perto em seu território o gelava. O cervo tinha sido uma isca para Draicon, com fome de conhecimento em forma de lobo. Ele pensou sobre isso, o morph entrando na hospedagem, se movimentando através da janela de Katia como uma mosca e depois mudando para um puma e arrancando-lhe a garganta como se ela fosse uma gazela...

Raiva rugiu através dele, uma injeção de adrenalina. Quando o morph mudou novamente, ele estava pronto. Baylor saiu dos arbustos. E parou.

Ele enfrentaria uma dúzia de porcos-espinhos. Eriçados, eles dirigiam-se a ele. Esses afiados espinhos em seu focinho, nos olhos, fariam-no cair e eles mudariam novamente para o matar.

Não tão rápido. Baylor deslocou-se para trás em forma humana. Dois punhais de aço apareceram em suas palmas enquanto ele acenou com as mãos. Ele jogou a faca no avanço da criatura, que uivou e contorceu-se. Não morto, mas incapacitado. Baylor convocou mais dois punhais, jogou-os. A tática funcionou, para o morph, que percebeu a sua desvantagem. O inimigo abandonou os seus feridos clones e mudou novamente em um lobo. Os clones evaporaram em cinzas.

Um lobo, menos energia para manter o morph. Baylor esboçou um sorriso, e deslocou para trás em sua forma de lobo. As chances eram suas agora.

Rosnando ele atacou, cabeça baixa, mandíbulas abertas, batendo no lobo morph com um poderoso baque de seu corpo musculoso. Como o morph afundou seus dentes em sua parte traseira, Baylor aproveitou a vantagem e, a partir de baixo, passou por sua garganta. Sangue ácido derramou sobre ele enquanto sua mandíbula afundava. O morph uivou de dor, tombou e Baylor o liberou.

Ele afastou-se, mudou de volta em forma humana. O punhal nas mãos foi jogado com objetivo certo. Diretamente para o coração, a única maneira de matar seu inimigo.

O morph ficou imóvel. Em um minuto, dissolveu-se em cinzas.

Cansado, ele tremia, esgotado pela perda de energia e magia. Por um momento ele cedeu ao lado de uma árvore, a dor passando em suas veias. Fechou os olhos e centrou-se para resistir ao colapso de cair no chão frio. O sorriso doce de Katia, seus grandes olhos azul-gelo e sua gentileza brilharam em sua mente. Tremendo, ele segurou a imagem, chamando seu nome baixinho para evitar se entregar à inconsciência. Então, ele acenou com as mãos no ar, usando suas reservas preciosas de magia para destruir a carcaça de modo que nenhum outro animal viesse devorá-lo e morresse.

Baylor pôs-se a andar. Se ele mudasse para o lobo de novo, iria consumir a pouca energia que ele tinha deixado. Teria que fazer isso a pé. Não podia nem sequer convocar energia suficiente para vestir-se ou ele corria o risco de não chegar a casa. Um arrepio violento passou por ele quando o vento frio bateu contra sua carne.

Quando saiu da clareira, o cabelo em sua nuca se eriçou. A distância ouviu o som distante das asas, como se de repente uma coruja voasse de um galho de árvore. Um arrepio atravessou-o enquanto uma horrível suspeita veio à tona.

Por que um morph rondando perto de seu território, quando todos os outros tinham sido expulsos? O que o chamou aqui? Quem era ele, um solitário desonesto?

Ou pior?

 **C** **apítulo** **T** **rês**

Baylor não estava em casa ainda.

Katia fez um rebuliço no creme de manteiga gelada, enquanto esperava o bolo crescer e o último Draicon chegar a casa. A maior parte do grupo já estava nos aposentos. As poucas patrulhas que Nicolas enviara tinha retornado. Todos com exceção de Baylor. O mais querido Draicon para ela devia estar em apuros.

Num canto, uma pequena e castanha Shih Tzu dormia sobre um travesseiro macio. Misha, o cão amado de Maggie, amava a cozinha tanto quanto Katia. Desde que chegou, ela transformara a cozinha e cortinas agora ficavam pendurados nas janelas e os armários de carvalho tinham reluzente granito. As bancadas e os frascos de especiarias em caixas vermelhas dava-lhe um ar acolhedor.

Mas sentia-se vazia, sem Baylor. E se algo tivesse acontecido?

— Você está tentando acordar todos? Cheira muito bem aqui.

Um pequeno grito fugiu de sua boca. Nicolas estava na porta, bocejando. Surpresa enchia seus olhos escuros.

— Desculpa, não pretendia assustá-la. Por que você não está lá em cima, Katia?

— Eu tenho insônia. Cozinhar me faz sentir melhor.

Ele farejou.

— Dupla camada de chocolate. É o favorito de Baylor.

O sorriso de Nicolas desvaneceu-se enquanto ele estudava a boca virada para baixo.

— Ei, não se preocupe. Ele pode cuidar de si mesmo. E eu lhe disse para levar Ryan. Ryan é um lutador habilidoso.

Katia foi para o forno, deslizou as mãos em duas luvas azuis. Ela abriu a porta e colocou o bolo na grade e fechou a porta. Depois de retirar as luvas, ela pegou um pequeno pote de cerâmica com palitos para exploração.

— Ele é fiel e nunca vai deixar você. Case com ele, Katia. Você esteve cuidando de todo o resto do grupo por muito tempo.

Nicolas atravessou a sala, estudou as velas perfumadas sobre o balcão. Baylor, um sucesso como conselheiro de investimento na Internet, a incentivou a abrir sua própria loja em um site. Criava as velas em casa, saches e sabonetes, ganhando-lhe uma muito confortável vida. A crença de Baylor em seu talento alimentou sua confiança.

— Damian vai querer que você se una com Baylor. -Nicolas pressionou. -Quando ele retornar com Jamie, ele vai querer reproduzir o mais rapidamente possível e incentivar o grupo para fazer o mesmo.

E foi por isso que Baylor tinha emitido o seu prazo, ela percebeu. Damian devia ter dito alguma coisa para ele antes de partir para New Orleans. E uma vez que seu líder retornasse com sua própria companheira, ele iria instigar o grupo para emparelhar e começar a levar uma vida normal novamente.

Kátia desligou o forno.

— Meu primeiro dever é o meu sangue. Se há uma chance de qualquer um estar vivo, especialmente meu pai...

— Nós somos sua família agora. Seu pai morreu lutando contra os morphs.

— Ele poderia ainda estar vivo. Minha lealdade está com a minha família.

Nicolas deu-lhe um olhar de nível.

— Seu pai não iria querer que você se casasse com Baylor? Nós todos sabemos como você se sente sobre ele.

Como ela poderia se dar de corpo e alma, para Baylor, quando existia a possibilidade de que seu pai ainda vivia? Sua primeira lealdade era o seu povo. Damian já adotou o seu grupo. Os laços de sangue não eram o mesmo.

 _O que eu quero? Perdão? Absolvição para fugir?_

— O que está acontecendo?

A voz sonolenta de Maggie chicoteou a atenção de Katia para a porta. Nicolas foi até ela, beijou seu rosto.

— Katia está preocupada com Baylor. Então ela cozinha.

Mais passos soaram na escada. Katia retirou o bolo, colocou sobre uma bandeja e despejou a fôrma de vidro na pia. Um grupo de homens derivaram para a cozinha aberta.

— Eu acordei. - admitiu Owen, um velho Draicon e o dentista do grupo. - Algo está errado. Eu senti. Assim fez Margie, mas eu disse-lhe para voltar a dormir.

Os outros concordaram. Nicolas disse-lhes que Baylor ainda não tinha voltado. Eles eram um grupo muito unido que se preocupava quando um de seus próprios não tinha chegado a casa ainda. Bastante deles haviam sido perdidos no passado, ataques de morphs.

Ryan, um homem de ombros largos, com cabelos escuros, entrou na cozinha vestindo apenas calças jeans. A seu lado estava Patty, uma ruiva vestida com uma camisa extra grande de homem. Ryan bocejou e coçou seu peito musculoso.

— Ouvimos toda a conversa. O que foi?

O coração de Katia disparou com o pânico. Se Ryan estava aqui, então Baylor estava sozinho.

Nicolas estudou a mordida de amor no pescoço de Patty, em seguida, olhou para Ryan.

— Que diabos? Como você pôde desobedecer uma ordem direta? Você deixou Baylor sozinho. Se algo acontecer a ele, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro.

— Qual é a ordem? Eu não disse nada.

— Eu disse a Baylor para levá-lo consigo para patrulhar o território do norte. - A expressão de Nicolas mudou. — Ele não lhe disse?

A tensão caiu nos ombros de Ryan.

— Droga. Você acha que eu o deixaria ir sozinho nessa floresta, onde os morphs outrora tiveram um território? De jeito nenhum. É suicida.

Tensão enchia o ar, apesar de Nicolas garantir as habilidades de Baylor de lutar. O nível de testosterona, já elevado, disparou quando Ryan começou a discutir e se juntou a outros machos.

Katia acendeu uma de suas velas especiais de ervas e murmurou um feitiço rápido. Um aroma suave encheu o ar. Ryan e os machos se acalmaram e passaram a um debate vigoroso. Maggie deu um suspiro aliviada.

— Muito obrigada, Katia. - Maggie, a empata do grupo, tocou-lhe o braço. — Você tem um dom especial e é tão importante para nós. O que faríamos sem você?

Emoção subiu-lhe à garganta. Eles haviam sido sua família substituta. Deixá-los seria difícil, mas ela tinha que fazer o que era necessário.

Katia terminava o bolo gelado enquanto Maggie ajudou com os pratos. Logo todos estavam comendo. Minutos mais tarde, mais passos na escada e a maioria das fêmeas do grupo se juntaram a eles.

Onde ele estava?

A porta da frente bateu. Ela seguiu os outros, que corriam para a sala. Seus pés descalços derraparam na madeira polida.

Baylor caiu contra a escada. Uma luz dourada da sala de estar revelava cortes ensanguentados e queimaduras em seu rosto quadrado e bonito. Ele tremia, seus músculos, o corpo nu, coberto com uma variedade colorida de hematomas, sangue e ranhuras profundas. Sangue pingava de sua orelha direita. Katia gritou.

Ela correu para seu lado, enganchou um braço sobre ele quando suas pernas começaram a ceder. A força Draicon de Katia chutou dentro quando levantou Baylor, como se os seus 1,80 metro, 170 quilos de puro músculos não pesassem mais do que um saco de açúcar.

Um protesto vazio seguiu.

— Eu estou bem. Não é nada.

Impaciente, ela empurrou a multidão de cima dele e suavemente deitou-o sobre o sofá.

— Não é nada, deixe de ser um... um homem... — ela retrucou.

Maggie veio.

— Calma, querida, eu vou curá-lo.

Ansiosa, Katia viu a empata do grupo delicadamente colocar as mãos em Baylor, em suas lesões. Depois de um minuto ele cedeu. Contusões e lacerações deixaram seu corpo e apareceram no de Maggie. Nicolas ajudou sua companheira ir sentar-se em uma cadeira. Pálida, ela se inclinou para trás.

— Dê-me um minuto. Ele foi gravemente ferido. Mais do que ele imagina. - Maggie fechou os olhos.

Como as lesões começaram a enfraquecer Maggie, Katia buscou um cobertor de lã grosso, tecido à mão e colocou-o sobre Baylor, dobrando-o em torno dele. Ela parou, a mão trêmula passando pelos sedosos cachos escuros dele.

— Por que você teve que ir sozinho? E se você morresse, Baylor? O que eu faria então? - Ela sussurrou, a garganta apertada com emoção.

Aurelia, outro membro do bloco, retornou da cozinha com bife para reconstituir a energia que Baylor perdeu. Enquanto ele comia, Katia se enrolou ao lado dele, necessitando do contato. Quando Baylor acabou e empurrou o prato com um suspiro de alívio, Nicolas sentou-se na mesa de café diante dele.

— O que aconteceu? - Nicolas perguntou.

— Morphs, fronteira no norte. Matou um veado como isca. Me desestruturou, atacou.

Nicolas franziu a testa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Que diabos ele estava fazendo na nossa terra? Nós pegamos o último do bando de Kane.

Baylor não disse nada, mas o seu olhar voltou à Katia.

Empurrando seu caminho através da multidão, Ryan se aproximou do sofá. Ele olhou para Baylor, sua mandíbula apertada.

— Droga, por que você não me disse? Eu vi atropelados parecerem mais vivos do que você.

— Vai se foder. —Baylor revidou brincando.

— Não, obrigado, você não é o meu tipo. - Ryan passou a mão sobre o queixo. — Você fez bem, Baylor. Se alguém poderia sobreviver naquela mata, era você.

Um sorriso triste tocou a boca de Baylor.

— Chega de parabéns por não estar morto. Eu pedi-lhe para levar Ryan. Por que você desobedeceu, Baylor? - Nicolas exigiu.

Silêncio envolto no ar. Finalmente, ele falou.

— Eu quis mostrar como eu sou dedicado a proteger o grupo. Se algo acontecesse... você iria perder apenas um de nós.

— Você fez isso para provar a si mesmo? Que tipo de idéia idiota é essa?

— Eu não sei... — Baylor franziu a testa. — Eu tinha essa compulsão irresistível de fazê-lo. Como se eu estivesse sendo controlado por uma força externa, como se...

O estômago de Katia se contraiu quando pensou nos tocos de vela no quarto.

— Alguém colocou um feitiço em mim. —completou.

O grupo todo olhou para Katia. Baylor dobrou o cobertor sobre si mesmo como uma toga e parou. Seu penetrante olhar cinza cruzando com o dela.

— Precisamos conversar Katia.

Sua voz profunda era firme, não admitia recusa. Seu queixo caiu quando ela olhou para a mão poderosa diante dela.

— Eu acho que você deveria descansar... —começou ela.

Seus dedos fortes se fecharam em torno de sua palma pequena, envolvendo-a como uma flor. Um vermelho violento encheu seu rosto quando ele conduziu-a pelas escadas.

Baylor ignorou seus protestos quando ele abriu a porta do quarto. Quando ela estava lá dentro, ele fechou-a.

— Não era um feitiço de proteção, mas um período de fidelidade.

— Eu só queria ajudar. —ela rebateu.

Seu olhar amaciou. Ele acenou para ela.

— Venha aqui.

Baylor estendeu os braços. Ela foi para eles com um suspiro, enterrando a cabeça contra seu peito. Katia olhou para cima, incapaz de proteger suas emoções.

— Quando eu te vi... ensanguentado em pé na escada... — Sua voz quebrou.

— Ei, ei, — disse ele baixinho, inclinando a cabeça. —Nada pode me controlar. Muito menos um morph.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco aliviada.

— Quando você não voltou para casa, trouxe de volta todas essas memórias de quando minha família não voltou, tampouco. Eu não sei... se eu podia aguentar novamente.

— Eu estou de volta agora e enquanto eu tiver você na minha vida, eu vou fazer uma promessa, certo de retornar para você. Beije-me, Katia — disse ele em uma voz profunda e sensual que agitou toda a sua pele como a seda escura.

Katia desmoronou sob o olhar intenso. Sua boca estava quente e firme. Sua cabeça inclinada para trás quando ele aprofundou o beijo e colocou uma mão em seus longos cabelos. A sensualidade de sua língua em movimentos lentos dentro de sua boca fez o espaço entre as pernas palpitar. A outra mão dele deslizava para baixo de seu corpo, em seguida, apertou-a contra a sua ereção.

Ela se libertou e foi à porta francesa fechada, que levava à sua varanda. O luar brilhava através das portas, derramando-se sobre o piso de madeira. Katia olhou para a luz prateada pairava sobre os campos e bosques além.

— Kátia, por que você continua me colocando fora? Eu sei que você me quer. —desabafou ele.

Silêncio. Katia se virou e viu a angústia gritante em seus profundos olhos cinzentos.

— Você é como areia movediça, Baylor. Toda vez que eu me aproximo de você, eu afundo, depois é uma luta para libertar-me. Você me faz sentir viva e feliz, mas é assustador. Se fizermos amor, eu estou com medo de afundar de vez. Isso significa muito para mim.

Ela ouviu o seu consumo de ar em toda a sala.

— Eu nunca te machucaria. Não importa o quão longe você afundou ou profundo foi. Eu estarei com você todo o caminho.

— Eu me sinto tão à deriva, tão quebrada. - Sua voz caiu quando ela esfregou os nós dos dedos contra o vidro.

— Eu serei a sua âncora, querida. Permita-me.

Katia queria uma vida com Baylor. Mas a vida ficaria parada até que encontrasse seu pai.

Ainda Baylor merecia toda a verdade.

— Baylor, há mais um motivo porque eu tenho que encontrar meu pai.

Ela engoliu um suspiro trêmulo quando ele se juntou a ela.

— Eu preciso de seu perdão. Eu fiz uma promessa há ele anos atrás e não posso me lembrar o que era. É essa a razão por que eu preciso descobrir se ele está vivo. Ele estava lutando contra o morph e eu fugi, como uma covarde.

— Oh, Katia, — ele disse suavemente. — Você fez o que tinha que fazer.

— Papai gritou a promessa para mim e então eu corri. Se eu pudesse recordar o que era! Tudo é um borrão e é por isso que eu não posso lembrar o que aconteceu com o nosso grupo. Eles simplesmente... desapareceram.

— Trauma faz isso às vezes. E você sofreu muito. —disse ele suavemente.

— Mas não é desculpa para minhas ações. Eu deveria ter ficado, eu poderia ter feito algo.

— E ser morta? Você realmente acha que seu pai iria querer isso?

—Se eu pudesse falar com ele, mais uma vez, ouvir de seus lábios o que ele pediu... – Sua voz sumiu. Como ela poderia realizar feitiços e magia que ajudavam os outros quando ela não podia nem sequer ajudar a si mesma?

— Por que não me disse antes?

— Eu estava muito envergonhada. Eu estava com medo do que você pensaria de mim.

—Que você é forte e corajosa? Preenchida com o desejo de viver e amar de novo? – Ele empurrou o cabelo para trás. — Ouça-me, Katia. Se você encontrá-lo, e ele for Draicon, você não teria que sair para qualquer grupo em que ele está. Você poderia ficar com a gente. Nós precisamos de você.

— Ele é o meu pai. Eu teria que ir com ele. – Enternecida, ela olhou para ele. – Ele é minha família, mas eu não iria querer deixar você.

Baylor suspirou.

—Nós poderíamos fazê-lo funcionar. Talvez eu pudesse ir com você como seu companheiro se o seu o pai me aceitar em seu grupo. É algo para se pensar sem ter que escolher entre nós.

— Mas como você pode sair daqui?

— Seria muito difícil, mas perdê-la seria pior. — Baylor segurou seu rosto e beijou cada uma de suas bochechas. —Me mataria por dentro.

A alegria louca bateu dentro dela. Ela o abraçou, sentindo seu corpo sólido, o calor dele. Excitação, empurrando de lado a razão, deixando apenas o desejo ardente de se associar a ele. Espelhado em seus olhos viu a mesma paixão, torcida com profunda ternura e adoração. O coração de Katia vibrou.

— Seja minha Katia. Diga que sim. – disse ele suavemente.

— Sim. —ela sussurrou. Os eventos dessa noite haviam ensinado a ela o quanto Baylor significava e ela não era capaz de resistir a ele por mais tempo.

O cobertor caiu no chão. Ela olhou para seu corpo rígido e a ereção de aço saliente de sua virilha. Um calafrio correu através dela com antecipação quando ela se despia.

Baylor levou-a para a cama. Katia atraiu uma respiração afiada com o desejo de seu olhar aquecido passando sobre ela com admiração. Ele aproximou-se e apertou o rosto contra o pescoço dela, aninhando-a.

— Você está tão quente e pronta para mim. Eu posso sentir seu cheiro. Está me deixando louco. —ele sussurrou, inalando o seu perfume.

Suas mãos, capazes de rasgar o inimigo ao meio, foram gentis e reverentes em seu corpo. Baylor segurou em concha seus seios, sacudindo seus polegares sobre os mamilos, fazendo-os endurecer sob seus cursos lentos. Umidade aumentava entre as pernas enquanto ela estremecia com o ardor de querer ele. Sua mão em concha no fundo de sua cabeça, fez túnel através da queda de seu cabelo. Sua boca, oh, ela estava quente e suave quando se deslocam ao longo dela, a uma ligeira pressão da sua língua lambendo os lábios. Ela gemeu quando ele a puxou mais perto, provocando-a com seu delicioso gosto. Preguiçosamente a sua língua flexionou ao longo dela, em seguida, os dentes beliscavam de brincadeira.

Sua pele era quente ao toque quando ela traçou as linhas do seu corpo magro. Um gemido retumbou em seu peito profundo quando ela ondulou os quadris contra os seus. O som despertou seu lobo interior, instigando ela para atiçar as chamas depositadas dentro dele.

Abandonando todo o cuidado, ela chupou a sua língua, suas mãos deslizando para apertar seu traseiro. Bastante. Baylor quebrou o beijo.

Emoção ardia em seus olhos, transformando-os em pedras cinza-escuras.

— Eu não sei se eu consigo me controlar com você.

Ela sentiu o lobo selvagem dentro de si, a rasgar, agarrando-lhe a necessidade de copular enfim. Katia abaixou e levemente raspou as unhas sobre os músculos de suas costas nuas.

— Então, não se controle.

O olhar ardente de Baylor advertiu que ela desencadeou a besta. Ele fez sua respiração engatar com antecipação quando levantou-a nos braços e a colocou na beira da cama.

Ela agarrou-se a seus ombros largos quando ele mordiscou o oco de sua garganta, perseguiu cada quente beijo possessivo com um toque delicado de sua língua. Katia contorceu, conectando as mãos sobre seu pescoço como se estivesse se afogando. Ele esfregou o pescoço, em seguida, mordeu, sugando forte. Marcando-a como sua na forma primitiva de sua raça.

O calor se espalhou através de seu corpo enquanto os lábios se arrastavam ao longo da curva de um seio e, em seguida, hermeticamente fechava em cima de um mamilo tenso. Sua língua raspava sobre os picos túrgidos, rodando. Em seguida, apertou os dentes levemente para baixo enquanto ele mamava.

Ela não estava se afogando, ela estava morrendo. Baylor levantou a cabeça, a paixão escurecendo os olhos para pedra cinzenta quando ele puxou as pernas abertas. Então ele caiu de joelhos.

— Minha linda Katia, você está tão molhada para mim.

Respiração escapou em um assobio quando ele colocou a boca sobre ela. Sua língua acariciou, exigente e persuasiva, enquanto ela segurava seus cabelos e arqueava para cima na necessidade sem vergonha. O grito saiu de sua garganta quando ela convulsionou em um clímax perturbador.

Katia observava, seus membros lânguidos e pesados enquanto Baylor, em seguida, montava nela. Seus dedos magros atados através dela quando ela serpenteou os braços ao redor da forte musculatura do pescoço, pedindo-lhe mais. Ela inalava seu almiscarado perfume masculino e abriu as pernas mais largas, movendo os quadris para cima em uma resposta natural.

A necessidade de união cancelou tudo, até mesmo os seus sentimentos de medo e vulnerabilidade a essa força do sexo masculino, tendo não só o corpo, mas também seu coração.

Ele olhou para ela com uma concentração feroz e tomou-a em um impulso único, rígido, destinado a dominar e possuir.

Tendões e músculos mexiam e enrolavam em seus braços. Suor umedeceu seus cachos escuros. Dentro, ela sentiu o pênis em uma contração muscular engrossar ainda mais.

— É minha agora, Kátia. —disse ele com um rosnado possessivo. —Só minha.

Katia engasgou enquanto ele segurava suas coxas abertas e começava a se dirigir a ela. Seu pênis era duro e grosso, enchendo-a completamente. Intimamente ligados, ela o sentiu todo vivo nesta colagem de carne enquanto suas emoções correram para a superfície.

Suas mãos agarraram os músculos tensos de sua bunda e ela ergueu os quadris, ansiosa para encontrar suas rígidas pressões. Baylor penetrou duro bateu contra a carne dela, sua respiração ofegante irregular crescendo a cada unidade de martelamento de seus quadris. Katia ofegava, arqueando as costas enquanto seu corpo apertava em torno dele. Ela enfiou os dedos nos seus ombros. Tão perto, quase lá...

Baylor olhou para ela. Uma gota de suor rolou de sua testa, salpicando o rosto como uma lágrima.

— Olhe para mim, Kátia. - ele exigiu.

O orgasmo forçou um grito de sua garganta, enquanto seu coração apertava. Finos músculos em seu pescoço se destacaram no relevo austero quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, chamando seu nome. Ele desabou em cima dela, a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro ao lado dela, sua respiração difícil ecoando no ouvido dela enquanto ela carinhosamente acariciou suas costas.

Baylor lentamente separou-os e saiu. Ele estava deitado de costas, ofegante, seu olhar gentil sobre ela. Katia passou a mão pela suas ondas molhadas de suor, e para baixo de seu corpo, testando dos músculos trêmulos.

Depois de um minuto, ele levantou a cabeça e estudou sua virilha. Um sorriso orgulhoso tocou sua boca.

— Já? - ela brincou.

Ele estendeu os braços enquanto ela subia nele. Lentamente, ela afundou, mordendo o lábio na plenitude. A espessura deliciosa era quase demais para suportar. Baylor agarrou seus quadris, levantando-a enquanto ela começou a montá-lo, jogou a cabeça para trás.

Eles vieram juntos, ela gritando o nome dele, Baylor gritando o dela.

Depois, eles estavam deitados a tremer, nos braços um do outro. Finalmente, a cadência do seu coração abrandou para um ritmo normal e sua respiração não era mais tão rígida. Katia beijou seu ombro quando ele enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo. O ar frio secou o suor em seus corpos.

— Se eu tivesse uma eternidade com você, poderia ser suficiente. — ele murmurou, passando a mão suavemente para baixo das suas costas e despertando-a mais uma vez.

Ela brincou com o cabelo úmido em seu peito.

—Será que você realmente deixaria tudo e viveria no grupo do meu pai?

Ele parecia incomodado.

— É decisão que espero não ter que fazer. Eu acho melhor você ficar aqui. E eu tenho que primeiro ter a certeza de que ele ainda é um de nós.

Fria suspeita encheu-a enquanto se afastou dele.

— O que você quer dizer, um de nós?

Ternura desapareceu de sua expressão, substituído pelo macho protetor, seu olhar duro ao luar.

— Um Draicon. Porque se ele não for, todas as apostas estão descartadas. — Seu coração se partiu com suas palavras. — Eu terei que destruí-lo.

 **C** **apítulo** **Q** **uatro**

Amanheceu em um banho de sol brilhante. Baylor piscou os olhos, despertou para a alegria incrível de Katia deitada em seus braços. Ela deu um suspiro suave e se aninhou mais perto, sua pele de seda despertando-o. Deixou cair um beijo em sua testa, amando o resplendor saudável do rosto, o ligeiro sorriso que ela exibiu enquanto dormia.

Ela parecia feliz e contente. Por que não podia entender que ele desejava nada menos do que mantê-la dessa maneira? Ele nunca quis que ela soubesse a experiência do horror que ele passou.

— Acorde, querida Katia. —ele sussurrou.

Sonolentos olhos azuis se abriram, e seu sorriso se alargou.

—Bom dia.

Ela se mexeu, uma longa, perna delgada enredada com a sua. Seus seios pressionados contra o corpo dele. Baylor sentiu seu pênis endurecer. Ele a queria tanto. Para dormir com ela todas as noites, acordá-la com beijos amorosos e passar os dias juntos.

Ele esfregou o pescoço com uma carícia prolongada, mas ela se afastou.

— Eu tenho certeza que você está com fome depois de ontem à noite. Vou fazer salsichas e ovos depois de tomar banho. — Ela se esticou, o movimento de levantar os seios fez o lençol cair até a cintura. — Fiz-lhe um bolo na noite passada, mas o grupo acabou com ele.

Ele não queria café da manhã. Ele a queria. Ele comeria papelão se apenas Katia se unisse a ele pelo resto da vida. E se ela descobrisse que Baylor matou seu próprio irmão gêmeo? O peito apertado no pensamento do horror dos olhos de Katia.

Ela deslizou para fora da cama e fui para o banheiro. Ele vestiu um roupão e foi para seu próprio quarto. Depois de um banho, ele voltou. Katia foi até seu espelho, um pente passando através do longo cabelo.

Baylor sentiu o sangue agitar enquanto ele olhou para seu corpo alto e voluptuoso. O cabelo loiro em cascata pelas costas. Seu rosto redondo, pele acetinada e suave sorriso eram os mesmos, como se tivesse 18. Como todos os Draicon, Katia envelhecia muito lentamente.

Como gostava de enterrar a cabeça em seus cabelos, aspirando o cheiro dela, ondulando o corpo contra o dela enquanto eles compartilharam cada calor do outro. Observando com orgulho enquanto seus olhos escureciam e ela se torcendo com um grito na sua garganta quando se rendia à paixão.

O desespero levou-o urgente. Baylor pegou a mão dela.

— Katia, se una comigo, agora. Nicolas pode realizar a cerimônia. Eu quero você do meu lado para o resto de nossas vidas. Eu te amo e ninguém vai te amar mais do que eu.

Ele derramou todo o seu sentimento em palavras. Ansiedade agitada na barriga enquanto esperava ela responder.

Katia puxou sua mão, não antes que ele pegasse o leve tremor nos dedos. Ela devolveu o pente à penteadeira.

— Preciso de mais tempo. Por que você está tão impaciente?

Ele passou a mão pelos seus cachos úmidos.

— Eu preciso de uma companheira, Katia. Eu preciso de você. Por que você está saindo fora?

— Baylor, eu quero essas coisas. Você tem apenas sessenta e temos tempo de sobra. – Ela disse suavemente. — Se o meu pai sobreviveu, então é o meu dever encontrá-lo. Minha família vem em primeiro lugar.

O último segmento de seu temperamento agarrou.

— Quanto tempo, Katia? Quanto tempo você vai esperar? Quando a vida passar por você e você estiver lá, deixando tudo escorregar por entre os dedos?

— Enquanto for preciso. Não será muito agora. Eu saberei ao certo, em breve.

— E como você pode, depois de doze anos? Você acha que ele magicamente aparece...?

O olhar guardado em seus olhos lhe disse tudo. Baylor foi para sua mesa de vela, arrancou várias velas, examinando cada uma delas. Sua vela, as que ela acendeu para Maggie e Nicolas, de Damian...

Seria uma vela branca manchada com seu sangue. Sem velas brancas.

Alívio inundou-o. É claro que ela não seria tão tola ou desesperada.

Um caroço debaixo de um lenço na cômoda chamou sua atenção. O coração de Baylor acelerou quando ele pegou a cobertura de seda.

O esboço de uma vela branca estava coberto de uma mancha de ferrugem. Inspirou e fechou os olhos, sentido o cheiro dela. A memória horrível apareceu.

Como todos os Draicon, Katia tinha um especial aroma, exclusivo para seu grupo original. Cada membro compartilhado passou por seu DNA.

Ele reconheceu esse cheiro, o perfume fraco que ele apanhou na floresta na noite passada após ter seguido... O morph.

Baylor virou-se.

— Eu tinha que fazê-lo. Como você pode entender?

Angústia atava em suas entranhas, o desespero nos olhos dela.

— Eu entendo que querer tanto algo pode torná-la capaz de tudo, tudo. Mais do que você sabe. Mas isto coloca você em perigo. Ele nos põe em perigo.

— Eu fiz um feitiço de proteção. O grupo não está em perigo. Ele está vivo, eu sei, e ele vai vir para mim. — Olhou para o relógio de parede. — Até hoje, a segunda noite de lua cheia.

— Como o quê, Katia? – Baylor jogou o toco de vela na sala. —De que forma? Você vai comprometer o grupo para trazê-lo aqui?

— Ele é o _meu pai_ e meu sangue. — Katia tensa se virou de costas. — É melhor você sair, Baylor. Antes de dizer algo que eu lamente.

Ele saiu, dando-lhe um olhar tenso.

— Se ele vier aqui, Katia, eu vou lidar com ele primeiro. Antes de você fazer e suas emoções nublarem seu julgamento, como fizeram quando eu vi Simon.

Quando a lua cheia fez a sua aparição no horizonte, a campainha tocou. Baylor congelou. Os visitantes tinham visitas.

Ele correu para baixo e cortou para a sala, salvando Auriela de atender a porta. Seu olhar voltou-se para Nicolas, que olhou desconfiado.

— Reúna os homens e venha comigo. —Baylor estava pronto para defender seu grupo.

Nicolas não perdeu tempo. Em um minuto, os machos do grupo estavam no saguão.

— O que há lá fora pode não ser bom para nós e especialmente a Kátia. — disse Baylor a Nicolas.

— Então é meu dever como líder interceptar o perigo e protegê-la.

— Não é mais. É meu dever agora, desde ontem à noite. —rebateu Baylor, dando a todos os homens um olhar significativo.

Nicolas arregalou os olhos, então concordou.

— Bem, então. – Ele olhou para a pesada porta de carvalho protegendo-os do mundo exterior.

— Responda, Baylor.

Baylor abriu a porta.

 **C** **apítulo** **C** **inco**

Um homem alto, de cabelo louro grisalho agitado pelo vento, estava lá fora. Vestido em jeans desgastado, uma blusa de cambraia azul e um casaco de pele de carneiro tinha os olhos azul-gelo.

Olhos azuis como os de Katia.

— Eu sou James Howard. Eu vim por minha filha, Katia.

Todos os músculos ficaram tensos no corpo de Baylor. Um rosnado baixo vibrava no fundo de seu peito. Ele sentiu o cheiro familiar da floresta.

Nicolas fez um sinal para os outros machos, que saíram com ele. Ryan, o último homem, fechou a porta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. O rosnado baixo vibrando na garganta de Ryan ecoava a hostilidade de Baylor.

— Estranho como você de repente apareceu agora. — disse Baylor lentamente, circulando o pai de Katia.

James estudou-o com um olhar desconfiado. Baylor inalou, sua raiva crescendo a cada minuto.

— Nós temos um pedido para qualquer visitante, antes de conceder entrada. Pisque. —disse Baylor a ele.

O pai de Katia apenas olhou para longe.

— Eu tenho que vê-la agora. – O homem mais velho olhou para cima e gritou: – Katia! Sou eu, papai!

— Pisque antes que eu rasgue sua garganta fora. —rosnou Baylor.

A porta se escancarou e Katia correu para fora. Ela estendeu os braços.

— Oh, papai!

Seu grito de prazer tornou-se um choque indignado quando Baylor deu um salto e bateu o macho contra a parede exterior.

— Seu filho da puta. — ele rosnou, uma mão no pescoço do macho. — Você tem coragem de ousar invadir o nosso território? Eu vou mostrar-lhe as boas-vindas reais.

Nicolas rapidamente puxou Katia para longe.

— Baylor, você está louco? Este é o meu pai!

— Baylor, o que está acontecendo? —Nicolas parecia calmo.

— É ele, o morph do mato que me atacou. Ele aprendeu a se mascarar, mas seu verdadeiro cheiro de alguma forma escapa. — Baylor voltou-se para James, que não lutava ou mesmo olhava para ele. O macho estava focado em Katia.

— Você está louco? Este é o meu pai! —Katia lutou contra o aperto de Nicolas.

Baylor segurou o queixo do macho em um aperto de aço.

— Pisque. Mostre-me o seu verdadeiro eu.

James não piscava. Finalmente ele fez, tão rápido que Baylor quase perdeu.

Seus olhos estavam sem pupilas. Pretos, sem alma. Morph.

— É prova suficiente. — murmurou Baylor. Ele afastou o pai de Katia pelo pescoço e jogou-o longe da hospedagem, longe dela.

O macho caiu com um grunhido. Katia gritou, o som como um corte de mil agulhas em Baylor, mas manteve sua concentração. Baylor deu um salto de vôo, caindo no macho que lutava abaixo dele em sua forma humana.

Com uma mão em sua garganta, Baylor rosnou.

— Agora eu vou matá-lo.

— Não, oh, por favor, pare! – Katia gritou.

Assustado, ele virou-se, soltando sua aderência o suficiente para o morph fugir dele. A criatura rosnou e saiu correndo.

Os soluços de Katia atormentaram-lhe a razão. Não na frente dela. Bastante tempo depois para matar. Ele uivou sua frustração.

Mas seus gritos não eram metade da angústia como a de quem ele amava.

Katia permaneceu em seu quarto. Para garantir que ela não se perderia depois do que ocorreu, Nicolas ordenou as outras fêmeas para acompanhá-la em todos os momentos. Nicolas acreditava em Baylor que afirmava que o pai de Katia era um morph.

Ele não estava satisfeito quando Baylor lhe informou sobre o feitiço ilegal da vela. No entanto, ele concordou em adiar a punição de Katia até que Baylor falasse com ela.

Com o coração pesado, Baylor subiu as escadas para o quarto. A luz da lua cheia se derramando através das portas francesas abertas. O ar frio lavava em cima dele. Ele foi para fechar as portas.

— Não. —disse ela. — Deixe-as aberta à noite. Eu gosto da lua cheia.

Ele se juntou a ela na cama. Ela não se afastou.

— Querida, eu estou tão preocupado com você. — Baylor tocou-lhe o cabelo sedoso, querendo confortá-la, puxá-la em seus braços. Mas sentou-se imóvel como uma estátua.

— Você queria magoá-lo. Meu pai – ela disse suavemente. — Como você acha que ele é do mal?

Baylor recolheu as mãos nas suas.

— Katia, o que tenho a dizer-lhe não é fácil de ouvir, mas sempre haverá verdade entre nós. Sempre.

Caramba, isso era tão difícil, ele odiava machucá-la, mas ele tinha que lhe dizer.

— Ele não é Draicon, querida. Ele é o mesmo que eu enfrentei na mata, o que quase me matou. Ele é um morph, Katia. — Ela tentou se soltar das suas mãos, mas ele segurou-a rapidamente. —Ele se transformou no mal.

— Ele não pode ser um morph, ele jurou que ia morrer antes de virar, ele nos prometeu. Você está errado, Baylor.

— Eu queria estar. — disse ele sombriamente. —Eu detectei um traço de seu cheiro original e os marcadores são como os seus.

Dúvida e esperança selvagem correram em seu rosto.

— Então ele não é totalmente morph, ele ainda é Draicon no fundo, Baylor.

— Não existe tal coisa. Você não pode mudá-lo. Como conheço bem isso. Eu pensei que poderia mudar o meu gêmeo.

— Eu sou uma Taneam. Eu posso chamar a sua bondade.

O coração de Baylor se afundou na inclinação obstinada do queixo. Ela recusou-se a aceitar a razão.

— Ele ainda é meu pai, lá no fundo ainda há alguma bondade dentro dele. Posso chamá-la para fora. Eu sei que posso.

— Não, você não pode, Katia. E se eu vê-lo novamente em nossa terra, vai se ver comigo.

— Você mataria o meu pai? — Ela sussurrou.

— Ele não é mais o pai que você conhecia, Katia. Ele morreu para você, para toda raça Draicon. Ele é pura maldade.

— Eu posso tentar a magia da luz branca. — A carranca torceu a boca adorável. — Eu lembro a maior parte dela. Eu acho que minha mãe cantava o feitiço, mas não funcionava. Talvez porque ela não tivesse bastante luar para fortalecer as palavras.

Ele tinha ouvido falar da magia ser uma tremenda força. Pode não funcionar, mas poderia diminuir o poder do morph. Mas só se ele não representasse nenhuma ameaça.

— Você pode me dizer com toda a honestidade que não prejudicará você ou o grupo?

Katia encontrou seu olhar uniformemente.

—Não é para o grupo, mas para mim, se eu não implementar uma magia de proteção em primeiro lugar. — Puxou as mãos.

Em sua mesa, pegou uma vela branca longa e acendeu-a, persuadindo as chamas em direção a ela enquanto ela gritava, com os olhos fechados.

— Acabou?

—Não. Esse era para me proteger. Esta é a magia da luz branca.

Katia pegou mais uma vela, colocou-a na piscina do luar de prata e acendeu.

— Luz precisa de luz e a lua cheia fornece a mais forte.

Levantou os braços e começou a cantar.

Respeito passou em cima dele. Droga, ela era tão linda, o cabelo loiro brilhando na luz da lua, longas pestanas de ouro deslumbrantes sobre o rosto enquanto a sua voz melodiosa enchia o ar.

A chama laranja delicada tornou-se branca e ampliou-se. A luz branca começou a encher a sala. Paralisado, ele observava, sentindo o seu espírito e sua abertura de coração. Amor, carinho e todas as suas emoções para ela derramaram-se para a superfície. Ele sentiu como se nada de mau pudesse penetrar na sala, só Deus e Katia e a luz branca, o seu espírito, puro amor...

Uma chama preta subiu de repente da vela. Ela cresceu, apagando a luz branca. Baylor gritou e agarrou Katia para longe enquanto ela subia.

Em seguida, a chama se estabeleceu e se tornou um laranja comum. Vibrou uma vez e morreu. Baylor suspirou e passou a mão em seu pescoço, apertando-lhe suavemente em conforto.

— Não vai funcionar, querida. Ele tornou-se negro.

— Mas havia luz branca no interior do preto. Eu vi. Por favor, tente entender. Meu pai precisa da minha magia, e eu devo a minha lealdade para com a minha família, assim como você faria se sua família tivesse vivendo antes de você entrar no bando de Damian. Você não teria feito tudo para salvá-los?

Baylor largou a mão, suas entranhas se revoltaram. Agora era a vez de confessar. Ele cerrou as mãos. Droga, ele não queria, mas devia para salvá-la de fazer a mesma coisa terrível e de enfrentar a mesma dor que ele tinha, ele o faria. Seu bem-estar vinha em primeiro lugar.

— Eu fiz. —disse ele calmamente. — Meu irmão gêmeo Simon. Depois de Damian e eu acharmos uns aos outros, eu pensei que Simon poderia estar vivo também. Eu encontrei-o e insisti que Damian deixasse-o participar do grupo, mesmo que lá no fundo, eu sabia que algo estava errado com Simon.

Disse-lhe os detalhes, o peito apertando com tanta força que sentiu dificuldade para respirar. Quando ele se atreveu a levantar o olhar, ficou tenso, um sinistro olhar.

— Você o matou. Seu gêmeo?

— Eu tinha que salvar o grupo. A lealdade da família me cegou para a verdade, Katia. Por favor, não deixe que cegue você.

— Não é o mesmo. Ele pode mudar. Meu pai fez uma promessa para nunca se voltar para o mal. Eu acreditava nele.

— Eu nunca pensei que meu irmão faria, mas ele fez. Pode acontecer, querida.

Um uivo sinistro subiu de baixo da janela. Os cabelos na parte de trás de sua nuca se arrepiaram. O uivo. O que estava lá fora não era Draicon.

A expressão de Katia passou a antecipação ansiosa.

— Minha magia funcionou! Eu reconheço sua chamada. É o meu pai!

— Katia, pare com isso. Espere e eu vou checar as coisas primeiro.

— Como você fez quando atacou? Você acha que ele é o inimigo, exatamente como você fez com Nicolas. Você é difícil de confiar em estranhos, então porque eu deveria confiar em você?

— Você não vai a lugar algum. — ele ordenou, ferido pela verdade aguda de suas palavras.

A raiva brilhou nos olhos dela.

— Pare de me dar ordens.

Ela acenou com as mãos, dispensando suas roupas. Katia se transformou em lobo, passou pela porta e saltou com facilidade sobre a varanda do segundo andar, caindo na terra abaixo.

— Droga! — Baylor correu pegando o interfone utilizado apenas em situações de emergência e pressionou o botão. — Kátia está na floresta atrás do morph. Preciso de ajuda, agora.

Depois ele passou e correu atrás dela. Ele pegou um aroma de um perfume fraco. Doce, leve, como colônia, como flores. Mas não há flores que desabrocham nesta época do ano.

Morphs sim.

Ele sabia o que a levou, a saudade desesperada, quase insana para descobrir se alguém amado ainda estava vivo. A respiração arfante e quente de suas narinas nublavam o ar fresco da noite enquanto corria, fechando a distância entre eles. Baylor girou à frente, cortando-a. Ele resmungou baixo, ela cutucou para trás, em direção ao alojamento.

Katia evitou-o, trotando mais profundo dentro da floresta.

Baylor correu atrás dela e pulou. Prendeu-a no chão com seu peso musculoso.

Forçando-a em uma posição submissa, ele gentilmente apertou-a para baixo na parte de trás do pescoço. Não o suficiente para machucar, mas pressão suficiente para obter o seu ponto de vista.

Com a cauda abaixada, Katia gania baixinho. Ele subiu, empurrando-a novamente em direção ao alojamento. Quando ela resistiu, tentando se esquivar, ele beliscou seu flanco.

Cada vez que ela tentava passar, ele fazia o mesmo. De repente um grupo de musculosos e agressivos lobos correram para a clareira.

Os machos do bando.

Nicolas, o maior, considerava a cena, de forma clara avaliando a situação. Ele foi ao mais próximo carvalho, cheirou e emitiu um rosnado baixo.

Então ele correu para dentro da floresta, os outros machos o seguindo.

Baylor foi para o carvalho. O cheiro forte do morph inundou suas narinas. A possessividade masculina torcida com a necessidade de proteger os seus. Rosnando, ele ergueu a perna e apagou o cheiro, cobrindo-o.

 _Tente ficar com ela, seu bastardo e eu vou rasgar seu pescoço. Ela é minha._

Ele acompanhava Katia de volta ao alojamento. Na porta traseira, ambos se transformaram e entraram, agarrando vestes de veludo de uma caixa perto da entrada. Katia subiu os degraus enquanto ele a seguia. Dentro de seu quarto, ela disparou-lhe um brilho gelado.

— Que diabos você estava pensando? — Baylor fechou suas mãos. — Droga Katia, que coisa idiota!

— Você me condena por fazer o mesmo que você fez uma vez quando você foi atrás de seu gêmeo?

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Não. Eu apenas quero impedir que você cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Seu pai não é o que você pensa.

— E se eu pudesse reverter o mal dentro dele, você poderia confiar nele o suficiente para ir com a gente?

Um peso pesado comprimia peito.

— Você sabe que eu não poderia. Eu tenho que ficar aqui.

Katia ficou em silêncio enquanto Baylor caminhava pelo quarto. Finalmente Nicolas entrou, o queixo tenso.

— Nós o capturamos e o prendemos no velho barracão em algemas de prata. O mesmo quando nós encontramos você. — Ele olhou diretamente para Katia. — Ele ainda está em forma de lobo e enfraquecido.

A esperança selvagem queimava o rosto profundamente perturbando de Katia.

— Se ele está enfraquecido, é por causa da magia da luz branca. Ela não era suficientemente forte, mas a magia completa é.

— Eu estou dando-lhe um dia antes de deixar Baylor ir para acabar com ele, só porque ele é o seu pai.

— Ele pode mudar, eu posso encontrar o bom dentro dele. —Katia gritou.

— E eu sou a Fada Boa. — Nicolas rosnou. — Um dia, Katia.

A porta bateu atrás dele. Katia foi para as portas francesas. Baylor correu lá primeiro, fechando-as.

— Você vai ficar aqui.

— Você vai ter que me amarrar para me impedir de ir com ele.

— Tudo bem.

Baylor puxou fora o cinto do manto. Amarrou uma extremidade à cabeceira da cama em um nó falando palavras mágicas em voz baixa. Entendimento apareceu em seus olhos e tentou se soltar, mas ele a agarrou facilmente, passando o outro lado em torno de seu pulso.

Seu nó era seguro, deixando folga suficiente para não cortar a circulação.

Quando regressou, vestindo as luvas grossas e a pulseira que Nicolas havia lhe dado, ela ainda estava sentada na cama. Baylor a desamarrou.

—Minha querida desculpe, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. — disse baixinho. A pulseira de prata brilhou em seu pulso fino como um constrangimento.

Um grito suave fugiu dos lábios quando ela puxou a mão dele. Baylor puxou a luva fora, torcendo o seu coração pelo pânico do seu rosto.

— Você disse a Nicolas sobre o feitiço do sangue... por favor, Baylor, tire-a!

— Eu não posso. Você sabe quais são as regras de Damian. Você tem que usá-la pelas próximas duas semanas, não importa para onde. Você é livre para ir aonde quiser, mas a pulseira permanece.

Ele encostou os lábios contra a sua testa, mas ela afastou-se. O selo de mágoa profunda em seus olhos o cortavam como uma faca quente em toda a sua carne.

Ela se virou.

— Saia daqui. Eu nem quero olhar para você.

A emoção apertou sua garganta. Baylor fechou suas mãos.

— Katia, isso é para mantê-la segura e não apenas como punição. Eu nunca te machucaria. Nunca.

Quando ele ia fechar a porta atrás dele, ouviu a resposta macia dela.

— Mas você já fez isso.

 **C** **apítulo** **S** **eis**

— Eu quero voltar para a casa da minha família nas montanhas do Colorado.

O coração de Kátia bateu forte quando ela enfrentou Nicolas e Baylor na sala. Eles disseram que o pai dela era um morph. Ela devia-lhes sua lealdade, mas ela não devia isso ao seu pai? Se ela pudesse encontrar o feitiço secreto que sua mãe tinha escondido, demasiado poderoso para usar exceto nas situações mais extremas... ela poderia até mesmo inverter a maldade do seu pai. Mas, em seguida, o quê? A família vem em primeiro lugar?

Mas como ela poderia deixar Baylor? Mesmo que sua confissão chocante a tivesse perturbado e entristecido, ela sabia que deixá-lo seria a escolha mais difícil de todas. Porque, apesar de suas palavras, Baylor nunca se uniria com o pai dela. Katia sentiu uma obstrução fixa sua garganta.

— Por quê? — Nicolas perguntou.

— Eu preciso do diário da minha mãe.

Baylor estava sentado perto da mesa de pinho, coxas abertas, com os braços pendurados ao longo dos lados da cadeira.

— Katia, procuramos na sua casa quando você veio para nós. Completamente.

— Escondeu-o para evitar que morphs o encontrassem. Tinha uma mistura de poderosos feitiços nela. Eu não era forte o suficiente naquele tempo, para ir com você. Mas eu preciso ir agora.

Seu olhar de aço fechou nela.

— A verdade entre nós sempre, Katia. O que está no diário?

Ela puxou em uma respiração.

— A magia plena da luz branca. O que eu fiz não era o bastante forte. Este é. E o diário da minha mãe pode me dizer o que realmente aconteceu com a minha família, porque desapareceu. — Uma dor apertou seu peito. — Pode dizer-me a promessa que fiz ao meu pai.

Nicolas comprimiu a boca.

— Eu te darei um dia. Seu pai ainda está trancado, por isso é seguro. Mas a pulseira fica, assim então precisa de uma escolta. — Virou-se para Baylor. — Você precisa de algo que não seja aquele carro importado. Pegue o meu caminhão.

— Seu carro não pode seguir seu caminho até um formigueiro. O 4X4 tem uma direção melhor. Eu vou deixar meu Jag. —Baylor respondeu.

— Você age como quem tem direitos sobre mim. - Katia encarou Baylor.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e levantou seu queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Eu tenho. E eu não estou disposto a renunciar a essa reivindicação.

Silêncio ficou entre eles durante a viagem até Silverton. As árvores despidas de suas folhas e campos de gelo cobertos de grama cor de ferrugem passou por suas janelas. Suas calças de malha, lã e jaqueta de couro não conseguiam manter o frio gelado fora de seu corpo, o pensamento nas respostas que Katia podia encontrar. Baylor segurava o volante com os punhos brancos enquanto dirigia para o norte pela estrada de duas pistas.

Vestida com uma camisa azul pesada, jeans e tênis, Katia olhava a paisagem que passava. Baylor limpou a garganta e forçou as palavras.

— Katia, tudo o que me importa é a sua felicidade. Eu não posso nem mesmo pensar sobre o que você está passando agora. Eu gostaria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes para você. Mas não podemos mudar isso.

Seu coração balançou novamente com o tom frio.

— Então, sua resposta é matá-lo. Meu próprio pai.

Uma camada de neve cobria a terra quando eles passaram pela cidade de Silverton indo em direção as montanhas. Baylor descobriu que era completamente isolado. Sombras alongadas e aprofundadas. O dele era o único veículo na estrada.

Depois de um tempo ele chegou ao desvio e virou à esquerda, subindo uma rua íngreme. Em compensação, ele viu uma casa térrea. A tinta estava desbotada e a casa parecia em estado de abandono. Baylor estacionou, desligou a ignição e olhou para ela.

— Fique aqui até eu sair.

Nem os pássaros cantavam nas árvores. Só o vento frio sussurrou contra as folhas. Um ar persistente de mal se agarrava ao exterior da casa.

Baylor aproximou-se da porta da frente e sacudiu a maçaneta. Destrancada. Ele entrou, investigando cada sala e desceu para o porão. Parecia acolhedor e confortável com os murais de montanhas pintadas nas paredes de concreto, confortáveis sofás e cadeiras junto à lareira.

Perto de um som antiquado, havia uma pilha de álbuns. Baylor passou por eles, sorrindo um pouco quando ele se deparou com um álbum de Elvis estranhamente inchado. Ele espiou dentro e viu não um, mas um par de discos de vinil dentro. Um sorriso tocou seu rosto. Ele já tinha feito o mesmo, álbum perdido e recheado de outros registros dentro. Baylor trouxe o mofo a seu nariz, inalando-o. O perfume de Katia ainda persistia.

Fechou os olhos, dor tragando-o enquanto a enorme casa demonstrava tristeza.

Baylor pegou o álbum de Elvis. Talvez fosse animá-la. Katia não olhou para ele quando ele entrou no SUV.

Aqueles lindos olhos azul-gelo estavam tristes enquanto o consideravam.

— Baylor, eu preciso fazer isso sozinha, para trazer a paz e tentar trazer minha memória.

Relutante, ele concordou. Baylor aguardou do lado de fora, sentado no banco de pedra no jardim há muito tempo morto. Finalmente, ela saiu e se sentou ao lado dele.

— Eu não encontrei nada e não lembrei de nada. — Sua voz, melodiosa exuberante foi tão tranquila como a ar frio passando sobre as montanhas.

Baylor segurou seu rosto.

—Você está bem?

— Tudo bem. Às vezes nós escondemos documentos muito importantes no galpão. É ali atrás.

— Eu vou checar primeiro.

Tudo parecia normal. Ele nada cheirava, seus sentidos lobo não alertavam perigo. Ainda assim, ele não era capaz de sacudir um sentimento inquieto enquanto se sentava no banco de pedra, à espera de Katia para retornar.

Seu celular tocou. Baylor verificou a identidade. Casa.

— O que foi?

— Onde está Katia?

A urgência na voz de Nicolas fez Baylor se arrepiar.

— Ela está aqui, comigo. Nós estamos prestes a sair.

— Faça-o agora. Ryan foi verificar o barracão e James está desaparecido. A magia de Katia deve ter se desgastado e James recuperou força. Nós não sabemos quando ele fugiu.

Baylor desligou o telefone. Como morph, James poderia mudar em um pássaro, monitorá-los e voar direto para Katia.

Ele correu em direção ao galpão, com a boca seca, o coração batendo com o pânico. Quando ele contornou o canto, ouviu seu grito.

Baylor bombeou suas pernas mais rápido rezando para que não fosse tarde demais.

O homem parado à sua frente usava uma camisa de cambraia, jeans e botas gastas. Ele parecia com seu pai.

Mas ele apareceu literalmente do céu. Quando ela saiu do galpão, Katia ouviu um barulho de asas em cima. Quando a coruja pousou, ele mudou. Para o homem que a criou, cuidou dela quando bebê, que gritava com ela enquanto morphs engolfavam com suas garras afiadas...

— Papai. — ela sussurrou.

Ele era um morph e a verdade bateu nela como um soco sólido. Só morphs podiam mudar em formas de diversos animais.

— Olá Kátia, meu amendoim, finalmente encontramos um ao outro.

— Por que você me seguiu aqui?

— Eu tinha que fazer. A magia do sangue é muito forte e ela me chamou, o seu último parente macho de sangue vivo, a seu lado. Você me chamou pra sair do esconderijo. Eu não podia lutar contra o feitiço. Então aqui estou eu.

Baylor nunca havia mentido para ela. Ela confiava nele. Ela não confiava mais em seu pai.

Instinto e emoção guerreavam.

— Por que, papai? Por que você nunca procurou por mim antes?

— Você é luz e bondade. E nós sabemos o que acontece quando a luz encontra a escuridão. Luz empurra-a de lado. — Ele se aproximou.

— E então você me achou.

O sorriso brilhante desapareceu. Os dentes amarelos cresceram em sua boca. Suas feições mudaram quando ele começou a se transformar, sua voz rouca para um aprofundamento oco.

— Eu estou faminto e desesperado. E eu preciso de você. — ele murmurou.

O terror a dominou, enquanto sua boca ficou seca. Katia tropeçou para trás. Seu pai mudou, o cabelo grosso e delgado transformado em gorduroso, o rosto belo alongado em crescimento magro. Seus olhos, escuros como breu. Desalmado.

— Não. — ela gritou. — Eu cantava um feitiço para trazer a bondade, tem de haver alguma faísca dentro de você.

— Não achava que você estava viva. E então você passou por cima e me encontrou e me chamou para seu lado. Mas eu preciso de sua energia, Katia. A energia que virá de sua morte.

A sua figura encurvada foi um pesadelo, a partir do lodo primordial de seu medos mais sombrios. Talons surgiu a partir de seu alcance.

Ela gritou.

— Deixa-a em paz!

A voz de Baylor ecoou pela montanha. Ele acenou com as mãos enquanto corria, mudando para a forma em um lobo. Tão rapidamente, James mudou. Os dois lobos colidiram, mordendo e rosnando.

Katia agitou as mãos, mas nada aconteceu. O bracelete, pulseira maldita. Era impossível fazer magia. Baylor, o mais forte dos lobos cinzentos, rasgou o flanco de seu pai. James recuou, sangue escorrendo de sua pele. Baylor com seus dentes arreganhados, rosnando, se aproximando lentamente dele.

Baylor iria matá-lo.

De repente, James mudou em sua forma humana, vestido de jeans e camiseta. Ele estendeu suas mãos para Katia.

— Ajude-me. Eu posso mudar de volta para Draicon, só você pode me salvar do mal que eu sou. Não deixe que ele me machuque.

— Papai.

— Não o escute Katia. Ele vai matá-la, absorver o seu medo e crescer mais forte. — Baylor voltou à sua forma humana vestida, dois punhais de prata em suas palmas.

— Baylor, por favor, aguarde.

Baylor virou e viu a sua expressão. Ele hesitou. Provou a sua ruína.

James deu um pulo, explodindo em uma nuvem de insetos pungentes, que pululavam em Baylor que batia neles e amaldiçoava, mas então eles sobrevoaram a encosta da montanha rochosa acima deles. Horrorizada, Katia viu como James mudou novamente em seu pai.

Um sorriso cruel tocou-lhe a boca enquanto ele jogava nela uma pedra do tamanho de um homem. Baylor gritou e empurrou Kátia de lado.

A rocha caiu-lhe sobre as pernas, prendendo-o. Baylor se contorceu, tentando levantar, mas seu pai se transformou em um pássaro e voou. James então, mudou em sua personalidade humana. Ódio torceu-lhe o rosto, enquanto ele espreitava Baylor.

Ele estava indo para matá-lo e se alimentar de seu medo de morrer.

Seu pai era da família. Mas ele virou o mal e se transformou em morph.

O pleno impacto do feitiço que ela realizou anteriormente bateu como um esguicho de água gelada. Finalmente, ela compreendeu e aceitou a verdade das palavras de Baylor.

 _Você não pode mudá-lo. Mas você pode salvar Baylor_.

Com um grito, ela atacou. Poder encheu o seu corpo quando ela pegou um dos punhais de Baylor e atirou-o em seu pai. Quando James caiu de costas, pulou em cima de seu peito e levantou a faca.

Katia hesitou e olhou para seu rosto. Atormentados olhos, azuis como o dela, a olhou.

— Por quê? - Ela perguntou.

— Eu sinto muito, amendoim. Faça-o. Agora. Por favor.

 _Amendoim_. Ele nunca me chamou de amendoim antes. Confusão caiu sobre ela. Alguém tinha, mas quem? Triste, ela olhou para ele. Então, ela mal o ouviu sussurrar. _Liberte-me_.

A lâmina afundou-se profundamente em seu coração. Sangue ácido jorrou, salpicando sobre seu vestuário. Com um tremor, James ficou imóvel e morreu.

Ela saiu de cima dele, vendo como se de uma grande distância, quando ele dissolveu-se em cinzas.

— _Papai_. — ela sussurrou.

Baylor libertou-se, empurrando a pedra fora de suas pernas quando ela correu para ele. Ele esforçou-se para se levantar, fazendo caretas enquanto mancava.

— Katia, eu sinto muito. — disse ele.

— Eu matei o meu próprio pai. O que isso faz de mim, Baylor? Uma assassina?

— Isso faz de você uma sobrevivente, com o coração partido. - Angústia brilhou em seus olhos. — Droga, eu queria poder ter salvado você disso.

— Tinha que ser eu, só eu poderia finalmente deixá-lo ir. — Sua visão ficou turva enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seu rosto. — A magia que eu fiz como uma salvaguarda finalmente funcionou, em mim. Era um feitiço verdadeiro, então eu não fiquei cega pela emoção. Ele era um morph. E ele ia matar a pessoa que amo.

Ela se afastou, deixando o vento secar as lágrimas enquanto Baylor deslizou seus braços ao redor dela.

 **C** **apítulo** **S** **ete**

Baylor sentiu seus ossos se unindo novamente enquanto Katia dirigia de volta para a hospedagem. Todas as tentativas que ele tinha feito em tentar colocar Katia na conversa foram recebidos com um silêncio mortal. A mulher que ele amava estava sofrendo e ele mal conseguia confortá-la.

Quando ela parou na frente da loja, estacionando e desligando a ignição, ele colocou a mão em cima da dela.

— Katia, fale comigo. Diga-me o que está sentindo.

Por alguns minutos, ela não disse nada. Quando ela falou, a tristeza em sua voz o prendeu.

— Minha família realmente se foi. Eu me sinto tão sozinha.

Baylor segurou seu rosto.

— Você não está sozinha, assim como eu não estou. Nossos companheiros de destino se foram e nossas famílias também. Mas nós temos um ao outro.

— Era para ser. Ele precisava de mim para libertá-lo. Ele parecia calmo, no final.

Ele segurou-a perto. Dando-lhe toda a sua força, como ela havia feito com ele. Seu sorriso era triste quando ele a beijou. Baylor iria deixá-la ir para casa.

Depois de um interrogatório por parte de Nicolas, Baylor tomou banho e se barbeou, tentando encontrar uma maneira que ele pudesse fazê-la sorrir novamente. Primeiro, ela precisava de cura. Ela tinha perdido alguma coisa muito preciosa para ela.

Baylor de repente lembrou-se do álbum que ele deixou no SUV. Ele trouxe para o quarto. Talvez Elvis pudesse fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Ele tirou os três discos e colocou sobre a mesa. Mas o álbum ainda estava estranhamente inchado. Baylor abriu o encarte do álbum e sacudiu-o. Um caderno fino caiu no chão. Seu pulso disparou.

O diário de sua mãe.

Baylor hesitou e, em seguida, abriu e leu. Uma grande alegria encheu o seu coração.

— Eu sei como fazer você rir, Kátia. — disse ele em voz alta.

Ele discou o número do diário. Baylor conversou alguns minutos com o macho Draicon no telefone e, em seguida, ele foi colocado ao telefone com uma mulher cuja voz foi tão suave e gentil como a de Katia.

Eles conversaram por alguns minutos, mas suas palavras seguintes fizeram sua pressão arterial disparar. Baylor apertou o telefone tão apertado, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados. Fechou os olhos, inclinando-se contra o balcão da cozinha. Como ele poderia fazer isso? Deixá-la ir?

Finalmente, ele falou, o seu coração tão pesado que parecia um pedaço de aço dentro de seu peito.

Depois que ele desligou, ele subiu para o quarto de Katia, segurando na mão o diário. Katia fazia a limpeza das velas na sua mesa.

— Katia, aquela mágica que você fez, foi uma magia de sangue para trazer qualquer parente do sexo masculino para o seu lado?

Ela deu-lhe um olhar intrigado.

— Sim. Por que você pergunta?

— Seu pai sempre a chamou de Amendoim?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— É estranho. Ele nunca o fez. E ele fez pouco antes de eu... — A voz dela sumiu enquanto ela olhava para a distância, como se lembrando de uma memória. — Papai sempre me chamou de _sua princesa_. Meu primo Gerry me chamava de amendoim, porque eu era mais jovem.

—Não foi seu pai que você matou, querida, mas seu primo Gerry. Ele deve ter copiado a forma humana de seu pai para fazê-la pensar que o seu pai estava vivo, assim você iria confiar nele.

Ela pegou o diário que ele estendeu.

— Sua mãe escreveu que Gerry se tornou um morph após matar seus pais. Ele enterrou os corpos e convenceu seus primos a se transformarem. Sua mãe cantava a magia da luz branca e seu Draicaron insistiu em encontrar Gerry para ver se funcionava.

O sangue fugiu de seu rosto com o impacto de suas palavras e se afundou dentro.

— Eu me lembro agora. Gerry o matou. Eu ouvi seus gritos e mamãe destruiu o feitiço escrito. Ela se recusou a deixar alguém cometer esse erro.

Ele gentilmente segurou seu rosto, segurando-a como um frasco de vidro frágil, como se ela fosse quebrar.

—Sua vela encantada protegeu todos. Mas quando suas tias e tios deixaram a casa em busca de seus filhos...

Os lábios de Katia tremiam precariamente.

— Eles se recusaram a acreditar que seus próprios filhos iriam matá-los para virarem morphs. Eles disseram que eu não estava dizendo a verdade sobre Gerry. Eu continuei implorando para não saírem, eles estavam caminhando para a morte.

— Seu pai insistia em defender sua casa. E sua mãe e irmãs estavam determinadas a ficar com ele. Então era você, porque a sua vela mágica era poderosa.

— Ela não era suficientemente poderosa. — ela sussurrou. —Eu não fui capaz de salvar nenhum deles.

— Sim querida, você fez. Foi você que salvou sua mãe e irmãs.

Ela olhou para ele com uma mistura de alegria e incredulidade.

—O que você quer dizer?

— Porque a sua magia era a mais forte, você prometeu que ia ficar e proteger seu pai. Sua promessa convenceu sua mãe e irmãs a fugir para um grupo amigo no Alasca. Seu pai lhe permitiu permanecer, só porque você fez uma promessa para fugir se o seu primo conseguisse entrar na casa. James sabia que você iria querer lutar, mas você tinha que sobreviver. Foi a promessa que fez.

Ele beijou-lhe as lágrimas.

— Você se lembrou o quão importante era o diário porque sua mãe lhe disse que ela iria escrever lá o número do telefone de onde está hospedada. Eu liguei e falei com ela. Ela mandou pessoas do grupo olharem por você, mas o morph destruiu todos os seus marcadores de cheiro e você não era capaz de ser rastreada. Ela está agora à espera de sua chamada.

O diário caiu no chão quando Katia apertou-o duramente.

— Por isso é que eu ouvia essas canções do Elvis. Eu bloqueei a memória em meu cérebro para me ajudar a encontrar o seu diário.

— Não era a música. Há esperança para você ainda. Que alívio. —disse ele.

Ela deu uma gargalhada. Ele sorriu.

Ele a fez rir outra vez e aproveitou o som alegre. Sua família estava viva depois de tudo.

E se ela decidisse voltar com eles? Deixando-o pra trás?

Baylor ignorou a dor no peito quando a segurou em seus braços.

Uma semana depois, a mãe e irmãs de Katia estavam para chegar. Quando a campainha tocou, Baylor abriu a porta sem hesitação. Quatro Draicon femininos e loiros vieram para dentro, escoltados por dez seríssimos homens corpulentos. Katia se levantou quando Baylor conduziu-as para dentro.

— Alguém está aqui para ver você, querida. —disse ele com ternura.

— Mãe, — ela sussurrou. — Janice, Detra, Cindy!

O amor envolveu-as, enquanto se abraçaram. A voz de sua mãe soou tão suave como anos atrás.

— Querida, nós procuramos e nunca encontramos você. Pensávamos que estava morta.

— Eu estou aqui, mamãe. - Embargada pela emoção, ela não poderia deixar de abraçá-las, o coração de Katia sentiu-se cheio, enquanto elas conversavam, riam e botavam a conversa em dia.

Os machos do grupo de Ronin foram para o lado mais afastado do quarto. Mantiveram-se encarando Baylor, que descansava contra uma janela.

— Nós vamos levá-la de volta. Você pertence à sua família, Katia. — Sua mãe bateu em sua mão.

Katia olhou por cima do ombro de Baylor, em pé perto da janela, que olhava para ela com tanta ternura que sua respiração ficou presa. Quantas mulheres tiveram tanta sorte como ela para ser amada desse jeito? Ela olhou para a mãe.

— Mamãe, por que você parou de procurar por mim? Por que você desistiu?

— Oh, querida, eu não queria desistir. Mas Ronin mandou seus melhores rastreadores e não conseguia encontrar o seu perfume. Ele disse que provavelmente havia sido destruído por morphs quando tinham matado o seu pai. — A mãe olhou para longe, os lábios tremendo. —Eu simplesmente não conseguia voltar aqui, sabendo que seu pai estava morto. Fiquei esperando que você encontrasse o diário para ter um jeito de voltar para mim. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse ficar tão traumatizada que iria esquecer tudo o que eu disse, mesmo quando eu escondi isso. Eu te amo tanto, Katia. Se eu pudesse fazer voltar o tempo, deixaria tudo para te encontrar. — Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos. —Mas agora está aqui conosco e nunca seremos separadas novamente.

Ela abraçou a mãe novamente.

— Nunca mais, mamãe. E eu tenho uma notícia. Eu estou levando uma pessoa especial comigo. Baylor.

Silêncio se fez entre eles. Então, a mãe falou:

— Isso não é possível, querida. No grupo de Ronin, um dos motivos por que fomos aceitos é que eles têm muito poucas mulheres. Eles não permitirão um homem de fora.

O coração de Katia balançou.

— Ele é um guerreiro valente, leal. Eu o amo, como eu posso dizer isso a ele?

— Ele já sabe. Eu disse a ele quando ele ligou. Ele me disse que a decisão era sua. Ele não interferirá no caminho de sua escolha. Ele só quer te fazer feliz. — A mãe suspirou. — E se ele quer que você seja feliz, ele vai compreender a sua decisão de sair daqui. Nós somos a sua família, Katia, tudo que restou. Família vem acima de tudo, lembra?

Katia estudou Baylor do outro lado da sala. Como ela poderia escolher entre a mãe querida e irmãs, e o macho que ela amava?

A emoção travou sua garganta.

— Eu acho que tenho que sair para pensar, mãe.

Ela saiu para meditar sobre a decisão mais difícil de todas.

Duas horas depois, Katia encontrou Baylor ainda na sala, olhando tristemente pela janela.

Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo quando olhou para ela.

— Você já tomou sua decisão, Katia? Você está pronta para se comprometer?

Ela deslizou os braços em volta de sua cintura.

— Sim, eu estou. Eu estou fazendo o único compromisso que eu posso fazer. Aqui, com você e nosso grupo.

— Katia, — disse ele rudemente, abraçando-a. Baylor descansou sua bochecha contra a parte superior da cabeça. — Você tem certeza? Eles são seu sangue, sua família.

— Você é a minha metade que faltava. A minha alma como companheiro destinado, o meu coração. Nós somos dois pedaços do mesmo coração. Como posso deixar meu coração para trás?

Ele não disse nada, mas tomou a boca em um beijo duro, possessivo, que enviou fogo a cantar através de suas veias. Baylor a puxou para trás, dando-lhe um olhar gentil.

Por um momento ela descansou contra ele, sentindo-se estabelecer a paz no coração.

— Eu disse à minha mãe e acho que ela entende. Posso visitá-los, mas eu vou ficar aqui com você. Eu te amo, Baylor. Eu sempre te amei. Em meu coração, minha alma, minha mente. Eu amo minha mãe e irmãs também, mas você em primeiro lugar. Pensei em como você me encontrou quatro anos atrás, quebrada e derrotada e me fez inteira. E percebi que se eu estivesse perdida, você nunca pararia de procurar por mim. — ela sussurrou.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos.

— Eu sempre buscaria por você. Há muito tempo atrás você fez uma promessa ao seu pai. Eu estou fazendo uma para você agora. Eu prometo tentar te fazer feliz. E porque te amo tanto tudo que eu sempre quis era que fosse feliz.

Eles subiram para o quarto, tiraram a roupa e caíram sobre a cama. Enquanto ele acariciava-lhe, murmurando palavras carinhosas, enganchou os braços em seu pescoço.

Lentamente, ele separou as suas pernas e entrou nela. Seus golpes eram gentis enquanto olhava atentamente para ela.

Katia deixou todo o seu amor por ele brilhar em seus olhos. Emoções levadas às pressas para a superfície e ela não as suprimiu. Fizeram amor ternamente e quando ela gozou, seu olhar ficou em Baylor, enquanto ele a acariciava com ternura.

Ele a segurou em seus braços depois que ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Eu quero que Nicolas case-nos em uma cerimônia formal. — disse ela, acariciando os músculos duros de seu peito. — Vamos fazê-lo hoje.

— Estamos impacientes, não estamos? — ele brincou.

— Eu preciso de você. Eu te amo tanto, Baylor.

— Katie, querida, não se preocupe. Você me tem para uma vida.

— Talvez o tempo suficiente, contanto que nós fiquemos juntos. — respondeu ela, beijando-o.

 **F** **im**

54


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 04**

Montada com Damián na Harley, o vento fazia ondear seus cabelos. Os campos de cultivo deram passo a densos bosques de carvalhos e ciprestes. Um arroio corria ao lado da estrada: o aroma da água fresca excitava seus sentidos. Enterrou o rosto nas largas costas de Damián.

Perito como era em antiguidades, Alexandre seguia analisando a fundo a pintura, mas ainda não tinha encontrado a seguinte pista. A frustração de Damián era evidente, mas esse dia tinha decidido deixá-la de lado para ir a uma reunião familiar.

Continuaram por uma pista de terra até que chegaram a seu destino: um claro mais ou menos extenso no bosque, rodeado de árvores. A um lado se estendia o igarapé. E no meio se levantava uma encantadora casa de dois andares, cinza com venezianas brancas e um amplo alpendre.

Damián se deteve ante a casa. Já havia vários carros e motocicletas estacionados. Jamie desceu e tirou o capacete. Sua cautela habitual em relação à família se avivou. Tinha tentado matar Damián com um vírus letal. Em contrapartida, a família adotiva de Damián a tinha recebido desde o início. Só que a família tinha garras e dentes e era perigosa ...

—Hey... —Damián lhe adivinhou o pensamento— não tem nada que preocupar-se.

Mas Jamie estava aterrada. Damián subiu as escadas do alpendre e anunciou:

—Já estamos aqui!

O rumor de conversação que tinham ouvido do alpendre cessou de repente. Entraram em uma grande sala de jantar. Ao redor de uma imensa mesa de carvalho havia dezenas de pessoas. Jamie tragou a saliva.

O bolo era enorme. Com letras de risco infantil estava escrito a frase: "Feliz aniversário, Jamie." E todos começaram a cantar a conhecida canção.

Uma festa surpresa para ela. Um grande bolo com muita gente lhe cantando Feliz Aniversário. Fez um nó em sua garganta.

Sentiu que algo lhe puxava a calça. Inclinou-se para ver a angelical Ana, com sua juba loira recolhida em duas simpáticas tranças.

—Eu ajudei a fazê-la. Disse que você gostava de bolos rosa, assim lhe fizemos um.

Havia vinte e uma velas. Sua vista se nublou. Aquilo era o que tanto tinha ansiado, a família que tinha desejado sempre. Enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu. Levantou Ana nos braços.

—Necessito que alguém me ajude a apagar tantas velas. Ou um extintor de incêndios.

—Como com o Paw Paw. Outro dia lhe fizemos um bolo com quase duas mil velas.

Todo mundo se pôs a rir. Jamie e Ana assopraram as velas. Ato seguido, Damián se dedicou a apresentá-la: eram muitos rostos e nomes. Seus pais adotivos, Remy e Celine, deram-lhe um carinhoso abraço.

—Logo apresentarei você a Paw Paw. Disse-me que tinha os ossos muito casados e que precisava repousar... Mas primeiro quero que conheça Índigo. Não é da família, mas o consideramos nosso irmão. É meio vampiro e meio draicon...

Jamie contemplou admirada ao gigante de cabelos negros. Largo como um armário, tinha uma barba negra, fechada. Sua tez era de um tom café pálido, uma mescla de nativo americano com polinésio.

Estreitou-lhe a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que a felicitava. Logo se afastou, balançando o chão sob seus pés.

Havia dezenas de presentes, de todo tipo: desde acessórios de informática até um xale de seda dos pais adotivos de Damián. E um notebook presente do próprio Damián, último modelo.

—Era o mínimo que podia fazer, depois de haver quebrado o seu.

Cortaram o bolo e começaram a reparti-lo.

—Obrigada — sussurrou Jamie a Damián, aproximando-se.

Um brilho de ternura ardeu em seu olhar enquanto lhe acariciava uma bochecha.

—Já era hora de que alguém o fizesse — e a beijou.

Depois de comer o bolo, saíram ao jardim. Fazia um sol radiante. Sentado em uma das cadeiras de balanço do alpendre havia um ancião vestido com um simples macacão de brim e uma camisa branca. Seu rosto sulcado de rugas e seus vivazes olhos azuis destilavam sabedoria. Damián o apresentou com tom sério, quase reverencial. O senhor se levantou para saudá-la e lhe disse algo muito rápido, em cajún.

—Isso não me soou muito bem — disse Jamie a Damián, algo temerosa.

Paw Paw lhe estreitou com força a mão.

—É uma maibaigb: alguém que traz força e cura a nossa gente. Sua raça é extremamente rara, possuidora da magia que antigamente tinham todos os draicon.

Força e cura? Quando tinha tentado matar Damián? Jamie sacudiu a cabeça.

—Na manada de Damián, é Maggie a que cura. Eu só... destruo.

—Sua força nos ajudará a nos unir e seus poderes nos permitirão recuperar o que perdemos. O poder está dentro de você. Mas antes tem que perdoar a si mesma.

Mais lágrimas lhe nublaram a vista. As enxugou enquanto o escutava enumerar seus poderes. Telepatia. Viajar pelo espaço e reaparecer em outro lugar. Levitação. A magia que tinha ansiado possuir durante toda sua vida. Suas possibilidades lhe assustavam.

—E se não puder controlá-lo? Não quero fazer mal a ninguém.

—Damián te ensinará. Por isso é seu dracairon. Durante toda sua vida aprendeu a controlar sua magia. Você esteve sempre à deriva e agora encontrou seu rumo.

A esperança bateu asas em seu peito. Tinha encontrado seu rumo graças a Damián, que a tinha apoiado apesar de todos os seus defeitos. Mas... amaria-a? E poderia ela arriscar-se a amá-lo, a deixar-se absorver por seu mundo e tudo o que significava?

Damián a atraiu brandamente para si.

—Paw Paw tem razão. Eu serei seu rumo. Agora e sempre.

Sempre. Jamie apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Não. Não pensaria nisso, não nesse dia. Esse dia se conformaria celebrando seu aniversário.

Vários membros da manada formaram uma improvisada orquestra com uma rabeca, um violão e um acordeão. Depois de fazer-se um pouco de difícil, Gabriel começou a cantar em cajún. Começou a festa. Inclusive Damián tirou Jamie para dançar.

Um par de horas depois, organizaram-se uns eficientes turnos de recolhimento e limpeza. Já estavam terminando quando os irmãos de Damián, com Índigo, começaram a jogar futebol.

Jamie guardou o prato que acabava de secar enquanto contemplava a cena pela janela. Damián se mantinha afastado do jogo, olhando a outros com expressão triste, melancólica.

—Já te disse quão contentes estamos todos que Damián te tenha encontrado? —disse-lhe Celine, lhe pondo uma mão no ombro— Conseguiu que volte a sentir-se jovem. Porque meu filho é jovem em idade, mas ancião em espírito.

—Mas eu não sou draicon. Como podem me aceitar sem me conhecer realmente?

Celine esboçou um sorriso pormenorizado.

—Não importa quem seja, Jamie. Aceitamos você por tudo o que é e não é, porque é a companheira de Damián. É assim a família. Posso ver a forma que te olha Damián, com essa luz que tornaram a ter seus olhos. Necessita-te e com isso é suficiente. Anda, vá com ele, Jamie. Faz o que te dite seu coração. Leva caminhando muito tempo na escuridão. Seja sua luz.

Sua luz. Sua esperança. Depois de ter visto a escuridão que lhe atormentava pela morte de sua família, compreendia-o bem.

Jamie assinalou seu suéter.

—Tem alguma roupa velha para me emprestar? Algo para jogar futebol?

Minutos depois, saiu ao alpendre vestida com um moletom duas vezes maior que ela e uma calça de agasalho. Damián estava apoiado contra um tronco de carvalho: sempre alerta, sempre receoso. Os jogadores tinham interrompido a partida. Enquanto se dirigia para ele, Jamie recolheu a bola.

—Tome — entregou a ele — Vamos ver quão rápido é. Lança-me.

Damián ficou olhando a bola como se fosse uma serpente. Jamie retrocedeu, elevando as mãos. Finalmente, ele decidiu lançar, sem nenhuma força..

Jamie, em troca, a devolveu com todas suas forças, e a bola o golpeou no peito. Ficou olhando surpreendido.

—Vamos. Mais forte.

Sorrindo levemente, voltou a lançar. Jamie não chegou a agarrá-la; quando se afastou para recolhê-la, viu que todos os irmãos estavam olhando. Assinalou Damián com a cabeça e lhes disse algo marcando as palavras com os lábios, para que ele não pudesse ouvi-la. Logo lhe devolveu a bola.

De repente ressonou um grito e Raphael se lançou para Damián como um tornado... Bam! Derrubou-o e lhe tirou a bola. Esse foi o sinal para que se reatasse a partida.

Minutos depois seu companheiro... sim seu companheiro, a palavra lhe soava bem... tirou a camisa e a jogou a um lado. Fascinada, ficou olhando o desenho dos músculos de seu torso.

A partida terminou. Jamie se emocionou ao ver o sorriso de alegria de Damián. Elevou a face ao sol. Aquele era um grande dia, possivelmente o melhor de toda sua vida.

Damián voltou a colocar a camisa e a puxou pela mão.

—Jamie, vêem aqui. Meus irmãos querem te ensinar algo.

Levou-a onde estavam sentados. Damián lhe pediu que desse a volta.

—Já pode se virar.

Ao virar-se de novo, Jamie descobriu três lobos cinzas estendidos na grama. Um tinha raias negras no focinho. Era Etienne, com as marcas do Alpha. Outro tinha uma característica banda branca: Gabriel. Índigo ultrapassava os outros em tamanho e corpulência. O terror lhe fechou a garganta ao recordar aquela noite...

— Sente-se — disse Damián— Não lhe farão o menor dano.

Obedeceu, fazendo provisão de toda sua coragem. Os lobos se levantaram para aproximar-se dela. Submissamente, baixaram as cabeças e se estenderam de novo a seus pés.

—Adiante. Toca-os.

Estirou uma mão, maravilhada, e arranhou as orelhas do que tinha mais perto.

—É Gabriel. Gosta muito que lhe façam isso... —murmurou Damián.

Jamie fechou os olhos, desaparecendo todos os seus temores. Quando voltou a abri-los, os irmãos de Damián tinham recuperado sua figura humana.

—Obrigada... Obrigada a todos pelo que fizeram... ao acabar com essa coisa que matou meu irmão.

Etienne sorriu. Os outros a olharam muito sérios, com expressão quase solene. Alexandre esclareceu a garganta: a expressão de seu rosto, de traços tão duros, suavizou-se. Inclusive Índigo tinha perdido sua ferocidade.

Não eram bestas cruéis, a não ser machos nobres, orgulhosos, sensíveis. Irmãos. Irmãos de verdade, não como Mark. Esse pensamento surpreendeu Jamie. Até que conheceu Damián, nunca tinha sabido o que era uma verdadeira família. Mas... poderia integrar-se em seu mundo depois de ter vagado sozinha durante tanto tempo? E se trocavam de idéia e a desprezavam, como tinha feito seu tio?

Para romper a tensão do ambiente, tentou fazer uma brincadeira.

—Acredito que seria melhor que voltassem a se transformarem em lobos. Assim correriam mais jogando futebol. Porque... sabem uma coisa? Correm como virgenzinhas.

—Hey, eu só tenho cento e noventa anos — protestou Gabriel, divertido.

—Aposto que ganho em uma corrida. São muito mais velhos que eu — e, sem esperar sua resposta, Jamie saiu correndo.

Rindo, saíram atrás dela. Jamie sorriu e correu mais rápido. De repente sentiu uma mão aproximando-se de suas costas, roçando-a... Experimentou uma pontada de pânico. Suas costas...

Retrocedeu de repente no tempo. Voltava a ter sete anos e corria fugindo de seus primos, que a perseguiam furiosos. A adrenalina circulava como uma corrente por suas veias. Ofegava sem fôlego, até que um ramo lhe enganchou na calça...

Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu; a calça tinha escorregado por sua cintura. E sua calcinha. Muito tarde se lembrou que pôs a tanga de seda para parecer mais sexy, e não sua roupa íntima habitual...

—Oh, meu Deus, que diabos é isso? —murmurou alguém.

Envergonhada, virou a cabeça para descobrir Damián ajoelhado a seu lado. Sentiu a carícia de sua mão naquela parte que jamais tinha mostrado a ninguém, nem sequer quando tinha feito amor com ele.

Com a ponta dos dedos, delineou as letras gravadas com fogo.

—Jamie, minha preciosa Jamie... O que lhe fizeram?

Fechou os olhos, imaginando o que estava vendo. As horríveis cicatrizes azuladas, as letras que seus primos lhe tinham gravado na pele, que agora eram cicatrizes: Bruxa

Logo que Damián se deteve ante a casa da Esplanade, Jamie entrou correndo, desesperada por refugiar-se em seu quarto. Já era bastante mau que ele tivesse visto as vergonhosas marcas, mas... seus irmãos? Sentia-se como se fosse uma das famosas bruxas de Salem.

Depois de levantar do chão, seus olhares de compaixão a tinham enchido de vergonha. Damián sabia como lhe tinham feito aquelas marcas. Tinha-lhe lido o pensamento, tinha visto seu passado como em um filme.

Foi à cômoda e procurou sua habitual roupa íntima com mãos trementes. Mas debaixo encontrou o tanga azul turquesa. Era preciosa, muito fina. Ficou olhando pensativa. Quanto lhe teria gostado...!

Damián acabava de entrar no quarto.

—Que tonta sou. Queria pôr isso para estar bonita para você. Como uma surpresa — pôs-se a rir enquanto fechava a gaveta— Que surpresa...

Damián lhe embalou o rosto entre as mãos.

—Jamie, me olhe — lhe pediu com tom suave— É uma mulher preciosa e nada, nenhuma marca ou cicatriz, afetará à percepção que tenho de você. Entendido?

Algo se relaxou dentro de seu peito.

—Odeio essa marca. Oxalá pudesse apagar isso. Faz que me sinta tão suja...

—E se faz uma tatuagem? Índigo tem uma loja. Dedicará-te todo o tempo que seja necessário.

Uma tatuagem. Possivelmente fosse uma boa idéia.

—Você decide. Mas tenho que lhe advertir que doerá.

—Nada poderá me doer tanto... como o que me fizeram.

Beijou-a nos lábios.

—Vou chamá-lo. Sairemos agora mesmo.

—Já está, ma petite.

Jamie abriu os olhos. Sentou-se, esboçando uma careta, e se olhou no espelho que Damián lhe tinha aproximado.

—Oh, é precioso... Tão majestoso... Obrigada!

Índigo sorriu, tímido. Imediatamente abandonou a habitação para lhes deixar um pouco de intimidade. Damián ainda não tinha visto bem a tatuagem... por isso teve uma surpresa. Ficou olhando-a com a boca aberta.

Era uma representação exata do lobo de Damián, com seus olhos verdes e vivazes, o olhar perdido no horizonte. Como um rei contemplando seus domínios.

—Jamie, por que eu?

—Necessitava algo formoso e nobre para cobrir a fealdade — lhe acariciou a bochecha com um dedo— Agora já posso suportar levar a marca, e todo mundo saberá que sou um membro de sua família, de sua manada. Sou tua. Para sempre.

A emoção relampejou nos olhos de Damián.

—E eu sou teu. Toujours.

De repente soou seu celular.

—Estaremos ali às dez — Damián voltou a fechá-lo, olhando-a sorridente.

—Alexandre encontrou a última pista. Está na casa de Rafe, nos esperando.

Alexandre, Raphael, Gabriel e Etienne os esperavam no salão. Bastava ver suas expressões. Jamie se aferrou à mão de Damián. Más notícias.

A pintura do lobo no igarapé estava sobre a mesa.

—Por que demorou tanto? —perguntou Damián a Alexandre.

—Na realidade encontrei a pista ontem — olhou seus irmãos com expressão sombria— Nos reunimos os quatro e decidimos... que era melhor esperar para lhes dar a notícia para não danificar a festa de Jamie.

Jamie experimentou uma pontada de terror. Não podia deixar de tremer.

—Quando separamos o tecido do marco, isto foi o que encontramos.

Alexandre estendeu a Damián uma pequena peça de madeira, com um diminuto coração gravado no centro. Damián tomou e a aproximou do nariz.

—Cipreste. Reconheço o aroma. Meu pai escondeu o livro no velho igarapé. Estava acostumado a dizer que o cipreste representava o coração dos draicon por sua figura alta e orgulhosa, que destaca sempre nos bosques sobre outras árvores.

Apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa, baixou a cabeça. Jamie não entendia a causa daquela reação. A notícia não podia ser tão má. Certamente o igarapé era muito grande, mas os draicon, com seu excelente sentido de olfato, não teriam muitos problemas em encontrar o livro...

—O que acontece? Estamos mais perto de encontrá-lo, não? Era no igarapé onde seu pai estava acostumado a caçar... Vamos, é quase de noite. Se levarmos lanternas...

Damián elevou a cabeça. A expressão de absoluta desolação de seus olhos deixou Jamie aturdida, enjoada.

—O antigo igarapé já não existe. Drenaram-no para levantar edifícios. O livro está agora enterrado sob o cimento.

O fio de esperança se rompeu em seu peito. Jamie procurou a cadeira mais próxima e se sentou, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. Ia morrer.

Aproximava-se a noite. Damián passeava de um lado a outro da mansão, desesperado. Jamie estava no dormitório do primeiro andar, descansando.

Havia tornado a falhar. Não podia salvar a seu ser mais querido. O livro, perdido para sempre. Todos seus poderes, as batalhas que tinha liderado, suas habilidades como guerreiro... tudo tinha sido inútil.

Mas se negava a resignar-se. Quem seria o desconhecido que tinha oculto aquela pista sobre o Natchez? Ele teria o livro, ou estava também morto e enterrado? Subiu ao dormitório de Jamie. Chamou brandamente. Ao não receber resposta, abriu a porta.

—Jamie? — entrou. A cama estava feita, o armário...

Vazio. Uma nota dobrada sobre a mesinha chamou imediatamente sua atenção. Leu-a:

"Sinto muito, mas tenho que ir. Tenho que encontrar outra maneira. Minha vida está em jogo."

Sentiu-se terrivelmente doído, traído. Jamie não tinha fé nele. Mas a faria voltar, embora tivesse que enviar em sua busca ao último draicon sobre a terra. Chamou Rafe. E começou a caça.

Jamie desceu do bonde e se dirigiu ao City Park, carregada com uma mochila e uma mala. Quando chegou ao pé de um carvalho, sentou-se no chão, deprimida. Que diabos estava fazendo?

Não tinha nenhum lugar aonde escapar, ou onde esconder-se. A morte se dirigia para ela como um furacão. Enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. Na tormenta em que se converteu sua vida, só uma imagem permanecia calma, serena: Damián. Ele sempre tinha velado por ela, tinha-a protegido. Tinha aberto seu coração e compartilhado sua dor. Tinha acreditado nela, apesar que não lhe tinha dado nenhuma razão para fazê-lo.

E, como pagamento, ela tinha fugido. Que estúpida. Tinha seguido a pauta de toda sua vida: fugir em vez de fazer frente a seus problemas. Se realmente ficava tão pouco tempo de vida... com quem quereria passá-lo?

—Com você, Damián —sussurrou— Até o último segundo.

Levantou-se e ajustou a mochila. O último bonde da parada da rua Ursuline já tinha saído. Teria que caminhar.

Acabava de recolher a mala para sair do parque quando ouviu um rugido de motocicletas. O coração lhe subiu à garganta. Vinte motoqueiros, todos embainhados em trajes de couro negro, dirigiam-se diretamente para ela. Raphael comandava o grupo. Tinham-na encontrado.

Damián a esperava no salão da mansão. Tinha um brilho selvagem nos olhos. Seus largos ombros estavam rígidos como uma rocha.

—Nos deixem — ordenou.

Raphael e os outros os deixaram sozinhos. Jamie nunca o tinha visto tão fora de si: com os punhos fechados, apertava os dentes em um esforço supremo por manter o controle.

—Você... nunca volte a me fazer isso.

—Precisamente me dispunha a voltar quando me encontraram, Damián. Quando me detive a pensar no que tinha feito, dava-me conta de que não tinha nenhum lugar aonde ir. Que você foi a única pessoa que nunca tinha me abandonado...

Damián continuava olhando-a fixamente, imóvel.

—E que jamais me abandonará, estou segura. E te dei boas razões para isso. Mas estou assustada. Não fica muito tempo, Damián. Estou farta de estar sozinha. Quero-te e quero aproveitar contigo o pouco tempo que fica...

Os olhos de Damián arderam como laser. Agarrando-a pelos ombros, apoderou-se de sua boca.

—Tenho que entrar em ti — murmurou contra seus lábios— Agora.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, levantou-a nos braços. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois. Uma vez em seu dormitório, baixou-a ao chão.

Despojou-se rapidamente da roupa. Nu, rasgou-lhe a blusa, fazendo saltar os botões. Um rouco grunhido brotou de sua garganta enquanto suas unhas se convertiam em garras, com as que lhe cortou o sutiã. Logo lhe baixou a calça e a calcinha.

Tombaram-se na cama. Damián se apoderou de um mamilo e começou a chupar-lhe. As pequenas e rápidas lambidas a excitaram imediatamente. Logo lhe separou as coxas, afundou a cabeça e se concentrou em acariciá-la ali com a língua. Embebeu-se de seu sexo, aspirando seu aroma. Jamie se retorcia de êxtase, gemendo.

Colocou-se em cima. Sua expressão era firme, decidida.

Finalmente, afundou-se nela. A primeira impressão de Jamie foi de surpresa: sentia-o maior, mais duro que nunca. Abriu-se todo o possível, entregando-se por completo.

—É minha, minha — murmurou ele, incorporando-se sobre os cotovelos. Empurrou de novo, retirou-se e empurrou novamente, afundando-a no colchão. — Minha. Entendido, chére?

—Damián...

—Me responda — voltou a retirar-se. Deteve a ponta de seu membro justo ao bordo, ameaçando-a em deixá-la vazia, doída, ofegante.

Jamie soltou um soluço e lhe cravou as unhas nos ombros.

—Sim, sou tua, só tua... —gritou.

Damián esboçou um sorriso satisfeito. E a recompensou voltando a afundar-se profundamente nela e apoderando-se de seus lábios.

Jamie elevou a cabeça e lhe mordeu o pescoço. Grunhindo, Damián começou a mover os quadris como pistões, fazendo tremer a cama, cada vez mais rápido. Jamie se estreitou contra ele. Olhou-o aos olhos: tinha-os obscurecidos pelo desejo, sua expressão era dura, decidida. O calor do orgasmo se aproximava sem que pudesse alcançá-lo de tudo, e ficou a soluçar, desejosa, desesperada...

—Sim, isso, se deixe levar, neném, sim... —disse-lhe ele. As palavras e a ternura de sua rouca voz dispararam a mola. Jamie se arqueou, elevando-se do colchão, quando alcançou o clímax. Cravou-lhe as unhas na pele. Damián jogou a cabeça para trás, com todos seus músculos em tensão, e rugiu seu nome.

Derrubou-se sobre ela com um suspiro, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro. Jamie enredou as pernas em sua cintura ao tempo que lhe acariciava as suarentas costas.

—Abandonou-me outra vez — recriminou ele enquanto se colocava de lado e a atraía para si.

—Sinto muito. Não te teria culpado se você tivesse me abandonado — apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, envergonhada.

Damián lhe elevou o queixo com um dedo.

—Antes teria sido capaz de me arrancar um braço a dentadas. Você não morrerá, Jamie — enterrou a face em seu cabelo— Não permitirei.

Ficaram um momento adormecidos, até que Jamie deslizou uma mão entre suas coxas. Damián, que descansava a seu lado, começava a endurecer-se. Ele soltou um gemido quando ela começou a acariciá-lo e se incorporou para tombá-la de barriga para baixo.

Naquela posição se sentia vulnerável, mas confiava nele. Com gesto reverente, Damián lhe beijou a tatuagem. Ato seguido a penetrou rápida e profundamente, e começou a mover-se a um ritmo constante, que desatou Jamie em um espiral de prazer. Inclinava-se sobre ela, lhe acariciando as costas com o pêlo de seu peito, lhe murmurando ternas palavras em francês. Em um momento determinado deslizou uma mão entre suas pernas para acariciá-la.

Jamie voltou a alcançar o clímax, gritando, apertando-se contra ele. E Damián se reuniu com ela, estremecendo.

Quando Jamie despertou horas mais tarde, o quarto estava às escuras. Seus sentidos a alertaram do perigo antes que Damián a tirasse bruscamente da cama. Foi então quando cheirou. Fumaça.

Damián amaldiçoou enquanto colocava os jeans a toda pressa. Jamie tirou uma camiseta da gaveta, colocou a calça de moletom e correu à janela. Abaixo havia pelo menos trinta pessoas. Não humanos, a não ser morpb. O medo lhe acelerou o pulso.

—Nunca poderiam vencer aos homens de Rafe, assim só querem que saiamos. Não se separe de mim.

Empurrou-a em direção ao corredor. A porta do sótão abriu de repente e Cindy apressou em tirar Michael, Sophie e Sandy. Etienne os seguiu, com Ana nos braços. O último foi Gabriel, com o torso nu, enquanto colocava os jeans.

—O fogo está na parte de baixo. Lançaram um coquetel molotov por uma janela e as cortinas se prenderam. Teremos que saltar pelas janelas — Gabriel guiou à família de Etienne pelo corredor, para sua habitação.

—Como conseguiram penetrar na propriedade? — quis saber Etienne.

—Alguém usou suficiente magia para debilitar o escudo protetor.

Vários pares de olhos se voltaram para Jamie.

Os jogos com os meninos fazendo-os voar, suas desmaterizações... tudo isso tinha debilitado o escudo que protegia a mansão.

—Onde está Rafe? — gritou Gabriel.

—Aqui — respondeu uma voz com tom tranqüilo. Vestido de couro da cabeça aos pés, não parecia absolutamente nervoso— Estão fora. Esperando que saiamos.

—Vi-os — disse Damián com gesto sombrio— Gabriel, leve as crianças e Cindy à propriedade dos Cassidy. Rafe e eu cobriremos o jardim se por acaso se aproximam. Logo volte. Precisaremos de você.

Jamie estava se sufocando com a fumaça. As crianças saíram primeiro; Gabriel já tinha aberto as portas de sua habitação que davam no terraço. Em vez de descer de um salto, Etienne se dispôs a descender pouco a pouco, com Ana nos braços.

Damián sim que saltou e o esperou abaixo, com os braços estendidos, se por acaso caía algum menino. Existia essa possibilidade, já que estavam muito nervosos.

Jamie correu então para Etienne e lhe pediu que entregasse Ana.

—Confia em mim... —pediu-lhe com tom suave, e se ajoelhou frente aos meninos—Meninos, lembram-se de quando jogávamos basquete voando? Pois agora vamos jogar a outro jogo de voar. Eu lhes sustentarei no ar durante todo o tempo, de acordo?

Sophie assentiu ao tempo que tomava Ana pela mão.

—Isso, lhe dê a mão. Está assustada e você é sua irmã mais velha. Não a solte.

Aspirando profundamente, concentrou-se. A dor lhe ferroou as têmporas. Os meninos começaram a flutuar e descenderam lentamente para os braços de Damián.

Cindy desceu pela parede. Minutos depois os meninos estavam a salvo na propriedade vizinha. Jamie tocou as têmporas, que ameaçavam explodir. Não poderia fazê-lo duas vezes. A dor era muito grande.

De repente, um grito chamou sua atenção. Cindy estava assinalando uma lateral da casa: um grupo de lobos se dirigia para eles. Morph. A última barreira de magia tinha caído; acabavam de penetrar no jardim.

Damián não duvidou. Agarrou Cindy pela cintura e virtualmente a lançou ao outro lado da cerca, à propriedade vizinha. Logo se voltou, disposto para a luta.

Mas os lobos o ignoraram para situar-se justo debaixo da terraço, concentrados em Michael e Sandra. Esperavam aos meninos com as mandíbulas bem abertas, com dentes agudos como navalhas de barbear.

Raphael e Gabriel olharam para baixo.

—Poderemos com eles — gritou Rafe— Entre os quatro nos administraremos.

—Mas não podemos deixar aos meninos sós — protestou Etienne— E se algum morph consegue subir até aqui? Necessito que protejam aos meninos.

Ignorando a dor que seguia lhe ferroando as têmporas, Jamie se ofereceu novamente a ajudar:

—Por favor, confiem em mim. Eu os abaixarei.

Etienne aproximou Michael e Sandy ao corrimão.

—De acordo. Faz.

Jamie se concentrou em fazê-los descender e transladá-los logo à propriedade vizinha. Enquanto isso, Gabriel, Raphael e Etienne desceram de um salto para reunir-se com Damián. Os quatro irmãos se metamorfosearam simultaneamente em lobos.

Fechando os olhos, Jamie se desmaterializou para reaparecer no jardim do imóvel vizinho. Fraquejavam-lhe as pernas. Nesse momento sim que podia sentir o veneno circulando por suas veias, o feitiço fazendo seu efeito, impondo-se à magia de Damián...

Cindy se apressava em colocar aos meninos na casa. Cambaleando-se, Jamie conseguiu apoiar-se em um tronco de árvore enquanto os quatro irmãos se engalfinhavam com os morph. Em poucos minutos acabaram com eles.

Fazendo um esforço supremo, caminhou até a porta, em busca de Damián, que a sujeitou quando caía.

—Sinto muito... é minha culpa... eu debilitei o escudo que protegia a casa.

—Shhh — lhe acariciou o cabelo— Não aconteceu nada. Todos estamos a salvo.

—Onde está Alex? —inquiriu de repente Gabriel.

—Foi à rua Bourbon — respondeu Etienne, reunindo-se com Cindy e os meninos.

—Não. Faz meia hora que voltou — disse Rafe.

Todas os olhares se voltaram para a casa. Jamie levou uma mão à boca. Damián gritou:

—Alex, salta!

Seu irmão não fez gesto algum de abrir a janela. Damián quis correr para ele, mas Rafael o deteve.

—Muito perigoso, t'frére. Não poderá subir as escadas.

—Alex...

A angústia se desenhava nos traços de Damián enquanto contemplava a casa. Seu irmão, morrendo... ouviam-se já as sirenes dos caminhões de bombeiros. Para quando chegassem, seria muito tarde.

Quando se voltou para olhar Jamie e lhe leu o pensamento, ficou branco.

—Jamie, não, não...

—Sim. Tenho que redimir meus pecados — lhe deu um rápido beijo. E desapareceu.

Ardiam-lhe os olhos pela fumaça quando voltou a materializar-se ao pé da janela onde se encontrava Alexandre. A dor ameaçava lhe fazer estalar a cabeça.

—Não — gritou Alexandre— Volta com Damián.

—Virá comigo.

—Não posso. Eu morrerei... e serei livre ao fim —sussurrou— Minha companheira e minha filha estão me esperando no Outro Mundo. Não posso seguir vivendo assim. Tenho que voltar com elas.

Jamie tomou-lhe uma mão e sentiu a enorme violência de sua dor.

—É um egoísta — lhe recriminou— Só pode pensar nos que perdeu, e não nos que perderão a você? Eu teria dado meu braço direito por ter uma família como a tua, que me quisesse tanto... O que me diz de Damián? Sua morte lhe destroçará. E eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Ficou olhando-a estupefato.

—Alex, ainda não chegou seu momento — abriu a janela de par em par. Os pulmões lhe ardiam pela fumaça. Com a mente, tentou levantá-lo. Mas os pés de Alex apenas se separavam do chão.

«Pensa em Damián. Pensa em tudo o que perdeu... e no muito que sofrerá se chegar a perder também a Alexandre», disse-se. Concentrou-se em Damián, em seu amor, em sua coragem, em sua lealdade. Fechou os olhos e imaginou Alexandre flutuando no ar, saindo pela janela para reunir-se com seus irmãos... A família era o único importante.

Quando voltou a abri-los, viu realmente Alexandre aterrissando são e salvo no jardim do imóvel vizinho. Ela mesma se desmaterializou para aparecer segundos depois a seu lado. Mas começou a cair e uns fortes braços a sustentaram antes que a escuridão a tragasse.

—Não deveria ter feito isso.

A voz grave e profunda tinha um tom acusador. Em vão se esforçou por abrir os olhos. Sentia seu corpo como um peso morto. Tentou elevar a cabeça, mas lhe custou muito.

Estava deitada em uma cama. Vagamente recordava haver despertado, com Damián levando-a à ducha para lavá-la com deliciosa ternura. E recordava também havê-lo visto convexo a seu lado quando voltou a desmaiar.

—Sinto muito. Eu... —repôs outra voz masculina— Não pode imaginar quanto sinto.

Com um tremendo esforço, conseguiu abrir os olhos. Damián estava ao pé da cama, frente a Alexandre. Os dois irmãos se abraçaram. Quando se afastou, Alexandre parecia lutar contra as lágrimas.

—Damián, tem que haver uma saída, uma solução... Seu pai não pode ter deixado o livro ali, a risco de que ficasse enterrado sob o cimento... Ainda podemos salvar Jamie. Acredito firmemente nisso.

—Tranqüilo. Conseguiremos. E agora vá descansar — Damián ficou olhando seu irmão enquanto se retirava. Logo se voltou para Jamie— Ah, já está acordada... —sentando-se na cama, acariciou-lhe a testa— Está melhor agora? Não terá mais desmaios?

—Não voltarei a desmaiar —sorriu— Prometo.

—Esta é minha garota — se inclinou para depositar um terno beijo em seus lábios. —O que aconteceu?

—Estamos em sua casa. Todo mundo se instalou aqui salvo Etienne, Cindy e as crianças, que foram para a casa de Paw Paw.

Beijou-a de novo. Mas Jamie se deu conta da dor que o embargava. Estava sofrendo terrivelmente.

—Nada de arrependimentos, mon amour —lhe disse ela— Tinha que fazer o que fiz. Quero acabar minha vida sem me arrepender de nada.

Algo escuro e feroz brilhou nos olhos verdes de Damián.

—Você não vai morrer. Encontraremos uma maneira de te salvar.

—Poderia pedir a Raphael que viesse para ver-me? —tentou sorrir— Preciso falar com ele.

—Claro — lhe acariciou uma mão. Mas quando baixou o olhar, ficou apavorado. Consternado.

Jamie também o fez e soltou um grito.

—Oh, meu Deus, minhas mãos!

Tinha os dedos rígidos, incapazes de qualquer movimento, duros como pedra.

—Está se estendendo rápido — Damián a atraiu para si— Temos que encontrar uma maneira. Não nos renderemos.

—Não — sussurrou ela a sua vez.

Mas suspeitava que já fosse muito tarde.

Jamie adormeceu ligeiramente. Damián permanecia a seu lado.

Pouco depois Raphael entrou no quarto.

—Só queria ver como está Jamie... Deixa-nos um momento a sós?

Damián saiu entristecido. Jamie despertou.

—Está sofrendo muito — disse ela— Posso sentir sua dor.

—Sei.

A voz do kallan era quase terna. Sentou-se na cama.

—O que quer irmãzinha?

Tinha-a chamado «irmã». Já era da família. Aquilo lhe deu forças.

—Quero te pedir um favor. — o olhou fixamente— Que acabe comigo agora. —Nenhuma emoção brilhou nos olhos escuros de Raphael. — Logo, antes que já não possa falar. Antes que termine me convertendo em pedra.

—Por quê?

—Não posso suportar vê-lo assim, ver a maneira que me olha enquanto estou me convertendo em uma morta viva. O processo o matará. Será pior que a morte. Eu sofrerei, mas para ele será uma agonia.

Jamie esperou. Olhou a adaga de Raphael, perguntando-se se ele decidiria acabar de uma vez com seu sofrimento, para economizar também o sofrimento de seu próprio irmão.

—Quanto o ama, irmãzinha?

A resposta chegou sem duvidar.

—Mais que a minha própria vida.

—Então não se renda. Nunca se sabe.

—O que quer dizer?

—Que às vezes se produzem milagres.

Levantou-se e partiu. Damián entrou pouco depois.

—Quanto tempo resta? — perguntou Jamie a Damián.

—Não sei — lhe acariciou uma bochecha— Uns poucos dias, possivelmente, se não usar mais magia. Quanto à minha... —parecia perdido, desorientado— já não serve de nada.

—Me leve abaixo, Damián. Quero sentir o sol na face, antes que já não possa senti-lo.

Levantando-a delicadamente nos braços, levou-a ao jardim e a instalou em uma cômoda espreguiçadeira. A mão de Damián tremeu quando voltou a lhe acariciar uma bochecha. Mas logo pareceu recuperar as forças.

—Tem que haver uma maneira. Meu pai não pode ter deixado o livro em um lugar que poderia ficar enterrado, perdido para sempre.

—Não sem dizer antes a alguém... —Jamie se animou de repente. Incorporou-se, excitada. De repente tudo encaixava— Damián, a pista do Natchez, que alguém preparou depois da morte de seu pai... Tem que haver outra pintura do lobo. Por que alguém teria se incomodado em preparar uma nova pista se o livro estava enterrado sob o cimento? Possivelmente essa mesma pessoa o resgatou.

—E a pintura que encontramos foi uma pista falsa. Uma distração — acrescentou Damián, tão excitado como ela— Uma pintura distinta... Acredito que já o tenho. Dieu, espero que sim... Já volto.

A praça Jackson formigava de turistas. Damián corria entre a multidão, com o coração acelerado. O pintor, por certo, tinha que seguir ali...

—O loup garou nunca fais dodo no bayou, mon frére.

Virou-se rapidamente. Era o artista que lhe tinha solto aquela mesma frase o primeiro dia, quando chegou à cidade. O pulso lhe acelerou ainda mais. Examinou a pintura.

O lobo, ao lado da cabana no igarapé. Um orgulhoso lobo cinza com umas marcas Alpha como as suas, olhos de um verde jade... seu pai. Aspirou profundamente enquanto se obrigava a recordar a infância que tanto se esforçou por esquecer. Os bons tempos, as risadas, os amigos... A família, os amigos. O pai de seu amigo, que pintava uns quadros tão formosos...

O artista se voltou lentamente para ele e tirou os óculos de sol. Damián se aproximou. Tinha o olhar perdido. Estava cego.

—Mon Dieu... Jordán? —Tomou-lhe brandamente os ombros

— C'est vrai, não morreu... É você Damián. Damián Marcel. O primogênito de André.

E o abraçou, emocionado. Damián beijou as bochechas do homem que tanto tinha querido seu pai.

—O que se passou com seus olhos?

—Os morph me cegaram — explicou Jordán — Eu fui o único que sobreviveu ao ataque. Tive que sobreviver, para guardar o livro para você... Os outros membros da manada me disseram que tinha morrido. Eu me neguei a acreditá-lo. Busquei-te por toda parte e não te encontrei. Mas jamais perdi a esperança...

—A manada me repudiou.

—Sinto — lhe acariciou uma bochecha— Seu pai recomendou que eu me encarregasse do Livro de Magia se lhe ocorresse algo e que o guardasse para lhe poder entregar algum dia.

—Primeiro Renee e agora você vivo... Mon Dieu.

—Renee está viva?

—Estava — Damián apertou os dentes— Dissimulou seu aroma e permaneceu escondida durante todos estes anos. Mas os morph a assassinaram faz uns dias porque conhecia a primeira pista para encontrar o livro, a da loja de antiguidades.

—Oh — o draicon se mostrou visivelmente afetado— Foi tanta a tristeza depois do ataque dos morph... mas eu nunca perdi a esperança que seguisse vivo. Você, de toda nossa manada, tinha que sobreviver. É forte, digno filho de seu pai. Esperei e esperei, sem confiar em ninguém. Os morph aprenderam a dissimular seu aroma, por isso não te abordei diretamente. Limitava-me a perguntar aos forasteiros cujo aroma me resultava familiar. Segui esperando que voltasse, reconhecesse a pintura... e recordasse as palavras que estava acostumado a te dizer seu pai.

—O lobo nunca dorme no igarapé, irmão —repetiu Damián, sorrindo— E o que trabalha duro nunca dorme. Meu pai sempre me dizia isso — a emoção lhe subia pela garganta. Olhou a pintura — É o igarapé, non?

—Não exatamente. Precisamos falar em um lugar seguro. Vamos, leve-me.

Jamie experimentou uma pontada de esperança quando Damián lhe apresentou ao amigo de seu pai e deixou a pintura sobre a mesa do jardim.

—Toca-a, mon frére —lhe pediu Jordán — Toca a pintura e pronuncia as palavras.

Damián fechou os olhos. Colocou uma mão sobre a pintura e pronunciou as antigas palavras em língua draicon que lhe tinha ensinado seu pai. Faíscas iridescente se elevaram no ar enquanto a superfície da pintura se convertia em... um grosso volume encadernado em pele de cor vermelha. O Oculto Livro de Magia.

Jamie ficou maravilhada. Damián começou a lê-lo e a passar as páginas com uma expressão de absoluta veneração. De repente franziu o cenho.

—Aqui está a entrada do feitiço, o cabeçalho. Mas não há nenhum texto abaixo.

Jamie teve uma horrível suspeita.

—É um feitiço maligno e requer escuridão, ou carência de sentimentos, para decifrar as palavras. Dê-me isso. Eu poderei lê-lo.

Damián depositou brandamente o livro em seu colo. Jamie procurou concentrar-se. A maligna magia morph que ainda levava em seu interior a capacitava para ver o que Damián era incapaz de distinguir. O sangue lhe congelou nas veias.

—O que acontece? Me diga o que é para que possa te curar... —pediu-lhe Damián.

Sua expressão era absolutamente desesperada. Jamie o olhou, emocionada. O amor prevaleceu sobre o medo. Amava-o. Mas já era muito tarde.

—Necessitamos do Raphael e de sua adaga.

—A adaga sagrada?

«Para o ritual de despedida», respondeu em silencio Jamie enquanto assentia com a cabeça.

—Me beije —lhe pediu em um sussurro.

Damián voltou a colocar o livro sobre a mesa e a beijou. Jordán esperava a um lado, pensativo. Justo naquele momento bateram na porta de entrada.

—Hey, amigo. Rafe nos enviou para ver se necessita de ajuda. Jamie se encontra bem?

Adam e Ricky entraram no jardim. Jordán virou rapidamente a cabeça para eles, esboçando uma careta. A cegueira tinha desenvolvido ainda mais seu olfato de draicon, de maneira que pôde cheirá-lo antes que Damián.

Jamie também detectou o aroma: a lixo. A podridão. O coração lhe acelerou de pânico.

—Não... —sussurrou.

A escuridão que ainda aninhava em seu interior lhe permitiu ver o monstro em sua autêntica figura... justo quando Adam apunhalava Jordán.

Damián se moveu com incrível rapidez, colocando-se diante dela. Jamie se esforçou por levantar-se da espreguiçadeira. Não pôde; sentia os braços como pesos mortos. As pernas eram como colunas de granito.

Viu que Damián levava uma mão ao bolso traseiro de seu jeans, tirava o celular e pulsava um botão. Logo voltou a guardar-lhe Acabava de pedir ajuda.

Adam sorriu, com sua adaga na mão. Empurrou com um chute o corpo de Jordán.

—Ricky... —disse Damián em voz baixa— Já sabe o que tem que fazer.

—Oh, não te escutará. Só obedece a mim — disse Adam— Vá por ele, Ricky.

O outro draicon começou a aproximar-se, obediente.

—Muda — ordenou Adam.

Ante o horrorizado olhar de Jamie, o rosto de Ricky começou a agitar-se e a contorcer-se, até converter-se... em uma cópia exata de Adam.

O coração lhe acelerou de pânico. O primeiro Adam balançou sua adaga e disse:

—Sabia que matar a um parente dá poder, mas matar a sua própria mãe te converte praticamente em um ser invencível? Pode criar clones sem gastar energia. Clones humanos, não só animais. Clones humanos com seu aspecto que podem matar por você e transmitir a energia a seu anfitrião... —pôs-se a rir—Poderia estar em dezoito lugares de uma vez.

Sua risada tinha um eco metálico. Esticando um braço, tocou o Livro de Magia com a ponta de sua adaga.

—Obrigado por me trazer isso. Sabia que acabaria encontrando-o. Estive seguindo todos seus movimentos pelo computador. Minha mãe tentou me impedir assim tive que matá-la. Pobre Renee.

O filho de Renee. Jamie estava aterrada.

—Mas Maurice morreu em um acidente de carro...

—Isso é o que disse a todo mundo. Troquei o nome e Renee guardou o segredo. Necessitava que ninguém conhecesse minha existência, claro. Pobre maman. Perdeu seu marido e logo seu filho, quando Claude tentou te matar sendo ainda um bebê, Damián. Ele sabia bem, como eu, quão perigoso chegaria a ser. Assim quando se converteu em lobo pela primeira vez... tive que atuar e matar você e a sua família — sorriu, perverso— Eu gostei do medo de todos. Encheu-me de energia. Sobre tudo o de Annie...

Damián estava absolutamente imóvel. Jamie podia sentir sua imensa raiva, mas parecia controlado, dono de si.

—Renee não podia suportar estar sem mim. Era um bom acerto. Eu caçava pelas noites e voltava para sua casa pelo dia, para me esconder. Até que você veio à loja, vaca... —dirigiu-se a Jamie— Então ela disse que não podia seguir vivendo assim. Que em você tinha visto a bondade triunfando sobre as trevas, e que em mim não via nada mais que escuridão. Ameaçou me denunciar. Por isso a matei e fiz que um de meus clones adquirisse o aspecto de Arquimedes, seu gato. Joguei o verdadeiro Arquimedes à rua e esperei para ver quem se apresentava na loja. Foi você, Damián. Eu sabia que você gostava muito de animais, e precisava colocar um espião na casa de Jamie. Com o que não contei foi com que o verdadeiro Arquimedes se metesse também na casa e que você logo mataria meu clone ao descobrir que era um morph — voltou a balançar a faca— Mas agora que já tenho o livro, ninguém poderá me deter. Sou o mais capitalista de todos.

—Isso você crê, canalha... —resmungou Damián antes de converter-se em lobo.

Adam bramou uma ordem e Ricky se converteu em um lobo negro. Jamie ficou aniquilada quando o lobo se dividiu em dois: uma, duas vezes. Até que foram cinco os lobos negros que atacaram Damián.

Dois se lançaram a seu pescoço, enquanto os outros três o atacavam por trás. Damián resistiu, mas não tinha nenhuma oportunidade.

Jamie convocou então as forças que ficavam, todo seu amor por Damián. Elevou no ar dois lobos e os lançou contra o muro de tijolos como se fossem bonecos.

Liberado daquela imediata ameaça, Damián lutou com os que o atacavam por trás.

Justo nesse momento se ouviu um potente uivo e três grandes lobos cinza entraram no jardim. Jamie esteve a ponto de desmaiar de puro alívio: os irmãos de Damián se somavam à briga. Pouco depois Adam e seus clones jaziam mortos no chão.

Damián e seus irmãos recuperaram sua forma humana. Raphael se aproximou de Jordán e tomou o pulso.

—Está vivo. Ficará bem. Me ajudem a levá-lo ao piso de cima.

O velho draicon estava pálido, com a camisa cheia de sangue. Enquanto Gabriel e Alexandre se encarregavam dele, Damián se apressou a abraçar Jamie.

—Já acabou tudo — lhe sussurrou— Tudo terminará arrumando-se, chére — se afastou para olhá-la melhor— Está tão fria... O feitiço está se acelerando... Diga-me de uma vez, por favor... Como podemos rebatê-lo? Você leu no livro...

Jamie tinha a sensação que os pulmões estavam se enchendo de cimento... Custava-lhe respirar. O veneno estava atuando em seus órgãos internos. Muito em breve ficaria absolutamente paralisada.

Raphael, Gabriel e Alexandre voltaram em seguida e se congregaram em torno do livro.

—Damián, me deixe no chão. Assim... resultará muito mais fácil fazer o que terá que fazer... Não há cura. Só teria sido possível nos primeiros estágios da enfermidade. É muito tarde.

Damián ficou olhando Jamie, estendida no chão. Sua palidez tinha uma cor cinzenta. Inclusive o branco de seus olhos tinha adquirido um tom de ardósia. Seus lábios estavam se convertendo em granito.

—Te amo — murmurou Damián, preso em uma insuportável dor— Não posso deixar que se vá...

—Não há outro remédio — Jamie pronunciava as palavras com dificuldade— Tem que fazê-lo. É a única maneira que tem meu espírito de libertar-se... do feitiço. O ritual de despedida.

—Não o faça, Jamie, por favor... Agüenta. Por favor, não me deixe ainda. Eu... preferiria morrer.

Damián leu seu pensamento. Jamie não queria que tivesse que velá-la para sempre, uma estátua de pedra cuja morte lamentaria até o fim dos tempos. Sabia que desperdiçaria sua vida, abandonaria a sua manada, estaria preso para sempre, desejando o que jamais poderia ter: acessar a sua alma, encerrada atrás da dura pedra.

Não, Jamie o amava muito. E queria que fosse livre. Como seria sua alma se consentia em fazer o que lhe estava pedindo.

Um brilho de dor apareceu em seus olhos cinza. Olhou Raphael, desesperado. Seu irmão desviou a vista: não havia nada que fazer.

Resignada, a expressão de Jamie lhe rasgava o coração.

—Eu... amo você —murmurou ela— Por favor... deixe-me ir Damián. Por favor. — estava se sufocando.

—Faz algo, por favor, qualquer coisa... —suplicou Damián a seu irmão. Nunca antes tinha suplicado a ninguém. Tinha sido muito orgulhoso. Muito teimoso.

—Laissez-faire. Deixa que se vá, t'frére — lhe aconselhou Raphael, baixando a voz— É o momento. Faz. Terá que deixar que se vá se quiser que volte para você.

O ritual de entregar a um ser querido à eternidade. Tinha que fazê-lo. Tinha que assegurar-se que sua alma abandonava seu corpo convertido em estatua para encontrar por fim o descanso que merecia. Seu amor seria como um farol que o guiaria de volta a Jamie quando sua vida também se apagasse. Com voz entrecortada, recitou as palavras sagradas:

—Que sua viagem ao Outro Mundo seja rápida, eterna sua alegria, livre seu espírito. Que descanse para sempre em paz. Meu amor por você é eterno e te levarei em meu coração até o final de meus dias. Até que voltemos a nos encontrar em outro tempo e em outro lugar.

Damián rasgou sua camisa camisa. Seu irmão tirou do seu cinto a sagrada adaga e a entregou.

Ele apenas sentiu o corte que fez em sua palma. O corte que se fez no peito foi mais profundo, uma dor que acolheu de bom grato. Ele cobriu o ferimento com a mão.

—Meu coração guardará sua lembrança, que viverá para sempre dentro de mim — sussurrou na antiga língua.

Com a garganta fechada pela dor, inclinou-se para beijá-la na boca, dura como a pedra.

—Quero-te —murmurou— Te quererei sempre. Me espere do outro lado. Algum dia voltaremos a nos reunir. Eu tenho que ficar aqui e seguir adiante. Deixo-te, Jamie. É livre para partir, meu amor.

Jamie começou a gemer.

—Eu... eu te amo, Damián. S-sinto não lhe haver dito isso... antes. Você é... —seus lábios deixaram de repente de mover-se, transformados em pedra.

—Adeus, irmãzinha — murmurou Raphael enquanto se inclinava sobre ela.

Damián a beijou. Tinha a vista nublada pelas lágrimas e algo relampejou em seus olhos, como uma tremenda explosão de energia. Logo ficou sentado sobre os pés, com o olhar perdido.

Com um muito leve suspiro, Jamie morreu. Apagou-se como uma vela. O brilho de seus olhos. Seu corpo.

—Não... —sussurrou Damián.

—Seu espírito está a salvo. Já não segue encerrado neste corpo de pedra — lhe disse Rafe.

Os lábios entreabertos de Jamie destilaram uma pequena nuvem negra que se dissolveu no ar: era o último resto de magia morph que abandonava seu corpo.

—Jamie...

Acabou. Jamie tinha morrido. Damián imaginou perfeitamente sua própria vida desde aquele mesmo instante. Um fantasma vivo, à espera de reunir-se novamente com ela na eternidade.

Sentiu as lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelas bochechas. Salgadas, eram salgadas. E as de Jamie tinham sido doces. Jogou a cabeça para trás e lançou um grito horrível, dilacerador. Soluçou, molhando com suas lágrimas aquela muda estátua de granito.

Tinha que beijá-la uma vez mais, uma última vez. Aproximou a boca de seus lábios gelados. Raphael e os outros se retiraram.

Mas algo não ia bem. Damián ficou olhando o rosto de sua amada. Parecia recuperar a cor... um efeito da morte? Outra lágrima rodou por sua bochecha, até cair na de Jamie. A lágrima deixou um rastro de pele rosada... desfazendo a pedra.

De repente compreendeu tudo.

—O feitiço, mon Dieu. Lágrimas. O sal combate à pedra. E eu que acreditava que era minha magia o que rebatia o feitiço... eram as lágrimas. Maldita seja, tragam cubos de sal! Rápido!

Minutos depois, repartiram uma cuba cheia de sal em vários de água e começaram a salpicar Jamie com água salgada. A cor cinza abandonava sua pele como as capas de uma aquarela apagada pela chuva. Sim, isso tinha que funcionar...

Quando terminaram de esvaziar o último cubo sobre seu corpo, tinha a pele tão rosada como a primeira vez que Damián a viu. Ao ir beijar seus lábios, o que sentiu não foi pedra, a não ser carne. Mas seguia morta.

Raphael então lhe rasgou a blusa e lhe fez um pequeno corte à altura do coração. Logo se cortou no pulso e derramou quatro gotas de sangue sobre a ferida. Lambeu o pulso e inclinou-se sobre ela para lhe insuflar seu poderoso fôlego.

—Meu Deus... olhe Damián —assinalou Gabriel.

O peito de Jamie se elevou e voltou a abaixar. A ferida de seu peito cicatrizou em questão de segundos. Raphael se afastou por fim dela. Estava pálido, cansado. Consumido.

Damián estava estupefato. Não se atrevia a esperar e entretanto... Seus olhos, seus preciosos olhos cinza... abriram-se. Pestanejaram várias vezes até que posou o olhar nele.

—Damián. Oh, Damián, está aqui...

Era a voz mais doce do mundo, Damián tomou sua mão, emocionado. O coração ameaçava sair do peito.

—Por favor, me diga que não é um sonho...

—Não a curve. Deixa-a descansar — lhe aconselhou Rafe— Necessita.

Damián a estreitou contra seu peito, sentindo o firme batimento de seu coração e enterrou a face em seu cabelo. Logo olhou a seu irmão.

—Deu-lhe seu sangue. Sua magia.

—Não pode, Rafe... —Gabriel ficou olhando com a boca aberta— Está proibido de fazê-lo com qualquer um que não seja... Vai contra...

—Contra nossas leis, já sei. Deixa. Me preocuparei com isso depois.

Damián lhe agradeceu em silêncio. Gabriel se aproximou então do Livro de Magia e começou a passar as páginas.

—Não se lê muito bem, mas parece que diz que o feitiço só pode ser combatido em sua fase inicial... com água salgada. Se fizer isso muito tarde, o corpo revive, mas o espírito se perde para sempre a não ser que o ritual de despedida tenha sido executado por um ser querido, entregando a alma ao Outro Mundo.

—As lágrimas derretem o coração da pedra. E o amor salva a alma perdida — pronunciou Rafe.

—O ritual de despedida... Eu tinha que liberá-la e demonstrar assim meu amor por ela — refletiu Damián.

—Igual Jamie te demonstrou seu amor não querendo ver você sofrer. Esse beijo que Jamie te deu antes aumentou seu vínculo.

Voltou a beijá-la. Essa vez seus lábios eram quentes, suaves. Salvou-se.

—Mas sua draicara, Rafe, sua única oportunidade para salvá-la... e se... ?

—Oh, duvido que encontre a minha alma gemea alguma vez. E não podia ver você sofrer dessa maneira...

Abrir os olhos à vida e ver Damián tinha sido um verdadeiro milagre. Tinha sacrificado tanto por ela... mas, sobretudo, tinha sacrificado seu coração. E, ao fazê-lo, tinha-lhe salvado algo mais que a vida. Havia-lhe devolvido seu espírito e sua esperança.

Esperaram dois dias para que terminasse de recuperar as forças. Naquele momento, enquanto baixava as escadas, Jamie viu todo mundo esperando-a abaixo. Toda sua família. Os irmãos de Damián, incluindo Etienne, Cindy e os meninos. Também estava Paw Paw, que insistiu em fazer a viagem. O coração lhe inflamou de gozo.

Mas sua atenção se concentrou em Damián, vestido em traje negro e camisa branca, com um brilho de puro amor em seus olhos verdes. Abriu os braços, sorridente.

—Seus desejos são ordens. Queria te emparelhar comigo? Sou todo teu.

Foi uma simples mas comovedora cerimônia. Como draicon de maior fila, Raphael oficializou a cerimônia na antiga língua. Logo tirou sua adaga sagrada. Damián subiu a manga. Jamie contemplou assustada a fulgurante folha.

—Tranqüila. Dê a Rafe sua mão direita. Com a palma para cima.

Estendeu a mão. Raphael lhe fez um corte rápido na parte baixa da palma. Logo repetiu a operação com Damián. Gabriel lhes ofereceu uma fita de seda branca e uma gaze, dentro de uma pequena caixa de veludo.

Raphael limpou a folha de sua adaga e voltou a guardar. Tomou suas mãos e as apertou para que seus respectivos sangues se mesclassem. Por último, atou-lhes os pulsos com a fita branca.

—O que antigamente foram duas metades voltam a ser uma. Um só coração, um só sangue. Vão para selar com seus corpos esta união.

Todo mundo explodiu em gritos e aplausos. Damián a subiu pelas escadas. Para assombro de Jamie, passou por seu quarto.

—É uma surpresa — murmurou ele— Pedi a todos que a redecorassem.

A porta do apartamento do segundo andar estava aberta. Era o dormitório principal da casa. Longos tecidos cor azul celeste penduravam de paredes e janelas. Na imensa cama de carvalho luzia uma colcha da mesma cor. Em um canto, uma mesa simples, mas elegante.

O sol da tarde se filtrava pelas frestas das venezianas brancas. Um aroma de madressilva impregnava o ar.

Ali estava Jamie, viva, livre. Dele, para sempre. Desatou a fita de seus pulsos. O desejo ardia em seu olhar. A fita de seda foi parar no chão.

Amava-a com loucura.

Uma vez nus, não deixaram de beijar-se enquanto se aproximavam da cama. Jamie ardia de desejo por ele, por fundir-se com seu corpo... Damián lhe acariciou o pescoço com sua boca ardente e se apoderou de um mamilo. Suave e delicadamente, começou a chupar-lhe.

Jamie se aferrou a seus ombros, cada vez mais excitada. Deitou-se primeiro na cama, abrindo os braços. Damián se instalou entre suas coxas.

Podia sentir seu duro membro pressionando seu úmido sexo. O pulso lhe acelerou de espera, de desejo.

—Te amo tanto... —murmurou ele— Nunca voltarei a te perder, mon amour. Você é minha vida, o ar que respiro, a chama da minha alma que nunca morrerá.

—Me faça tua, Damián. Para que nada nem ninguém volte a nos separar nunca.

Ele entrou nela, profundamente. Jamie jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu de prazer. Enredou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, aproximou-o ainda mais.

Damián começou a mover os quadris. Jamie alcançou o orgasmo e gritou seu nome, retorcendo-se de gozo. Jamie viu que ele jogava a cabeça para trás, com os músculos e tendões a ponto de estalar, estremecendo seu poderoso corpo. O calor de sua semente se estendeu por seu interior.

Acabava de soltar um suspiro de prazer quando o sentiu: uma explosão interna de puro amor. Quando abriu os olhos, viu uma chuva de faíscas iridescente caindo a seu redor, envolvendo-os por completo.

—O que está acontecendo?

Aferrou-se a seus ombros, sentindo que sua ereção se alargava e aumentava até limites impossíveis... sentiu a si mesma dentro da cabeça de Damián.

Damián se incorporou sobre os cotovelos e a olhou muito sério:

—É a magia do emparelhamento. Tranqüila, mon amour.

E a envolveu em seus braços. Jamie apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, confiando completamente nele. Estava chorando. Sentia Damián em sua cabeça e em seu coração: todo ele, seu passado, seu presente e suas esperanças. Sentia sua magia enchendo seu corpo, pulsando em suas veias; a maravilha de converter-se em lobo, a excitação da caça, seu orgulhoso sentido de responsabilidade como líder da manada.

Damián lhe acariciava os cabelos, lhe sussurrando palavras carinhosas. Minutos depois, as faíscas se apagaram.

—Não se preocupe. Estou bem — se afastou para olhá-lo. Tinha respondido a uma pergunta que lhe tinha feito telepaticamente— É muito estranho. Sinto-me como se formasse parte de você. Como se você estivesse no fundo da minha mente, mas não se intrometendo em meus pensamentos, a não ser me apoiando como se estivesse me acariciando por dentro. É maravilhoso.

—Pois eu só sinto um absurdo desejo de jogar World of Warcraft. E pensar que em minha vida nunca joguei isso...

E puseram-se a rir. De pura felicidade.

Minutos depois materializaram-se na propriedade que ocupava a manada de Damián no Novo México. Jamie sorriu ao ver sua expressão de surpresa.

—Curiosa a sensação do movimento de suas moléculas enquanto viaja, não é?

—Agora sei por que nunca gostei de Star Trek — ele puxou sua mão enquanto começavam a andar.

Jamie estava um pouco nervosa. A última vez que tinha visto sua manada, deixou surpreso a todo mundo ao tentar matar seu líder. Tanto Maggie, que tinha sido quem tinha curado Damián graças a seus poderes, como seu companheiro Nicolás tinham sido muito amáveis com ela. Duvidava que a recebessem com os braços abertos...

Levou a surpresa de sua vida quando viu uma multidão descendo pela colina. Reconheceu Maggie e Nicolás, que sustentavam sorridentes uma bandeira com a ajuda de duas crianças pequenas escrito: Bem-vinda a sua casa, Jamie.

Lágrimas de felicidade começaram a rolar por suas bochechas. Damián lhe apertou a mão.

A manada se deteve, surpresa. A menina loira que sustentava uma ponta da bandeira ficou olhando com expressão triste:

—Está chorando... E nós que acreditávamos que ficaria contente ao ver a bandeira...

—Está tudo bem — Jamie sorriu— Chorar é algo muito saudável.

Foi uma das melhores lições que tinha aprendido.

 **Fim**


	5. Chapter 5

**Série Draicon - Almas Perdidas 2.5**

Eu não devo fazer isso.

Katia Howard estudou os tocos de vela em seu quarto. A cera colorida escorria para fora da mesa, como estalactites em miniatura. Cada vela representava um feitiço para ajudar um lobisomem Draicon em particular.

Damian, o líder do grupo, havia proibido a magia de sangue ao sangue. Era demasiado perigoso e poderia suscitar um parente que virou mal. Se alguém descobrisse que ela estava realizando uma, ela seria severamente punida.

 _Eu não tenho escolha._

Lá fora, o vento uivando fazia os ramos de pinheiro balançar e mergulhar. O outono em Novo México transformou o ar frio. As sombras dançavam ao longo da parede da lâmpada, arremessando misteriosas luzes sobre uma foto de Elvis.

Baylor sempre brincou sobre o rei, embora ele fosse o único que comprou o pôster para ela no eBay. Baylor. Seu melhor amigo. Seus quentes beijos molhados a intoxicavam, fazendo seu bom senso fugir. Katia sentia aberta a saudade ao pensar em seu rígido corpo musculoso, finalmente a sua reivindicação.

Ele a colocou nesta situação. Ela olhou para a vela branca, a sua forma fálica um lembrete do por que ela estava aqui. O ultimato de Baylor. Unir-se e vincular-se com ele para a vida ou ele encontraria a outra.

 _Eu tenho que fazer isso._

Era sua última chance de encontrar seu pai e descobrir o que aconteceu com sua família. Até que ela o fizesse, Katia tinha resolvido nunca sossegar.

Ela era uma Taneam, uma feiticeira Draicon cujos encantamentos na vela melhoravam as habilidades de uma pessoa. Os morphs, antigos Draicon que se tornaram maus por terem matado um parente, temiam Taneams. Foi dito que Taneams poderiam usar uma magia de luz branca para encontrar uma centelha de bondade escondida dentro de um morph, um leve traço de Draicon em si, e fazê-lo queimar. Essa façanha podia reverter o mal e o morph não teria que ser destruído, ou, no mínimo, enfraquece-lo assim já não poderia matar um Draicon.

O problema era que a magia tornou-se uma espada de dois gumes traiçoeira. O usuário tornou-se demasiado confiante de que poderia mudar o morph e fechava os olhos para o verdadeiro poder deles.

Katia sabia tudo sobre a energia de um morph.

Seus tios e tias saindo da porta, em seguida, seus gritos. Não encontrando nada, mas sentindo o fedor persistente do morph. Sua mãe cantando a magia da luz branca e o horror de perceber que não tinha funcionado quando o companheiro de Katia saiu de casa e nunca mais voltou.

Depois disso, tudo se tornou uma memória desfocada. Sua mãe e suas irmãs tinham desaparecido. Ela vividamente se lembrava de ficar sentada com o pai, vendo a porta da frente, o gosto do medo em sua boca como aparas de metal... Um grito enterrado em sua garganta enquanto um fluxo de baratas se retorcia sob os panos de debaixo da porta para mantê-las fora...

Imobilizada pelo terror enquanto morphs se transformavam então em seu verdadeiro eu. Presas se abrindo, garras arranhando os braços e o corpo, dor em queimação misturada com o cheiro enjoado de seu próprio sangue. Ela se transformou e passou a se defender. Então eles voltaram para seu pai, um mar de corpos atacando-o e gritou uma ordem para ela...

 _O quê?_

Tudo que ela sabia era que envolvia a promessa que ela havia feito. Será que ela quebrou a promessa ou a manteve?

Ela só conseguia lembrar-se de correr pela porta traseira. Correndo até o dia que Baylor a encontrou e levou para casa, quatro anos atrás.

Apesar de Damian e Baylor haverem procurado por ele, seu pai nunca havia sido encontrado. Ela acreditava que ele ainda vivia. A lealdade da família vinha acima de tudo. Mesmo este grupo, que havia adotado e amava.

Talvez até Baylor, o Draicon que significava mais para ela.

— Eu tenho que fazer isso, - ela sussurrou. — Oh, papai, onde está você? Volte para mim.

Para proteger o grupo de forças do mal, ela pegou sálvia e outras ervas em um anel em torno de outra vela branca alta e depois a acendeu. Katia soltou uma magia poderosa de proteção. Paz apareceu no ar.

Ela pegou a faca pequena de poda. Rangendo os dentes, Katia cortou a palma da mão. Sangue brotou. Ela segurou a mão sobre a vela, deixando o seu sangue cair sobre a cera.

Quando ele estava coberto de ponta a ponta, Katia deixou seu corte cicatrizar. Um fósforo queimava para a vida enquanto ela golpeou-o, a chama laranja entre os dedos trêmulos.

Era assim que ela ainda podia ouvir os sons de sua própria respiração rascante.

Ela acendeu a vela.

Negras palavras proibidas encheram o ar, quando ela acenou com as mãos, chamando a chama em sua direção. Ela terminou de cantar, viu o fogo queimar.

De repente, queimou e ficou negro. Então, a cor rapidamente mudou de volta para a cor laranja.

Katia estremeceu.

Baylor Devereux estava trabalhando no ginásio do porão. Vestido apenas com calças de ginástica marinha, ele dançava com os pés descalços sobre o chão. Seus dedos envoltos em fita branca, ele deu socos em um saco de pancadas. Ela estremeceu e virou a partir do vigor de seus golpes.

Katia pendurada para trás, olhou-o fixamente. O suor brilhava sobre os músculos dos braços e as gotículas pontilhavam a cobertura de cabelos escuros em seu peito forte. Ela estudou seus longos membros de atleta e amplos ombros, seu cabelo crespo castanho desgrenhado, sua mandíbula quadrada e cinzelado. Seu olhar caiu para a boca, franzida em plena concentração. Completa e sensual, ela conhecia o prazer de seus longos, lentos beijos.

Ela estava igualmente concentrada no beijo tanto quanto ele estava em combate. Ela sentiu que ele seria igualmente apaixonado na cama, se ela finalmente se rendesse.

Desde a morte de seu companheiro destinado, ela tinha tido outros amantes. Mas Baylor foi diferente dos outros, porque ela se importava com ele. Ser sua amante significava forjar um duradouro laço emocional. Como poderia fazê-lo quando o seu pai podia estar vivo e, graças à magia que ela realizou doze horas antes, ele poderia voltar e ela teria que deixar para trás Baylor? Seu primeiro dever era a sua família.

Músculos e tendões esticados debaixo de sua pele bronzeada enquanto ele flexionou os ombros largos. Katia respirava seu cheiro, almíscar, especiarias e homem. Baylor parou, evitando o saco de pancadas. Ele limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão. Então, chicoteou sua cabeça ao redor, queimando as narinas.

Ele a cheirou.

— Katia?

Ela saiu das sombras.

— Eu gosto de ver você trabalhar aqui fora - confessou.

Seu sorriso de menino puxou o seu coração.

— Eu gosto de saber que você gosta de assistir – Ele pegou uma toalha, secou-se e, em seguida, atirou ao redor dos ombros enquanto andava. — Você está pronta para me dar a resposta, Katia?

— Eu ainda tenho até Damian voltar - lembrou ela. — Eu vim para perguntar se você queria jantar esta noite na minha varanda. O cordeiro, seu prato favorito. A luz da lua hoje à noite.

Seus olhos se iluminaram e depois o brilho desapareceu.

— Não posso, tenho de patrulhar. Nicolas quer que asseguremos que o território está livre de morphs.

O líder do bloco Damian estava em Nova Orleans, caçando Jamie, sua companheira que tinha fugido depois de infectá-lo com uma doença letal. Nicolas, antigo inimigo e o responsável por curar Damian, ficou temporariamente no cargo. Dias depois Damian havia matado Kane, o autonomeado líder dos morphs. Pouca ameaça existiu. Mas, obviamente, Nicolas queria garantir a segurança de seu povo.

A premonição horrível apareceu quando ela lembrou que outros com quem se preocupava nunca mais voltaram. Algo terrível pode acontecer...

— Não saia hoje à noite. Informe Nicolas que você tem que ficar dentro. Proteja-nos em casa dessa vez.

— O que é Katia?

— Eu não penso que seja seguro lá fora.

Baylor segurou seu rosto e beijou sua testa.

— Eu tenho que mostrar a Nicolas que eu sou tão fiel como o próximo macho, e que estou disposto a obedecer.

Katia puxou a mão.

— Venha comigo.

Ele olhou para o relógio na parede.

— Tenho tempo apenas para um banho e eu tenho que pegar Ryan. Estamos patrulhando a fronteira do norte, a mais vulnerável.

— Então venha para o meu quarto depois do banho. Levará apenas um minuto.

Baylor deu-lhe um olhar de pálpebras pesadas.

— Só um minuto? Querida, não comigo.

Ele riu enquanto ela corava e a levou para cima.

Meia hora depois, ele chegou a seu quarto, seus cachos escuros e úmidos, com o rosto barbeado. As bem passadas calças cinza e blusa de malha preta o fez parecer polido e cortês. Seus espessos cachos escuros foram cortados curtos. Ele poderia ter sido um anúncio para a revista GQ.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta de Katia quando ele lhe deu um beijo longo e persistente. Katia deslizou os braços sobre seu pescoço, beijando-o de volta, relutante em parar.

Finalmente, ela o fez.

Baylor soltou um suspiro de frustração.

— Eu não sei quanto mais disso eu posso ter. — ele murmurou, apoiando a testa contra a dela.

— Nem eu.

Ele andou até a janela, as palmas das mãos apoiadas no parapeito, olhando fixamente para a escuridão.

— O que é isso, Baylor? Você parece preocupado.

Seu olhar se afastou para o cartaz de Elvis.

— Eu estou. Eu estou pensando que você acredita que ele ainda está vivo e foi abduzido por alienígenas.

Katia deu uma gargalhada.

—Você não é ninguém para falar. Você gosta de Alan Jackson.

— São cinco horas em algum lugar.

— E, mambo! Você é francês e gosta de música cubana!

Baylor fez uma volta, rápida e elegante de seus mocassins.

— Bom para dançar, senhorita. - Um sorriso de menino tocou a boca quando ele desligou o aparelho. — Eu gosto muito de música, mas tudo que você ouve é Elvis.

Seu humor jovial evaporou. Katia mordeu o lábio.

— Acho que é porque minha mãe gostava de sua música. Deve lembrar-me de casa e, às vezes, de como era inocente.

— Querida. —ele murmurou, puxando-a em seus braços.

Ela enterrou a cabeça contra seu peito, aspirando seu perfume masculino.

— Às vezes, eu sinto muito a falta deles. — ela sussurrou.

Sem dizer nada, ele segurou-a, acariciando seus cabelos. Katia fechou os olhos, sentindo o conforto que ele fornecia. Ele era seu melhor amigo, mas ele queria mais.

Ela queria dar-lhe mais, mas não conseguia. Ainda não.

Katia saiu do seu abraço.

— Sua vez. Diga-me o que o está incomodando.

— Minha maior preocupação é com você.

— Baylor, — ela repreendeu. — A verdade sempre entre nós, lembra?

Ele passou a mão pelos seus cachos.

— A verdade sempre. Eu gostaria de poder mostrar a Nicolas que eu sou leal ao grupo. - Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. — Eu lhe devo a minha lealdade.

— Você não teria dito isso antes. —ressaltou.

Baylor desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhado.

— Você sabe como eu empurrei todos os seus botões, dizendo coisas que eu não queria apenas para enervar-lhe sobre Maggie. Eu nunca confiei inteiramente nele. E, em seguida, Nicolas provou sua fidelidade ao nosso grupo e Damian. Eu o julguei mal. E eu estava errado. —Ele parecia incomodado. —Ele é o segundo grande erro que eu cometi neste grupo. O primeiro foi muito pior.

— Por que você se sente tão obrigado a provar que você é fiel, Baylor? Nicolas não é uma pessoa de guardar rancor.

Sua expressão tornou-se sombria.

— Muito tempo atrás, eu exercitei o julgamento errado e que custou a vida de pessoas do grupo. Eu nunca vou fazer isso novamente. O grupo vem em primeiro lugar, sempre. Pensei que Nicolas seria um perigo para nós, porque ele era um homem poderoso e de fora, e eu estava errado. Se não fosse por Nicolas curá-lo, Damian teria morrido. Eu me desculpei com Nicolas, mas eu não quero dar-lhe qualquer razão para duvidar da minha lealdade.

Desculpar-se com Nicolas tomou uma grande dose de coragem para alguém tão orgulhoso quanto Baylor. Katia olhou para as grossas sobrancelhas escuras sobre seus penetrantes olhos cinzentos, a boca sensual e aristocrática. De todas as pessoas, o que mais de perto se parecia com Damian.

Ela pegou uma vela branca alta.

— Eu estava indo acender uma dessas para o meu Draicaron na noite em que saiu para patrulhar o nosso território. Nós tínhamos acabados de nos tornar amantes. Eu queria protegê-lo, mas ele recusou. — Seu lábio inferior vacilou. — Eu esperei. Ele nunca voltou para casa, para mim. E ele foi o único corpo encontrado. Eu não quero que qualquer coisa aconteça com você, Baylor. Você não pode ficar aqui conosco?

— Querida, eu não posso. —disse ele suavemente, tocando seu rosto. - Eu vou estar bem.

Ele se sentiu compelido a provar a si mesmo. Tudo bem. Ela traria sua lealdade à superfície e ele não sentiria a necessidade de fazê-lo.

— Deixe-me acender uma vela por você. — ela insistiu.

— Se isso faz você se sentir melhor.

Baylor viu que ela acendeu a vela e cantou com uma voz baixa. A chama ardeu, lançando em seu rosto uma luz sinistra. Quando ela terminou, ele puxou-a em seus braços. Ela se aninhou contra o seu peito largo.

— Katia, eu esperei muito tempo por você.

—Eu sei que você vem sendo paciente. Você é tão bom para mim, Baylor, e eu me importo muito com você... Mas eu preciso encontrar meu pai, em primeiro lugar.

Katia recuou, sentindo-o tenso.

— Seu pai está desaparecido. Você precisa aceitar isso.

— Aceitar que perdi toda a minha família?

— Perdi toda minha família também. — ele disse calmamente. —Mas o grupo de Damian é a nossa família agora. Seu pai está morto.

— Damian é seu primo. Eu não tenho ninguém. — ela sussurrou.

— Você precisa de todos nós. Nós somos a sua família agora. Você cuida do grupo.

— Mas não é o mesmo. Se eu pudesse encontrar meu pai...

— Não é apenas isso, Katia. Por que você realmente deseja encontrá-lo?

 _Para pedir-lhe perdão por minha covardia._

— Por favor, vamos deixar isso pra lá.

Baylor cheirou o ar, seu olhar se voltando com antecipação.

— Eu tenho que ir. —disse ele distraidamente. - Hora de patrulha.

— Você deve comer primeiro e reconstituir a sua magia. E eu pensei que você tinha que esperar por Ryan.

— Não há tempo para o jantar. Ryan vai me encontrar.

Ele beijou-a e então correu. Ela ouviu-o correr pelo corredor.

Será que a magia que ela jogou foi muito poderosa? Era óbvio que Baylor estava ansioso para destruir todos os inimigos. Mas o que se provou, agindo temerária?

Katia fugiu para as portas francesas, atirou-as abertas e pisou em sua varanda. A lavagem de prata de luar derramava sobre o campo aberto abaixo. Ela viu Baylor correr para fora da hospedagem, acenando as mãos e fazer desaparecer as suas roupas.

Um lobo forte ficou parado onde o homem antes estava.

— Volte para mim. —sussurrou ela, olhando enquanto ele fugia com a noite. - Por favor. Não ouse fazer como a minha família e nunca mais voltar. Não ouse morrer sem mim.

O cheiro de sangue fresco tingia o ar da noite. O aroma metálico misturado com um cheiro fraco de decadência podre fez queimar suas narinas. Os sentidos de lobo soaram em alerta máximo. Em algum lugar perto, um morph matou.

Baylor, de orelhas em pé, para frente com o seu olhar afiado digitalizava seu entorno. O grupo de Marcel ocupava o território abrangendo milhas de terra no norte do Novo México em Pinyon Valley, e seus inimigos havia muito se dispersaram. Então, por que ele foi pegar a trilha de um morph tão perto de casa?

Em forma de lobo, ele colocou o focinho no chão, farejando os cheiros estranhos. Vento arrepiava seu pêlo cinzento. O luar cinzento se inclinava através da espessa mata de abetos e carvalhos. O ar estava frio com uma pista de neve, mas com um peso opressivo demorado. Nenhum som de vida ecoava em torno dele. Nenhuma coruja piando baixinho nos ramos ou até mesmo um ruído de pequenos animais na vegetação rasteira.

Perigo espreitava nesses bosques pacíficos. Era o seu trabalho nivelá-lo para fora e despachá-lo.

Ele estava patrulhando as fronteiras do norte, em busca de morph e duvidando que ele encontrasse algum. Eles poderiam mudar na forma de qualquer animal. Eles tinham sede de sangue Draicon, para matar e ingerir a vítima e o medo dava-lhes poder de mudar continuamente e clonar a si mesmos.

O cheiro de morph desbotava, deixando apenas o fraco odor de sangue e de algo pouco doce. Baylor trotou para frente, enrijecendo os músculos. Ele se coçava para uma boa batalha, para ter as suas frustrações em um morph solitário. Lutando tirava sua mente de Katia.

Katia, com seu sorriso cativante, cabelos loiros como milho e lábios macios de seda beijando-o sem sentido. Katia, que o confortava quando ele precisava, persuadindo-o a falar quando ele certamente engarrafava seus sentimentos. Katia confiante em Baylor, o fez sentir como se pudesse conquistar o mundo. Havia algo de profundo e duradouro entre eles. Mas ela se recusou a tornarem-se amantes e se mantinha distante quando ele perguntou-lhe se uniria com ele para toda a vida.

Finalmente, ele lhe disse que precisava de uma resposta até o regresso de Damian ou ele teria que encontrar uma outra fêmea.

Ele não lhe disse que já tinha decidido. Se Katia recusasse, ele deixaria o grupo. Como ele poderia ficar com seu perfume sempre em suas narinas, seu sorriso gentil gravado em sua mente?

Baylor cuidou dela desde o momento em que a encontrou nua e ensanguentada, em uma cabana abandonada no território do grupo. Tremendo, ela se transformou então em lobo, mas não rosnou. Em vez disso, ela rastejou até um canto longe dele. Quando ele avançou, segurando sua pata e falando com uma voz suave, ela mudou de volta para a forma humana.

E então ele correu de volta para a pousada com ela em seus braços.

Katia não confiou até que ele prometeu sempre dizer a verdade.

 _Eu nunca vou ferir, você pode confiar nisso. Verdade entre nós sempre, ok?_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em aceitação muda. Levou uma semana inteira para falar. Quando ela finalmente o fez, a sua história chocou até mesmo a Damian, normalmente imperturbável.

Baylor entendia seu desejo de encontrar seu pai. Mas ele também sabia o perigo de como o amor por um parente podia substituir o senso comum. A maior parte de sua família morreu depois que morphs atacaram seu reduto, quando ele tinha vinte anos. Apenas Baylor e seu irmão gêmeo Simon sobreviveram, mataram o inimigo e depois fugiram. Eles se separaram quando tentavam atravessar um rio inundado.

Quando Damian encontrou Baylor e o convidou para participar de seu grupo recém-formado, Baylor tinha esperança de Simon ainda estar vivo. Ele finalmente encontrou seu irmão gêmeo. Então ele cometeu o maior erro de sua vida.

Ele discutiu com Damian para aceitar Simon, dizendo que seu irmão não era morph e apresentava desculpas por Simon por um comportamento estranho. Baylor duvidou que seu irmão gêmeo fosse mau.

Sabendo que Damian precisava de sua força e habilidades de luta, Baylor tinha jogado. Ele disse a Damian que se Simon não pudesse aderir ao grupo, ele não poderia participar também. Simon se juntou ao grupo de Damian, e logo depois, mostrou sua verdadeira face e matou duas mulheres. Baylor foi forçado a matar o seu próprio gêmeo. Damian disse que sua ação mostrou a lealdade de Baylor para com o grupo, mas Baylor se sentiu obrigado a provar a si mesmo sempre.

Ele nunca se perdoou por ter insistido na busca de seu irmão gêmeo e chantageado Damian em deixar Simon entrar, e para as duas vidas perdidas pela maldade de Simon.

Katia não conhecia seu passado sombrio. Ele não podia se arriscar dizendo. Kátia destacou a lealdade à família acima de tudo. Ela podia rejeitá-lo. E agora Baylor faria qualquer coisa para evitar Katia de tomar essa mesma decisão terrível de matar uma pessoa amada.

Ele e Katia eram uma boa dupla. Ambos haviam perdido seus companheiros destinados. Sua Draicara tinha sido morta na infância. Mas ela recusava-se a aceitar ser sua companheira até encontrar a prova da morte de seu pai.

Mais de quatro anos de pesquisa e não encontraram o pai de Katia.

 _Não faça isso para si mesma, Katia. Mantenha-se alegremente ignorante. Eu só quero te fazer feliz, minha querida_.

O cheiro forte de sangue flutuava ao vento. Retomando a trilha novamente, Baylor rosnou baixo. Ele chefiou a leste, ansioso para matar o inimigo.

Entrou em uma clareira e viu a fonte de sangue. Um cervo, seus olhos cegos fitando a lua, sua garganta arrancada. Baylor não sentiu nada, mas o sangue de cervo e algo mais, algo familiar que tinha um cheiro podre. Um guincho acima enviou o seu sangue a correr. Dor queimante gritou junto às terminações nervosas. Ele uivava enquanto metia garras afiadas ao longo de seu traseiro e um bico como faca bicou-lhe a cabeça, tentando chegar aos seus olhos. Rosnando, girou, pulou e agarrou com suas mandíbulas poderosas uma asa, ouvindo o que se seguiu, trituração de ossos ocos. Gritos ecoavam no ar e ácido sangue espirrou sobre seu focinho, ardendo em seu nariz e pele.

Um morph. Quantos mais para matar?

Ele balançou a cabeça, correndo, pulando sobre a carcaça de veados, tentando combater os alados predadores rolando para baixo a atacá-lo. Baylor entrou em um pequeno bosque de mato grosso e tentou aliviar a dor, concentrou-se em direcionar a energia de cura para seus ferimentos. Enquanto magia fluia por ele, foi sem emoção analisar seus atacantes. Espiando a partir de sua capa, ele assistiu e julgou. Apenas um morph o que tinha clonado a si. Logo a sua energia diminuiria.

 _Vem buscar-me_ , disse ele em silêncio, olhando para o próximo ataque. O pensamento de um morph presente perto em seu território o gelava. O cervo tinha sido uma isca para Draicon, com fome de conhecimento em forma de lobo. Ele pensou sobre isso, o morph entrando na hospedagem, se movimentando através da janela de Katia como uma mosca e depois mudando para um puma e arrancando-lhe a garganta como se ela fosse uma gazela...

Raiva rugiu através dele, uma injeção de adrenalina. Quando o morph mudou novamente, ele estava pronto. Baylor saiu dos arbustos. E parou.

Ele enfrentaria uma dúzia de porcos-espinhos. Eriçados, eles dirigiam-se a ele. Esses afiados espinhos em seu focinho, nos olhos, fariam-no cair e eles mudariam novamente para o matar.

Não tão rápido. Baylor deslocou-se para trás em forma humana. Dois punhais de aço apareceram em suas palmas enquanto ele acenou com as mãos. Ele jogou a faca no avanço da criatura, que uivou e contorceu-se. Não morto, mas incapacitado. Baylor convocou mais dois punhais, jogou-os. A tática funcionou, para o morph, que percebeu a sua desvantagem. O inimigo abandonou os seus feridos clones e mudou novamente em um lobo. Os clones evaporaram em cinzas.

Um lobo, menos energia para manter o morph. Baylor esboçou um sorriso, e deslocou para trás em sua forma de lobo. As chances eram suas agora.

Rosnando ele atacou, cabeça baixa, mandíbulas abertas, batendo no lobo morph com um poderoso baque de seu corpo musculoso. Como o morph afundou seus dentes em sua parte traseira, Baylor aproveitou a vantagem e, a partir de baixo, passou por sua garganta. Sangue ácido derramou sobre ele enquanto sua mandíbula afundava. O morph uivou de dor, tombou e Baylor o liberou.

Ele afastou-se, mudou de volta em forma humana. O punhal nas mãos foi jogado com objetivo certo. Diretamente para o coração, a única maneira de matar seu inimigo.

O morph ficou imóvel. Em um minuto, dissolveu-se em cinzas.

Cansado, ele tremia, esgotado pela perda de energia e magia. Por um momento ele cedeu ao lado de uma árvore, a dor passando em suas veias. Fechou os olhos e centrou-se para resistir ao colapso de cair no chão frio. O sorriso doce de Katia, seus grandes olhos azul-gelo e sua gentileza brilharam em sua mente. Tremendo, ele segurou a imagem, chamando seu nome baixinho para evitar se entregar à inconsciência. Então, ele acenou com as mãos no ar, usando suas reservas preciosas de magia para destruir a carcaça de modo que nenhum outro animal viesse devorá-lo e morresse.

Baylor pôs-se a andar. Se ele mudasse para o lobo de novo, iria consumir a pouca energia que ele tinha deixado. Teria que fazer isso a pé. Não podia nem sequer convocar energia suficiente para vestir-se ou ele corria o risco de não chegar a casa. Um arrepio violento passou por ele quando o vento frio bateu contra sua carne.

Quando saiu da clareira, o cabelo em sua nuca se eriçou. A distância ouviu o som distante das asas, como se de repente uma coruja voasse de um galho de árvore. Um arrepio atravessou-o enquanto uma horrível suspeita veio à tona.

Por que um morph rondando perto de seu território, quando todos os outros tinham sido expulsos? O que o chamou aqui? Quem era ele, um solitário desonesto?

Ou pior?

Baylor não estava em casa ainda.

Katia fez um rebuliço no creme de manteiga gelada, enquanto esperava o bolo crescer e o último Draicon chegar a casa. A maior parte do grupo já estava nos aposentos. As poucas patrulhas que Nicolas enviara tinha retornado. Todos com exceção de Baylor. O mais querido Draicon para ela devia estar em apuros.

Num canto, uma pequena e castanha Shih Tzu dormia sobre um travesseiro macio. Misha, o cão amado de Maggie, amava a cozinha tanto quanto Katia. Desde que chegou, ela transformara a cozinha e cortinas agora ficavam pendurados nas janelas e os armários de carvalho tinham reluzente granito. As bancadas e os frascos de especiarias em caixas vermelhas dava-lhe um ar acolhedor.

Mas sentia-se vazia, sem Baylor. E se algo tivesse acontecido?

— Você está tentando acordar todos? Cheira muito bem aqui.

Um pequeno grito fugiu de sua boca. Nicolas estava na porta, bocejando. Surpresa enchia seus olhos escuros.

— Desculpa, não pretendia assustá-la. Por que você não está lá em cima, Katia?

— Eu tenho insônia. Cozinhar me faz sentir melhor.

Ele farejou.

— Dupla camada de chocolate. É o favorito de Baylor.

O sorriso de Nicolas desvaneceu-se enquanto ele estudava a boca virada para baixo.

— Ei, não se preocupe. Ele pode cuidar de si mesmo. E eu lhe disse para levar Ryan. Ryan é um lutador habilidoso.

Katia foi para o forno, deslizou as mãos em duas luvas azuis. Ela abriu a porta e colocou o bolo na grade e fechou a porta. Depois de retirar as luvas, ela pegou um pequeno pote de cerâmica com palitos para exploração.

— Ele é fiel e nunca vai deixar você. Case com ele, Katia. Você esteve cuidando de todo o resto do grupo por muito tempo.

Nicolas atravessou a sala, estudou as velas perfumadas sobre o balcão. Baylor, um sucesso como conselheiro de investimento na Internet, a incentivou a abrir sua própria loja em um site. Criava as velas em casa, saches e sabonetes, ganhando-lhe uma muito confortável vida. A crença de Baylor em seu talento alimentou sua confiança.

— Damian vai querer que você se una com Baylor. -Nicolas pressionou. -Quando ele retornar com Jamie, ele vai querer reproduzir o mais rapidamente possível e incentivar o grupo para fazer o mesmo.

E foi por isso que Baylor tinha emitido o seu prazo, ela percebeu. Damian devia ter dito alguma coisa para ele antes de partir para New Orleans. E uma vez que seu líder retornasse com sua própria companheira, ele iria instigar o grupo para emparelhar e começar a levar uma vida normal novamente.

Kátia desligou o forno.

— Meu primeiro dever é o meu sangue. Se há uma chance de qualquer um estar vivo, especialmente meu pai...

— Nós somos sua família agora. Seu pai morreu lutando contra os morphs.

— Ele poderia ainda estar vivo. Minha lealdade está com a minha família.

Nicolas deu-lhe um olhar de nível.

— Seu pai não iria querer que você se casasse com Baylor? Nós todos sabemos como você se sente sobre ele.

Como ela poderia se dar de corpo e alma, para Baylor, quando existia a possibilidade de que seu pai ainda vivia? Sua primeira lealdade era o seu povo. Damian já adotou o seu grupo. Os laços de sangue não eram o mesmo.

 _O que eu quero? Perdão? Absolvição para fugir?_

— O que está acontecendo?

A voz sonolenta de Maggie chicoteou a atenção de Katia para a porta. Nicolas foi até ela, beijou seu rosto.

— Katia está preocupada com Baylor. Então ela cozinha.

Mais passos soaram na escada. Katia retirou o bolo, colocou sobre uma bandeja e despejou a fôrma de vidro na pia. Um grupo de homens derivaram para a cozinha aberta.

— Eu acordei. - admitiu Owen, um velho Draicon e o dentista do grupo. - Algo está errado. Eu senti. Assim fez Margie, mas eu disse-lhe para voltar a dormir.

Os outros concordaram. Nicolas disse-lhes que Baylor ainda não tinha voltado. Eles eram um grupo muito unido que se preocupava quando um de seus próprios não tinha chegado a casa ainda. Bastante deles haviam sido perdidos no passado, ataques de morphs.

Ryan, um homem de ombros largos, com cabelos escuros, entrou na cozinha vestindo apenas calças jeans. A seu lado estava Patty, uma ruiva vestida com uma camisa extra grande de homem. Ryan bocejou e coçou seu peito musculoso.

— Ouvimos toda a conversa. O que foi?

O coração de Katia disparou com o pânico. Se Ryan estava aqui, então Baylor estava sozinho.

Nicolas estudou a mordida de amor no pescoço de Patty, em seguida, olhou para Ryan.

— Que diabos? Como você pôde desobedecer uma ordem direta? Você deixou Baylor sozinho. Se algo acontecer a ele, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro.

— Qual é a ordem? Eu não disse nada.

— Eu disse a Baylor para levá-lo consigo para patrulhar o território do norte. - A expressão de Nicolas mudou. — Ele não lhe disse?

A tensão caiu nos ombros de Ryan.

— Droga. Você acha que eu o deixaria ir sozinho nessa floresta, onde os morphs outrora tiveram um território? De jeito nenhum. É suicida.

Tensão enchia o ar, apesar de Nicolas garantir as habilidades de Baylor de lutar. O nível de testosterona, já elevado, disparou quando Ryan começou a discutir e se juntou a outros machos.

Katia acendeu uma de suas velas especiais de ervas e murmurou um feitiço rápido. Um aroma suave encheu o ar. Ryan e os machos se acalmaram e passaram a um debate vigoroso. Maggie deu um suspiro aliviada.

— Muito obrigada, Katia. - Maggie, a empata do grupo, tocou-lhe o braço. — Você tem um dom especial e é tão importante para nós. O que faríamos sem você?

Emoção subiu-lhe à garganta. Eles haviam sido sua família substituta. Deixá-los seria difícil, mas ela tinha que fazer o que era necessário.

Katia terminava o bolo gelado enquanto Maggie ajudou com os pratos. Logo todos estavam comendo. Minutos mais tarde, mais passos na escada e a maioria das fêmeas do grupo se juntaram a eles.

Onde ele estava?

A porta da frente bateu. Ela seguiu os outros, que corriam para a sala. Seus pés descalços derraparam na madeira polida.

Baylor caiu contra a escada. Uma luz dourada da sala de estar revelava cortes ensanguentados e queimaduras em seu rosto quadrado e bonito. Ele tremia, seus músculos, o corpo nu, coberto com uma variedade colorida de hematomas, sangue e ranhuras profundas. Sangue pingava de sua orelha direita. Katia gritou.

Ela correu para seu lado, enganchou um braço sobre ele quando suas pernas começaram a ceder. A força Draicon de Katia chutou dentro quando levantou Baylor, como se os seus 1,80 metro, 170 quilos de puro músculos não pesassem mais do que um saco de açúcar.

Um protesto vazio seguiu.

— Eu estou bem. Não é nada.

Impaciente, ela empurrou a multidão de cima dele e suavemente deitou-o sobre o sofá.

— Não é nada, deixe de ser um... um homem... — ela retrucou.

Maggie veio.

— Calma, querida, eu vou curá-lo.

Ansiosa, Katia viu a empata do grupo delicadamente colocar as mãos em Baylor, em suas lesões. Depois de um minuto ele cedeu. Contusões e lacerações deixaram seu corpo e apareceram no de Maggie. Nicolas ajudou sua companheira ir sentar-se em uma cadeira. Pálida, ela se inclinou para trás.

— Dê-me um minuto. Ele foi gravemente ferido. Mais do que ele imagina. - Maggie fechou os olhos.

Como as lesões começaram a enfraquecer Maggie, Katia buscou um cobertor de lã grosso, tecido à mão e colocou-o sobre Baylor, dobrando-o em torno dele. Ela parou, a mão trêmula passando pelos sedosos cachos escuros dele.

— Por que você teve que ir sozinho? E se você morresse, Baylor? O que eu faria então? - Ela sussurrou, a garganta apertada com emoção.

Aurelia, outro membro do bloco, retornou da cozinha com bife para reconstituir a energia que Baylor perdeu. Enquanto ele comia, Katia se enrolou ao lado dele, necessitando do contato. Quando Baylor acabou e empurrou o prato com um suspiro de alívio, Nicolas sentou-se na mesa de café diante dele.

— O que aconteceu? - Nicolas perguntou.

— Morphs, fronteira no norte. Matou um veado como isca. Me desestruturou, atacou.

Nicolas franziu a testa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Que diabos ele estava fazendo na nossa terra? Nós pegamos o último do bando de Kane.

Baylor não disse nada, mas o seu olhar voltou à Katia.

Empurrando seu caminho através da multidão, Ryan se aproximou do sofá. Ele olhou para Baylor, sua mandíbula apertada.

— Droga, por que você não me disse? Eu vi atropelados parecerem mais vivos do que você.

— Vai se foder. —Baylor revidou brincando.

— Não, obrigado, você não é o meu tipo. - Ryan passou a mão sobre o queixo. — Você fez bem, Baylor. Se alguém poderia sobreviver naquela mata, era você.

Um sorriso triste tocou a boca de Baylor.

— Chega de parabéns por não estar morto. Eu pedi-lhe para levar Ryan. Por que você desobedeceu, Baylor? - Nicolas exigiu.

Silêncio envolto no ar. Finalmente, ele falou.

— Eu quis mostrar como eu sou dedicado a proteger o grupo. Se algo acontecesse... você iria perder apenas um de nós.

— Você fez isso para provar a si mesmo? Que tipo de idéia idiota é essa?

— Eu não sei... — Baylor franziu a testa. — Eu tinha essa compulsão irresistível de fazê-lo. Como se eu estivesse sendo controlado por uma força externa, como se...

O estômago de Katia se contraiu quando pensou nos tocos de vela no quarto.

— Alguém colocou um feitiço em mim. —completou.

O grupo todo olhou para Katia. Baylor dobrou o cobertor sobre si mesmo como uma toga e parou. Seu penetrante olhar cinza cruzando com o dela.

— Precisamos conversar Katia.

Sua voz profunda era firme, não admitia recusa. Seu queixo caiu quando ela olhou para a mão poderosa diante dela.

— Eu acho que você deveria descansar... —começou ela.

Seus dedos fortes se fecharam em torno de sua palma pequena, envolvendo-a como uma flor. Um vermelho violento encheu seu rosto quando ele conduziu-a pelas escadas.

Baylor ignorou seus protestos quando ele abriu a porta do quarto. Quando ela estava lá dentro, ele fechou-a.

— Não era um feitiço de proteção, mas um período de fidelidade.

— Eu só queria ajudar. —ela rebateu.

Seu olhar amaciou. Ele acenou para ela.

— Venha aqui.

Baylor estendeu os braços. Ela foi para eles com um suspiro, enterrando a cabeça contra seu peito. Katia olhou para cima, incapaz de proteger suas emoções.

— Quando eu te vi... ensanguentado em pé na escada... — Sua voz quebrou.

— Ei, ei, — disse ele baixinho, inclinando a cabeça. —Nada pode me controlar. Muito menos um morph.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco aliviada.

— Quando você não voltou para casa, trouxe de volta todas essas memórias de quando minha família não voltou, tampouco. Eu não sei... se eu podia aguentar novamente.

— Eu estou de volta agora e enquanto eu tiver você na minha vida, eu vou fazer uma promessa, certo de retornar para você. Beije-me, Katia — disse ele em uma voz profunda e sensual que agitou toda a sua pele como a seda escura.

Katia desmoronou sob o olhar intenso. Sua boca estava quente e firme. Sua cabeça inclinada para trás quando ele aprofundou o beijo e colocou uma mão em seus longos cabelos. A sensualidade de sua língua em movimentos lentos dentro de sua boca fez o espaço entre as pernas palpitar. A outra mão dele deslizava para baixo de seu corpo, em seguida, apertou-a contra a sua ereção.

Ela se libertou e foi à porta francesa fechada, que levava à sua varanda. O luar brilhava através das portas, derramando-se sobre o piso de madeira. Katia olhou para a luz prateada pairava sobre os campos e bosques além.

— Kátia, por que você continua me colocando fora? Eu sei que você me quer. —desabafou ele.

Silêncio. Katia se virou e viu a angústia gritante em seus profundos olhos cinzentos.

— Você é como areia movediça, Baylor. Toda vez que eu me aproximo de você, eu afundo, depois é uma luta para libertar-me. Você me faz sentir viva e feliz, mas é assustador. Se fizermos amor, eu estou com medo de afundar de vez. Isso significa muito para mim.

Ela ouviu o seu consumo de ar em toda a sala.

— Eu nunca te machucaria. Não importa o quão longe você afundou ou profundo foi. Eu estarei com você todo o caminho.

— Eu me sinto tão à deriva, tão quebrada. - Sua voz caiu quando ela esfregou os nós dos dedos contra o vidro.

— Eu serei a sua âncora, querida. Permita-me.

Katia queria uma vida com Baylor. Mas a vida ficaria parada até que encontrasse seu pai.

Ainda Baylor merecia toda a verdade.

— Baylor, há mais um motivo porque eu tenho que encontrar meu pai.

Ela engoliu um suspiro trêmulo quando ele se juntou a ela.

— Eu preciso de seu perdão. Eu fiz uma promessa há ele anos atrás e não posso me lembrar o que era. É essa a razão por que eu preciso descobrir se ele está vivo. Ele estava lutando contra o morph e eu fugi, como uma covarde.

— Oh, Katia, — ele disse suavemente. — Você fez o que tinha que fazer.

— Papai gritou a promessa para mim e então eu corri. Se eu pudesse recordar o que era! Tudo é um borrão e é por isso que eu não posso lembrar o que aconteceu com o nosso grupo. Eles simplesmente... desapareceram.

— Trauma faz isso às vezes. E você sofreu muito. —disse ele suavemente.

— Mas não é desculpa para minhas ações. Eu deveria ter ficado, eu poderia ter feito algo.

— E ser morta? Você realmente acha que seu pai iria querer isso?

—Se eu pudesse falar com ele, mais uma vez, ouvir de seus lábios o que ele pediu... – Sua voz sumiu. Como ela poderia realizar feitiços e magia que ajudavam os outros quando ela não podia nem sequer ajudar a si mesma?

— Por que não me disse antes?

— Eu estava muito envergonhada. Eu estava com medo do que você pensaria de mim.

—Que você é forte e corajosa? Preenchida com o desejo de viver e amar de novo? – Ele empurrou o cabelo para trás. — Ouça-me, Katia. Se você encontrá-lo, e ele for Draicon, você não teria que sair para qualquer grupo em que ele está. Você poderia ficar com a gente. Nós precisamos de você.

— Ele é o meu pai. Eu teria que ir com ele. – Enternecida, ela olhou para ele. – Ele é minha família, mas eu não iria querer deixar você.

Baylor suspirou.

—Nós poderíamos fazê-lo funcionar. Talvez eu pudesse ir com você como seu companheiro se o seu o pai me aceitar em seu grupo. É algo para se pensar sem ter que escolher entre nós.

— Mas como você pode sair daqui?

— Seria muito difícil, mas perdê-la seria pior. — Baylor segurou seu rosto e beijou cada uma de suas bochechas. —Me mataria por dentro.

A alegria louca bateu dentro dela. Ela o abraçou, sentindo seu corpo sólido, o calor dele. Excitação, empurrando de lado a razão, deixando apenas o desejo ardente de se associar a ele. Espelhado em seus olhos viu a mesma paixão, torcida com profunda ternura e adoração. O coração de Katia vibrou.

— Seja minha Katia. Diga que sim. – disse ele suavemente.

— Sim. —ela sussurrou. Os eventos dessa noite haviam ensinado a ela o quanto Baylor significava e ela não era capaz de resistir a ele por mais tempo.

O cobertor caiu no chão. Ela olhou para seu corpo rígido e a ereção de aço saliente de sua virilha. Um calafrio correu através dela com antecipação quando ela se despia.

Baylor levou-a para a cama. Katia atraiu uma respiração afiada com o desejo de seu olhar aquecido passando sobre ela com admiração. Ele aproximou-se e apertou o rosto contra o pescoço dela, aninhando-a.

— Você está tão quente e pronta para mim. Eu posso sentir seu cheiro. Está me deixando louco. —ele sussurrou, inalando o seu perfume.

Suas mãos, capazes de rasgar o inimigo ao meio, foram gentis e reverentes em seu corpo. Baylor segurou em concha seus seios, sacudindo seus polegares sobre os mamilos, fazendo-os endurecer sob seus cursos lentos. Umidade aumentava entre as pernas enquanto ela estremecia com o ardor de querer ele. Sua mão em concha no fundo de sua cabeça, fez túnel através da queda de seu cabelo. Sua boca, oh, ela estava quente e suave quando se deslocam ao longo dela, a uma ligeira pressão da sua língua lambendo os lábios. Ela gemeu quando ele a puxou mais perto, provocando-a com seu delicioso gosto. Preguiçosamente a sua língua flexionou ao longo dela, em seguida, os dentes beliscavam de brincadeira.

Sua pele era quente ao toque quando ela traçou as linhas do seu corpo magro. Um gemido retumbou em seu peito profundo quando ela ondulou os quadris contra os seus. O som despertou seu lobo interior, instigando ela para atiçar as chamas depositadas dentro dele.

Abandonando todo o cuidado, ela chupou a sua língua, suas mãos deslizando para apertar seu traseiro. Bastante. Baylor quebrou o beijo.

Emoção ardia em seus olhos, transformando-os em pedras cinza-escuras.

— Eu não sei se eu consigo me controlar com você.

Ela sentiu o lobo selvagem dentro de si, a rasgar, agarrando-lhe a necessidade de copular enfim. Katia abaixou e levemente raspou as unhas sobre os músculos de suas costas nuas.

— Então, não se controle.

O olhar ardente de Baylor advertiu que ela desencadeou a besta. Ele fez sua respiração engatar com antecipação quando levantou-a nos braços e a colocou na beira da cama.

Ela agarrou-se a seus ombros largos quando ele mordiscou o oco de sua garganta, perseguiu cada quente beijo possessivo com um toque delicado de sua língua. Katia contorceu, conectando as mãos sobre seu pescoço como se estivesse se afogando. Ele esfregou o pescoço, em seguida, mordeu, sugando forte. Marcando-a como sua na forma primitiva de sua raça.

O calor se espalhou através de seu corpo enquanto os lábios se arrastavam ao longo da curva de um seio e, em seguida, hermeticamente fechava em cima de um mamilo tenso. Sua língua raspava sobre os picos túrgidos, rodando. Em seguida, apertou os dentes levemente para baixo enquanto ele mamava.

Ela não estava se afogando, ela estava morrendo. Baylor levantou a cabeça, a paixão escurecendo os olhos para pedra cinzenta quando ele puxou as pernas abertas. Então ele caiu de joelhos.

— Minha linda Katia, você está tão molhada para mim.

Respiração escapou em um assobio quando ele colocou a boca sobre ela. Sua língua acariciou, exigente e persuasiva, enquanto ela segurava seus cabelos e arqueava para cima na necessidade sem vergonha. O grito saiu de sua garganta quando ela convulsionou em um clímax perturbador.

Katia observava, seus membros lânguidos e pesados enquanto Baylor, em seguida, montava nela. Seus dedos magros atados através dela quando ela serpenteou os braços ao redor da forte musculatura do pescoço, pedindo-lhe mais. Ela inalava seu almiscarado perfume masculino e abriu as pernas mais largas, movendo os quadris para cima em uma resposta natural.

A necessidade de união cancelou tudo, até mesmo os seus sentimentos de medo e vulnerabilidade a essa força do sexo masculino, tendo não só o corpo, mas também seu coração.

Ele olhou para ela com uma concentração feroz e tomou-a em um impulso único, rígido, destinado a dominar e possuir.

Tendões e músculos mexiam e enrolavam em seus braços. Suor umedeceu seus cachos escuros. Dentro, ela sentiu o pênis em uma contração muscular engrossar ainda mais.

— É minha agora, Kátia. —disse ele com um rosnado possessivo. —Só minha.

Katia engasgou enquanto ele segurava suas coxas abertas e começava a se dirigir a ela. Seu pênis era duro e grosso, enchendo-a completamente. Intimamente ligados, ela o sentiu todo vivo nesta colagem de carne enquanto suas emoções correram para a superfície.

Suas mãos agarraram os músculos tensos de sua bunda e ela ergueu os quadris, ansiosa para encontrar suas rígidas pressões. Baylor penetrou duro bateu contra a carne dela, sua respiração ofegante irregular crescendo a cada unidade de martelamento de seus quadris. Katia ofegava, arqueando as costas enquanto seu corpo apertava em torno dele. Ela enfiou os dedos nos seus ombros. Tão perto, quase lá...

Baylor olhou para ela. Uma gota de suor rolou de sua testa, salpicando o rosto como uma lágrima.

— Olhe para mim, Kátia. - ele exigiu.

O orgasmo forçou um grito de sua garganta, enquanto seu coração apertava. Finos músculos em seu pescoço se destacaram no relevo austero quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, chamando seu nome. Ele desabou em cima dela, a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro ao lado dela, sua respiração difícil ecoando no ouvido dela enquanto ela carinhosamente acariciou suas costas.

Baylor lentamente separou-os e saiu. Ele estava deitado de costas, ofegante, seu olhar gentil sobre ela. Katia passou a mão pela suas ondas molhadas de suor, e para baixo de seu corpo, testando dos músculos trêmulos.

Depois de um minuto, ele levantou a cabeça e estudou sua virilha. Um sorriso orgulhoso tocou sua boca.

— Já? - ela brincou.

Ele estendeu os braços enquanto ela subia nele. Lentamente, ela afundou, mordendo o lábio na plenitude. A espessura deliciosa era quase demais para suportar. Baylor agarrou seus quadris, levantando-a enquanto ela começou a montá-lo, jogou a cabeça para trás.

Eles vieram juntos, ela gritando o nome dele, Baylor gritando o dela.

Depois, eles estavam deitados a tremer, nos braços um do outro. Finalmente, a cadência do seu coração abrandou para um ritmo normal e sua respiração não era mais tão rígida. Katia beijou seu ombro quando ele enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo. O ar frio secou o suor em seus corpos.

— Se eu tivesse uma eternidade com você, poderia ser suficiente. — ele murmurou, passando a mão suavemente para baixo das suas costas e despertando-a mais uma vez.

Ela brincou com o cabelo úmido em seu peito.

—Será que você realmente deixaria tudo e viveria no grupo do meu pai?

Ele parecia incomodado.

— É decisão que espero não ter que fazer. Eu acho melhor você ficar aqui. E eu tenho que primeiro ter a certeza de que ele ainda é um de nós.

Fria suspeita encheu-a enquanto se afastou dele.

— O que você quer dizer, um de nós?

Ternura desapareceu de sua expressão, substituído pelo macho protetor, seu olhar duro ao luar.

— Um Draicon. Porque se ele não for, todas as apostas estão descartadas. — Seu coração se partiu com suas palavras. — Eu terei que destruí-lo.

Amanheceu em um banho de sol brilhante. Baylor piscou os olhos, despertou para a alegria incrível de Katia deitada em seus braços. Ela deu um suspiro suave e se aninhou mais perto, sua pele de seda despertando-o. Deixou cair um beijo em sua testa, amando o resplendor saudável do rosto, o ligeiro sorriso que ela exibiu enquanto dormia.

Ela parecia feliz e contente. Por que não podia entender que ele desejava nada menos do que mantê-la dessa maneira? Ele nunca quis que ela soubesse a experiência do horror que ele passou.

— Acorde, querida Katia. —ele sussurrou.

Sonolentos olhos azuis se abriram, e seu sorriso se alargou.

—Bom dia.

Ela se mexeu, uma longa, perna delgada enredada com a sua. Seus seios pressionados contra o corpo dele. Baylor sentiu seu pênis endurecer. Ele a queria tanto. Para dormir com ela todas as noites, acordá-la com beijos amorosos e passar os dias juntos.

Ele esfregou o pescoço com uma carícia prolongada, mas ela se afastou.

— Eu tenho certeza que você está com fome depois de ontem à noite. Vou fazer salsichas e ovos depois de tomar banho. — Ela se esticou, o movimento de levantar os seios fez o lençol cair até a cintura. — Fiz-lhe um bolo na noite passada, mas o grupo acabou com ele.

Ele não queria café da manhã. Ele a queria. Ele comeria papelão se apenas Katia se unisse a ele pelo resto da vida. E se ela descobrisse que Baylor matou seu próprio irmão gêmeo? O peito apertado no pensamento do horror dos olhos de Katia.

Ela deslizou para fora da cama e fui para o banheiro. Ele vestiu um roupão e foi para seu próprio quarto. Depois de um banho, ele voltou. Katia foi até seu espelho, um pente passando através do longo cabelo.

Baylor sentiu o sangue agitar enquanto ele olhou para seu corpo alto e voluptuoso. O cabelo loiro em cascata pelas costas. Seu rosto redondo, pele acetinada e suave sorriso eram os mesmos, como se tivesse 18. Como todos os Draicon, Katia envelhecia muito lentamente.

Como gostava de enterrar a cabeça em seus cabelos, aspirando o cheiro dela, ondulando o corpo contra o dela enquanto eles compartilharam cada calor do outro. Observando com orgulho enquanto seus olhos escureciam e ela se torcendo com um grito na sua garganta quando se rendia à paixão.

O desespero levou-o urgente. Baylor pegou a mão dela.

— Katia, se una comigo, agora. Nicolas pode realizar a cerimônia. Eu quero você do meu lado para o resto de nossas vidas. Eu te amo e ninguém vai te amar mais do que eu.

Ele derramou todo o seu sentimento em palavras. Ansiedade agitada na barriga enquanto esperava ela responder.

Katia puxou sua mão, não antes que ele pegasse o leve tremor nos dedos. Ela devolveu o pente à penteadeira.

— Preciso de mais tempo. Por que você está tão impaciente?

Ele passou a mão pelos seus cachos úmidos.

— Eu preciso de uma companheira, Katia. Eu preciso de você. Por que você está saindo fora?

— Baylor, eu quero essas coisas. Você tem apenas sessenta e temos tempo de sobra. – Ela disse suavemente. — Se o meu pai sobreviveu, então é o meu dever encontrá-lo. Minha família vem em primeiro lugar.

O último segmento de seu temperamento agarrou.

— Quanto tempo, Katia? Quanto tempo você vai esperar? Quando a vida passar por você e você estiver lá, deixando tudo escorregar por entre os dedos?

— Enquanto for preciso. Não será muito agora. Eu saberei ao certo, em breve.

— E como você pode, depois de doze anos? Você acha que ele magicamente aparece...?

O olhar guardado em seus olhos lhe disse tudo. Baylor foi para sua mesa de vela, arrancou várias velas, examinando cada uma delas. Sua vela, as que ela acendeu para Maggie e Nicolas, de Damian...

Seria uma vela branca manchada com seu sangue. Sem velas brancas.

Alívio inundou-o. É claro que ela não seria tão tola ou desesperada.

Um caroço debaixo de um lenço na cômoda chamou sua atenção. O coração de Baylor acelerou quando ele pegou a cobertura de seda.

O esboço de uma vela branca estava coberto de uma mancha de ferrugem. Inspirou e fechou os olhos, sentido o cheiro dela. A memória horrível apareceu.

Como todos os Draicon, Katia tinha um especial aroma, exclusivo para seu grupo original. Cada membro compartilhado passou por seu DNA.

Ele reconheceu esse cheiro, o perfume fraco que ele apanhou na floresta na noite passada após ter seguido... O morph.

Baylor virou-se.

— Eu tinha que fazê-lo. Como você pode entender?

Angústia atava em suas entranhas, o desespero nos olhos dela.

— Eu entendo que querer tanto algo pode torná-la capaz de tudo, tudo. Mais do que você sabe. Mas isto coloca você em perigo. Ele nos põe em perigo.

— Eu fiz um feitiço de proteção. O grupo não está em perigo. Ele está vivo, eu sei, e ele vai vir para mim. — Olhou para o relógio de parede. — Até hoje, a segunda noite de lua cheia.

— Como o quê, Katia? – Baylor jogou o toco de vela na sala. —De que forma? Você vai comprometer o grupo para trazê-lo aqui?

— Ele é o _meu pai_ e meu sangue. — Katia tensa se virou de costas. — É melhor você sair, Baylor. Antes de dizer algo que eu lamente.

Ele saiu, dando-lhe um olhar tenso.

— Se ele vier aqui, Katia, eu vou lidar com ele primeiro. Antes de você fazer e suas emoções nublarem seu julgamento, como fizeram quando eu vi Simon.

Quando a lua cheia fez a sua aparição no horizonte, a campainha tocou. Baylor congelou. Os visitantes tinham visitas.

Ele correu para baixo e cortou para a sala, salvando Auriela de atender a porta. Seu olhar voltou-se para Nicolas, que olhou desconfiado.

— Reúna os homens e venha comigo. —Baylor estava pronto para defender seu grupo.

Nicolas não perdeu tempo. Em um minuto, os machos do grupo estavam no saguão.

— O que há lá fora pode não ser bom para nós e especialmente a Kátia. — disse Baylor a Nicolas.

— Então é meu dever como líder interceptar o perigo e protegê-la.

— Não é mais. É meu dever agora, desde ontem à noite. —rebateu Baylor, dando a todos os homens um olhar significativo.

Nicolas arregalou os olhos, então concordou.

— Bem, então. – Ele olhou para a pesada porta de carvalho protegendo-os do mundo exterior.

— Responda, Baylor.

Baylor abriu a porta.

Um homem alto, de cabelo louro grisalho agitado pelo vento, estava lá fora. Vestido em jeans desgastado, uma blusa de cambraia azul e um casaco de pele de carneiro tinha os olhos azul-gelo.

Olhos azuis como os de Katia.

— Eu sou James Howard. Eu vim por minha filha, Katia.

Todos os músculos ficaram tensos no corpo de Baylor. Um rosnado baixo vibrava no fundo de seu peito. Ele sentiu o cheiro familiar da floresta.

Nicolas fez um sinal para os outros machos, que saíram com ele. Ryan, o último homem, fechou a porta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. O rosnado baixo vibrando na garganta de Ryan ecoava a hostilidade de Baylor.

— Estranho como você de repente apareceu agora. — disse Baylor lentamente, circulando o pai de Katia.

James estudou-o com um olhar desconfiado. Baylor inalou, sua raiva crescendo a cada minuto.

— Nós temos um pedido para qualquer visitante, antes de conceder entrada. Pisque. —disse Baylor a ele.

O pai de Katia apenas olhou para longe.

— Eu tenho que vê-la agora. – O homem mais velho olhou para cima e gritou: – Katia! Sou eu, papai!

— Pisque antes que eu rasgue sua garganta fora. —rosnou Baylor.

A porta se escancarou e Katia correu para fora. Ela estendeu os braços.

— Oh, papai!

Seu grito de prazer tornou-se um choque indignado quando Baylor deu um salto e bateu o macho contra a parede exterior.

— Seu filho da puta. — ele rosnou, uma mão no pescoço do macho. — Você tem coragem de ousar invadir o nosso território? Eu vou mostrar-lhe as boas-vindas reais.

Nicolas rapidamente puxou Katia para longe.

— Baylor, você está louco? Este é o meu pai!

— Baylor, o que está acontecendo? —Nicolas parecia calmo.

— É ele, o morph do mato que me atacou. Ele aprendeu a se mascarar, mas seu verdadeiro cheiro de alguma forma escapa. — Baylor voltou-se para James, que não lutava ou mesmo olhava para ele. O macho estava focado em Katia.

— Você está louco? Este é o meu pai! —Katia lutou contra o aperto de Nicolas.

Baylor segurou o queixo do macho em um aperto de aço.

— Pisque. Mostre-me o seu verdadeiro eu.

James não piscava. Finalmente ele fez, tão rápido que Baylor quase perdeu.

Seus olhos estavam sem pupilas. Pretos, sem alma. Morph.

— É prova suficiente. — murmurou Baylor. Ele afastou o pai de Katia pelo pescoço e jogou-o longe da hospedagem, longe dela.

O macho caiu com um grunhido. Katia gritou, o som como um corte de mil agulhas em Baylor, mas manteve sua concentração. Baylor deu um salto de vôo, caindo no macho que lutava abaixo dele em sua forma humana.

Com uma mão em sua garganta, Baylor rosnou.

— Agora eu vou matá-lo.

— Não, oh, por favor, pare! – Katia gritou.

Assustado, ele virou-se, soltando sua aderência o suficiente para o morph fugir dele. A criatura rosnou e saiu correndo.

Os soluços de Katia atormentaram-lhe a razão. Não na frente dela. Bastante tempo depois para matar. Ele uivou sua frustração.

Mas seus gritos não eram metade da angústia como a de quem ele amava.

Katia permaneceu em seu quarto. Para garantir que ela não se perderia depois do que ocorreu, Nicolas ordenou as outras fêmeas para acompanhá-la em todos os momentos. Nicolas acreditava em Baylor que afirmava que o pai de Katia era um morph.

Ele não estava satisfeito quando Baylor lhe informou sobre o feitiço ilegal da vela. No entanto, ele concordou em adiar a punição de Katia até que Baylor falasse com ela.

Com o coração pesado, Baylor subiu as escadas para o quarto. A luz da lua cheia se derramando através das portas francesas abertas. O ar frio lavava em cima dele. Ele foi para fechar as portas.

— Não. —disse ela. — Deixe-as aberta à noite. Eu gosto da lua cheia.

Ele se juntou a ela na cama. Ela não se afastou.

— Querida, eu estou tão preocupado com você. — Baylor tocou-lhe o cabelo sedoso, querendo confortá-la, puxá-la em seus braços. Mas sentou-se imóvel como uma estátua.

— Você queria magoá-lo. Meu pai – ela disse suavemente. — Como você acha que ele é do mal?

Baylor recolheu as mãos nas suas.

— Katia, o que tenho a dizer-lhe não é fácil de ouvir, mas sempre haverá verdade entre nós. Sempre.

Caramba, isso era tão difícil, ele odiava machucá-la, mas ele tinha que lhe dizer.

— Ele não é Draicon, querida. Ele é o mesmo que eu enfrentei na mata, o que quase me matou. Ele é um morph, Katia. — Ela tentou se soltar das suas mãos, mas ele segurou-a rapidamente. —Ele se transformou no mal.

— Ele não pode ser um morph, ele jurou que ia morrer antes de virar, ele nos prometeu. Você está errado, Baylor.

— Eu queria estar. — disse ele sombriamente. —Eu detectei um traço de seu cheiro original e os marcadores são como os seus.

Dúvida e esperança selvagem correram em seu rosto.

— Então ele não é totalmente morph, ele ainda é Draicon no fundo, Baylor.

— Não existe tal coisa. Você não pode mudá-lo. Como conheço bem isso. Eu pensei que poderia mudar o meu gêmeo.

— Eu sou uma Taneam. Eu posso chamar a sua bondade.

O coração de Baylor se afundou na inclinação obstinada do queixo. Ela recusou-se a aceitar a razão.

— Ele ainda é meu pai, lá no fundo ainda há alguma bondade dentro dele. Posso chamá-la para fora. Eu sei que posso.

— Não, você não pode, Katia. E se eu vê-lo novamente em nossa terra, vai se ver comigo.

— Você mataria o meu pai? — Ela sussurrou.

— Ele não é mais o pai que você conhecia, Katia. Ele morreu para você, para toda raça Draicon. Ele é pura maldade.

— Eu posso tentar a magia da luz branca. — A carranca torceu a boca adorável. — Eu lembro a maior parte dela. Eu acho que minha mãe cantava o feitiço, mas não funcionava. Talvez porque ela não tivesse bastante luar para fortalecer as palavras.

Ele tinha ouvido falar da magia ser uma tremenda força. Pode não funcionar, mas poderia diminuir o poder do morph. Mas só se ele não representasse nenhuma ameaça.

— Você pode me dizer com toda a honestidade que não prejudicará você ou o grupo?

Katia encontrou seu olhar uniformemente.

—Não é para o grupo, mas para mim, se eu não implementar uma magia de proteção em primeiro lugar. — Puxou as mãos.

Em sua mesa, pegou uma vela branca longa e acendeu-a, persuadindo as chamas em direção a ela enquanto ela gritava, com os olhos fechados.

— Acabou?

—Não. Esse era para me proteger. Esta é a magia da luz branca.

Katia pegou mais uma vela, colocou-a na piscina do luar de prata e acendeu.

— Luz precisa de luz e a lua cheia fornece a mais forte.

Levantou os braços e começou a cantar.

Respeito passou em cima dele. Droga, ela era tão linda, o cabelo loiro brilhando na luz da lua, longas pestanas de ouro deslumbrantes sobre o rosto enquanto a sua voz melodiosa enchia o ar.

A chama laranja delicada tornou-se branca e ampliou-se. A luz branca começou a encher a sala. Paralisado, ele observava, sentindo o seu espírito e sua abertura de coração. Amor, carinho e todas as suas emoções para ela derramaram-se para a superfície. Ele sentiu como se nada de mau pudesse penetrar na sala, só Deus e Katia e a luz branca, o seu espírito, puro amor...

Uma chama preta subiu de repente da vela. Ela cresceu, apagando a luz branca. Baylor gritou e agarrou Katia para longe enquanto ela subia.

Em seguida, a chama se estabeleceu e se tornou um laranja comum. Vibrou uma vez e morreu. Baylor suspirou e passou a mão em seu pescoço, apertando-lhe suavemente em conforto.

— Não vai funcionar, querida. Ele tornou-se negro.

— Mas havia luz branca no interior do preto. Eu vi. Por favor, tente entender. Meu pai precisa da minha magia, e eu devo a minha lealdade para com a minha família, assim como você faria se sua família tivesse vivendo antes de você entrar no bando de Damian. Você não teria feito tudo para salvá-los?

Baylor largou a mão, suas entranhas se revoltaram. Agora era a vez de confessar. Ele cerrou as mãos. Droga, ele não queria, mas devia para salvá-la de fazer a mesma coisa terrível e de enfrentar a mesma dor que ele tinha, ele o faria. Seu bem-estar vinha em primeiro lugar.

— Eu fiz. —disse ele calmamente. — Meu irmão gêmeo Simon. Depois de Damian e eu acharmos uns aos outros, eu pensei que Simon poderia estar vivo também. Eu encontrei-o e insisti que Damian deixasse-o participar do grupo, mesmo que lá no fundo, eu sabia que algo estava errado com Simon.

Disse-lhe os detalhes, o peito apertando com tanta força que sentiu dificuldade para respirar. Quando ele se atreveu a levantar o olhar, ficou tenso, um sinistro olhar.

— Você o matou. Seu gêmeo?

— Eu tinha que salvar o grupo. A lealdade da família me cegou para a verdade, Katia. Por favor, não deixe que cegue você.

— Não é o mesmo. Ele pode mudar. Meu pai fez uma promessa para nunca se voltar para o mal. Eu acreditava nele.

— Eu nunca pensei que meu irmão faria, mas ele fez. Pode acontecer, querida.

Um uivo sinistro subiu de baixo da janela. Os cabelos na parte de trás de sua nuca se arrepiaram. O uivo. O que estava lá fora não era Draicon.

A expressão de Katia passou a antecipação ansiosa.

— Minha magia funcionou! Eu reconheço sua chamada. É o meu pai!

— Katia, pare com isso. Espere e eu vou checar as coisas primeiro.

— Como você fez quando atacou? Você acha que ele é o inimigo, exatamente como você fez com Nicolas. Você é difícil de confiar em estranhos, então porque eu deveria confiar em você?

— Você não vai a lugar algum. — ele ordenou, ferido pela verdade aguda de suas palavras.

A raiva brilhou nos olhos dela.

— Pare de me dar ordens.

Ela acenou com as mãos, dispensando suas roupas. Katia se transformou em lobo, passou pela porta e saltou com facilidade sobre a varanda do segundo andar, caindo na terra abaixo.

— Droga! — Baylor correu pegando o interfone utilizado apenas em situações de emergência e pressionou o botão. — Kátia está na floresta atrás do morph. Preciso de ajuda, agora.

Depois ele passou e correu atrás dela. Ele pegou um aroma de um perfume fraco. Doce, leve, como colônia, como flores. Mas não há flores que desabrocham nesta época do ano.

Morphs sim.

Ele sabia o que a levou, a saudade desesperada, quase insana para descobrir se alguém amado ainda estava vivo. A respiração arfante e quente de suas narinas nublavam o ar fresco da noite enquanto corria, fechando a distância entre eles. Baylor girou à frente, cortando-a. Ele resmungou baixo, ela cutucou para trás, em direção ao alojamento.

Katia evitou-o, trotando mais profundo dentro da floresta.

Baylor correu atrás dela e pulou. Prendeu-a no chão com seu peso musculoso.

Forçando-a em uma posição submissa, ele gentilmente apertou-a para baixo na parte de trás do pescoço. Não o suficiente para machucar, mas pressão suficiente para obter o seu ponto de vista.

Com a cauda abaixada, Katia gania baixinho. Ele subiu, empurrando-a novamente em direção ao alojamento. Quando ela resistiu, tentando se esquivar, ele beliscou seu flanco.

Cada vez que ela tentava passar, ele fazia o mesmo. De repente um grupo de musculosos e agressivos lobos correram para a clareira.

Os machos do bando.

Nicolas, o maior, considerava a cena, de forma clara avaliando a situação. Ele foi ao mais próximo carvalho, cheirou e emitiu um rosnado baixo.

Então ele correu para dentro da floresta, os outros machos o seguindo.

Baylor foi para o carvalho. O cheiro forte do morph inundou suas narinas. A possessividade masculina torcida com a necessidade de proteger os seus. Rosnando, ele ergueu a perna e apagou o cheiro, cobrindo-o.

 _Tente ficar com ela, seu bastardo e eu vou rasgar seu pescoço. Ela é minha._

Ele acompanhava Katia de volta ao alojamento. Na porta traseira, ambos se transformaram e entraram, agarrando vestes de veludo de uma caixa perto da entrada. Katia subiu os degraus enquanto ele a seguia. Dentro de seu quarto, ela disparou-lhe um brilho gelado.

— Que diabos você estava pensando? — Baylor fechou suas mãos. — Droga Katia, que coisa idiota!

— Você me condena por fazer o mesmo que você fez uma vez quando você foi atrás de seu gêmeo?

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Não. Eu apenas quero impedir que você cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Seu pai não é o que você pensa.

— E se eu pudesse reverter o mal dentro dele, você poderia confiar nele o suficiente para ir com a gente?

Um peso pesado comprimia peito.

— Você sabe que eu não poderia. Eu tenho que ficar aqui.

Katia ficou em silêncio enquanto Baylor caminhava pelo quarto. Finalmente Nicolas entrou, o queixo tenso.

— Nós o capturamos e o prendemos no velho barracão em algemas de prata. O mesmo quando nós encontramos você. — Ele olhou diretamente para Katia. — Ele ainda está em forma de lobo e enfraquecido.

A esperança selvagem queimava o rosto profundamente perturbando de Katia.

— Se ele está enfraquecido, é por causa da magia da luz branca. Ela não era suficientemente forte, mas a magia completa é.

— Eu estou dando-lhe um dia antes de deixar Baylor ir para acabar com ele, só porque ele é o seu pai.

— Ele pode mudar, eu posso encontrar o bom dentro dele. —Katia gritou.

— E eu sou a Fada Boa. — Nicolas rosnou. — Um dia, Katia.

A porta bateu atrás dele. Katia foi para as portas francesas. Baylor correu lá primeiro, fechando-as.

— Você vai ficar aqui.

— Você vai ter que me amarrar para me impedir de ir com ele.

— Tudo bem.

Baylor puxou fora o cinto do manto. Amarrou uma extremidade à cabeceira da cama em um nó falando palavras mágicas em voz baixa. Entendimento apareceu em seus olhos e tentou se soltar, mas ele a agarrou facilmente, passando o outro lado em torno de seu pulso.

Seu nó era seguro, deixando folga suficiente para não cortar a circulação.

Quando regressou, vestindo as luvas grossas e a pulseira que Nicolas havia lhe dado, ela ainda estava sentada na cama. Baylor a desamarrou.

—Minha querida desculpe, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. — disse baixinho. A pulseira de prata brilhou em seu pulso fino como um constrangimento.

Um grito suave fugiu dos lábios quando ela puxou a mão dele. Baylor puxou a luva fora, torcendo o seu coração pelo pânico do seu rosto.

— Você disse a Nicolas sobre o feitiço do sangue... por favor, Baylor, tire-a!

— Eu não posso. Você sabe quais são as regras de Damian. Você tem que usá-la pelas próximas duas semanas, não importa para onde. Você é livre para ir aonde quiser, mas a pulseira permanece.

Ele encostou os lábios contra a sua testa, mas ela afastou-se. O selo de mágoa profunda em seus olhos o cortavam como uma faca quente em toda a sua carne.

Ela se virou.

— Saia daqui. Eu nem quero olhar para você.

A emoção apertou sua garganta. Baylor fechou suas mãos.

— Katia, isso é para mantê-la segura e não apenas como punição. Eu nunca te machucaria. Nunca.

Quando ele ia fechar a porta atrás dele, ouviu a resposta macia dela.

— Mas você já fez isso.

— Eu quero voltar para a casa da minha família nas montanhas do Colorado.

O coração de Kátia bateu forte quando ela enfrentou Nicolas e Baylor na sala. Eles disseram que o pai dela era um morph. Ela devia-lhes sua lealdade, mas ela não devia isso ao seu pai? Se ela pudesse encontrar o feitiço secreto que sua mãe tinha escondido, demasiado poderoso para usar exceto nas situações mais extremas... ela poderia até mesmo inverter a maldade do seu pai. Mas, em seguida, o quê? A família vem em primeiro lugar?

Mas como ela poderia deixar Baylor? Mesmo que sua confissão chocante a tivesse perturbado e entristecido, ela sabia que deixá-lo seria a escolha mais difícil de todas. Porque, apesar de suas palavras, Baylor nunca se uniria com o pai dela. Katia sentiu uma obstrução fixa sua garganta.

— Por quê? — Nicolas perguntou.

— Eu preciso do diário da minha mãe.

Baylor estava sentado perto da mesa de pinho, coxas abertas, com os braços pendurados ao longo dos lados da cadeira.

— Katia, procuramos na sua casa quando você veio para nós. Completamente.

— Escondeu-o para evitar que morphs o encontrassem. Tinha uma mistura de poderosos feitiços nela. Eu não era forte o suficiente naquele tempo, para ir com você. Mas eu preciso ir agora.

Seu olhar de aço fechou nela.

— A verdade entre nós sempre, Katia. O que está no diário?

Ela puxou em uma respiração.

— A magia plena da luz branca. O que eu fiz não era o bastante forte. Este é. E o diário da minha mãe pode me dizer o que realmente aconteceu com a minha família, porque desapareceu. — Uma dor apertou seu peito. — Pode dizer-me a promessa que fiz ao meu pai.

Nicolas comprimiu a boca.

— Eu te darei um dia. Seu pai ainda está trancado, por isso é seguro. Mas a pulseira fica, assim então precisa de uma escolta. — Virou-se para Baylor. — Você precisa de algo que não seja aquele carro importado. Pegue o meu caminhão.

— Seu carro não pode seguir seu caminho até um formigueiro. O 4X4 tem uma direção melhor. Eu vou deixar meu Jag. —Baylor respondeu.

— Você age como quem tem direitos sobre mim. - Katia encarou Baylor.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e levantou seu queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Eu tenho. E eu não estou disposto a renunciar a essa reivindicação.

Silêncio ficou entre eles durante a viagem até Silverton. As árvores despidas de suas folhas e campos de gelo cobertos de grama cor de ferrugem passou por suas janelas. Suas calças de malha, lã e jaqueta de couro não conseguiam manter o frio gelado fora de seu corpo, o pensamento nas respostas que Katia podia encontrar. Baylor segurava o volante com os punhos brancos enquanto dirigia para o norte pela estrada de duas pistas.

Vestida com uma camisa azul pesada, jeans e tênis, Katia olhava a paisagem que passava. Baylor limpou a garganta e forçou as palavras.

— Katia, tudo o que me importa é a sua felicidade. Eu não posso nem mesmo pensar sobre o que você está passando agora. Eu gostaria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes para você. Mas não podemos mudar isso.

Seu coração balançou novamente com o tom frio.

— Então, sua resposta é matá-lo. Meu próprio pai.

Uma camada de neve cobria a terra quando eles passaram pela cidade de Silverton indo em direção as montanhas. Baylor descobriu que era completamente isolado. Sombras alongadas e aprofundadas. O dele era o único veículo na estrada.

Depois de um tempo ele chegou ao desvio e virou à esquerda, subindo uma rua íngreme. Em compensação, ele viu uma casa térrea. A tinta estava desbotada e a casa parecia em estado de abandono. Baylor estacionou, desligou a ignição e olhou para ela.

— Fique aqui até eu sair.

Nem os pássaros cantavam nas árvores. Só o vento frio sussurrou contra as folhas. Um ar persistente de mal se agarrava ao exterior da casa.

Baylor aproximou-se da porta da frente e sacudiu a maçaneta. Destrancada. Ele entrou, investigando cada sala e desceu para o porão. Parecia acolhedor e confortável com os murais de montanhas pintadas nas paredes de concreto, confortáveis sofás e cadeiras junto à lareira.

Perto de um som antiquado, havia uma pilha de álbuns. Baylor passou por eles, sorrindo um pouco quando ele se deparou com um álbum de Elvis estranhamente inchado. Ele espiou dentro e viu não um, mas um par de discos de vinil dentro. Um sorriso tocou seu rosto. Ele já tinha feito o mesmo, álbum perdido e recheado de outros registros dentro. Baylor trouxe o mofo a seu nariz, inalando-o. O perfume de Katia ainda persistia.

Fechou os olhos, dor tragando-o enquanto a enorme casa demonstrava tristeza.

Baylor pegou o álbum de Elvis. Talvez fosse animá-la. Katia não olhou para ele quando ele entrou no SUV.

Aqueles lindos olhos azul-gelo estavam tristes enquanto o consideravam.

— Baylor, eu preciso fazer isso sozinha, para trazer a paz e tentar trazer minha memória.

Relutante, ele concordou. Baylor aguardou do lado de fora, sentado no banco de pedra no jardim há muito tempo morto. Finalmente, ela saiu e se sentou ao lado dele.

— Eu não encontrei nada e não lembrei de nada. — Sua voz, melodiosa exuberante foi tão tranquila como a ar frio passando sobre as montanhas.

Baylor segurou seu rosto.

—Você está bem?

— Tudo bem. Às vezes nós escondemos documentos muito importantes no galpão. É ali atrás.

— Eu vou checar primeiro.

Tudo parecia normal. Ele nada cheirava, seus sentidos lobo não alertavam perigo. Ainda assim, ele não era capaz de sacudir um sentimento inquieto enquanto se sentava no banco de pedra, à espera de Katia para retornar.

Seu celular tocou. Baylor verificou a identidade. Casa.

— O que foi?

— Onde está Katia?

A urgência na voz de Nicolas fez Baylor se arrepiar.

— Ela está aqui, comigo. Nós estamos prestes a sair.

— Faça-o agora. Ryan foi verificar o barracão e James está desaparecido. A magia de Katia deve ter se desgastado e James recuperou força. Nós não sabemos quando ele fugiu.

Baylor desligou o telefone. Como morph, James poderia mudar em um pássaro, monitorá-los e voar direto para Katia.

Ele correu em direção ao galpão, com a boca seca, o coração batendo com o pânico. Quando ele contornou o canto, ouviu seu grito.

Baylor bombeou suas pernas mais rápido rezando para que não fosse tarde demais.

O homem parado à sua frente usava uma camisa de cambraia, jeans e botas gastas. Ele parecia com seu pai.

Mas ele apareceu literalmente do céu. Quando ela saiu do galpão, Katia ouviu um barulho de asas em cima. Quando a coruja pousou, ele mudou. Para o homem que a criou, cuidou dela quando bebê, que gritava com ela enquanto morphs engolfavam com suas garras afiadas...

— Papai. — ela sussurrou.

Ele era um morph e a verdade bateu nela como um soco sólido. Só morphs podiam mudar em formas de diversos animais.

— Olá Kátia, meu amendoim, finalmente encontramos um ao outro.

— Por que você me seguiu aqui?

— Eu tinha que fazer. A magia do sangue é muito forte e ela me chamou, o seu último parente macho de sangue vivo, a seu lado. Você me chamou pra sair do esconderijo. Eu não podia lutar contra o feitiço. Então aqui estou eu.

Baylor nunca havia mentido para ela. Ela confiava nele. Ela não confiava mais em seu pai.

Instinto e emoção guerreavam.

— Por que, papai? Por que você nunca procurou por mim antes?

— Você é luz e bondade. E nós sabemos o que acontece quando a luz encontra a escuridão. Luz empurra-a de lado. — Ele se aproximou.

— E então você me achou.

O sorriso brilhante desapareceu. Os dentes amarelos cresceram em sua boca. Suas feições mudaram quando ele começou a se transformar, sua voz rouca para um aprofundamento oco.

— Eu estou faminto e desesperado. E eu preciso de você. — ele murmurou.

O terror a dominou, enquanto sua boca ficou seca. Katia tropeçou para trás. Seu pai mudou, o cabelo grosso e delgado transformado em gorduroso, o rosto belo alongado em crescimento magro. Seus olhos, escuros como breu. Desalmado.

— Não. — ela gritou. — Eu cantava um feitiço para trazer a bondade, tem de haver alguma faísca dentro de você.

— Não achava que você estava viva. E então você passou por cima e me encontrou e me chamou para seu lado. Mas eu preciso de sua energia, Katia. A energia que virá de sua morte.

A sua figura encurvada foi um pesadelo, a partir do lodo primordial de seu medos mais sombrios. Talons surgiu a partir de seu alcance.

Ela gritou.

— Deixa-a em paz!

A voz de Baylor ecoou pela montanha. Ele acenou com as mãos enquanto corria, mudando para a forma em um lobo. Tão rapidamente, James mudou. Os dois lobos colidiram, mordendo e rosnando.

Katia agitou as mãos, mas nada aconteceu. O bracelete, pulseira maldita. Era impossível fazer magia. Baylor, o mais forte dos lobos cinzentos, rasgou o flanco de seu pai. James recuou, sangue escorrendo de sua pele. Baylor com seus dentes arreganhados, rosnando, se aproximando lentamente dele.

Baylor iria matá-lo.

De repente, James mudou em sua forma humana, vestido de jeans e camiseta. Ele estendeu suas mãos para Katia.

— Ajude-me. Eu posso mudar de volta para Draicon, só você pode me salvar do mal que eu sou. Não deixe que ele me machuque.

— Papai.

— Não o escute Katia. Ele vai matá-la, absorver o seu medo e crescer mais forte. — Baylor voltou à sua forma humana vestida, dois punhais de prata em suas palmas.

— Baylor, por favor, aguarde.

Baylor virou e viu a sua expressão. Ele hesitou. Provou a sua ruína.

James deu um pulo, explodindo em uma nuvem de insetos pungentes, que pululavam em Baylor que batia neles e amaldiçoava, mas então eles sobrevoaram a encosta da montanha rochosa acima deles. Horrorizada, Katia viu como James mudou novamente em seu pai.

Um sorriso cruel tocou-lhe a boca enquanto ele jogava nela uma pedra do tamanho de um homem. Baylor gritou e empurrou Kátia de lado.

A rocha caiu-lhe sobre as pernas, prendendo-o. Baylor se contorceu, tentando levantar, mas seu pai se transformou em um pássaro e voou. James então, mudou em sua personalidade humana. Ódio torceu-lhe o rosto, enquanto ele espreitava Baylor.

Ele estava indo para matá-lo e se alimentar de seu medo de morrer.

Seu pai era da família. Mas ele virou o mal e se transformou em morph.

O pleno impacto do feitiço que ela realizou anteriormente bateu como um esguicho de água gelada. Finalmente, ela compreendeu e aceitou a verdade das palavras de Baylor.

 _Você não pode mudá-lo. Mas você pode salvar Baylor_.

Com um grito, ela atacou. Poder encheu o seu corpo quando ela pegou um dos punhais de Baylor e atirou-o em seu pai. Quando James caiu de costas, pulou em cima de seu peito e levantou a faca.

Katia hesitou e olhou para seu rosto. Atormentados olhos, azuis como o dela, a olhou.

— Por quê? - Ela perguntou.

— Eu sinto muito, amendoim. Faça-o. Agora. Por favor.

 _Amendoim_. Ele nunca me chamou de amendoim antes. Confusão caiu sobre ela. Alguém tinha, mas quem? Triste, ela olhou para ele. Então, ela mal o ouviu sussurrar. _Liberte-me_.

A lâmina afundou-se profundamente em seu coração. Sangue ácido jorrou, salpicando sobre seu vestuário. Com um tremor, James ficou imóvel e morreu.

Ela saiu de cima dele, vendo como se de uma grande distância, quando ele dissolveu-se em cinzas.

— _Papai_. — ela sussurrou.

Baylor libertou-se, empurrando a pedra fora de suas pernas quando ela correu para ele. Ele esforçou-se para se levantar, fazendo caretas enquanto mancava.

— Katia, eu sinto muito. — disse ele.

— Eu matei o meu próprio pai. O que isso faz de mim, Baylor? Uma assassina?

— Isso faz de você uma sobrevivente, com o coração partido. - Angústia brilhou em seus olhos. — Droga, eu queria poder ter salvado você disso.

— Tinha que ser eu, só eu poderia finalmente deixá-lo ir. — Sua visão ficou turva enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seu rosto. — A magia que eu fiz como uma salvaguarda finalmente funcionou, em mim. Era um feitiço verdadeiro, então eu não fiquei cega pela emoção. Ele era um morph. E ele ia matar a pessoa que amo.

Ela se afastou, deixando o vento secar as lágrimas enquanto Baylor deslizou seus braços ao redor dela.

Baylor sentiu seus ossos se unindo novamente enquanto Katia dirigia de volta para a hospedagem. Todas as tentativas que ele tinha feito em tentar colocar Katia na conversa foram recebidos com um silêncio mortal. A mulher que ele amava estava sofrendo e ele mal conseguia confortá-la.

Quando ela parou na frente da loja, estacionando e desligando a ignição, ele colocou a mão em cima da dela.

— Katia, fale comigo. Diga-me o que está sentindo.

Por alguns minutos, ela não disse nada. Quando ela falou, a tristeza em sua voz o prendeu.

— Minha família realmente se foi. Eu me sinto tão sozinha.

Baylor segurou seu rosto.

— Você não está sozinha, assim como eu não estou. Nossos companheiros de destino se foram e nossas famílias também. Mas nós temos um ao outro.

— Era para ser. Ele precisava de mim para libertá-lo. Ele parecia calmo, no final.

Ele segurou-a perto. Dando-lhe toda a sua força, como ela havia feito com ele. Seu sorriso era triste quando ele a beijou. Baylor iria deixá-la ir para casa.

Depois de um interrogatório por parte de Nicolas, Baylor tomou banho e se barbeou, tentando encontrar uma maneira que ele pudesse fazê-la sorrir novamente. Primeiro, ela precisava de cura. Ela tinha perdido alguma coisa muito preciosa para ela.

Baylor de repente lembrou-se do álbum que ele deixou no SUV. Ele trouxe para o quarto. Talvez Elvis pudesse fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Ele tirou os três discos e colocou sobre a mesa. Mas o álbum ainda estava estranhamente inchado. Baylor abriu o encarte do álbum e sacudiu-o. Um caderno fino caiu no chão. Seu pulso disparou.

O diário de sua mãe.

Baylor hesitou e, em seguida, abriu e leu. Uma grande alegria encheu o seu coração.

— Eu sei como fazer você rir, Kátia. — disse ele em voz alta.

Ele discou o número do diário. Baylor conversou alguns minutos com o macho Draicon no telefone e, em seguida, ele foi colocado ao telefone com uma mulher cuja voz foi tão suave e gentil como a de Katia.

Eles conversaram por alguns minutos, mas suas palavras seguintes fizeram sua pressão arterial disparar. Baylor apertou o telefone tão apertado, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados. Fechou os olhos, inclinando-se contra o balcão da cozinha. Como ele poderia fazer isso? Deixá-la ir?

Finalmente, ele falou, o seu coração tão pesado que parecia um pedaço de aço dentro de seu peito.

Depois que ele desligou, ele subiu para o quarto de Katia, segurando na mão o diário. Katia fazia a limpeza das velas na sua mesa.

— Katia, aquela mágica que você fez, foi uma magia de sangue para trazer qualquer parente do sexo masculino para o seu lado?

Ela deu-lhe um olhar intrigado.

— Sim. Por que você pergunta?

— Seu pai sempre a chamou de Amendoim?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— É estranho. Ele nunca o fez. E ele fez pouco antes de eu... — A voz dela sumiu enquanto ela olhava para a distância, como se lembrando de uma memória. — Papai sempre me chamou de _sua princesa_. Meu primo Gerry me chamava de amendoim, porque eu era mais jovem.

—Não foi seu pai que você matou, querida, mas seu primo Gerry. Ele deve ter copiado a forma humana de seu pai para fazê-la pensar que o seu pai estava vivo, assim você iria confiar nele.

Ela pegou o diário que ele estendeu.

— Sua mãe escreveu que Gerry se tornou um morph após matar seus pais. Ele enterrou os corpos e convenceu seus primos a se transformarem. Sua mãe cantava a magia da luz branca e seu Draicaron insistiu em encontrar Gerry para ver se funcionava.

O sangue fugiu de seu rosto com o impacto de suas palavras e se afundou dentro.

— Eu me lembro agora. Gerry o matou. Eu ouvi seus gritos e mamãe destruiu o feitiço escrito. Ela se recusou a deixar alguém cometer esse erro.

Ele gentilmente segurou seu rosto, segurando-a como um frasco de vidro frágil, como se ela fosse quebrar.

—Sua vela encantada protegeu todos. Mas quando suas tias e tios deixaram a casa em busca de seus filhos...

Os lábios de Katia tremiam precariamente.

— Eles se recusaram a acreditar que seus próprios filhos iriam matá-los para virarem morphs. Eles disseram que eu não estava dizendo a verdade sobre Gerry. Eu continuei implorando para não saírem, eles estavam caminhando para a morte.

— Seu pai insistia em defender sua casa. E sua mãe e irmãs estavam determinadas a ficar com ele. Então era você, porque a sua vela mágica era poderosa.

— Ela não era suficientemente poderosa. — ela sussurrou. —Eu não fui capaz de salvar nenhum deles.

— Sim querida, você fez. Foi você que salvou sua mãe e irmãs.

Ela olhou para ele com uma mistura de alegria e incredulidade.

—O que você quer dizer?

— Porque a sua magia era a mais forte, você prometeu que ia ficar e proteger seu pai. Sua promessa convenceu sua mãe e irmãs a fugir para um grupo amigo no Alasca. Seu pai lhe permitiu permanecer, só porque você fez uma promessa para fugir se o seu primo conseguisse entrar na casa. James sabia que você iria querer lutar, mas você tinha que sobreviver. Foi a promessa que fez.

Ele beijou-lhe as lágrimas.

— Você se lembrou o quão importante era o diário porque sua mãe lhe disse que ela iria escrever lá o número do telefone de onde está hospedada. Eu liguei e falei com ela. Ela mandou pessoas do grupo olharem por você, mas o morph destruiu todos os seus marcadores de cheiro e você não era capaz de ser rastreada. Ela está agora à espera de sua chamada.

O diário caiu no chão quando Katia apertou-o duramente.

— Por isso é que eu ouvia essas canções do Elvis. Eu bloqueei a memória em meu cérebro para me ajudar a encontrar o seu diário.

— Não era a música. Há esperança para você ainda. Que alívio. —disse ele.

Ela deu uma gargalhada. Ele sorriu.

Ele a fez rir outra vez e aproveitou o som alegre. Sua família estava viva depois de tudo.

E se ela decidisse voltar com eles? Deixando-o pra trás?

Baylor ignorou a dor no peito quando a segurou em seus braços.

Uma semana depois, a mãe e irmãs de Katia estavam para chegar. Quando a campainha tocou, Baylor abriu a porta sem hesitação. Quatro Draicon femininos e loiros vieram para dentro, escoltados por dez seríssimos homens corpulentos. Katia se levantou quando Baylor conduziu-as para dentro.

— Alguém está aqui para ver você, querida. —disse ele com ternura.

— Mãe, — ela sussurrou. — Janice, Detra, Cindy!

O amor envolveu-as, enquanto se abraçaram. A voz de sua mãe soou tão suave como anos atrás.

— Querida, nós procuramos e nunca encontramos você. Pensávamos que estava morta.

— Eu estou aqui, mamãe. - Embargada pela emoção, ela não poderia deixar de abraçá-las, o coração de Katia sentiu-se cheio, enquanto elas conversavam, riam e botavam a conversa em dia.

Os machos do grupo de Ronin foram para o lado mais afastado do quarto. Mantiveram-se encarando Baylor, que descansava contra uma janela.

— Nós vamos levá-la de volta. Você pertence à sua família, Katia. — Sua mãe bateu em sua mão.

Katia olhou por cima do ombro de Baylor, em pé perto da janela, que olhava para ela com tanta ternura que sua respiração ficou presa. Quantas mulheres tiveram tanta sorte como ela para ser amada desse jeito? Ela olhou para a mãe.

— Mamãe, por que você parou de procurar por mim? Por que você desistiu?

— Oh, querida, eu não queria desistir. Mas Ronin mandou seus melhores rastreadores e não conseguia encontrar o seu perfume. Ele disse que provavelmente havia sido destruído por morphs quando tinham matado o seu pai. — A mãe olhou para longe, os lábios tremendo. —Eu simplesmente não conseguia voltar aqui, sabendo que seu pai estava morto. Fiquei esperando que você encontrasse o diário para ter um jeito de voltar para mim. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse ficar tão traumatizada que iria esquecer tudo o que eu disse, mesmo quando eu escondi isso. Eu te amo tanto, Katia. Se eu pudesse fazer voltar o tempo, deixaria tudo para te encontrar. — Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos. —Mas agora está aqui conosco e nunca seremos separadas novamente.

Ela abraçou a mãe novamente.

— Nunca mais, mamãe. E eu tenho uma notícia. Eu estou levando uma pessoa especial comigo. Baylor.

Silêncio se fez entre eles. Então, a mãe falou:

— Isso não é possível, querida. No grupo de Ronin, um dos motivos por que fomos aceitos é que eles têm muito poucas mulheres. Eles não permitirão um homem de fora.

O coração de Katia balançou.

— Ele é um guerreiro valente, leal. Eu o amo, como eu posso dizer isso a ele?

— Ele já sabe. Eu disse a ele quando ele ligou. Ele me disse que a decisão era sua. Ele não interferirá no caminho de sua escolha. Ele só quer te fazer feliz. — A mãe suspirou. — E se ele quer que você seja feliz, ele vai compreender a sua decisão de sair daqui. Nós somos a sua família, Katia, tudo que restou. Família vem acima de tudo, lembra?

Katia estudou Baylor do outro lado da sala. Como ela poderia escolher entre a mãe querida e irmãs, e o macho que ela amava?

A emoção travou sua garganta.

— Eu acho que tenho que sair para pensar, mãe.

Ela saiu para meditar sobre a decisão mais difícil de todas.

Duas horas depois, Katia encontrou Baylor ainda na sala, olhando tristemente pela janela.

Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo quando olhou para ela.

— Você já tomou sua decisão, Katia? Você está pronta para se comprometer?

Ela deslizou os braços em volta de sua cintura.

— Sim, eu estou. Eu estou fazendo o único compromisso que eu posso fazer. Aqui, com você e nosso grupo.

— Katia, — disse ele rudemente, abraçando-a. Baylor descansou sua bochecha contra a parte superior da cabeça. — Você tem certeza? Eles são seu sangue, sua família.

— Você é a minha metade que faltava. A minha alma como companheiro destinado, o meu coração. Nós somos dois pedaços do mesmo coração. Como posso deixar meu coração para trás?

Ele não disse nada, mas tomou a boca em um beijo duro, possessivo, que enviou fogo a cantar através de suas veias. Baylor a puxou para trás, dando-lhe um olhar gentil.

Por um momento ela descansou contra ele, sentindo-se estabelecer a paz no coração.

— Eu disse à minha mãe e acho que ela entende. Posso visitá-los, mas eu vou ficar aqui com você. Eu te amo, Baylor. Eu sempre te amei. Em meu coração, minha alma, minha mente. Eu amo minha mãe e irmãs também, mas você em primeiro lugar. Pensei em como você me encontrou quatro anos atrás, quebrada e derrotada e me fez inteira. E percebi que se eu estivesse perdida, você nunca pararia de procurar por mim. — ela sussurrou.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos.

— Eu sempre buscaria por você. Há muito tempo atrás você fez uma promessa ao seu pai. Eu estou fazendo uma para você agora. Eu prometo tentar te fazer feliz. E porque te amo tanto tudo que eu sempre quis era que fosse feliz.

Eles subiram para o quarto, tiraram a roupa e caíram sobre a cama. Enquanto ele acariciava-lhe, murmurando palavras carinhosas, enganchou os braços em seu pescoço.

Lentamente, ele separou as suas pernas e entrou nela. Seus golpes eram gentis enquanto olhava atentamente para ela.

Katia deixou todo o seu amor por ele brilhar em seus olhos. Emoções levadas às pressas para a superfície e ela não as suprimiu. Fizeram amor ternamente e quando ela gozou, seu olhar ficou em Baylor, enquanto ele a acariciava com ternura.

Ele a segurou em seus braços depois que ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Eu quero que Nicolas case-nos em uma cerimônia formal. — disse ela, acariciando os músculos duros de seu peito. — Vamos fazê-lo hoje.

— Estamos impacientes, não estamos? — ele brincou.

— Eu preciso de você. Eu te amo tanto, Baylor.

— Katie, querida, não se preocupe. Você me tem para uma vida.

— Talvez o tempo suficiente, contanto que nós fiquemos juntos. — respondeu ela, beijando-o.

 **F** **im**

54


End file.
